Mafia Wars
by Rachel0101
Summary: Siblings Jasper and Rosalie Romano are the children of New York's gruesome mob boss. After years of being home-schooled, they're thrown into high school to complete their senior year. When a New Jersey Spanish mob moves in to claim the territory of New York, a war evokes, and the New Jersey mob is willing to kill anyone who gets in their way. Full summary inside. Original Pairing
1. This Means War

Siblings Jasper and Rosalie Romano are the children of New York's gruesome mob boss. After years of being home-schooled, they're thrown into high school to complete their senior year. When a New Jersey Spanish mob moves in to claim the territory of New York, a war evokes, and the New Jersey mob is willing to kill anyone who gets in their way. When Rosalie falls in love with the enemy's son, Emmett, it sets off a chain reaction of events involving crime for love and passion and crime for greed and vengeance.

* * *

Last week, Luciana Romano went about her daily schedule. The daughter of a former mob boss, Frank Romano, and the sister of the current mob boss, Antonio Romano. The Romano family owned New York. Their family has been running the state since the early 50's when they migrated over.

For over ten years, The Romano Mafia has been to themselves, no war, and barely any violence or illegal activity. Just the occasional drug shipping, but that's how they make their money. About five years ago, the Montez Mafia took over the northern part of New Jersey, and now they're looking to expand their roots, further up, to New York.

Last week, Luciana had an argument at her home, with her daughter's father over their daughter wanting to take part in the mob. Luciana packed up what she could carry and stormed out of her house. Leo, Luciana's ex followed her outside. Once she started her car, it blew up. Leo flew into the air and hit his head against the curb, dying instantly. Police couldn't find any remains of Luciana.

* * *

Now, Luciana Romano rested inside of an eighteen gauge steel casket, closed shut. Her body, or what was left of it was too dismembered to have an opened casket. 21 year old Bianca stood staring at her mother's coffin, in tears. A few days ago she buried her father, and now it's her mother.

Antonio, Renaldo and Frankie Romano approached their niece and took a stand beside her. Frank Romano comforted his wife, Lucia, over their daughter's death. Ten years ago, Frank stepped back and allowed his oldest son, Antonio Romano to take over.

Bianca turned around to take a seat and watched as her uncles took their seats. Antonio Romano took a seat with his wife Rosella, and their kids Lucas, Jasper and Rosalie.

Before the funeral, Antonio positioned guards all around the inside and outside of the church. Every member of his mob was put to use. After the funeral, Bianca was the last to approach the coffin. She shredded tears the entire time she spoke to her mother, making promises and giving assurances.

"Tesoro vieni." Lucia whispered, grabbing onto her granddaughter's hand.

"Ella non é piú qui nonna!" Bianca cried out, burying her head in her grandmother's neck.

Antonio glanced at his mother and nodded his head. He wanted the children as far away from this church as possible. He didn't like when everyone was together at once. It made all of them an easy target.

"Dobbiamo andare." Lucia declared, pushing Bianca along.

Lucia knew this was the time to say goodbye to her daughter, but she knew she needed to protect the family she had left.

"Rosalie! Jasper! Lucas! Dobbiamo andare!" Lucia called out, waving them over.

Antonio kissed his mother's cheek before everyone left to go over his parents' house. The only ones remaining in the church was his mob and the priest.

"First my sister, then who? My mother? My wife? My daughter? We are not sitting around and waiting for them to attack again!" Antonio shouted, with a thick mixture of Italian and Brooklyn ancient in his voice.

"We traced the bomb. It was the Mexican mob." Salvatore informed, as Antonio nodded his head in understanding.

"We're going to attack back. They want to car bomb someone close to us, we'll bomb someone close to them." Antonio growled, snapping his fingers, "Dante, you take Giovanni and Jackie to New Jersey. Make sure it's someone good."

* * *

A limo pulled in front of the church and honked its horn. Antonio snapped his fingers and another car pulled up to pick up Dante, Jackie and Giovanni.

"Andare ora!" Antonio shouted, pulling a cigar out of his suit pocket.

Dante and Giovanni headed in the opposite direction of the Romano Manor. Antonio's limo, along with four cars containing his crew, parked outside of the manor.

"Rosalie, dove é Paolo?" Antonio asked, looking around for Rose's guard.

"Badno." Rose answered, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Ció che é sbagliato?" Antonio wondered, waving his mob away.

"Everything is wrong! Aunt Luciana is dead! You and mom want to put me and Jasper in public school, so we start tomorrow! Bianca locked herself in her new room, since she now lives here. Oh, and to top it off, you aren't being honest with us!" Rose shouted, standing up.

Antonio put out his cigar before wrapping it inside of his handkerchief.

"Ho tutto sotto controllo." Antonio stated, forcing his daughter to face him.

"No you don't. If you had everything under control Aunt Lucy wouldn't be dead!" Rose asserted, before storming into the house.

"I love you!" Antonio hollered, as his daughter slammed the door closed behind her.

Antonio walked inside of the house, to smell his mother's famous cooking.

"Honey, I'm home!" Antonio exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"Stop! Siamo appeana tornati dal funerale di mia figlia. Your sister is dead. My daughter is dead. Bianca's mother is dead. I know being the boss has its guidelines, but damn it Antonio show some remorse!" Lucia bellowed, slapping her son.

The kitchen was filled with Romano women, along with the Cardoza women. The Cardozas are Antonio's wife's side of the family. The women of the family occupied the kitchen all day, everyday, cooking that good ol'Italian food. Rosalie stirred the sauce as Lucia added ingredients into it. Rosella, Antonio's wife, cut up vegetables before handing them over to her sister, Rosa. Rosetta, who is Rosa and Rosella's mother drained the lasagna noodles, as Bianca entered the kitchen.

Antonio lit his cigar before walking over to his niece. Rose stared at him in the distance as he brought the cigar up to his mouth to take a quick puff.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah." Bianca whispered, wiping the corners of her eyes, "My parents."

Rose set the stirring spoon down into the sink before walking over to comfort Bianca.

"Daddy, ho questo." Rose whispered, sliding onto the stool beside Bianca.

Antonio watched his daughter comfort her cousin as the other women cooked in the kitchen. He blew cigar smoke into the air before leaving to join the men in the living room. Paolo Spinaci, Rose's guard stood at the threshold of the door, not taking his eyes off of her. Carlo Stallone, Jasper's guard sat in the living room keeping a close watch on Antonio's son.

"Tony, let me have one." Frank, Antonio's dad commanded, holding his hand out.

"I sent Dante, Giovanni and Jackie to handle some business with the Mexican mob." Tony informed, as Lucas perked up with excitement.

"Good." Frank said, nodding his head, approvingly, "I want them to pay for what they did. They're going to burn in hell. I want no living relatives of the mob left. My daughter will get justice!"

Antonio, Renaldo, and Frankie shook their heads in full agreement with their dad.

"How's Bianca?" Renaldo, whose otherwise known as Ronnie asked, no one in particular.

"As expected. Distant, the girl has just lost both of her parents." Frankie answered, popping his gum, habitually.

"So Jasper, it's a school night!" Frankie joked, slapping his nephew's back, playfully.

"I still don't understand why I have to go to school. Why can't mom continue to home school us?" Jasper complained, as Lucas laughed.

"Your aunt just died. Your mother is going to be busy helping us seek…what do they say? Um, vengeance." Frank asserted, blowing cigar smoke out of his mouth, "You both can't afford to miss anything, so we, as a family, thought it'll be nice for two Romanos to actually graduate from high school."

"Jasper, look at the bright side, no one is going to mess with you!" Lucas laughed, teasingly, "If they do, you can just bring your Tommy gun to school and kill them."

"Hmm, that's a thought." Jasper whispered, thinking to himself.

The front door opened, leading Dante, Giovanni and Jackie inside. They were covered in dirt and rubble.

"It's done." Dante whispered, nodding his head, as Frank smiled proudly at Antonio, "The mother, Carla, is dead."

Antonio smiled to himself, while going into his suit jacket pocket to grab three cigars to hand to Giovanni, Dante and Jackie for a job well done.

**Review:**

**Hope you all like it! It's going to be sort of like a Romeo&Juliet love story, just without the suicide!  
**

**-Rachel.  
**


	2. Mafia Kids

The first day of senior year approached for Rosalie and Jasper. Technically it was the second week of school, but for Rose and Jasper, it was their first day.

"Tempo per la scuola." Rosella stated, handing Jasper and Rosalie a bagged lunch.

"Mommy if you love us, you wouldn't do this!" Rose pleaded, setting her lunch back onto the counter.

"I'm doing this because I love you." Rosella whispered, grabbing Rose's lunch to hand it back to her.

"You get to stay home, plot, and plan deaths. That's not fair!" Jasper exclaimed, looking through his lunch.

"We'll save you a kill." Tony promised, grabbing both the lunches from them, "Buy yourselves some lunch today. Cold lasagna isn't really good."

Jasper opened the front door and noticed Paolo pull up with Carlo in the passenger seat.

"No! Mi rifiuto!" Jasper shouted, slamming the door close, "We go to school on our own terms. We agreed not to bring any weapons to school, so you have to agree that we can go to school on our own!"

"This isn't up for discussion! My sister died! I'll be damned if you do too! They're going! Now go before you're late!" Tony hollered, opening the door for them to leave.

"It was worth a try Jazz." Rose whispered, grabbing her large purse.

"Rosalie!" Rosella called out, holding her hand out towards her, "Hand it over."

Rose sighed to herself as she went into her back pocket and pulled out a knife.

"It was just in case." Rose whispered, passing it to her mother.

Antonio sighed to himself as he held his hand out to Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes as he lifted his shirt to pull his gun out of his front pocket.

"I blame you for this." Rosella muttered, shaking her head as she closed the door.

* * *

Edward Cullen stood in front of Brooklyn High with Alice Brandon and Bella Swan. Teens always hung out before school in front of the building. It's been rumors going around New York that the Romano children were enrolling into the school. Out of fear, parents transferred their children to other schools.

A black SUV nobody recognized pulled into the school parking lot. It caught every parent, staff member and student's attention. Paolo hopped out of the car, eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses and opened the back door for Rosalie. Jasper nodded his head towards Carlo as he got out of the car.

When parents realized who the two teens were they scurried to their cars and left in fear, with their children in the back seat. Rosalie laughed to herself as her and Jasper walked slowly up to the school building, with Paolo and Carlo watching, but at a distance.

Bella quickly latched onto Edward out of fear. Alice kept her distance, but gawked at Jasper from afar.

"Ask them." Rose whispered, averting her eyes to Edward and Bella.

"Okay." Jasper sighed, passing a wink in Alice's direction.

Rose ran her fingers through her curled hair before turning towards Edward and Bella.

"Where's the office?" Jasper asked, struggling to sound polite.

Edward and Bella stared at them in shock and fear. They didn't say a word. They didn't mumble a sound. They didn't even breathe.

"Did you hear me?" Jasper questioned, feeling anger boil up inside of him.

"Mantenere la calma." Rose whispered, stepping in front of him, "Hi, I'm Rosalie. What are your names?"

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at his sister's attempt to sound sweet and well-mannered. Rosalie quickly glared at him, before turning back to smile at Edward and Bella.

"That's Ed…Edward. I'm Bel…Bella." Bella introduced, shaking Rosalie's hand that was out.

"Bella." Rose started, as the Italian/Brooklyn accent became evident in her voice, "That means beautiful in Italian."

Bella blushed as she calmed down. She waved them towards her and opened the front door of the school.

"The office is straight down the hall and then to the left. You should see it. I can take you if you want." Bella offered, confident in her new acquaintances.

"No. Sará tutto, grazie." Jasper mumbled, as Bella stared in confusion.

She had no idea what he had just said. Edward quickly pulled her into his arms, as Paolo and Carlo followed them into the building.

"She seems nice." Bella proclaimed, as Alice blinked back the thoughts going through her mind.

"Yeah, looks are deceiving. I've heard that their father enrolled her in knife throwing and sword fighting classes when she was five!" Edward bellowed, as Rose looked back and glared.

"Attento a quello che pettegolezzi, alcune cose non é vero, ma alcune cose é." Rose growled, feeling around her back pocket, before remembering her mother took her knife, "I don't like to be talked about. I have ears everywhere, so watch what names come out of your mouths."

Jasper glanced at Paolo and Carlo and nodded. Edward, Alice, and Bella followed his eyes to see Paolo and Carlo raise their shirts up a few inches to flash their guns.

"And no one will ever find your body." Jasper added, to add effect before erupting into a loud laugh.

Rosalie and Jasper left the three friends standing in fear. Bella, Edward and Alice decided to head straight to class, without making any stops.

The twins stopped outside of the office as Carlo pushed open the door. Paolo walked behind the two as they entered.

"Rosalie and Jasper Romano? Right?" the principal asked, as they nodded, "I'm Principal Fitzgerald. I've been waiting for you two. I have your schedules right here. I know it's the second week of school, but I'm sure the two of you will fit in perfectly here."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Jasper mumbled, staring through the office window, watching as students passed.

Jasper took a seat in front of the office with Rose.

"We only have three classes together." Rose informed, looking between her and Jasper's schedules.

"And lunch." he added, looking up to face Carlo, "Ready?"

Jasper stood up and followed Rosalie out of the office. English, Math and Spanish were the only classes the twins had together. They walked down the hall and smiled as students backed away from them out of fear.

"This might not be as bad as we thought it would!" Jasper laughed, as he grabbed a student's arm to stop him from walking, "Where's this locker at?"

"Um, it's…ugh, right over there!" he quickly answered, before scurrying away.

"I don't really like this. I feel like the odd ball." Rose whispered, following Jasper towards their lockers, "It feels like everyone is staring at us."

"Because everyone is staring at us Rose." Jasper asserted, approaching their lockers, which was posted next to each other.

Jasper placed his jacket inside before slamming it shut. Rosalie held tightly onto her purse as she followed Jasper down the hallway.

"Seriously?" Rosalie hollered, turning to face two girls staring at her, "If you take a picture, trust me, it'll last longer!"

Jasper laughed as he watched his sister shove her cell phone back into her pocket. The two girls quickly turned away from Rose and faced their lockers. He threw his arm around her shoulders as they continued to head to class.

"We'll be right out here when your class ends." Carlo informed, leaning against the wall next to the classroom.

"I hate this." Jasper growled, glaring at the students as they entered the English class.

First period was boring to Jasper, but exciting for Rosalie. English was always her best subject. She was ahead of the game. Seems, the class had summer reading on two Shakespeare plays; Hamlet and Othello. They had a paper due about how manipulation is evident in each play. She smiled as the students groaned about the homework.

Jasper enjoyed the first few minutes of the period because he could tell Mrs. Hanigan was a little fearful and skeptical about teaching the children of an Italian mobster. It got boring when Mrs. Hanigan started to come around and treat them like every other student.

When second period rolled around, Jasper deemed it the most dreadful time of the school day. He couldn't stand their math teacher, Mr. Archer. Mr. Archer was old and fearless. He hated the Romano twins the most. Once they walked in the classroom, he ordered them to sit in the front so he could keep a watchful eye on the two. When he asked a question, and no one knew the answer, he called on one of the twins. Once the bell signaling class was dismissed rang, Rose and Jasper couldn't wait to rush out, until Mr. Archer called them back. He left them with a thought to remember…He didn't care who their parents are, he doesn't care who they are, they will be treated the same as everyone else in the class, they will receive no special rights and/or privileges.

"Thank you!" Rosalie exclaimed, before scurrying out of the class.

Mr. Archer sat back in his seat, with the most confused expression on his face. Carlo and Paolo waited outside the classroom, ready to walk them to lunch.

"You may go," Mr. Archer sighed, waving Jasper away, "this conversation is over."

"No." Jasper remarked, closing the door behind Rose, "I don't think it is…" he paused to turn and face his math teacher, "You left us with a thought, now I'm going to leave you with one. I don't care what you have against my father, it has nothing to do with me and my sister. So keep it between you and him. If I suspect foul play going on with how we're treated in class or our grades, I will go down to the Board of Education, hmm and if that doesn't work, I'll just bring my father in for a parent-teacher conference."

The young Romano turned on his heel and walked out of Mr. Archer's room proudly. The elder teacher was left sitting at his desk, speechless.

Jasper followed Paolo, Carlo and Rosalie towards the lunchroom. By now, whoever had the first lunch was already inside since the bell had rung.

"School may not be as bad as I thought." Rose whispered towards her brother, as they stepped into the cafeteria, "On second thought…" she paused, to look around at everyone staring at them, "Yes everyone, it's really us!"

A few kids looked away after Rose's comment, but others continued to stare.

"We'll wait for you in the hallway." Paolo informed, exiting the cafeteria with Carlo.

"Punks." Jasper remarked, shaking his head.

Rose and Jasper quickly got their foot since once they stood in line, the students who were already in line got out. Everyone who had empty seats next to them placed a bag or something of their possession into the seat so Rose and Jasper wouldn't sit next to them.

"Hey Rosalie!" Alice called out, waving them over, "Jasper! Over here!"

Rose motioned for her brother to follow her. "Thanks." Rose whispered, taking a seat, as an awkward silence fell over the table.

"Don't worry about it." Edward assured, nodding his head, before biting into his apple.

The teenagers sat around the table and ate their lunch in silence. When lunch was over, Jasper and Rosalie headed there separate ways since they had a different class.

School seemed to only get worse, especially when they weren't together. Students stared at Rosalie like she had a third eye. In science, Jasper was seated all by himself. No student wanted to sit next to him.

A huge sigh of relief blew out of both of them as the school bell rang, signaling school was over for the day. Jasper waited for his sister by their lockers, as Paolo ventured out to the school parking lot to check and make sure the car was safe. Luciana died in a car bomb. Tony would have their heads for dinner if anything were to happen to his children.

Paolo nodded his head, giving Carlo, Rosalie and Jasper the go ahead to come to the car.

"I'm so glad this day is almost over!" Rose proclaimed, slamming the car door shut.

"I'm excited about tomorrow." Jasper informed, buckling his seat belt.

"Why is that? You're so anti-social! I highly doubt you made any friends." Rose responded, rolling her window down.

"I don't know. I kind of enjoy everyone's reactions when they see us." he answered, as Paolo started up the car.

Rosalie couldn't help, but stare out the window. High school kids were joking around as they hopped into their car or onto the school bus. She could only imagine herself as one of them. Not having a care in the world. Not having to watch your back every second. Not having a personal body guard literally follow you everywhere, even to the restroom.

Jasper loved his life. He was the perfect son for Antonio Romano. Although Lucas would be the one to take over Tony's job since he's the oldest, Jasper would be his right hand man. Kind of like the guy who the boss consults with…

Throughout their childhood Rosalie always wanted to feel normal…or what she considered to be normal. When they were younger, their mother would take them to the park with groups of kids playing on the playground. By the time Rosalie and her brothers approached the playground, parents already had their children loaded in the car. The Romano children, including Bianca and Dino Cardoza didn't have many friends. The family was considered friends. The only friend outside of the family Rosalie had was Lauren, who happened to be Paolo's daughter. They have known each other since Paolo started working for her dad, both girls were around four.

Paolo was like a second father to Rosalie, since he followed her every move since she was four years old. Lauren lives in northern New Jersey, about three minutes from the New Jersey border. It would take thirty-five minutes for Lauren to drive from her house to Rose's. Lauren attends private school with other well-off children, even though she isn't. Tony is paying her way.

Rosalie followed Jasper into their incredibly large house. It had to be large, considering it housed the entire Romano family, including their in-laws and the people who work for them. With that said, the huge house sometimes did feel small.

"Hi dad!" Lauren greeted, waving at her father, before turning to Rose, "So, how was school?"

Tony and Rosella walked into the living room of their house to greet their children.

"Did you guys have fun? Make any new friends?" Ella questioned, gesturing for everyone to take a seat.

"Friends? Ha! You're a comedian mom!" Jasper laughed out, shaking his head, before exiting the living room with Carlo.

"No friends?" Ella said, pouting while patting the seat next to her for Rose, "What happened?"

"Nothing horrible." Rose answered, taking the seat that was offered, "You just can't expect kids to want to be friends with children of a mafia. I don't blame them though, I wouldn't want to be my friend either. Everyone knows what dad does and everyone knows what he is capable of, who would want to risk getting hurt just to be friends with his kids?"

Rosella pulled her daughter into a hug before pecking her forehead.

"I'm friends with you." Lauren spoke up, as silence filled the room.

"You don't count." Rose remarked, pulling away from her mother.

"You're family!" Tony asserted, patting Lauren's head, before approaching his daughter, "Hmm, how about I take you and Jasper to school tomorrow and get you some friends? Whoever you want. You choose."

"No!" Rose and Rosella bellowed, quickly shaking their heads.

"Threatening and hurting children isn't the way to get friends Tony!" Ella scolded, grabbing onto her husband's hand.

Tony brushed down on the fabric of his suit before pulling a cigar out of his pocket. He leaned towards Salvatore to allow him to light it.

"I wasn't going to hurt or threaten anyone." Tony replied, blowing out cigar smoke, "I was simply going to nicely insist on them giving my children a chance."

"You and nice shouldn't even be in the same sentence!" Lucas laughed, making his presence known.

Lucas flexed his large biceps as he used the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat. He usually spends his days working out, eating and getting the insight to what's going on in the 'family business.'

"Dad," Lucas muttered, waiting for his father's attention, "The shipment just arrived."

Tony nodded his head before turning towards his daughter.

"What are you two doing the rest of the evening?"

"Going to the mall." Lauren answered, walking over to her father, "Maybe a little shopping."

Tony nodded his head, giving Paolo the okay. Paolo threw his arm around Lauren's shoulders before escorting the girls out of the house.

Tony walked around to the back of the house to see some crates of drugs, including prescription drugs being loaded into the house. Other crates consisted of coffee beans, to hold up the front. In Brooklyn, the Romano's own a coffee shop, which is basically a front for their illegal trading and selling.

Tony nodded to his son, completely proud of him as he passed his father a cigar.


	3. Collision

Paolo kept his distance as he followed behind Rosalie and his daughter. He fell a distance behind the girls because his hands were full of shopping bags. The only thing Lauren and Rosalie carried were their purses.

"I can use a break." Paolo whispered, setting the bags down beside his feet.

"Alright, you sit here." Lauren directed, grabbing Rose's wrist, "We're going to the frozen yogurt line!"

Ordinary music blasted through the speakers in the mall. It wasn't loud, but was at a normal volume. Lauren and Rosalie moved up in the line as Lauren hummed the beat to the song.

"What if rappers rapped about nice things?" Rose asked, striking up a conversation.

"What do you mean? Like what?" Lauren wondered, as she glanced at the menu.

"Like, 'girl I'm going to take your clothes off and…give them to the homeless woman because she's cold." Rose answered, before hearing Lauren's boisterous laugh erupt.

Her laugh was quickly cut off when Rosalie fell onto her behind. Lauren quickly looked up at the source of her friend's discomfort. Paolo rapidly stood up, ready to approach Rosalie when she nodded for him to stay put.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, holding out his hand, "I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't see you there!"

"It's alright." Rose asserted, brushing the invisible dirt off of her behind, "It was an accident."

Lauren reached for Rosalie's purse to pass to her. She smiled at Emmett before turning in the line to order her frozen yogurt.

"I'm Emmett." he whispered, holding his hand out towards her.

"Rosalie." she introduced, shaking his hand.

Lauren took a bite out of her frozen yogurt as she turned around to look at the two. Emmett and Rosalie were silent and just staring at each other.

"I'll be at the table with my dad." Lauren informed, as Rose nodded towards her, without giving her a glance.

"Is there anything I can do to show how sorry I am for knocking you over?" Emmett asked, stepping out of line with Rosalie.

"No. It was an accident." she replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"But I would still like to show you how sorry I really am…" he sighed, admiring her bright smile, "How about I take you-"

Emmett was cut off by Paolo's voice.

"Come on Rosalie.!" he shouted, as he waved her over.

"I'm sorry," Rose quickly replied, backing away from him, "but I have to go!"

"Wait, but-!" Emmett started to say, watching her as she walked off.

The young boy sighed to himself as he ran his hand through his short, curly brunette hair. He turned on his heel to walk away, just as Rosalie turned back to glance at him. She passed him a smile before turning back to face Lauren and Paolo.

Paolo led the girls out of the mall, since closing was in an hour. The parking lot was crowded with people.

"You have horrible timing!" Rose shouted, completely annoyed with Paolo.

"He needs to be approved first." Paolo said, unlocking the car door.

"Seriously? That's ridiculous! I'm 18 for Christ sakes, I don't need his approval anymore. Next time, don't interrupt." Rosalie bellowed, watching as Paolo loaded the trunk with the shopping bags.

"Thanks for the heads up," Paolo started, closing the trunk, "But, I'm just taking orders and I would rather have you upset than your father."

Rosalie blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her arms were crossed, as Paolo closed her door.

"I know him." Lauren whispered, leaning towards her best friend, "He goes to my school. Emmett, right?"

Rosalie nodded as she turned to give Lauren her undivided attention.

"When you see him in school, I want you to apologize on my behalf for the rude interruption we encountered." Rose asserted, keeping her voice low so Paolo wouldn't hear.

Rose wasn't going to ask him out. She wouldn't put him through that. She didn't even know if he liked her. Rosalie just hated the way they left things. She wanted to know what was he going to say before Paolo cut him off. Hopefully he would tell Lauren, because she highly doubts she'll run into him again.

* * *

Emmett slammed his bedroom door shut out of frustration. He was always such a ladies man. Girls practically thrown themselves at him. He never stumbled over words. He always had something to say. So, why was this time any different? Rosalie's name floated around his head. He had to know more about her. All he knew was her name and what she looked like.

Emmett heard a knock on his bedroom door, cutting off his thoughts of Rosalie.

"Come in." he muttered, taking a seat on the corner of his bed.

He looked up to see his father Luis Montez and his mother Veronica enter his bedroom with his sisters Consuela and Eva behind them. They all shared the same looks.

"What happened?" he whispered, sitting up straight, "Tell me."

"Grandma is dead." Consuela answered, being the one to break the news.

"What? How?" he wondered, looking between his parents, "What did you do?"

His eyes fell onto his father, waiting for him to answer. He knew however Carla died, his father had something to do with it.

"Dad had nothing to do with it." Eva spoke up, jumping to their dad's defense.

"Bullshit!" he shouted, shaking his head, "He's always involved! How did she die?"

"The Italian Mafia attached a bomb to her car." Luis explained, taking a seat next to his son, "She died instantly."

Emmett shook his head rapidly at the thought of his grandmother dying.

"What are you going to do? You can't let them get away with it!" Emmett yelled, looking his father in the eye, "Kill Antonio or call the cops!"

"We can't call the cops." Carlos informed, entering his cousin's room, "We'll go down too."

Carlos, Emmett's cousin would be the one to takeover the family business since he is the oldest. He follows Luis and his father Ignacio around to get insight so he will be prepared for when it's his turn to take over.

Ignacio and Luis Montez are brothers. With Luis being the oldest, the 'family business' was handed down to him when their father reached a certain age. They were the children of Victor and now the late Carla Montez.

Carlos was the 21 year old son of Ignacio and Dolores Montez. Since Carlos is the oldest son out of Luis and Ignacio's children, it would be his duty to take over and protect the family.

Emmett's maternal grandmother walked into the room ready to comfort her grandson.

"Aw, Mi nieto-" Cecilia whispered, holding her arms open.

"Ma, later, please." Veronica whispered, grabbing onto her mom's wrist, "We're still trying to explain things to Emmett."

Cecilia nodded her head and directed her eldest daughter Teresa, her son-in-law Nico, and their daughter, her granddaughter Alma out of the room.

"Hijo, lo siento mucho." (Son, I'm so sorry) Veronica said, pulling him into her arms, "You need to listen to you primo and your padre."

"Everyone knows the risk of being in this family. You know what this family does-" Luis started, before Emmett cut him off.

"She's your mother." Emmett growled, glaring at his father, "She had no part in the family business."

"You're completely right." Victor spat, making his presence known, "That's why we're going to get the Romano Mafia back. They killed my wife! They killed a person in our family who was innocent! She had done nothing wrong. No red is on her ledger, but that didn't stop them. We're going to get justice for Carla through the slaughter of someone in their family who also has no red on their ledger."

Veronica turned to face her father-in-law as she gestured for her daughters to leave the room.

"I don't think that's the right approach." Veronica mumbled, taking a seat on her son's bed, "They'll just come back even harder and do the same."

"Veronica is right." Ignacio spoke up, nodding towards his sister-in-law, "If we kill an innocent member of their family, they'll only kill another one of ours. Are we going to keep killing until both families are six feet under?"

"They killed your mother!" Victor shouted, clenching his fist.

"Right! So we should go after whoever has her blood on their hands!" Ignacio hollered in response, leaving Victor to ponder.

"We should be the bigger family. We should end this war. That's what Carla would want." Veronica added, as the men ignored her, "I'm serious! I don't want my husband or any of my children turning up dead!"

"The decision isn't final." Victor remarked, walking towards the door of his grandson's room, "We're going to wait until their guard is down. Until they least expect it."

Victor walked pass Tyler as he approached Emmett's room. He was Emmett's best friend since they were kids. Tyler knocked on the opened door before entering.

"Am I interrupting something?" he wondered, looking around at all of the serious faces, "I can come back later."

"No, you stay." Veronica replied, waving for everyone else to follow her, "We're going. Emmett dinner is almost ready."

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Emmett asked, watching as Tyler shut his door.

"I have a girlfriend."

"When did this happen?" he questioned, taking a seat on his couch.

"During the summer, but I didn't want to tell you until I knew it was getting serious." Tyler answered, stepping away from Emmett as he watched him stand up, "Sorry! If she was just an ordinary kiss and tell girl I would have told you, but she isn't! Lauren's perfect."

"You dated this girl for three months and it's already getting serious?" Emmett wondered, crossing his arms, as Tyler continued to keep his distance.

"Yes."

Emmett sighed to himself before speaking up. "I met a girl."

"That's nothing new." Tyler declared, leaning against the wall, "Did you already try to sleep with her?"

"No." Emmett quickly answered, shaking his head, "She's different."

"When did you meet her?"

"About an hour ago."Tyler burst into a fit of giggles as he tried to tame his laughter.

"You met a girl an hour ago and already you can tell she's different than the other girls you put to bed?"

"Yes." Emmett answered, seriously.

"I guess my player days are over, and so is yours…" Tyler trailed off, thinking of the memories.

"No. I didn't even ask her out." Emmett spat, staring down at the ground.

"Did you chicken out? Hell must have frozen over! Emmett McCarthy Montez never chickens out when it comes to girls!" Tyler asserted, pacing back and forth.

"I told you, she isn't like the other girls. She's different."

Emmett took a seat on his bed as he waited for Tyler to stop pacing circles into his floor.

"What's with the sad face?" Tyler asked, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"My grandmother died."

"Which one?"

"Carla."

Tyler's eyes almost fell out of his head. He loved him some Carla. She was his favorite Montez, other than Emmett. She always made him feel at home.

"How?" Tyler was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The stupid Romano family!" he growled, standing up, before kicking the trashcan, "I hate them. They killed her and she had nothing to do with the family business. I hope they all rot in hell, those responsible and those that aren't, but are tied to the ones who are."

**Review:**

**Hey, check out my friend's Ms. Hale's story called Entitlement and my other friend Amani C. story called Under Siege. Both are great, especially if you like the Rosalie x Emmett pairing! **

**-Rachel.**


	4. School Daze Pt 1

"I disagree with you." Rose asserted, raising her hand in Mrs. Hanigan's English class, "I don't feel sorry for Hamlet or Othello. I think they both got what they deserve."

"You think people are capable of deserving to die?" Mrs. Hanigan asked, leaning against her desk.

"Yes." Rose simply answered, as Jasper nodded beside her.

This earned all of the students' in the classrooms attention. Jasper enjoyed when his sister got in her debatable mood, especially since for years he was always on the other side of the debates. For once, he actually agreed with her. Each boy and girl turned to face her as Mrs. Hanigan responded.

"Elaborate please, in terms of Othello and Hamlet."

"Alright." Rose replied, sitting up assertively, "Hamlet was plagued with indecisiveness. He was too slow in extracting his revenge on Claudius. If Hamlet had just killed Claudius the first time, when he had the opportunity, he wouldn't have died and neither would have a few other characters. Hamlet deserved to die, not only because of his gullibility when it came to the ghost, but also because of the inane actions he took to seek revenge."

Rosalie crossed her arms and leaned forward ready to move on to the next story.

"As for Othello, he killed himself. He even agrees with me when I say he deserved to die. He got what he deserved. He killed his wife because he thought she cheated on him. Othello is like Hamlet because of his naivety when it came to Iago and for the fact that he decided to not bear the consequences of murdering his wife." Rose paused, to look around the class at everyone's nervous glance, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way," she stopped briefly to hear someone mutter the word harsh, before shrugging her shoulders, "What can I say? We live in a society where the pizza man gets to your house before the police do."

"Are you basically saying a life for a life?" Tanya, the class's know it all spoke up, rolling her eyes at Rose's explanation.

"No, I'm basically saying what I just said." Rose remarked, glaring daggers at the girl.

"You have such extreme opinions." Mrs. Hanigan spoke up, as the bell rang, "I'm actually excited about reading your essay Rosalie."

Rosalie walked confidently out of the classroom and down the hallway with her brother, Paolo and Carlo trailing behind.

"That was awesome." Jasper informed, dapping her fist, "It feels good to not be on the other side of the debate."

The school day was already going better than expected. Rose was starting to like the public school experience. Math, the most hated subject by Rosalie was next. It always put a damper in her day.

Rosalie seemed to grow on Mr. Archer. She left a good impression on him when she thanked him the day he set things straight. Jasper on the other hand, made it worse.

"Jasper, how about we do some basic, elementary school math with you?" Mr. Archer growled, approaching Jasper's desk, "If you have twenty dollars, and your sister needs ten, how much would you get back?"

"Nothing." Jasper muttered, smirking at Rosalie.

"Like I thought, you don't know math." Mr. Archer spat, shaking his head in disapproval.

"And you don't know my sister." Jasper retorted, earning a smack in the arm from Rose.

"Nobody likes a smartass Mr. Romano." Mr. Archer remarked, walking towards the marker board.

Mr. Archer grabbed yesterday's assignment to pass back out. Rosalie wasn't surprised at the low score marked on her paper. Math was not her best subject.

"What's going on?" Mr. Archer questioned, tapping the graded paper.

"I use to be good at math," she muttered, turning the paper over so she wouldn't have to see the grade, "until some idiot decided to add the alphabet."

"I'm sure if you put forth extra effort you'll get the hang of it." he responded, continually passing out papers, "Anything is possible."

"Really? Try slamming a revolving door, nailing jell-o to a tree, swimming in hot lava and drawing a concave triangle." Jasper scoffed, nodding his head, "Yeah, I did. I brought math into it."

Mr. Archer raised his head as he slammed Jasper's paper onto the desk. The young Romano couldn't help but grin as he smiled down at the A.

"Surprisingly, you did well." Mr. Archer spat, walking back over to his desk.

"I did great. I got all of them correct!" Jasper exclaimed, smiling as his sister snatched his paper off of his desk.

She knew he would. He was always the math genius. For some reason, he just understood it.

"Why are you so arrogant?" Quil rhetorically asked, earning Jasper's attention.

"I'll tell you why I'm so arrogant, if you tell me why you're an idiot." Jasper remarked, before the bell rang.

Some students laughed while others rolled their eyes at Jasper's comeback. Mr. Archer yelled out the homework as students collected their belongings.

Rosalie and Jasper walked into the cafeteria with Paolo and Carlo a few feet behind them. All eyes turned towards them, as mouths lowered and began to whisper. No one was discreet with the whispering. It was obvious who they were talking about.

Rosalie felt herself go mute once again. She felt how she felt on their first day of school, even though it was technically their second week of school. Alice quietly tried to walk past Rose and Jasper before she felt him grab her wrist.

"What's going on?" he growled, releasing her arm.

"Word around the school is your dad threatened all the teachers into giving you all good grades on your assignments." Alice mumbled, before scurrying back to her seat.

"That's ridiculous!" Rose exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair, "Did everyone in our math class fail to see the D plastered in red ink on top of my paper?"

No one seemed to pay any attention to her remark. Everyone just nodded their head and watched as the twins walked towards the lunch line.

"Jasper, don't you just love rumors?" Rose asked, as the girls in front of them quickly shut their mouths, "I mean, I learn stuff about me, I've never known!"

The girls decided it was easier…and safer to just get out of line. Jasper balled up his face as they made it through the lunch line.

"The gossip about us was actually dying down." he sighed, grabbing a juice.

"We should have known it wasn't going to last long." Rose remarked, glancing around the cafeteria for a seat, "I mean, we're the most excitement this school has gotten in years."

Bella waved her arm in the air, trying to get the twins' attention.

"You guys were looking for a new seat. You don't want to sit with us anymore?" Bella asked, as Rose and Jasper joined them.

"No, it's not that." Rose answered, opening her juice, "We just figured you wouldn't want us sitting with you."

"We actually like you." Alice whispered, as Bella nodded her head to back her up, "Even though sometimes you both scare me, I've never met people like you. I've heard about both of you, but those rumors are wrong."

Jasper's normally straight face actually smiled. Rose couldn't help but smile either, but she was the normally happy twin.

"What are the tables they're setting up in front of the school?" Rose asked, biting into her pizza.

"It's club sign up day." Edward answered, smiling as he wiped his hands with a napkin.

"What are you all signing up for?" Rose asked, taking the paper Alice handed her consisting of all of the clubs.

"Drama club." Alice said, clapping her hands.

"Yearbook." Bella replied, grinning wildly, "And the school newspaper."

"Jasper, they have an auto club!" Rose exclaimed, catching Alice, Edward and Bella completely off guard, "We're so signing up for that!"

"Yeah." he agreed, cracking his knuckles, "I'm also joining the wrestling team."

"I'm signing up for the glee club." Edward added, nodding his head, positively.

"Seriously? The glee club? What are you, a female?" Jasper asked, making himself laugh.

Edward stood up, and shoved his tray away from him. Jasper couldn't help but laugh harder at the reaction he got from Edward.

"There are a lot of guys in the glee club." Bella spat, before going after her boyfriend.

Rosalie stood up to go after Bella and Edward. She caught up with them right before they made it out of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry!" Rose asserted, turning Edward to face her, "My brother can be insensitive sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Edward repeated, rolling his eyes, "Try all the time."

"Look Rose, you're not responsible for anything your brother says or does, so don't apologize for his actions." Bella avowed, grabbing Edward's hand.

"I wish people thought like that when it comes to my father." Rose muttered, turning around ready to head back to the table.

Six girls in cheer-leading uniforms stood in front of Rose, proudly smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Rose spat, crossing her arms.

"We want you to join the cheerleading team." Victoria spoke up, tapping her foot, impatiently, "We have never recruited anyone. You should feel honored."

"Well, I don't." Rose growled, rolling her eyes, "Now if you don't mind, can you move out of my way?"

"Can you at least think about it?" Charlotte wondered, stepping closer towards her.

Rose looked up at the six girls. Five of them were smiling hopefully, while the leader Victoria stood with an angry scowl on her face. Rose grinned at the fiery red head in front of her before nodding her head.

"Sure. I'll think about it." Rose agreed, before walking around them.

An awkward silence fell over the table as Rose, Bella and Edward left Jasper and Alice alone with each other. She tapped her nails along the table as he avoided eye contact.

"I don't know you very well, but I know of you." Alice informed, as Jasper nodded.

"Good to know."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Alice sighed, trying to get her thoughts together, "I know no one can be that mean. I know you probably don't like to be mean, but you can't help it."

"You're right you don't know me very well!" Jasper laughed, shaking his head, "We've only known each other for a week, you don't know me at all."

"Well, I would really like to get to know you." she whispered, before walking off.

Jasper was speechless. Someone had actually made Jasper Romano speechless. He watched Alice walk away as her face flashed in his mind. He shook the image of her quickly out. Her voice flooded his mind, followed by her face.

"What has you so quiet?" Rose asked, startling Jasper out of his thoughts.

Jasper shook his head as he hopped out of his seat. They dumped their trays before heading out of the cafeteria. Paolo and Carlo kept their word, they were waiting right outside of the door like they always do.

"We need to go to our lockers, then we're separating." Rose informed their guards.

She felt her pocket vibrate informing her of a text message. She glanced across the screen before smiling. Lauren.

_If you saw me in handcuffs, what would you have thought I did? _

_-Lauren ;D _

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper asked, closing his locker.

"Can't a girl be happy for no reason?" Rosalie wondered, before walking off with Paolo in a separate direction than Jasper.

Rosalie laughed to herself as she typed back a response.

_Sold your body on the corner! -xoxo Rosalie _

**Review! Review! Reviewwwwww!**_** :-)  
**_

**-Rachel.**_**  
**_


	5. School Daze Pt 2

Emmett walked inside of the private school he attended. Tyler was a few feet ahead of him heading towards their friends Angela and Ben.

"I'm sorry for your lost Emmett." Angela whispered, patting his shoulder.

It's been a week since Carla's death. A week since Emmett has been to school, but it was all excused. Carla had good relationships with every staff member in the school, especially the principal.

"I don't want to talk about it." he growled, opening his locker.

Angela opened her locker which was posted next to Emmett's. She grabbed the books she was going to need, before Tyler spotted a bag of candy inside.

"Behave." Angela muttered, smacking Tyler's hand away from the inside of her locker.

"Me…behave? Seriously?" Tyler laughed, shaking his head, "Your girlfriend is a comedian Ben!"

Emmett closed his locker and leaned against it before spotting a familiar blond. He squinted his eyes to make sure he's seen her before, outside of school. Emmett blocked out Tyler and Ben's conversation before breaking out in a jog towards her.

"Hey!" he greeted, stopping in front of her, "I'm Emmett."

"I know who you are." she replied, tucking her cell phone into her purse, "I'm Lauren."

"Yeah." Emmett whispered, trying to think of something to say, "How's your friend? Rosalie."

"She's fine." Lauren answered, grinning ear to ear, "She feels bad for how the two of you left things."

"I really want to talk to her." Emmett replied, ripping a sheet of paper out of his notebook, "This time with no interruptions."

"I'm sure she wants to talk to you too." Lauren added, as Emmett jotted down his number.

"How would you know?" he questioned, folding the paper up.

"She's my best friend." Lauren answered, as Tyler approached them.

Tyler wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist before pecking her cheek. Emmett's brows quirked, as he looked between the two.

"Emmett, this is Lauren." Tyler introduced, realization finally hitting Emmett's face, "The Lauren I was telling you about."

"You do know that you're dating my best friend." Emmett informed, causing Lauren to laugh.

Lauren turned away from the boys as she opened her locker. She grabbed the books she needed before handing them over to Tyler to hold.

"Would you mind giving Rosalie my number, since I couldn't give it to her at the mall?" Emmett wondered, holding the folded sheet of paper out towards her, "And tell her to call me."

"Sure." Lauren mumbled, stuffing the paper into her bra, "This way I won't forget about it."

"Alright baby, we gotta go." Tyler whispered, as Lauren leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Emmett backed up a few inches to allow them some private time before the warning bell rings.

"Who's she?" Ben wondered, as him and Angela approached Emmett.

"Lauren. Tyler's girlfriend." Emmett answered, before hearing two gasps come from his friends.

"Tyler has a girlfriend? Tyler, the ladies man has a girlfriend?" Angela questioned, clarifying what she heard, "Pigs must be flying."

Emmett laughed as Tyler joined them. Lauren was walking off with another girl in the direction of their class. Angela and Ben bid their farewells before heading towards the gym.

"Ready for class?" Tyler asked, as students bombarded past them in an effort to not be late.

"When am I ever ready for class?" Emmett remarked, shaking his head as he followed Tyler.

Tyler and Emmett made it to history class the same time as the last bell rang. Usually the teacher would say something, but Mr. Wallace heard about Carla.

Emmett took his usual seat before Mr. Wallace approached his desk. He stopped clicking his pen to look up at his teacher.

"I just wanted to give you my condolences. I really enjoyed your grandmother's presence. She was never like the rest of your family."

Emmett nodded at his teacher's efforts to express sympathy over his grandmother's death. He noted how Mr. Wallace used past tense, making him remember that she's never coming back.

"Mr. Crowley please take your seat." Mr. Wallace ordered, watching as he rushed towards his desk.

Tyler was seated in the front of the room, while Emmett was seated in the back. Tyler turned slightly around to face Emmett and held up his cell phone. Emmett nodded his head as he dug into his pocket for his cellular device.

_Tell me about Rosalie ;)_

_-Ty_

Emmett laughed as he shook his head. Rosalie flashed through his mind again. Everything he thought of her involved her appearance. He didn't know anything else about her.

_She's beautiful ! _

_-Em_

When Tyler received the text message he almost fell out of his chair. Mr. Wallace quickly turned away from the marker board to face him. He gave Tyler the eye, he was so accustomed with…it was a warning glance.

_You have never!….never! Called a girl beautiful. What has she done to you? You haven't even went on a date with her yet!_

_-Ty_

Tyler looked up to see Emmett shrug his shoulders. Emmett knew Tyler was right. He never called a girl beautiful. He's never even called his sisters or mother beautiful. He always used the word pretty for them…never beautiful.

Mr. Wallace began reviewing over the summer work packet they all completed. Emmett sighed to himself as he wrote a reply.

_I'm going to ask her out. _

_-Em._

_Good luck._

_-Ty_

Emmett could only hope Rosalie felt the same way about him. He barely knew the girl, yet it felt like he has known her his entire life. He's never felt the way he feels before…it's brand new emotions.

Both boys sat quietly and patiently through the review before the bell rang, signaling first period was over. Mr. Wallace reminded the students of their homework as they rushed out of his classroom.

"Just lunch and three more classes to go." Tyler sighed, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Or not…" Emmett trialed off, averting his eyes towards the exit, "Lets ditch this place and go to Brooklyn for the day."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, following Emmett towards his locker, "If your dad finds out, he's going to-"

"Do nothing." Emmett finished, opening his locker, "It's my mom I'll have to worry about. My dad knows I skip school, he has a guard following me every time I leave the house. I can't do anything without my dad knowing."

"I would hate to walk in your shoes!" Tyler laughed, shoving his books inside Emmett's locker.

"It's alright. They keep their distance so you barely know they're around. My sisters get more than one guard. I consider myself lucky." he asserted, heading for the entrance of the school with Tyler.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, review and review! :-) **

**-Rachel.  
**


	6. The Call

Rosalie sat in the center of her bed staring down at the piece of paper with Emmett's number on it. Lauren paced back and forth on Rose's pearly white carpet.

"I don't think I should." Rose sighed, shaking her head, as she balled up the paper.

"You should." Lauren replied, watching as her best friend threw the paper onto her floor.

"No, I shouldn't." she responded, as Lauren picked the paper off of the floor.

"Emmett's expecting your call. Now call him damn it!" Lauren demanded, unraveling the piece of paper.

Rosalie continued shaking her hair, causing her long blond hair to bounce around. She ran her hand down her face as Lauren sat the number down on her bed.

"His grandmother died." Lauren informed, crawling onto Rose's bed.

"Whose?"

"Emmett's." she answered, resting her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Aw, I feel so bad for him." Rose whispered, unbeknownst to her, it's because of her family, "I lost my aunt and uncle not to long ago. I really know how it feels when you lose someone you love."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral." Lauren sighed, rubbing her friend's back, "The bitch I call mom forced me to go to school."

"It's okay, really it is. I had Jasper." Rose asserted, staring down at the number once again, "Maybe I shouldn't call him, I should let him grieve."

"Call him!' Lauren ordered, grabbing the number before shoving it into Rose's hand, "Now, while I'm here!"

Rosalie bit down onto her bottom lip while shaking her head. She dropped the number out of her hand.

"I don't want to take advantage of his lost."

"You lost your aunt and uncle," Lauren reminded, snatching the paper once again, "You both can grieve together."

Rose made no effort to grab the number. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Yes, she's had boyfriends before, but no, she's never acted like this. It didn't make sense to her. She was actually nervous about calling a boy. If she was confident about anything, it was talking to boys.

Lauren slid Rosalie's cell phone out of Rose's bra. Rose quickly smacked her hand away, but Lauren already had her cell phone.

"Give it back!" Rose shouted, holding her hand out for it.

Lauren crawled off Rose's bed with the cell phone in one hand and Emmett's number in the other. Rosalie followed her off of the bed. Lauren smiled as she dialed the number written on the piece of paper.

* * *

Emmett felt like a teenage girl the way he stared down at his phone, waiting for it to ring. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's actions.

"Do you think Lauren gave it to her?" Emmett asked, as Tyler nodded his head to answer his question, "Then why hasn't she called?"

"Maybe she isn't interested." Tyler answered, catching Emmett off guard, "I mean don't act surprised. You said she was perfect, amazing and beautiful. That's a lot to keep up with… She probably doesn't think the same of you."

Emmett nodded his head as he tossed his phone onto his carpeted floor. He refused to wait around for a phone call that was probably not going to happen.

"Rematch?" Tyler asked, holding up two Xbox 360 remotes, "I'm getting tired of you beating me."

"If you want to lose again, be my guest." Emmett replied, watching as Tyler turned on the gaming system.

Emmett's familiar ring tone blared through his room. He quickly threw the controller onto Tyler's lap as he raced for his cell phone.

"Pathetic." Tyler muttered, shaking his head, "Completely pathetic."

Emmett sighed to himself as he stared down at his father's name flash across the screen.

"Hello." Emmett sighed, answering his phone.

"Emmett, I'm expecting a package." Luis informed, as Emmett snatched the controller from Tyler, "I want you to sign off for it."

"Where are you?" he questioned, loading the game on his flat screen.

"That's none of your concern. Just know I'm out with Carlos, Ignacio and my father." Luis answered, as realization hit Emmett.

They were having a private meeting discussing Carla's death. They would not give it a rest, not that Emmett wanted them to. Emmett wouldn't be surprised if they decided to get vengeance earlier than expected.

"Alright, why can't mom sign for the package?" he questioned, choosing his avatar.

"You know how your mother is when it comes to the _business_. I can save less breath just asking you to do it." Luis explained, as Emmett heard a loud boom in the background, "Just do this for me. Gracias hijo."

Emmett rolled his eyes as he hung up. He threw his cell phone onto his bed as the game soon began.

"You are pitiful!" Tyler laughed, averting his eyes towards Emmett's cell.

"What? No I'm not." Emmett responded, pressing down onto the x button.

"You threw your controller at me and ran to grab your cell phone because you thought _Rosalie _was calling!"

"Shut up." Emmett spat, killing off Tyler's avatar.

"No fair! I call a rematch!" Tyler exclaimed, throwing the controller across the room, "You have actual experience shooting a gun!"

"Excuses…excuses." Emmett sighed, before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back, that should be my dad's package." Emmett said, setting his controller down.

Emmett walked out of his room and quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door. The UPS man held out a clipboard and pen waiting for Emmett's signature. Once Emmett signed the document, the UPS man carried the box into the house. It was a long, but thin box. Emmett's curiosity quickly sparked, but as quickly as it came, was how quickly it went away. You couldn't be curious when it came to the business.

"It's ringing!" Lauren exclaimed, handing Rose the phone.

Rosalie glared daggers at her best friend, as she pressed the phone against her ear.

Tyler stared down at Emmett's phone as an unknown number appeared on the screen. He shrugged his shoulders as he answered the call.

"Hello." he greeted, walking out of Emmett's room, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Rosalie." she answered, as a grinned stretched out on Tyler's face, "Is this Emmett?"

"No, just hold on _Rosalie._" Tyler replied, as Emmett's ears perked up with the mention of her name.

Lauren walked circles as Rosalie stood in the center of her large bedroom.

"What's happening?" Lauren impatiently asked, tapping her foot.

"His friend answered." Rose responded, covering the mouthpiece with her hand, "He's taking the phone to Emmett."

"Give me the phone!" Emmett ordered, snatching it out of Tyler's hand, "Hello."

"Hey Emmett. It's Rose." Rose greeted, as Lauren started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey." he replied, as an awkward silence fell between the two.

"I didn't get to fully apologize for knocking you over the other day." Emmett informed, following Tyler back up the stairs.

"Lauren!" Paolo shouted, from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on! You have school tomorrow and I have to drop you off over your mother's!"

"Okay dad!" Lauren hollered, pouting as she crossed her arms, "I have to go."

Rose nodded as she pressed the phone tighter against her ear. Lauren pecked her best friend's cheek before exiting her bedroom.

"Rosalie." Emmett called out, after hearing no response from her.

"I'm here." she replied, shutting her bedroom door, "Call me Rose."

"I'm not really a phone conversation kind of guy." he informed her, as she heard a knock on her door, "You should let me take you out for dinner and a movie."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." she sighed, as Bianca entered her room, "We hardly know each other."

"We can get to know each other. I know your best friend Lauren, she's dating my best friend Tyler. How about we double?" he wondered, as Tyler shut down his Xbox, "Just give me a chance to get to know you."

"Dinner is ready." Bianca whispered, before exiting Rose's bedroom.

Rosalie nodded informing Bianca that she heard her. She thought about double dating with Lauren and Tyler. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. If things didn't work out, she didn't have to see him again.

"Okay." Rose agreed, as Emmett smiled in success.

"This weekend Tyler and I will meet you and Lauren at the Brooklyn Cineplex around eight."

"Okay, I'll see you there." she responded, before hearing Lucas call her name, "I have to go."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." she whispered, quickly hanging up her phone as Lucas entered her room.

"We're all waiting for you at the dinner table!" he exclaimed, rushing her out of her room.

Rosalie sat down at her usual place as everyone joined hands. Heads were bowed and eyes were closed. It was her grandfather Frank's turn to say the dinner prayer. He closed the prayer with telling Luciana that they all loved her and sought vengeance in her name.

"You killed someone?" Rose asked, as everyone started passing the food around, making their plate.

"Sí Tesoro." (Yes sweetheart) Tony answered, digging into his full plate, "Now dig in."

"Perché?" (Why) Rose questioned, ignoring the food on her plate, "You're only making it worse! Violence and more violence just equals violence! What if they decide to get you back and someone else dies?"

Tony set his fork down and looked up at his daughter. Worry and fear were evident in her eyes. He reached out and patted her cheek in assurance before responding.

"Non c'é nulla che si deve preoccupare." (It's nothing you should worry about.)

**Don't forget to review, review, review! The wonderful thoughts you leave makes me wanna update faster :-)**

**-Rachel.  
**


	7. Family Meeting

Once the casket was lowered, Luis felt anger boil through his body. He never imagined the day he had to bury his mother. She couldn't even have an open casket. He couldn't be left with a peaceful image of his mother in slumber. He was left with knowing she was in the box that was just buried six feet under.

Luis dropped flowers onto the casket, as Veronica wrapped her arms around her husband. Cameras were flashing as bystanders watched on. The Montez family was infamous just like the Romano family. The patriarchs of each family had men working for the police department. The Romanos infiltrated the NYPD and the Montez's infiltrated the NJPD.

"If you don't want to be buried in this graveyard right now, I suggest you all leave!" Luis shouted, as the bystanders quickly scurried away.

He didn't care what they thought of him. This was his time to grieve. He mourned through anger. He shouted and hit things to express himself. His wife pulled sunglasses over her face as they exited the graveyard. The parking lot was flooded with people trying to leave. His mother was such a philanthropist. She thought helping others would lessen the degree of what the family business actually did. Luis and Ignacio always thought it was foolish, but that was their mother…she had a caring heart. To this day, he doesn't understand what his mother saw in his father.

Luis climbed into the backseat in the first limo with Victor, Carlos, Ignacio and two of his men, Enrique and Hector.

"Hector!" Luis called out, slamming the door behind him, "Call Juan. I want him and Ernesto to scope out the Romano family. Snap pictures of everyone. Follow them. I want the names of the members with no red on their ledger."

Hector nodded his head as he pulled out his cell phone. Victor sat in silence. He never imagined the day he would bury his wife. She was so full of life. Someone robbed her of that. Someone robbed them of that.

The limo pulled out front of the large house which was the residence of the entire family.

"I'm calling a mandatory family meeting!" Victor ordered, getting out of the car.

"When?" Nico questioned, unlocking the front door.

"Ahora!" Victor shouted, stomping his foot down onto the ground, "In the living room!"

Everyone nodded their head and followed Victor and Nico into the living room. Eva took a seat on the couch and immediately started crying. Consuela and Veronica took a seat on each side of her. They cuddled together and tried to soothe each other. Dolores held her husband's Igancio's hand tight as she wrapped her arm around their daughter Isabel. Carlos took hold of his sister Isabel's hand and rubbed it reassuringly.

Victor paced back and forth in the living room as the men who worked for the mafia kept their distance. They use to work for Victor before Luis took over. They knew how he got.

Cecilia rushed into the room holding a tray of finger sandwiches to hold everyone over until dinner. Teresa was right behind her mother, holding a second tray of a different type of sandwiches. She took a seat next to her sister Veronica as Victor thought of what to say.

Alma, Emmett's cousin noticed him standing feet away from everyone. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay." she assured, patting his shoulder.

He smiled up at her before entering the living room. Victor took a seat in his arm chair and crossed his legs.

"Armando, pour me a shot of tequila." Victor ordered, holding his hand out for a glass, "Ahora!" (Now)

Armando nodded his head and rushed to do as he was told. He knew not to mess with his previous boss when he was grieving. Cecilia waved her daughters over to follow her into the kitchen and help with dinner. Veronica pecked both of her daughters' foreheads before trailing behind her mother.

"Consuela, Eva, Alma, Isabel and Dolores, ir a ayudar con la cena." (Go help with dinner.) Victor ordered, as Armando handed him his glass of tequila.

The girls in the room nodded their heads and wiped their eyes as they left for the kitchen.

"Maldito!" (Damn) Luis shouted, kicking the back of the couch, "How could we let this happen?"

"We didn't." Ignacio reminded, taking a seat on the couch the girls previously were seated, "It's the Romano Mafia's fault. We're going to get our revenge, but we shouldn't do it right away."

"Ignacio is right." Luis agreed, noticing their father about to speak up, "We wait! We get them when their guard is down. When they least expect it…"

Carlos reached for two finger sandwiches as he passed the tray onto the other guys.

Emmett backs out of the living room and takes the longer way to the kitchen. He didn't want to be questioned. The girls in the kitchen were cooking dinner silently. All dressed in black and crying. The only sound heard was weeping.

"I hope dad gets them back good." Eva growled, stirring the cooked rice.

"Dad says they're going to wait. They aren't going to strike right away." Consuela informed, after snooping over the conversation.

"Why should we wait? They surely didn't wait to kill grandma!" Isabel hollered, taking the tortillas out of the oven.

"Abuelita wouldn't have wanted us to seek revenge." Emmett mentioned, making his presence known, "She would want us to end this guerra." (war)

Veronica smiled at her son as she waved for him to come into the kitchen.

"Emmett's correcto." Cecilia informed, pecking her grandson's forehead, "We all know Carla was the most peaceful one in the family. It would be against what she stood for to get vengeance in her name."

Isabel looked up with tear filled eyes. Dolores quickly pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Emmett is right mamá!" Isabel cried out, squeezing her mother tightly in her arms, "But, how can we just let them get away with it? No es justo!" (It isn't fair.)

"Sé que." (I know) Dolores whispered, pecking her daughter's brunette hair, "But the guys are going to get revenge, even if we ask them not to…there's no stopping them."

**A/N: Okay, I have wonderful news! The double date is next! Remember review, review, review and I'll update the story as soon as possible!**

**-Rachel.  
**


	8. Double Date

Rosalie sat in front of her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. She used the curlers to place a few curls into her hair, giving it bounce. She smiled at her reflection as she put her earrings on.

"Stand up." Lauren ordered, entering her best friend's room, "You look gorgeous!"

Both Lauren and Rosalie wore skintight jeans. Rosalie wore a short sleeved black and white checkered button up blouse that matched perfectly with her black heels and black leather jacket. Lauren wore a black and gray double-tee-top, that coordinated well with her gray flats.

"You don't understand how nervous I am." Rose whispered, applying eyeliner to her eyes.

"I actually do. When Tyler and I first went out, it was just us. No double date to take away some of the awkwardness." Lauren replied, employing a fiery red lipstick which brought out her lips.

She rubbed her lips together as Rose applied lip gloss to her own.

"You only put on eyeliner." Lauren remarked, holding the red lipstick out.

"Less is more." Rose replied, closing her makeup kit.

"Is it normal to have butterflies in your stomach?" Rosalie asked, pacing around her room.

"Yes. It's perfectly normal." Lauren answered, laughing as she applied eye shadow to her own eyes, "Please tell me my dad's not coming?"

"He's not coming." Rose assured, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Oh good! Now that would be awkward!" Lauren exclaimed, closing the eye shadow, "How did you convince your dad to allow you to go out alone?"

"For one, I'm going with you so technically I'm not alone. Two, I have my pocket knife in my purse. And three, I told him if I found out guards were following me, then next time I wouldn't bother telling him where and when I'm going out." Rosalie explained, high-fiving her, "I just have to check-in through text message. I agreed to that because he's only looking out for me."

"Yeah. Whew! I'm finally done." Lauren asserted, stepping back to glance in the mirror at her entire wardrobe.

"Come in." Rose called out, after hearing a knock on her bedroom door.

Her mother walked into the room, smiling ear to ear. She loved when her children went out on dates. Rosalie's been on more than Lucas and Jasper. Rosalie and Lauren struck a pose in the mirror as Lauren snapped the picture with her cell phone.

"Rose I'm not too sure about this." Rosella whispered, adjusting her daughter's blouse, "The Montez Mafia is out there. Ever since your father said they got vengeance, we all need to walk on egg shells. They could be anywhere."

"Mom everything is fine." Rose assured, patting Ella's shoulder.

"Yeah Mrs. R. Everything will be okay." Lauren guaranteed, approaching Ella, "Besides, she won't be alone. I'll be there with her."

"And that makes us feel so much better!" Jasper sarcastically replied, making his and Lucas's presence known.

Lauren stuck her tongue out before glancing at her cell phone. Her eyes almost fell out of her head as she realized the time.

"We need to go!" she asserted, grabbing her jacket and purse off of the bed.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Rose directed, pushing everyone out of her room.

She turned off her light and closed the door behind her. Tony stood at the top of the stairs with Frank, both not liking the idea. She pecked her father's cheek and then pecked her grandfather's cheek before racing down the stairs.

"Bye!" she called out, before shutting the front door.

Rosalie hopped into the car and rested her large purse on her lap. She shoved her hands into her tight, leather jacket, as Lauren pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Emmett and Tyler stood outside of the movie theater, both holding two tickets. Lauren chose the movie, it was the remake of an old horror film. Emmett tapped his foot, nervously on the pavement. Tyler couldn't help but smirk. It's funny to him how Emmett is acting.

"I have got to see Rosalie." Tyler said, zipping up his jacket, "I need to see what has you acting like this."

Emmett glared at him as he stuffed the tickets into his jacket. Tyler rolled his eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"It's getting cold." he muttered, shivering, "Where are they?"

"They'll be here. Just be patient…I am." Emmett remarked, rubbing his hands together to create warmth, "Gosh, I'm nervous."

"I definitely need to see Rosalie!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Well here I am." Rose replied, as Tyler jumped in surprise.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards her boyfriend. She pulled him into a warm hug and a comforting kiss. Rose waved at Emmett as he smiled towards her. Distance between the two as the awkwardness between Lauren and Tyler's long make out session began to take affect.

"Tyler this is my best friend, Rosalie." Lauren introduced, after breaking off the kiss.

Rosalie smiled and held out her hand as the cold wind blew through her shoulder-length curls.

"Damn." Tyler muttered, looking the Romano up and down.

Emmett quickly looked to Tyler as Lauren smacked his arm, angrily. Tyler blinked back, and closed his mouth before shaking Rosalie's hand.

"Come on." Lauren spat, dragging Tyler towards the entrance.

"Hi." Emmett whispered, approaching her.

Rosalie pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she smiled up at Emmett.

"Hey."

"Shall we?" Emmett asked, nudging his head towards the entrance.

"We shall." Rose answered, following behind him, "Thanks," she paused taking the ticket from him.

"No problem." he replied, as the ticket man ripped his ticket.

He waited for Rosalie to get her ticket ripped before getting into the concession line.

"Want to share some buttery popcorn?" Rose asked, as Emmett smiled at her, "My treat."

"Sure." he answered, nodding his head.

Rosalie turned to face forward in the line. Emmett stood beside her as his eyes traveled down her figure. She was perfect. He smiled before feeling someone shove his arm.

"You're drooling!" Tyler joked, as Rose turned around to see who he was talking to.

Emmett played it off and glared at Tyler. Tyler raised his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Where's Lauren?" Rosalie questioned, looking around.

"She's getting seats. I'm getting us some popcorn to share." Tyler answered, as Rose nodded before turning around to order.

Emmett turned to face his friend before noticing him mouth 'she's hot.' Tyler pretended to touch Rose and get burned.

"Stop." Emmett muttered under his breath, being careful so Rose wouldn't hear.

"You're already territorial." Tyler whispered, suppressing a laugh.

Emmett was prepared to respond, but Rosalie turned around holding a medium buttery popcorn.

"Ready?" she asked, throwing a few popped kernels into her mouth.

"Yeah." he answered, grabbing some popcorn as he followed behind her.

Lauren waved her arm in the air, trying to get Emmett and Rose's attention. She was seated in the middle row of the theater. Emmett, being the gentleman, allowed Rose to walk first as he held the popcorn. Rosalie sat down next to Lauren and Emmett sat on the other side of Rose.

The previews soon started as Tyler took his seat on the other side of Lauren. Emmett lifted the armrest separating him and Rose. She placed the popcorn between the two, earning a wink from Lauren.

The horror movie had the girls jumpy, but it had Lauren scared the most. By the time it was over, she was practically in Tyler's lap, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt.

During the movie, Rose would jump and sometimes rest her head on Emmett's shoulder, but that was the extent of her fright. The credits rolled and the lights came on, showing just how packed the theater was. It was the premiere day and a lot of people turned up to see it.

"Lets stay seated until it clears out a bit." Lauren sighed, sliding off of Tyler's lap.

"You're such a chicken!" Tyler laughed, earning a punch in the arm, "And you're abusive!"

Rosalie couldn't but laugh and nod her head. It was the first time Emmett heard her laugh…whole-heartedly laugh. She couldn't help it. Rose agreed with Tyler. Lauren would just swing without even thinking. One time it caught Rosalie off guard, that she reached for her knife, tackled Lauren to the ground and held it up to her neck. Lauren never playfully hit Rose again since that day.

Emmett couldn't help but start to laugh. Hearing her laugh, just made him want to laugh. Lauren peered over the seats, ignoring their laughs, to see the theater almost cleared out.

"Okay, lets go." Lauren bossily ordered, standing up with her arms crossed,

"Where to next?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Tyler asserted, leading the group out of the seating aisle, and down the stairs.

"Tyler and I know this great Mexican place." Emmett informed, pulling out his car keys, as Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We can go there."

"Great!" Lauren chirped, grabbing her best friend's hand.

Rosalie has never tried Mexican food, mainly because her family has a burning hate for the Montez family that anything Mexican related made them think of them.

The night seemed to grow colder. The moon was shining beautifully in the black sky. No stars seemed to be out. Just blackness and a bright moon that shined above.

"You coming?" Lauren asked, heading in the opposite direction of the guys, "I parked this way."

"I thought I could ride with Emmett and Tyler can ride with you." Rose responded, zipping up her leather jacket.

Emmett couldn't help but smile as he secretly pushed Tyler towards Lauren. He waved Rosalie over as his best friend and her best friend headed off towards where she parked.

Emmett and Rosalie walked side by side, occasionally having their arms brush against each other.

"Tell me about yourself." Emmett whispered, pressing down onto the unlock button.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, opening the door to slid inside.

Emmett walked around to the driver's side and hopped inside.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" he wondered, pushing the start button to start his car.

"Red, what about you?"

"Blue, favorite subject in school?"

"English, you?" she answered, before asking the same in return.

"Gym."

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh again. Emmett enjoyed the sound of it. It was like music to his ears. He noticed Lauren pull her car up behind him. She's most likely going to follow him to the restaurant.

"What's your family like?" he asked, as she felt a shortness of breath.

"My parents…are entrepreneurs." Rose answered, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible, "My family actually is bunch of entrepreneurs. What about yours? Do you have any siblings?"

"Same, actually." he replied, stopping at a red light, "I have two sisters, both older."

"I have two brothers, both older. I'm a twin actually." Rosalie informed, sparking Emmett's attention.

"Seriously? Is it true that when one is in pain, the other knows it? Or something like that?" he questioned, turning onto the intersection.

"Yeah, something like that." Rose answered, leaning back, more comfortably, "When's your birthday?"

"May 31st. Yours?"

"July 14th."

Rosalie smiled as she stared at the Gemini sitting beside her.

"What's your middle name?" Emmett asked, reading the sign that said 'New Jersey Welcomes You.'

"You honestly don't want to know!" Rose laughed, burying her face in her hands.

"I do. It can't be as bad as mine. Mine is McCarthy. Who makes that their child's middle name?"

"Mine is worse!" Rose bellowed, staring out of the window, "It's Hale."

"Hell like the place you go for punishment after death?" he questioned, quickly turning to face her, "Why would they name you that?"

"Not hell, like h-e-l-l, Hale as in h-a-l-e." Rose corrected, sitting up straight, "It was my paternal grandmother's maiden name. My twin's middle name is Whitlock, that was my maternal grandmother's maiden name."

Emmett turned back to face the road fully. Rose stared out of the window. Both were thinking of another question to ask the other.

"Name two things you like to do." Emmett spoke up, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Work on cars and kick boxing." Rose answered, grinning mischievously, "What about you?"

"You are like my dream girl!" Emmett asserted, causing her to laugh once again, "Play football and wrestle."

"My brother wrestles." Rose added, shrugging her shoulders, as Emmett searched for a parking space, "What do you look for in a girl?"

Ding! Ding! The million dollar question. Emmett pulled into the first space he found, and turned the car off. He unbuckled his seat belt as he turned to face her.

"I want a girl that's attractive, who's honest, who's real and isn't acting a certain way to get attention. A girl who's confident, but not conceited. One who challenges me… A girl with a nice laugh and especially a girl with a great sense of humor." Emmett informed, as Rose turned to face him, "You see where I'm getting at?"

"Yeah." Rose whispered, staring into his eyes.

"What about you? What do you look for in a guy?" Emmett wondered, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I want a guy who will go out with me on a date, be romantic, make me smile, make me laugh, and make me feel like no one has before. Someone that is decent, muscular and confident. A guy that will protect me in harms way, who will defend me until death…a guy who will wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe." Rose asserted, as Emmett leaned closer towards her.

Rose smiled as she leaned towards him. The two were mere inches from each other when they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the window. Rose pulled away laughing as Emmett pulled away groaning. He glanced out the window to see Tyler waving.

"You couldn't have waited five minutes?" Emmett muttered, getting out of the car.

"Sorry. I'm hungry. In five minutes, I could have died of starvation." Tyler remarked, throwing his hands in the air.

Emmett shoved his friend as they all began to walk towards the restaurant. Lauren and Rose walked arm and arm ahead of the boys.

"So I take it things are going really good?" Lauren asked, leaning her head on Rose's shoulder.

"It's going great actually." Rose answered, turning to face her friend, "He isn't like the other guys."

Lauren smiled, completely happy for her friend. If anyone deserved happiness it was Rosalie, especially after everything she's been through. Rose pulls her arm from around Lauren's and walks to stand beside Emmett. He grinned as he outstretched his hand towards her. Lauren nodded after Rosalie glanced in her direction. The young Romano bit down onto her bottom lip as she took hold of his hand. One step at a time…

"Four?" the hostess asked, collecting for menus, "Follow me."

Emmett held Rosalie's hand as they stepped into the restaurant. She noticed how everyone looked at them in fear. It didn't make sense to her. No one in New Jersey should know who she is…Maybe they aren't looking at her. Who would they be looking at then? Questions flooded Rosalie's thoughts. She quickly kicked them out of her head in order to focus on Emmett.

In reality, they were staring at Emmett. They knew his family. Everyone in New Jersey knew of the Montez Mafia. Emmett was use to the looks. He brushed past everyone without giving them a second glance.

After ordering their drinks and food the table fell quiet. Mexican music played through the speakers and Emmett whispered the lyrics.

"You know this song?" Lauren asked, grinning, as she turned to face him.

"That's not what shocks me." Rose replied, also turning to face him, "You speak Spanish?"

"Yeah." he answered, with the slight nod of his head.

"Well Rosie here, speaks-" Lauren started, before Rose stomped on her foot with the heel of her high heels, "Ouch! Damn it!"

Lauren quickly looked at Rose. She stood up and began to walk towards the restroom. Lauren looked back to see Rose not following along.

"Rosalie…bathroom!" Lauren ordered, waiting for Rose to follow her.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Lauren screamed, storming into the restroom.

"I don't want Emmett knowing about me! He can't know who my family is!" Rose retorted, turning to face the mirror, "You remember what happened to my first boyfriend?"

"I didn't know saying you spoke Italian would cause him to know your entire bloodline!" Lauren remarked, pulling her flat off of her foot, "My foot's red!"

"Just no hints…I'll send Tyler in here to give you a quick foot massage." Rose informed, exiting the restroom.

Dinner went good…better than good actually. Dinner went great. Shockingly, Rosalie couldn't believe how much she enjoyed Mexican food. Emmett found it surprising how she has never tasted it before. Tyler helped Lauren to her car as Emmett and Rose stayed behind to pay the bill.

"I really had a good time." Rose informed, as he held the door open for her to leave.

Once she stepped outside into the cold night, she stopped to wait for him. He slid his hand into hers as they headed towards the parking lot.

"I did too." Emmett agreed, turning her to face him, "I want to go out with you again."

"Same."

"You choose the place next time. Anywhere you want to go…A fancy dinner. A movie." Emmett rambled, happy that she agreed.

"You don't have to take me to a fancy dinner or to a movie every time we go out, a simple walk in the park will do just fine." she responded, causing a wider grin to stretch across his face.

"A walk in the park it is." he sighed, bringing her hand up to his mouth to peck it.

They continued walking. He could see Tyler sitting in his car, waiting for him. Lauren was seated in the passenger seat of her car, waiting for Rose. Rose approached the driver's side, before Emmett grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

Rosalie released the breath she was holding inside. He leaned forward and pecked her cheek before opening the car door.

"Bye Emmett." she waved, sliding inside.

"You're driving…" Lauren informed, strapping her seatbelt, "My foot hurts too bad to drive!"

Rosalie didn't care about her friend's attitude right now. She was floating on cloud nine. All she could think about was Emmett as she drove home. Lauren complained about her foot the entire ride, but Rose's thoughts blocked out the complaints.

Lauren crawled into Rose's bed and laid beside her. The two girls were accustomed to spending the night over each other's house on the weekends. Rose smiled in the dark room, as Lauren's snores drowned out the silence.

**-Rachel.**


	9. Sunday Morning

"You're joking right?!" Tyler questioned, flopping down onto Emmett's bed, "She was standing there, her sexy ass was facing you, you had all of the power, and you kissed her cheek?!"

"We held hands too." Emmett added, before hearing Tyler release a frustrated groan.

Tyler pushed himself off of his friend's bed. He turned to face Emmett ready to bite his head off.

"Seriously Emmett?! She was hot!…extremely hot! Shit, she made me hot!" Tyler continued, before being cut off by Emmett.

"Shut up." he growled, pushing past his friend, "She's a girl, not a temperature."

Tyler sighed to himself while shaking his head. He couldn't believe Emmett…the ladies man…the city's Casanova let a girl like Rosalie slip through his fingers.

"I'm going to say it one more time, then I promise I will try not to say it anymore…She was smoking Emmett. She had curves in all the right places! How could you not want a piece of that?!"

"Might I remind you of Lauren, the one whom you call girlfriend?" Emmett asked, taking a seat at his computer desk, "Besides Rose and I are going out again."

Tyler pouted his face before resting his forehead against the wall. He pushed himself away from it and quickly turned back around to face Emmett.

"But how could you not kiss her? She probably wanted you to kiss her. Do you know how many guys would have kissed her last night?" Tyler asked, approaching Emmett, as he typed in his computer password, "Plenty!"

"I'm not many guys." he reminded, leaning back in the chair, as his laptop booted up.

"Look Emmett, you're my best friend and the Emmett I use to know wouldn't have been satisfied on a date until you and the girl went all the way." Tyler observed, patting Emmett's shoulder, "You're a changed man."

"Rose isn't like the other girls." Emmett asserted, loading up the internet.

"You only went on one date with her, how do you know?" Tyler retorted, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"I just do!" he avowed.

Tyler nodded his head as he silenced himself. Maybe now wasn't the right time to question Emmett on his old ways. Tyler flopped down onto the black bean bag chair as he prepared to ask his next question.

"When is your next date?"

"I don't know." Emmett sighed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "She hasn't text me."

Tyler grinned as he struggled to push himself out of the chair. He finally gave up and remained seated.

"You should have given her a kiss to remember. Take it from me, girls like that, don't wait around." Tyler explained, as Emmett's cell phone buzzed, signaling he just received a text.

The smile that broke out onto Emmett's face caused Tyler to sigh.

"Let me guess," he started, as Emmett text away on his cell, "That's Rosalie."

"Yep. Told you she isn't like most girls!" Emmett laughed, passing Tyler his cell phone so he could read the message.

_Friday, 8pm, Central Park…Don't be late ;)_

_-xoxo Rosalie._

Tyler laughed to himself as he tossed the cell phone onto Emmett's bed.

"What are you guys going to do at Central Park? Talk?" he continued to laugh, as Emmett stood to snatch his cell phone off of the bed, "Let me guess? Walk hand in hand? Or maybe she's going to kiss your cheek this time?!"

"We'll do whatever she wants." Emmett answered, shrugging his shoulders.

The smile on Tyler's face quickly went away. He tried once again to push himself off of the bean bag chair. Tyler gave up and rolled off. He sat on the floor before using the bed for support to help pull him to his feet.

"Who are you?" Tyler questioned, quickly approaching Emmett, "And what have you done to my best friend?!"

Emmett ignored the question Tyler asked, labeling it as rhetorical. He turned back around ready to check his face book when he heard his stomach growl.

"You're lucky I'm hungry too." Tyler growled, leading his best friend out of the room, "This conversation is far from over!"

Emmett smiled at the assortment of food spread out on the dining room table. Cecilia, his grandmother only did this on Sunday's. He glanced outside at the Sunday sun. It looked peaceful outside.

Emmett grabbed a croissant as he watched his father through the window. Luis was talking to his men Andres and Fernando. He didn't know what about, but if he had two guesses it would be the Romano family and the…Romano family.

"Just ignore what's going on out there." Veronica asserted, closing the curtains, "And lets enjoy our breakfast."

* * *

Rosalie pulled on her robe and tied it up, as she and Lauren headed down for breakfast. Lauren always looked a mess in the morning. Her hair was frizzy, her eyes were baggy and her skin was dry. She didn't care about anyone seeing her the was she is but Tyler.

Rosalie always had a glow about her. Her hair was up in a loose bun as the silky robe draped around her body. She struggled to keep her eyes open, exhausted from yesterday's activities.

"How was it?!" Ella exclaimed, pulling her daughter into the dining room, "I want to know everything!"

The Italian accent became clearly evident in her voice the more excited she got. Rosalie noticed her family already sitting down, eating breakfast. Lauren pulled up a seat and sat between Lucas and Bianca.

"Grazie nonna." (Thanks grandma) Rose whispered, as Lucia set a plate down in front of her.

Rosalie told her mother and grandmothers about her date and how perfect it was. Occasionally she would pause to take a bite or to drink a sip of her orange juice.

"I don't like the guy." Lucas informed, as Jasper nodded in agreement.

"You don't know the guy." Rose remarked, refilling her glass with orange juice.

"Caso omiso de ellos." (Ignore them) Rosa spoke up, turning to face her niece, "Is he cute?"

"Of course." Rose answered, clasping her hands together.

"What's his name?" Bianca wondered, leaning forward in interest.

"Emmett."

"How old is he?" she asked next, tapping her nails, excitedly.

"Same age as me."

"Rosie I'm so happy for you!" Bianca exclaimed, reaching over the table to pat her cousin's hand, "You can tell me the juicy details later."

Victor, Renaldo and Frankie looked visibly upset along with her father. He used whatever strength he had to not say a word. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair before excusing himself from the table. Tony walked away leaving his family wondering where he was going. A door slam echoed through the hallway before hearing a frustrated shout come from Tony's office.

Ella smiled at her daughter as she patted her hand. She glanced at her eldest son Lucas, giving him a look that read go check on your father. Lucas excused himself from the table and set his napkin down on his empty plate.

Benny, Rose's maternal grandfather shook his head as he smiled down at Rose.

"What happened to my little Rose?" he questioned, with a thick Italian accent.

"She bloomed into a beautiful flower." Lucia answered, pecking Rose's forehead.

Benny came over to America two years ago from Italy. His Italian accent was still strong and would always be. Benny refused to forget his culture and where he came from.

"You all act like he's my first boyfriend!" Rose declared, smirking as she watched Lauren stuff her face.

"No he's your first serious boyfriend," Ella corrected, taking Rose's hand in hers, "You have never talked about a boy like you did Emmett."

"Mom, we've only gone on one date." she exclaimed, sliding her hand out of her mother's, "I hardly say that's serious!"

**Review:  
**  
**A/N: I really enjoyed you all's reviews about their date! I'm really happy you liked it. Pretty soon their next date is coming up, and this time it'll be just the two of them.**

**-Rachel.  
**


	10. Good Day

Mrs. Hanigan walked up and down each row of desks as she passed out the students' graded essays. Rosalie stared up at her teacher as Mrs. Hanigan smiled down at her.

"I really liked what you said." she informed, setting Rose's paper facedown on the desk, "It was really interesting."

Rosalie flipped the paper over to see the perfect score written in red marker on the top of her stapled essay paper. A grin stretched out along her lips as she heard groans from other students who didn't receive the same grade.

"What did you get?" Rose asked, leaning over to glance at Jasper's paper.

"C." he muttered, pulling a black pen out of his binder.

"It wasn't original. I wanted new thoughts. Thoughts and opinions I never heard before." Mrs. Hanigan explained, before walking back up to her desk.

"How are we suppose to know what you heard and what you didn't hear?!" Jasper proclaimed, balling his essay paper up.

"Your next assignment is due at the end of the week!" Mrs. Hanigan informed, grabbing a dry erase marker, "It's a four page essay on who's your favorite female character in Othello and Hamlet. I'm very interested to read what some of you say." she paused to glance at Rosalie, before turning around to write the criteria for the paper on the board.

"Hey." Rose muttered, shoving Jasper's shoulder, playfully, "Cheer up kid!"

"I'm not in a good mood." Jasper growled, pulling the top off of his pen.

"When are you ever in a good mood?!" Rose joked, watching as Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Jasper unraveled his essay paper and laid it flat on his desk. He started doodling on the paper and occasionally looking up to check the time.

"Hey." Rose called out, turning to face him completely, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to be here. I want to be home helping dad." Jasper muttered, shoving his pen back into his binder.

"It's senior year. After this school year, you'll be able to help dad as much as you want. The first day of October is this Friday, the school year is flying." Rose reminded, patting his shoulder.

"Not fast enough." he spat, hearing the bell ring.

Jasper quickly grabbed his things and stormed out of the classroom. Rosalie slowly gathered her things. Paolo stepped inside the classroom to see what was taking her so long.

"What's up with your brother?" Paolo asked, as Rose shrugged her shoulders in irritation, "He stormed out of the class and basically ran me over. Carlo chased after him."

"Come on. I don't want to be late for math." Rose whispered, grabbing onto Paolo's wrist to drag him out of the classroom.

Rosalie glanced ahead to see Charlotte, Victoria and the other cheerleaders standing by their lockers, laughing.

"Hold on a sec." she spoke up, walking away from Paolo.

Victoria groaned as she watched Rosalie approach them. Charlotte smiled, widely, hoping Rosalie had good news.

"Have you thought about it?" Charlotte asked, crossing her fingers.

"Yeah." Rose answered, rolling her eyes at Victoria before smiling up at Charlotte, "I'll join."

Charlotte's high pitched scream filled the halls of the school as she began jumping up and down.

"Great." Victoria murmured, crossing her arms, "Welcome to the team. Practice is after school every Monday and Wednesday."

"Wait. I don't have to try out?" Rose wondered, confusedly, running her fingers through her hair.

"No silly!" Charlotte giggled, patting her shoulder, "I'm sure you're a quick learner."

Rosalie nodded her head as she backed away from the perky girl. She joined Paolo who looked on in amusement.

"Mondays and Wednesdays is cheer practice. Tuedays you have auto club." Paolo reminded, following her towards Mr. Archer's class, "Can you handle it all?"

"I'm Rosalie Romano!" Rose asserted, flexing her pretend muscles, "Of course I can handle it all!"

Paolo laughed as she approached the outside of her class. Students were inside laughing and bouncing around, which was weird since Mr. Archer was one of the strictest teachers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Paolo spoke up, stopping her from walking inside, "I'm not going to be your guard anymore."

"What? Why?" Rose asked, quickly turning around.

Paolo was her guard since she was four. She's grown use to him. They can't just switch guards with her just like that.

"I was assigned an assignment from your father." Paolo answered, leaning against the wall, "Mario will be your new guard."

The school bell rang. Rose pouted as she stepped inside the classroom. Mr. Archer wasn't in. The class had a substitute which explained everyone's behavior.

Rosalie grabbed the worksheet they were assigned to do before sitting down. Mario being her guard shouldn't be bad. He's young, either 24 or 25. He's good-looking and he's funny. It should be alright. It's going to be different, but maybe a good different.

She stared down at the worksheet and drew a blank thought as she looked at the problems. She had no clue how to do the assignment.

"Jasper." Rose whispered, looking to her left.

No Jasper. Rosalie looked to her right. Still no Jasper. She stood up, clutching her worksheet and looked around the classroom. Rose sighed to herself before flopping back down into her seat. She had no chance of getting a good grade in this class if she didn't have help. Jasper was usually her help.

Rosalie sighed to herself as she gave up and pushed the worksheet away from her.

"What's wrong?" Caius asked, approaching her.

Rose smiled to herself before glancing up at the unfortunate boy standing in front of her.

"Hmm, where to begin?" she asked herself, glancing down at the paper.

Caius smiled as he leaned forward to see the first problem.

"Morons." Rose spat, glaring down at the worksheet, "I swear math is a legal form of torture made by people who hate happiness! I mean,…what's your name?" she paused to hear his name, "Caius, tell me when I would ever use this in the future?!"

Caius stood up to grab his completed paper off of his desk. He glanced down at hers to see it completely blank.

"In the first six problems you have to find x." Caius whispered, as Rose glared menacingly at him.

Rose snatched her pen off of the desk and circled x in the first six problems.

"There! Found x!" she asserted, slamming her pen back down.

Caius smirked, as he picked up her pen. He wrote the problem down on a separate sheet of paper to help her work through it.

"Okay the first problem equals 0, but you need to find x. A number is x. Ignore the a, b and c for right now." Caius explained, holding the pen out towards her.

"Just forget it. I'll just sell drugs." she muttered, leaning back, crossing her arms.

Caius started to laugh as he nodded his head. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to her desk.

"Math is really simple Rosalie. It always goes back to the basics." Caius explained, looking up to face her, "If I have six bottles in this hand and four in this hand, then what do I have?"

"I don't know…a drinking problem perhaps." she rudely remarked, before hearing Caius sigh, "Sorry, you have ten, but that has nothing to do with this problem."

"I'm going to do the first problem for you, slowly. I want you to watch and pay attention." Caius informed, grabbing her paper.

Rosalie watched intently as he proceeded to complete the first problem. By the time he was finished, she felt she could at least try the second. She worked through the problem, and Caius would occasionally correct something she did wrong.

"You smell good." Caius whispered, leaning closer to watch her complete the next problem.

"Um, thank you." she replied, furrowing her brows.

She turned back to face her paper to complete the other problems with help from Caius.

"Watch where you place your decimals." Caius reminded, pointing towards a problem, before feeling his hand being swatted away.

Rose and Caius quickly looked up to see Jasper glaring at the male.

"She no longer needs your services," he growled, as Caius stood up, "If she needs help, I will help her."

The male blond quickly nodded his head before scurrying towards his desk. Jasper sighed to himself as he sat in the seat Caius previously owned.

"You're just a boy magnet, aren't you?" he asked, looking over her shoulder as she turned to adjust the decimal point.

"It's harmless fun!" Rose proclaimed, glancing over the completed problems, "I don't feel invisible. It's empowering when you're wanted."

Jasper couldn't help but smile, obviously feeling much better.

"You aren't invisible." he asserted, taking her paper from her.

"Aw, I love you too!" she exclaimed, tossing her arms around her brother.

Jasper laughed while skimming through her worksheet. She pulled back to see Jasper continually checking her problems.

"What's the verdict?" she asked, as he handed her the paper back.

"They're right." he sighed, watching as she quickly hopped up to turn in her paper.

Jasper grabbed a paper to take home to complete since he didn't have time to complete it in class. The school bell rang and the twins headed out to meet Paolo and Carlo in the hallway.

"Oh good! Lunchtime!" Rose exclaimed, rubbing her stomach, "I'm starving!"

They stepped inside the cafeteria. Today they brought lunch to school. Edward was seated with his glee club buddies at a different table. Bella and Alice were alone at their usual lunch table.

"Hey Jasper!" Trevor, the wrestling team captain called out, "Sit over here with us!"

Jasper glanced back at his sister to see her nod, assuring him she was going to be okay.

"Rose! Over here! Rosalie!" Charlotte shouted, waving her hand around, "Hey sit with us!"

Rosalie smiled as she took a seat at the cheerleading table. Victoria continued to look upset. She ate her food in silence as Charlotte and the other girls told her about Brooklyn High School.

"You know, your brother is kind of hot." Victoria spoke up, glancing over at the wrestling table, "Maybe you could put a good word in with him for me."

"He's not looking to date." Rose informed, shrugging her shoulders, "He'll just turn you down."

The girls on the squad couldn't help but laugh. Victoria wasn't use to rejection. She wasn't even rejected by Jasper himself, but by his sister.

"I should head to class early." Victoria growled, grabbing her tray to dump it.

"Did I say something?" Rose asked, biting into her apple.

"No. Victoria has always had a stick up her butt." Leah assured, patting Rose's shoulder.

By the end of lunch, Rose and the squad were on good terms. Well, she was on good terms with everyone, but Victoria. She was not expecting that to change. Jasper and Rose separated to head in different directions for their next class.

Jasper arrived to science to see Alice sitting in the seat next to him. He quietly took hold of his seat and purposefully didn't glance at her.

"Hey." she greeted, as he raised his hand to silently wave.

"Okay, projects." Mr. Rogers announced, entering his class, "Who ever you are sitting next to is your partner."

Jasper groaned and rested his forehead against the science desk. Alice pretended like she didn't hear him. It kind of hurt that he didn't want to be partners with her.

"I'll go into details about the project in five minutes. For right now, I want you to discuss with your partner and create a schedule on when and where you all will meet up after school." Mr. Rogers said, grabbing a stack of folders to pass out, "While you all are talking, I'll be passing out today's assignment."

Rose took a seat in her history class, ready for it to be over so she could go to Spanish and see Jasper again. She sat in the furthest seat from the front ready to hear Mrs. Adams lectures about whatever topic she's teaching today. A buzzing sound pulled her from the lecture. Rose reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Emmett's name flashed across the screen.

_I can't wait until our next date._

_-Em_

_Yeah, I can't wait to see you again :D_

_-xoxo Rose _

Rose quickly sent the message before looking up at her teacher. Mrs. Adams continued her lecture on the Industrial Revolution. Her phone silently buzzed once again.

_Send me a pic of you._

_-Em_

Rosalie glanced up to make sure her teacher wasn't looking at her. She used the front camera on her cell to snap a quick, but cute picture of herself. Rose quickly typed a short message telling Emmett to send her one of him, before sending her own.

_Beautiful!_

_-Em_

Rose couldn't help but smile as she waited for his picture. The next time her phone buzzed, she knew it was his picture. She opened the attachment as a wide grin broke out onto his face. He had a goofy grin showing his appealing dimples. Rose couldn't think of the right words to type, so she settled on symbols to get her message across.

;) ;) ;)

_-xoxo Rose_

__**Review:**

**I wanted to leave you all with another chapter! I know it wasn't as eventful, but hey, we'll get there eventually! Next chapter, we'll be visiting Emmett in school!  
**

**-Rachel.  
**


	11. Day In The Life

Tyler furrowed his brows as he occasionally turned to glance at Emmett, sitting in the back of the classroom. The teacher purposely sat them in alphabetical order, knowing Crowley would surely not be seated next to Montez.

Tyler couldn't help but shake his head as he watched Emmett text away on his cell phone. He definitely didn't miss the smile stretching across his best friend's face.

Tyler smiled as the bell rang, signaling second period was over. He didn't bother to get up until Emmett made his way to the front of the class.

"Tell Rose I said hi." Tyler said, gaining Emmett's attention.

"How did you know I was talking to her?" Emmett asked, not bothering to look up as he continued to text Rose on his cell phone.

"You've been smiling the entire period. I doubt you would smile like that if you were texting your father." Tyler asserted, leading Emmett out of the classroom.

Emmett shoved his cell phone into his pocket so he could look up and watch where he was going.

"So, Friday you and Ms. Rosalie are going to be walking hand in hand at Central Park." Tyler stated, opening his locker, "That should be interesting. Maybe I should come and just watch you guys from a distance?"

"No." Emmett quickly responded, placing his books inside Tyler's locker, "Absolutely not. Knowing you, you would screw up and do something stupid."

"That kind of hurts!" Tyler exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart, "It's true….but it still hurts."

Up ahead Emmett could see Angela and Ben standing with Lauren outside of the cafeteria.

"Your girlfriend is sitting with us today?" he wondered, as Tyler nodded his head, excitedly.

"Hi Emmett." Lauren greeted, before turning to Tyler, "Hey babe."

Lauren leaned towards her boyfriend and pressed a chaste kiss up against his lips.

"It's going to take me time to get use to the fact that Tyler actually has a girlfriend!" Angela laughed, leading the group into the cafeteria.

Ben held his arm securely around his girlfriend's waist as they approached their usual table.

"So Emmett," Angela started, pulling her food out of her lunch bag, "I heard you have a mystery girlfriend."

"She's not a mystery." Lauren added, opening her water bottle, as she glared at Angela, "She's my best friend."

"When I say mystery, I just mean Ben and I don't know her…so she's a mystery to us." Angela explained, before turning back to face Emmett.

Emmett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He pulled the picture of Rose up and smiled.

"Here's a picture of her." Emmett said, handing Ben his cell phone.

"She looks familiar." Ben whispered, passing the cell phone to Angela.

"Well, you don't know her." Lauren spat, rolling her eyes at the boy, "And she lives in New York."

"Ben use to live in New York." Angela added, before looking down at the picture, "She's a cutie Emmett."

"Cutie?" Lauren laughed, shaking her head, "Seriously? My new puppy is a cutie. You're a cutie. My best friend isn't a cutie."

"Yeah, I could have seen her. I use to live in New York." Ben informed, as Angela handed Emmett his cell phone.

"I don't care." Lauren muttered, shrugging her shoulders, "New York is a big state. You could have seen someone who looks like her."

Angela stared at Lauren and scrunched up her face. It didn't make sense to her. Angela bit into her apple before leaning forward.

"What's the big deal?" Angela asked, setting her apple down, "So what if Ben knows your friend?"

Lauren leaned back in her seat, and pushed her blond hair over her shoulder. She didn't feel the need to explain nor defend herself. Angela continued to look at Lauren, waiting for an answer. Lauren quirked her eye brow at Angela as Ben also turned to look at her.

"Look-" Lauren started, before Emmett interrupted her.

"Lauren tell me more about Rose." Emmett said, turning to face her.

Lauren grinned at Angela before turning to face Emmett. He didn't know it, but he saved Lauren from telling Angela off. She hated to be questioned about her family and friends. If she wanted them to know something, she would tell them. Lauren's only hanging out with Angela and Ben, because they're her boyfriend's friends. Not hers. She wanted to make that clear, but Emmett so graciously cut her off.

"Lunch is basically over, so I'll just fill you in on the way to class." Lauren replied, since the two of them had the same third period.

She was thankful that lunch was almost over. If Ben knew Rose, he would put two and two together and tell Emmett. That couldn't happen. She couldn't be the blame for having a part in ending what seems to be a good relationship between Emmett and Rose. Yes, they've only gone on one date, but from the way Rose talks about him and from what Tyler tells her, the date went extremely well.

After Emmett grabbed his books from his locket, she bid farewell to Tyler. She gave him a nice, one-minute lip lock in the hallway. Lauren couldn't help, but smile into the kiss as Angela watched. Ben just rolled his eyes and turned away. It was no secret that he hated PDA, so it amused her to see him squirm.

"Where to begin?" Lauren asked herself, as her and Emmett began heading to class, "Okay Rose comes from wealth."

"Oh because her parents are entrepreneurs?" Emmett wondered, glancing at Lauren with his peripheral vision.

"Huh?" Lauren questioned, stopping him in the hallway.

"Rose said her parents are entrepreneurs…" Emmett trailed off, turning to face her, confusedly.

"Well, yeah." she whispered, proceeding in the direction of the classroom, "I guess you could say that."

Emmett and Lauren entered their third period class. The teacher was currently writing down the warm-up on the marker board.

"What else?" he asked, sliding into his seat.

"She's Italian." Lauren answered, watching Emmett raising his eyebrow, "And she speaks it."

"Interesting." he mumbled, opening his notebook, "And?"

"She has a belly button piercing." she proclaimed, nodding her head while grinning as Emmett turned to face her, "Anything else you want to know, I'm afraid you'll have to ask her yourself."

Emmett couldn't shake the thought of Rosalie having a belly button piercing. He imagined her tone stomach, with a piercing in the lower center. It was no denying that it was hot. Emmett nodded to himself as he pulled out his cell phone, ready to text Rose again.

**Review:**

A/N: I have good news The next chapter is their next date :-) **  
**

**-Rachel.  
**


	12. Central Park

Rosalie stood in front of the mirror to take in her appearance. It was fairly warm outside to be the first day of October. Her black lace tights laid smoothed on her legs. A long gold necklace hung around her neck, while her yellow and brown boho tunic top clung tightly to her breast, but fell loosely around her stomach. She smiled as her brown shorts, stopped mid-thigh.

"What shoes should I wear?" Rose asked, as Bianca entered her room.

She watched as her cousin walked towards Rose's shoe closet. Rosalie had a separate closet, just for her shoes.

"These." Bianca informed, holding out a pair of yellow ballerina flats.

"Those are perfect!" Rose exclaimed, sliding the flats onto her feet, "Thanks!"

"Is your relationship getting serious?" Bianca wondered, taking a seat on the bed.

"We've only gone on one date B." Rosalie reminded, applying lip gloss to her lips.

"Okay, I'll rephrase my question. Are you hoping this relationship gets serious?" Bianca asked, watching her cousin screw the top back on the lip gloss.

"Yeah." Rose answered, pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair.

Her blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Rosalie checked the time and quickly plugged her flat irons up to straighten her hair.

"So tell me about Emmett." Bianca pushed on, as Rose flat ironed her hair.

"His birthday is May 31st, he's a Gemini. He has two older sisters-" Rose started, before Bianca cut her off.

"I don't mean facts about him. I want to know how he looks. I want to know what makes you like him so much." Bianca asserted, laying back to get comfortable on Rose's bed.

"He's sweet. He's a good-looking. Bianca, he's a gentleman and he's kind. It's almost hard to believe a guy who looks as good as he does, can be the way he is. He's muscular, but gentle. He's assertive, but passive. He's almost perfect." Rose gushed, turning her flatirons off.

"Almost perfect?" Bianca questioned, standing up to run her fingers through Rose's straight hair.

"Yeah, no one's perfect. He has his flaws. I just need to find out what they are." Rosalie replied, grabbing her purse.

Rose turned off her lights and closed her door. Bianca walked her downstairs and out to the driveway.

"Be safe." Bianca whispered, pecking her younger cousin's forehead.

"Aren't I always?" Rose responded, causing Bianca to laugh.

"I'm serious Rose. I already lost my parents, I don't need to lose you too."

* * *

Emmett crossed his arms, and leaned against his car as he looked around the park for Rosalie. He checked his cell phone on multiple occasions just to see if he had any texts or missed calls from her.

"Emmett!" Rose called, waving at him from across the street.

Emmett turned his cap around so the front was facing the back. He watched for cars before jogging across the street.

"Hey." she greeted, raising to the tip of her toes to peck his cheek.

"Hey." he replied, taking hold of her hand, "You look great."

"Thanks, you do too." she responded, smiling up at him, "I thought we could, you know walk around and talk? Maybe get to know each other better."

Emmett and Rosalie walked silently along the pathway, thinking of questions to ask the other.

"What's your biggest fear?" he wondered, holding her hand tightly.

"Heights…definitely heights." she answered, nodding her head, "Oh and spiders."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh as he brought her hand up to his mouth to peck the palm of it.

"What about you?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Heights." he answered, as they continually walked along the pathway, "And snakes."

"Sounds reasonable." she added, pulling him towards a park bench.

Rosalie sat down next to him and snuggled into him as his arm wrapped around her.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying when I ask you this." he started, as she stared forward watching tourists explore the park, "How many exes have you had?"

"Two." she answered, glancing up at the stars.

Tonight the stars were out, but the moon was nowhere to be found. She felt Emmett's hold around her tighten. Rosalie sighed in his embrace, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What about you?" she questioned, resting her eyes closed.

"Honestly," he began, pecking the back of her head, "I was never the dating type. I would get with a girl, but I never had relationships with them. That use to be mine and Tyler's thing…to see who could have the most girls. You're different though. You aren't like the other girls. I want to have a relationship with you."

Rose pushed herself to sit up straight. She turned to face him to see him staring down at his lap. Rose used her index finger to lift his head to face her.

Emmett watched the warm air blow through her straight hair. He couldn't help but run his fingers through it. Rose smiled before pushing herself to lean forward and peck Emmett on the cheek once again.

"You're sweet." she whispered, turning back around to fall into the comfortable position they both were in.

A low grumble erupted from Emmett's stomach. It wasn't loud. Not at all. Rose would have missed it if she wasn't sitting so close to him. Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She was hungry too.

"You know we could take a carriage ride to this Italian Bistro." Rose offered, sitting up to turn and face him, "It's a great place! I use to go to it every Friday with my cousin and aunt."

"I've never tried Italian food before." Emmett replied, causing Rose to look at him in shock, "Hey! You've never had Mexican food until last Saturday."

Rosalie stood up and turned to face him.

"You'll love it." she asserted, extending her hand out towards him.

Now was her chance to get him to try a few things she liked. They walked hand in hand along the rest of the pathway until she saw a parked carriage.

"Trust me when I say the food is to die for!" she exclaimed, reaching into her purse to pull out her wallet, "Excuse me." she called out, approaching the carriage driver, "We want to go to Babbo. How much?"

Rosalie paid the driver the money before taking Emmett's hand once again.

"Hop in." the driver ordered, opening the door.

Rose placed her hand lightly in the driver's as he helped her inside. He waited for Emmett to get in before closing and locking the door.

Emmett outstretched his arm behind Rose as she leaned into him, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"You're buff." she informed, running her fingers down his muscle.

Emmett couldn't help but smile and raise the arm that wasn't around her to show off his muscles. He flexed for her and she squeezed the strength.

"Now, you have to let me see your belly ring." he informed, dropping his arm.

Rose furrowed her brows as she turned fully around to face him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Lauren." Emmett answered, grinning as he stared down at her shirt.

"What else did she tell you?" Rose couldn't help but ask, as Emmett waited patiently to see her piercing.

"Just that you come from money, you're Italian and you speak it." he answered, brushing it off, as she raised her shirt slightly above her belly button.

"Now that's hot." he asserted, brushing his finger over it.

"Thanks."

Rosalie made a mental note to talk to Lauren later. Lauren knew Rose didn't want Emmett to know about her culture. If he decides to put the pieces together he could find out and Rose didn't want that. Usually when boys found out who Rosalie's family is, they take off and run. Rose didn't want that with Emmett. Things are going to well for something like that to happen.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He pecked the back of her head as she leaned into him.

"Say something in Italian." he whispered, lips ghosting over her ear.

"I will." she stated, grinning up at him, "Only if you say something in Spanish."

"Deal."

Rosalie smiled at Emmett as she stood up. He worriedly held his hand out, making sure the bumpy ride didn't knock her over. She took a comforting seat on his lap and faced him. Her legs draped over his. The position she was in was like a child's position when sitting on Santa Claus's lap.

Rose leaned towards him, so their faces were mere inches apart. She pecked his cheek, before whispering."Sei bello."

"What did you say?" Emmett wondered, turning to stare into her eyes.

"You're handsome." Rose answered, as a dimpled grin stretched across his face.

"Eres hermosa." Emmett replied, as Rose quirked her brow, "It means you're beautiful."

Rose and Emmett's face continued to be inches apart. She could feel his breath hovering over her lips. As she inched her mouth towards his, to close the distance, the carriage stopped.

"We're here!" the driver proclaimed, opening the carriage door.

Emmett couldn't help but sigh at the lost of contact from Rosalie as she hopped off of his lap. The driver extended his hand to help Rose walk down the stairs. Emmett didn't take the driver's offer for help.

Rose was just upset about the almost kiss than Emmett was. The second date was slightly less awkward than the first, but it still felt weird. Once Emmett got off the carriage, she took hold of his hand.

"I promise you're going to love it." Rose asserted, leading him into the restaurant.

People were staring. Rose knew they were looking at her. She was use to it. Usually, you would have to have reservations, but being Antonio's daughter had its perks.

"Ms. Rosalie, I hope you didn't wait long." the host said, grabbing two menus.

"No." Rose answered, winking at him, "We actually just got here."

"I have your usual table." the host informed, leading them the way, "I hope that's okay."

Rosalie nodded to ensure that it was just fine. Her and Emmett took seats on both sides of the table. The host removed the vase of flowers from the center of the table because he knew Rosalie hated it. It was a large bouqeut and you could barely see the person on the other side of the table. She wanted to see Emmett.

"Menus." the host stated, handing each of them one, "And your waiter should be over shortly."

Emmett opened the menu and quirked his brow. Everything looked like it was written in another language.

"Ramon!" Rose called out, catching the host before he left, "We need one English menu."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rose asked, scanning the menu with her eyes.

"You." Emmett answered, nodding at the host as he took hold of the English menu, "And your twin."

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh as the waiter came over. The young couple ordered their drinks before turning back to face one another.

"What do you want to know about us?" Rose asked, watching Emmett read the menu.

"Anything." he answered, not bothering to look up.

"I almost died as a baby." Rosalie informed, smiling up at the waiter as he set their drinks down onto the table.

The couple quickly ordered their food and handed over their menus.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, giving her his undivided attention.

"I don't know. My mother just said when I was born I wasn't breathing."

Ella said more than that, but Rose couldn't share that with Emmett. The day Rose and Jasper were born and she wasn't breathing, Victor and Tony threatened the doctor. If Rose died that day, so did the doctor. Life for a life.

"I'm glad you're alive." Emmett whispered, after taking a sip of his soda.

"Me too." Rose agreed, grinning as the waiter came out with their food.

Rosalie didn't touch her food. She wanted to watch Emmett take his first bite of Italian food. She knew he was going to love it, even though he never had it before.

"It's pretty good…" he trailed off, chewing the cheesy substance.

In Rose's peripheral, she could see people staring, giving her the weird eye. It was hard to believe, the youngest Romano was out on a date. They didn't hide their glances. Emmett just figured they were looking at him, and ignored it. He was use to it. Maybe word spread that the Montez Mafia are expanding and that's how he's known in Brooklyn.

"On Halloween, do you want to go out?" he wondered, savoring each bite of his food.

"I can't." she answered, pouting at him, "I promised my cousin I'll go with her to some Halloween party."

"I'm going to one too with Tyler. Where at? Maybe it's the same party?" Emmett wondered, as Rose held her finger in the air to get the waiter's attention.

"I don't know the guy. Ben, I think. Bianca use to date Ben's older brother." Rose answered, taking money out of her purse to pay the bill.

"I'm going there too. Maybe we can hang out." he responded, as a grin spread across her face.

"I would like that."

The waiter took hold of his bill and the tip they so graciously left. Emmett took hold of Rose's hand and escorted her out of the restaurant.

"Lets walk back." he whispered, as she draped her arm around his waist.

Emmett threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"You have to admit, Italian food is great!" Rose exclaimed, leaning her head against him.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." he agreed, pecking the top of her forehead.

"Pretty good, it's awesome!" she corrected, causing him to laugh.

The two walked closely together back to the park.

"I parked over there." Rose informed, pointing to the side street.

Rosalie dropped her arm and pulled her keys out of her purse. She pressed down on the unlock button as Emmett continued to follow her towards her car. She stood outside of her car, as Emmett approached.

"I had a nice time." Rosalie said, smiling up at him.

"Me too." he agreed, moving in closer.

"I can't wait to see you at the Halloween party." she replied, raising up onto the tip of her toes to peck his cheek.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed once again, as she turned around.

Emmett felt his hands tremble at his side. He wasn't going to allow her to get away from him without a kiss. Rose opened her car door as he reached out to grab her arm. She looked down at his hand, wrapped firmly around her wrist, before glancing up at him.

Emmett pulled her towards him and closed the distance between his mouth and hers. Rose, shocked at the beginning of the kiss, began to loosen up. She relaxed her muscles and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emmett tangled his right hand in her hair as his left rested on her hip.

Rose felt her back pressed against the back car door as the kiss grew intense. They needed this kiss ever since the first date when it was first interrupted. Rosalie dropped her arms from around his neck, and let them slowly fall down his sculptured abdomen.

"Wow." Emmett whispered, as they broke apart to get some air.

"Wow is right." Rose agreed this time, dropping her arms from his stomach, "I can't wait to see you again."

Emmett nodded his head and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against her lips. He stepped back as he watched her get inside of her vehicle. This date was, by far, his favorite of the two.

**A/N: I'll try to update by the end of the week. Hope you all enjoyed!  
**

**-Rachel.  
**


	13. Raising The Stakes

"What do you think?" Luis asked, stepping out of the limo.

Victor hopped out after Emmett and looked around. The building was vacant. It had one floor and many windows, allowing the sun to illuminate the inside. Carlos stepped inside and walked around the empty structure.

"It's in Brooklyn." Emmett stated, following his father inside.

"Yeah," Victor nodded, grinning at his grandson, "That's the best part about this building."

"But, the Romano Mafia…" Emmett reminded, shutting the door behind himself, "You know purchasing this property will cause even more trouble."

"We don't care." Luis asserted, as the real estate agent stepped into the building.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Emmett whispered, covering his face in frustration, "It'll just end badly."

"Maybe…maybe not." Carlos muttered, grinning at the woman standing in front of him.

The real estate agent was flipping through paperwork as the men continued to talk.

"I'm Anna." the real estate agent introduced, shaking each one of their hands.

"You know they'll fight back." Emmett declared, as a horrified look crossed the real estate's face, "I hope you know what you're doing. It's on you, whoever gets hurt."

"I need to make a call." Anna informed, stepping out of the building.

* * *

Tony's sitting back in his office chair, with his feet resting on the corner of his desk.

"Hello." he greeted, answering his cell phone.

"Tony, it's Anna." the woman said, with a thick Russian accent.

Anna was on his payroll. Like many New York residents, if you're on his pay roll, he basically owns you.

"Yes?" Tony asked, sliding his feet off of his desk, "What can I do for you?"

"The building on 5th street that's up for sale." Anna started, glancing through the window at the Montez's, "The Montez Mafia are trying to purchase it."

"You can't let that happen!" Tony hollered, slamming his fist down onto the stack of folders, "Do what I pay you to do!"

"How much of a bid am I allowed to put in?" Anna asked, nervously, tapping her foot.

"As much as it takes…no matter the cost." Tony growled, smiling up at his daughter as she entered his office, "I refuse to allow Luis and his mafia to have any real estate in New York!"

"Sir, are you sure?" Anna asked, faking a smile as Luis stared at her through the window, "It could cost a pretty penny."

Tony pressed a menacing grin onto his face as Rose took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"Mi stai discussione?!" Tony shouted, clenching his fist, before remembering she didn't speak Italian, "Are you questioning me?!"

"No sir." Anna quickly remarked, staring down at the ground.

"Then do it!" he ordered, before hanging up his cell.

Tony inhaled a sharp breath before plastering a grin onto his face. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh as her father attempted to look innocent and nice. He was far from that.

"What are you up to tomorrow night?" Tony asked, leaning back in his seat, "I want to hang out with you and Jasper."

"I have plans." she answered, sliding off of the desk.

"Let me guess…" he sighed, looking up at her face, "With Emmett?"

"Actually no." Rose responded, walking around his desk to approach him, "With Bianca. She wants me and Lauren to attend a Halloween party with her."

"Another time then…" Tony trailed off, nodding his head.

"You still have Luke and Jasper." Rose reminded, grinning cheerfully.

"It's not the same." he remarked, shrugging his shoulders in mock disappointment, "Is Emmett going to this Halloween party?"

Rosalie stepped back from her father, smiled and nodded her head to answer his question. Tony clasped his fist, before unclenching it.

"I don't like how you're spending all of your time hanging with this one guy."

"Would you prefer me hanging around multiple guys?!" Rose joked, as the smile quickly washed away with the realization that her father didn't find it funny.

"Daddy," Rose started, leaning towards her father, "everything is okay. Everything will always be okay."

"I do adore your optimistic views Rosalie, especially since you're in a family full of pessimists, but sometimes to a cynic it gets annoying." Tony muttered, with a thick Italian accent.

Rose was interrupted by the sound of her father's phone ringing.

"You better have good news for me." Tony warned, tapping his fingers along the arm of the chair.

"I love you too dad." Rose whispered, leaning forward to peck his cheek.

"Anna, you've made me happy!" Tony exclaimed, grinning ear to ear, "Now I understand why I have you on my payroll."

Rose walked down the long hallway, in the direction of her bedroom. She felt her pocket vibrate before reaching in to pull out her cell phone.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._

_-Em._

_Me too : ) _

_-xoxo Rose_

Rosalie kicked off her shoes as she flicked on her bedroom light.

_You don't know how much I miss you._

_-Em._

_I think I do. I miss you just as much._

_-xoxo Rose._

Rosalie quickly tossed her phone onto her desk as Jasper entered her bedroom. The last thing she needed was for Jasper to question her about who's she texting and why.

"What were you doing?" Jasper asked, curiously.

"Nothing." she lied, giving him her best grin.

Jasper furrowed his brow as he continued to walk inside. He took a seat on her bed before laying back.

"I want to meet Emmett." he informed, sitting back up.

"Not now." Rose whispering, hearing her cell phone vibrate, "I want to wait until it gets more serious."

Jasper lays back down on the bed and reaches over towards the nightstand to grab the framed photo of him and Rose.

"I remember this day." he sighed, flashing the picture towards Rose.

"Dad brought you your first gun!" Rose laughed, as Jasper pulled the weapon out of his pocket, "You take it everywhere with you."

"And dad brought you your first stockman's knife." Jasper added, grinning as his sister pulled it out of her pocket, "You were so excited!"

"Of course, it's a folding knife with _three _different blades!" Rose exclaimed, flashing the knife, "We were inseparable back then."

"We still are." Jasper said, causing Rose to laugh.

Rose stood from her seat at her desk and walked towards her brother. She took a seat at the end of the bed as he sat up to look at her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, watching as he set the picture back down where he got it.

"Alice is coming over," Jasper answered, sliding off of the bed, "today and tomorrow. We have a science project to work on."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rosalie wondered, reaching out to grab her brother's wrist.

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, she should be here any second." Jasper replied, before the doorbell rang.

Jasper laughed at Rosalie's facial expression as he headed out of her room. She followed quickly behind to see Alice being invited inside.

"I'm Jasper's mother." Ella greeted, holding her hand out, "You can call me Ella."

"Hi Rose!" Alice greeted, waving at the blond, standing at the top of the stairs.

Jasper playfully shoved his sister to the side as he walked down the steps.

"Hey Jazz!' Rose called out, causing him to turn around and see her wink at him.

"Follow me." Jasper asserted, leading Alice into the dining room.

* * *

Emmett entered his dark bedroom and flicked on the light. Once the light was turned on, Tyler jumped out from some hiding spot he decided to hide in. Emmett quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tyler.

Tyler held his arms in the air and laughed. He tried to contain his laughter but he couldn't. It was rare to scare Emmett…to really scare Emmett.

"You shouldn't scare me." Emmett muttered, lowering his gun, "Next time it could end very badly for you. Meaning you might end up buried six feet under and no one knowing you're even dead."

"Sorry." Tyler replied, calming himself down, "I honestly couldn't resist."

Emmett nodded his head as he walked further into his room. He slammed his gun down onto his desk before taking a seat in his computer chair.

"What's wrong?" Tyler wondered, cautiously, walking towards him.

"My family is trying to start trouble with the Romanos by buying property in Brooklyn." Emmett filled in, running his hand down his face, stressfully.

"Maybe it's for the-" Tyler started, before being interrupted by the sound of Eva's heels entering Emmett's room.

"Dad wants to see you." she stated, before backing out of the room.

Tyler smiled as he turned to face Emmett. Emmett quirked his brow in bewilderment.

"Your sister is hot." he stated, with no hint of amusement across his face.

"You act like a dog in heat!" Emmett remarked, raising out of his computer chair.

"I'm a hormonal teenager!" Tyler laughed in response.

Emmett ignores Tyler's comment and exits his room. He walks down the long hallway towards his parents' bedroom.

"Yes?" Emmett asked, poking his head inside.

"Come in." Luis responded, waving his son into his room, "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Emmett wondered, entering his dad's bedroom.

"In a few days, I'm sending you and Carlos into Brooklyn to intercept a delivery that the Romano's are suppose to be picking up." Luis explained, muting his television, "Don't worry, you'll have backup."

"Dad, I can't do this!" Emmett exclaimed, shaking his head, "I want no part! I don't want to do it!"

"It wasn't a choice. It's an order hijo." Luis informed, grinning at his son, "It's family tradition for Montez men to be a part of the mafia. Now, you may go."

Emmett sighed to himself as he turned on his heel to exit the room. It's true. All males born to the Montez's are required to partake in the mob. It wasn't an option to join, it was a requirement. The oldest Montez male takes over the throne after the predecessor steps down.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Anyway, if you leave a review, I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter, at the Halloween party :-)**

**-Rachel.  
**


	14. Halloween

"Are you sure I look okay?" Bianca asked, striking a pose in her pirate's costume.

"You look fine B." Rose replied, examining her cousin's costume, "What about me?"

"You look like a slut." Bianca responded, grinning at Rose's French maid costume.

"Perfect!" Rose exclaimed, turning to face Lauren, "Lauren, the costume is fine! The perfect amount of cleavage is showing! It's nothing too flashy!"

Lauren stopped fidgeting in her nurse's costume after Rose's assurances. Lauren looked up at the house, owned by Ben and Joseph's parents. Joseph, or Joe is Ben's older brother who invited Bianca to bring two guests to his Halloween party.

"Hey Bianca!" Joe greeted, walking out of his house, in his magician's costume, "Glad you could make it. Let me guess, this is Rose and this is Lauren."

Bianca nodded her head before walking off with her ex-boyfriend. They remained good friends after the break up. Joe grabbed Bianca and dragged her into the house and in the direction of the bar. Rose and Lauren knew one of them would be driving home tonight.

"Lets find the guys." Lauren said, grabbing Rose's hand.

Lauren led her best friend into the crowded party. People were sweating in their costumes. People were jumping around, dancing, drinking and eating. This was definitely a party.

"You see him?" Lauren asked, pointing towards Ben, standing in his werewolf costume, "Well he's the one who recognized you in school."

"Maybe I should leave…" Rose trailed off, turning around so her back faced Ben, "What if he says something while Emmett's here?"

"You have nothing to worry about!" Lauren assured, grabbing her hand as she spotted Tyler and Emmett, "Nothing is going to happen. Just give Ben a little warning to keep his mouth shut."

Lauren pulled Rose towards Emmett in his cowboy costume and Tyler in his Freddy Krueger costume. They were sitting at the bar, drinking non-alcoholic drinks.

"Look what the sexy fairy dragged in!" Tyler hollered, over the loud music.

Emmett turned around in his seat to spot Lauren and Rosalie walking towards them. He hopped off as Rose approached him. She pulled him into a soft, comforting hug before pecking his lips.

"I want you to meet two of my friends." Emmett informed, looking around the crowd, "Ang! Ben!"

Rosalie's eyes grew wide in panic as Lauren tried to calm her down with her assuring hand. Angela walked over in her fairy costume, as Ben adjusted the fake fur around his face.

"Angela, Ben, this is…" Emmett looked at Rose to see her staring down at the ground, "my girlfriend Rosalie."

Rose quickly looked up at him and smiled. Lauren's eyes grew wide as she tried to console her excitement.

"Rose this is my friends Angela and Ben." he introduced, as she shook each of their hands, "We go to school together. Lauren knows them too."

Ben squinted his eyes as he stared at the blond in the maid's costume in front of him. Rose stared down at the ground in nervousness. She never thought she could feel this worried. Rosalie looked up to plaster a fake grin on her face. She glanced at Ben to see an apprehensive look on his face. Rosalie began to feel even more nervous as he grew more fearful. Lauren looked between the two, crossing her fingers that Ben didn't say anything. Rose actually had a boyfriend who made her happy. Ben wasn't going to ruin this for her best friend.

"I like your costume." Tyler commented, breaking the tense silence.

Funny how that worked. Silence. Technically it was nowhere near silent or quiet in the house because of the blaring music and the loud voices.

"Thanks." Rose smiled, pulling down on the maid costume that stopped mid-thigh.

"It's nice." Tyler gleamed, looking it up and down, "It's really nice. It's the perfect costume for someone with your figure and-"

Emmett cleared his throat in irritation as Lauren's hand flew across his back to shut her boyfriend up. It didn't bother her as much as she made it seem. It was funny to her actually. Rose wasn't use to being hit on, so when it happened she couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction.

Unfortunately, when Lauren smacked Tyler across his back, it caused him to jump and consequently scratch Rosalie with his Freddy Krueger claws.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed, covering her wrist with her hand.

"I thought those were plastic!" Emmett hollered, pulling Rose towards him.

"The plastic ones didn't look real." Tyler quickly explained, glancing down at Rose's covered wrist, "It wouldn't have been fun!"

Emmett rolled his eyes as Lauren pulled Tyler away. He turned to face Rose as she inspected her wrist.

"That's a pretty big gash." he whispered, bringing it towards him so he could inspect it, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rose shrugged off, as Angela handed her a napkin to hold down on the bleeding wound, "I've had worse."

"I'm sure you did." Ben remarked, knowing Rosalie heard him, "The bathroom is down that hall, second door on the left. I'll bring you a first aid kit."

"I'll come with you." Emmett said, resting his hand on her lower back.

"No." Rose quickly replied, turning to give him her best grin, "Your best friend looks pretty upset. Assure him that I'm okay."

Emmett looked over at Tyler who was staring at Rose in shame. Lauren stood next to him, also staring at her best friend.

"Alright." he responded, pecking her forehead, "I'll meet you in the bathroom."

Rose wanted to buy a little time. She needed to speak to Ben, one on one.

"Is she alright?" Tyler asked, as Emmett approached him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Emmett answered, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Rose is a tough girl." Lauren commented, staring into her boyfriend's eyes, "She's not a chicken like you, she can handle a cut to the wrist."

Lauren smirked, to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work. Tyler felt really guilty.

"Ty," Lauren called out, waiting for him to look at her, "Rose has this scar, right here," she paused to point at her ankle, "She got it when she was six. Her and her older brother Lucas dressed up as pirates for Halloween. So they had swords, well…basically they decided to sword fight and he cut her ankle. It was worse than that cut you saw on her wrist."

"She didn't cry either." Lauren added, as Tyler laughed at the story, "Trust me when I say she's a tough cookie. That day, I think I cried for her."

Rose didn't cry because she was taught never to cry. Never to cry when you're hurt. Never to cry when someone else is hurt. Basically, never show weak emotions. To the Romanos, sadness and hurt are weak emotions.

* * *

Rosalie stood in the bathroom, holding tissue down on her wrist. It was nothing too bad. Once the bleeding stops, she can wrap a gauze bandage around her wrist. Rose wasn't worried about the cut, she was more worried about what her father or brothers will say when they see it.

Rose jumped and covered her heart with her good arm, as Ben entered the bathroom. He caught her off guard. She reached pass him and locked the door as he set the first aid kit down on the counter.

"Are you going to tell Emmett?" she asked, walking towards him, menacingly.

"Of course!" Ben exclaimed, backing into the wall, "He's my friend! He deserves to know who he's dating! Are you going to hurt Tyler?"

"Why would I hurt Tyler?" Rose asked, following his eyes towards her wrist, "Because of this?! Gosh, you don't know me at all! I'm the least of Tyler's worries Benjamin!"

Ben tried to make his way around Rose, but she moved to block him.

"Don't say anything to Emmett." she growled, pushing him against the wall.

"Who's going to stop me?!" he shouted, hoping someone would hear him.

Rose reached under her maid's costume and grabbed the knife, always strapped to her thigh. She pushed him against the wall and brought the stockman's knife up to his neck.

"He…he des…deserves to…kn…know." Ben stuttered, gulping as he felt the blade touch his neck.

"He will," Rose whispered, clenching her injured hand tighter around the handle, "when I decide to tell him."

"What if I do tell him?" Ben questioned, glaring into her eyes, "What are you going to do?"

Rosalie smiled as she slid the knife across the side of his neck. Ben muttered curse words as the blade lightly pierced his skin. It was barely a scratch, but it was a warning. It was just a small gash, the size of a paper cut. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at Ben's weak persona. He looked as if he wanted to cry over something so small.

"That cut," Rose started, closing the knife, "will be deeper and bigger and it will be going across your tongue. That's what we do to snitches."

Rose placed the knife back in its strap around her upper thigh. Ben smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Rose turned around to face the mirror as Ben pulled the gauze out of the kit.

"You're going to wish I told him now," Ben started, watching her wipe up the loose blood around her wrist, "because the more you fall for each other, the worse it will be for the both of you when the truth finally does come out."

Ben knew about Emmett's family and he knows about Rose's. This relationship he knew is a recipe for disaster. Ben placed a large bandage over the slit, hoping it would soak up some of the blood.

"Thanks." Rose whispered, taking the gauze wrap from him.

Ben left out as Emmett entered the bathroom. He watched her struggle to wrap the gauze around her wrist.

"Let me help you." Emmett offered, taking hold of the gauze.

Rose glanced up at him as her eyes watered. She refused to release any tears. Emmett just figured it was because of the pain in her wrist. In reality, Rose was crying because she didn't want to lose him like she lost every other boyfriend when they found out who her family was.

"Do you want me to go out there and beat Tyler's ass?" Emmett joked, lightening up the mood, as he finished wrapping the gauze around her wrist.

"No!" she laughed, wiping her eyes, "I think he has suffered enough."

Emmett brushed his hand across Rose's cheek before resting his other hand on her waist. She raised to the tip of her toes and pecked his lips. Emmett took hold of her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Sorry Rosalie." Tyler sighed, as Rose released Emmett's hand.

She pulled Tyler into a hug and he proudly wrapped his arms around her. The claws rested safely on the bar.

"Oh yes!" Tyler exclaimed, bouncing back to his usual self.

Lauren took hold of Rose's hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. The two girls started dancing as Emmett and Tyler took seats at the bar.

"What happened with Ben in the bathroom?" Lauren asked, leaning close to Rose so she could hear her question.

"I just gave him a warning." she answered, swaying her hips to the music.

Lauren glared at Ben over Rose's shoulder. The werewolf, he was dressed up as, played the part and would occasionally howl. Tyler appeared behind Lauren as Emmett appeared behind Rose. He rested his hands on her hips as she continued to dance to the music.

The two couples danced to about four songs, two slow and two fast, before walking off the dance floor. They made themselves small plates of food to settle the appetite in their stomachs.

"Rose! Lauren!" Bianca called out, walking over, "I'm ready to go!"

"Emmett, Tyler, this is my cousin Bianca." Rose introduced, watching her cousin run her fingers through her brunette hair.

"This family definitely has some good genes!" Tyler exclaimed, pounding his fist in the air.

"Keys!" Rose called out, holding her hand towards Bianca, "Lauren is getting a ride from Tyler."

"I'm Tyler." he reintroduced, holding his hand out.

"Bianca." she replied, shaking it.

Tyler brought her hand up to his mouth before pecking it. Lauren shoved Tyler in the arm, annoyingly.

"We're still on tomorrow for the skating rink, right?!" Lauren asked, shouting over the music.

"Yeah." Rose answered, smiling towards Emmett.

"I want to go!" Tyler exclaimed, looking between the two blondes.

"Fine." Lauren spat, rolling her eyes, "You and Emmett can come."

"Can we come too?" Angela asked, speaking up.

* * *

Bianca stumbled out of the car as Rosalie locked the doors. Bianca covered her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Let me help you." Rose whispered, wrapping her arm, supportively around her waist.

"I got this Rose." Bianca asserted, pushing Rose's arm from around her.

Rose stepped back to allow Bianca to stumble up the stairs. The older brunette held onto the railing as she walked up the stairs.

"About time!" Rosetta exclaimed, quickly opening the door, "Bianca, sweetheart, get in here!"

Rosetta took a stand next to her husband, Benny, as Bianca stumbled inside, followed by Rose.

"Was she drinking?" Benny asked, closing the door behind his granddaughter.

"Yes." Rose answered, walking slowly up the stairs, leaving her cousin behind with her grandparents.

Rosalie walked into her chilly bedroom and flicked on the lights. She jumped as she saw Jasper sitting at her computer desk, waiting for her return.

"It's late." she whispered, kicking off her high heels, "What do you want?"

"I need advice." Jasper admitted, rising from the seat.

Rosalie scrunched up her brow as she approached her brother. Jasper asking her for advice was completely out of the ordinary. She usually came to him for guidance, not the other way around.

"What kind of advice?" she asked, walking into her bathroom, connected to her room.

"Girl advice." he answered, following her.

Rose washed away the small amount of makeup she applied to her face before the party. She glanced once more in the mirror to assure herself the makeup was gone, before reaching back to hold up her hair.

"Involving Alice?" Rose wondered, holding up her hair, "Unzip me."

"Yeah, I like Alice and she likes me." Jasper filled in, unzipping her maid costume.

Rosalie released her hair and quickly turned around to face him. She allowed her costume to drop before stepping out of it in nothing but her bra and panties.

"I don't understand the problem." she remarked, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, "If she likes you and you like her, why aren't you two going out?"

"Because I haven't asked her out." Jasper answered, opening Rose's bottom dresser draw to grab a jersey, "You know I'm not really the relationship type. I asked Lucas what I should do and he gave me the worst advice ever."

"You went to Lucas before coming to me!" Rosalie exclaimed, pulling the jersey over her body, "I'm hurt!"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat on her bed. Rose folded up her costume in silence, reflecting on Lucas and Jasper. Jasper never went to Luke for advice. Lucas always gave the extreme advice…the last option type of guidance.

"What should I do?" Jasper asked, speaking up over the silence of the room.

"I don't know." Rose answered, shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe you should do what Lucas told you to."

"If you don't give me helpful advice, I will shoot you in your kneecaps!" Jasper joked, grinning widely.

"By the time you reach for your gun, I will have already cut two of your major arteries."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh. Rose soon joined in on the laughter as well. Guns is Jasper's thing. Knives is Rosalie's. The men were usually trained to handle guns, whereas the women were trained to handle knives and other sharp objects.

"Ask her out." Rose advised, taking a seat next to him, on her bed.

"I don't think-" he started, before she cut him off.

"If it doesn't work out, then oh well, you aren't marrying the girl Jasper!" she proclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "Non si sa mai, questo puó essere l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo." (You never know, this may be the start of something new.)

"Okay I will," Jasper nodded his head, as he turned to face her, "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh," Rose whispered, glancing down at her bandaged wrist, "It's nothing."

Jasper furrowed his brows as his sister crawled into her bed. She rested her blond hair against her pillow, before placing her injured wrist under the covers. Jasper shut his eyes closed before opening them back up. Anger flashed through his pupils as he approached the side of her bed.

Jasper stooped low beside his sister. He sat down on the side of her bed as she laid, staring at his back.

"Did your new boyfriend do that to you?" he growled, turning slightly to glance at her, "I'll take care of him. Give me his name, social security number, and address. He'll be sleeping with the fishes by this time tomorrow."

Rosalie ran her hand down her face. She sat up and pushed herself up against the headboard of her bed.

"Emmett didn't do this." she asserted, as he took her injured wrist in his hand, "Honestly, it hurts that you would think I would allow a guy to put his hands on me again," she paused to watch him unwrap the gauze, "At sixteen, I will admit it, I was naïve, I allowed Royce to talk me into having sex with him and I even allowed him to put his hands on me-"

"You ended up in the hospital." Jasper muttered, staring down at the cut, "Twice!"

"That's all behind us now." Rosalie growled, snatching her hand away from him, "I'm stronger now! I've accepted my role in this family! I will _never _allow some man to put his hands on me again. I don't care who they are!"

"I bet it does help knowing he can't hurt anyone else." Jasper added, reaching out for her hand once again, "The bastard got what he deserved. What did he think was going to happen? Putting his hands on Antonio Romano's daughter, the douche-bag basically signed his own death certificate."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's comment. Jasper stared down at her wrist before looking up at Rose…waiting for an answer.

"It was an accident," she started, making sure he understood that, "Emmett's friend Tyler did it. He was Freddy Krueger at the party."

"So he decided to play the part and slit your wrist?" Jasper questioned, rewrapping the gauze around her wrist, "I definitely need to be there when dad finds out."

"He's not." Rose asserted, looking into her brother's eyes, "And no Tyler didn't decide to play the part. It was an accident. He jumped and the claws just scratched me."

Jasper released his sister's wrist. He nodded his head, taking her word for it.

"Do you remember Joe?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"Bianca's ex-boyfriend?" Jasper wondered, nodding along.

"Yeah, well he has a brother who recognized me. He said he was going to tell Emmett who I am." Rosalie explained, causing a wide grin to spread across her brother's face.

"What did you do?" he happily questioned, standing up.

Rose reached under her covers, towards her upper thigh and unfastened the knife strap, wrapped tightly around her upper thigh.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jasper proclaimed, grinning at the shiny knife she held up, "Where is he buried?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rose exclaimed, setting the knife down on the end table, "I think you're getting ahead of yourself! I just threatened the guy. He's alive!"

"I'm a little disappointed…" he trailed off, shrugging shoulders," but I'm still a little proud of you, I guess."

Jasper walked to the other side of the bed as his sister snuggled under her covers.

"I'm tired." she muttered, pulling the blanket over her head.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he questioned, heading towards the door.

"Skating!" she exclaimed, completely frustrated, "Uscire!" (Get out)

"Alright! I'm going!"

**Review:  
**  
**A/N: When you review, I'll send you a sneak peek into the next chapter!  
**

**-Rachel.  
**


	15. Skating Rink

"Where are they?!" Lauren exclaimed, taking hold of her skates.

"Be patient." Rose sighed, tying the strings on her skates, "They'll be here, and if they don't show up, we'll have fun without them."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders as Rose stood up in her skates. Lauren quickly tied her skate laces before standing as well. Her and Rosalie took hold of each other's hands and skated onto the floor. They swayed their hips to the beat as they skated around the circle.

Lauren slid her hand out of Rose's grip and began to skate backwards. Rose adjusted the gauze wrapped around her wrist. Lauren was practically raised in the skating rink. Every birthday until she was twelve she had in a skating rink. Rose knew the basics. She knew how to not fall and she knew how to dance. Nothing special. Lauren could jump, skate backwards, dance and crisscross.

"Rose, look!" Lauren called out, pointing towards the door.

Rose continued to skate as she looked over her shoulder. She saw Tyler, Emmett, Ben, Angela and two other girls entering the skating rink. Rose picked up her speed as she caught up with Lauren. The two skated off of the floor and walked on the carpet towards the entrance.

"Rosalie, Lauren, these are my sisters Eva and Consuela." Emmett introduced, pointing towards the two brunettes standing beside him.

Rosalie and Lauren shook the two girls' hands. Rose waved at Angela as she nodded at Ben.

"Mind giving me a ride home Rosie?" Tyler asked, catching everyone off guard.

"Rosie?" Emmett questioned, as Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Everyone calls her Rose, I wanted to be different. Rosie. I like it." Tyler asserted, nodding his head assertively, "So, do you?"

"Sure…" she answered, glancing at Emmett, I guess."

"We'll meet you out on the floor!" Lauren proclaimed, grabbing onto Rose's hand, "Come on _Rosie!_"

"Hey, that name is reserved for me!" Tyler shouted, as Lauren pulled her best friend away.

Emmett and his sisters followed Tyler, Ben and Angela towards where you're suppose to pick up skates.

"She's cute." Consuela whispered, as Eva rolled her eyes, "If I liked girls, Emmett would definitely have something to worry about."

"She's alright." Eva spat, pushing through her siblings, "Can I get a nine?"

"Ignore her." Consuela whispered, patting her brother's shoulder, "She's just jealous about how good your relationship is."

Tyler, Emmett, Angela, Ben, Consuela and Eva have never gone skating before. It was always something they wanted to try, but never got the chance to.

"Are you coming?!" Rose shouted, waving them over.

"Shouldn't we try it slowly?" Consuela worriedly asked, rising to her feet.

"How hard could it really be?" Eva remarked, grabbing onto the pole.

Rosalie and Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she watched them struggle to not fall. They used more energy to stand up straight than to actually skate.

"Come on." Rose called out, extending her hand towards Emmett, "I won't let you fall!"

Rosalie placed Emmett's hands on her hips as she slowly started to skate. Emmett's feet continued to wobble, but he didn't fall. He had something to balance himself with. Lauren was on the side trying to teach Tyler how to move his feet and position his body so he wouldn't fall.

Rosalie picked up speed as she snapped her fingers and moved her hips to the beat of the song. Consuela and Eva didn't bother trying anymore. They fell enough to realize skating wasn't for everyone. They ordered a large pizza and watched everyone skate as they waited for their order. Angela and Ben skated around the large circle, slowly while holding onto the surrounding pole.

"How's your wrist?" Emmett asked, dropping his hands from her waist, to grab her hand.

"It's good." she answered, moving closer towards him as they skated.

"Don't look," he whispered, glancing over at his sisters, "my sisters are staring at us."

Emmett stumbled, and almost fell over, but Rose helped him regain his balance. Lauren skated around with Tyler proudly holding her waist.

"Lets give them a show." Rose asserted, pulling Emmett towards her.

A slow song decided to play at the perfect moment. Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as he rested his hands on her waist. He lowered his head and brought her mouth in for a kiss. Rosalie was skating backwards, as Emmett held her for dear life. She wasn't the best skater, but she knew what she was doing.

Eva stood up straight to go retrieve the pizza. Consuela looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable, watching her brother make out with his girlfriend.

"Foods ready!" Eva shouted, setting the large pizza down on the table, "Come and eat!"

"So, Rosalie," Eva started, cutting herself off to bite into her pizza, "How did you meet Emmett?"

"He ran into me, literally!" Rose laughed, thinking of the memory, "He knocked me right over."

"I hate that!" Eva exclaimed, plastering a fake smile on her face, "When people just stand in the middle of the walkway, I would knock them over too!"

The smile on Rose's face faltered. Eva didn't like her and that was no secret. Consuela sneakily shoved her sister's shoulder before giving Rose her best grin.

"Ignore her." Consuela whispered, patting Rose's shoulder.

Emmett smacked his face in embarrassment. He didn't want to bring them. They caught him when him and Tyler were about to leave. They begged him to allow them to meet her. He thought they would be on their best behavior. He should have known…this is Eva he's talking about.

"How old are you?" Consuela asked, trying to stick to factual questions.

"18." Rose answered, hearing Eva scoff in rudeness.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Eva as she silently ate her pizza. Rose turned away from the sisters to glance at Lauren. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and sneakily gave Eva the finger.

"Emmett told me you're Italian." Eva spoke up, grinning ear to ear, "I've heard all Italians are violent? Have you heard about that?"

"Have you heard about stereotypes?" Rosalie questioned, completely irritated.

She didn't care that Eva was Emmett's sister anymore. Eva was trying to start trouble.

"I'm half Italian!" Lauren spoke up, trying to change the subject, "My dad's Italian, but my mom isn't."

"You know the language?" Tyler questioned, turning to face her, in excitement.

"No." Lauren replied, as Tyler pouted in mock disappointment.

Eva didn't take her eyes off of Rose. She was too perfect. Emmett never said anything bad about Rosalie, meaning he didn't care about her flaws or didn't know about them. Eva wanted to know what the girl was hiding.

"So, Rosalie-" Eva started.

"We should be getting home!" Lauren asserted, cutting Eva off.

The group of friends turned their skates back in before exiting the skating rink. Rose walked arm in arm with Lauren as Emmett followed them towards her car. He sent Consuela and Eva off with his keys to his car.

Tyler pried Lauren away from her best friend and hopped in the back seat. The two began a strong make out session, pointing out the awkwardness between Emmett and Rose.

"Sorry about Eva." Emmett whispered, pulling Rosalie towards him.

"Your sister doesn't like me." Rose remarked, crossing her arms.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and pecked her cheek. He pressed Rosalie against the truck parked beside her. She dropped her arms to her side as Emmett placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I don't care." Emmett said, bringing his mouth towards hers, "I like you."

Rosalie smiled as she closed the distance between their mouths. She pulled on his shirt to bring him even closer towards her. The truck behind her held her up as her hands played with the fabric of his shirt.

The familiar sound of her car horn cut the young couple's kiss off short. Emmett quickly jumped away from Rosalie, as Lauren strapped herself in the passenger seat.

"Hurry up!" Tyler shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"We didn't interrupt your make out session!" Rose declared, as Emmett opened her car door, "So why interrupt ours? Thanks Em…" she paused, to peck his cheek.

Emmett smiled at his girlfriend as she hopped inside. Lauren somehow managed to already start the car. Rose buckled her seat belt as the driver's door remained open. Emmett stood in the way, smiling down at the beautiful blond in front of him.

"I'll text you." he whispered, leaning into the car to quickly peck her lips, "I'll talk to you later Ty! Bye Lauren!"

"Byeeeee Emmett!" Lauren said, winking at her best friend's boyfriend.

Emmett backed away from Rose's car as she pulled off. Consuela pulled up behind her brother and honked the horn.

"Soooo Rosalie," Tyler started, propping his head between the driver and passenger seat, "you and Emmett?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Tyler." Lauren asserted, pushing Tyler back into his seat.

"I saw how lovey dovey you two were." Tyler replied, ignoring Lauren's statement, "Pretty soon, you'll be hitting third base. Huh Rosalie?"

Lauren turned to face Tyler. She smacked his knee as if she was scolding a child. The hit didn't bother him. He was too busy laughing at Rose's facial expression. It caught her completely off guard. He was use to teasing Emmett, but now he had the chance to tease Rosalie.

"Oh come on Rosalie!" Tyler exclaimed, calming down from laughing so hard, "I know for a fact, a girl looking like you, is not a virgin. Lauren isn't. Ha, Lauren's a pro! The things she does when she's angry is just-"

Lauren immediately looked at Tyler to silence him as Rosalie quickly looked to her best friend. Lauren gave her the most innocent grin she could muster before shrugging her shoulders.

"That isn't any of your business!" Rose declared, forcing herself to pay closer attention to the road, "And I, personally, don't want to know about what you and Lauren are up to in the bedroom!"

* * *

"How was it?" Veronica asked, once Emmett, Eva and Consuela walked through the door, "How was Rosalie?"

"I like her." Consuela answered, grinning towards Emmett.

"I don't." Eva remarked, earning a glare from her brother, "She seems perfect, but no one is perfect. She's definitely hiding something.

"Well so is Emmett!" Consuela asserted, as their father entered the room, "I bet Rosalie doesn't know Emmett's surname. She doesn't know about his family, does she Emmett?"

Luis, Veronica and Eva each turned to face him. He nodded his head as Eva angrily shrugged her shoulders.

"She seems stuck up." Eva added, causing Emmett to quickly approach her.

"You know nothing about her," he growled, glowering at her in return, "so don't act like you do Eva. I'm serious. If you have nothing nice to say about Rosalie, then do me a favor and not say anything at all. Your track record with guys doesn't compare to mine with girls."

Emmett slammed his fist against the wall to release his frustration. Eva silently backed away from her brother, giving him room to cool off.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, watching him as he headed up the stairs.

"He's jumping to her defense." Luis informed, leaning against the stair railing.

"Yeah," Veronica sighed, nodding along, "It's definitely getting serious."

**A/N: Alright you guys know the drill. You review and I'll send you a sneak peek into the next chapter. I'll try to post it before Friday because after the weekend I'm going to be really busy.**

**-Rachel.  
**


	16. High Stakes

The New York wind blew through Emmett's curly hair as he stood panicky at the harbor. Emmett was the lookout. Carlos, Alberto, Armando, Ernesto and Fernando each positioned themselves around the harbor, ready to ambush the Romano Mafia.

Rosa volunteered to be the driver turned into the docks. She parked the car as close to the water as possible as Lucas, Salvatore, Carlo, Paolo and Marcello hopped out. Marcello quickly retrieved the load and set it down by the trunk.

"So far the coast is clear." Rosa reported, placing the phone on speaker, "Marcello just sat the load by the trunk. I'm about to open it."

"Good job." Tony replied, before hanging up his cell phone.

Once Rosa popped the trunk, gun shots sounded. Emmett shot his firearm in the direction of Armando and Ernesto. Marcello quickly retreated behind piled boxes, thrashed against the wall, for coverage.

Rosa sat in the driver's seat, ducking down, shielding herself from the bullets. She saw Carlos making his way towards the car as bullets flew back and forth.

"Damn it!" Rosa exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the horn.

Carlos jumped from being caught off guard. His lack of paying attention caused a bullet to graze his arm, courtesy of Paolo.

"Carlos!" Emmett shouted, making sure his cousin was okay, "Get the package! I'll cover you!"

Rosa looked around to see everyone fixated on shooting and killing that they weren't paying attention to her. She hopped out of the car and ran towards the trunk.

"No!" Carlos shouted, watching her place the package inside.

Carlos shot his gun and watched as it went through Rosa's chest and out her upper back. The brunette woman fell to the ground. Emmett lowered his weapon as he watched the woman's lifeless body lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Emmett are you covering me?!" Carlos hollered, as Lucas ran towards his aunt.

Lucas scooped Rosa into his arms and placed her in the backseat as Salvatore and Carlo covered his exposed figure.

"What am I doing?" Emmett whispered, dropping the gun out of his hands, "Why am I even here doing this?"

Shots continued to be fired. Lucas managed to hop inside of the driver's seat and scoop up his father's men.

"We let them get away!" Carlos shouted, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "Now I'll have to tell my uncle!"

Emmett quickly picked his gun back up and shoved it into his pocket. Emmett didn't want to partake in the family business. Carlos pressed the phone against his ear as he smiled down at the droppings of blood from Rosa.

* * *

Rosalie checked her cell phone once more to see if Emmett text back. No text. She shoved it into her bra before heading out of her room. The house was oddly quiet. Silence in such a large house with your family living under the same roof is weird.

"Mom! Jasper!" Rose called out, looking around the upper floor, "Dad! Lucas! Bianca!"

No answer. Rose's heart began to beat rapidly. She didn't like the sound of silence.

"Nonna! Nonno! Paolo! Mario!" Rose continued to shout, "What's the point of having a bodyguard if he isn't around?"

Rosalie gave up with searching the upper level of her home and began heading downstairs.

"What happened?!" Rosetta hollered, as Rose followed the sound of her grandmother's voice, "How did this happen?!"

Dino pushes past his cousin as Rose grabbed on to the mantle to catch her balance.

"I should have been there!" Dino hollered, pacing back and forth, "If I was there, this wouldn't have happened!"

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking around before reciving silence, "Can somebody tell me what happened?!"

"My mother's dead Rose!" Dino asserted, slamming his fist down onto the arm of the couch.

"Aunt Rosa." Rose whispered, covering her mouth in shock, "But, when?"

"Not to long ago." Benny answered, wrapping his arm around Rosetta's waist, "This is all your fault!"

Benny turned to face Frank and Tony. Lucia stood in the back, silent as ever. She wrapped her arm around Jasper and Rosalie, consoling them with the best of her ability.

"I know how you feel," Frank started, cautiously approaching Benny, "we both lost a daughter."

With rememberance of her other aunt's death, Rosalie buried her head into the crook of Lucia's neck.

"Sará bene." (It will be alright) Lucia whispered, rubbing circles into Rose's back.

Rosalie ignored the buzzing feeling in her bra. Emmett text her back. Lauren walked into the kitchen and quickly wrapped her arms around her father. She was completely happy for his safe return. Paolo walked her out of the kitchen for some one on one time.

"What happened?" Tony questioned, lighting his cigar up.

"The Montez Mafia ambushed us." Lucas answered, watching his father's fist clench.

At the sound of the Montez name, Tony always gets upset. The mobster clenched his fist and rammed it into the wall, leaving behind a partial dent.

"Why Antonio?" Benny asked, dropping his arm from around Rosetta, "Why did you send my daughter in?"

"She offered to go. She found out we were going to send in Dino, and she begged to go instead." Tony replied, averting his eyes towards his nephew.

"If your daughter offered to go, you wouldn't have let her!" Benny shouted, approaching Tony before Marcello and Salvatore took a step in front of him.

Rosetta reached her arm out to pull her husband away from Tony's men. Benny was never going to be allowed to lay a finger on him. Not as long as he's a mobster. Tony glanced at his daughter as he brought his cigar back up to his mouth.

"She said no one would suspect anything if she drove." Frank explained, lighting himself up a cigar, "She made a good point."

"What's going on?" Ella wondered, entering the kitchen.

Once her presence was made known, Bianca pulled her aunt into a hug. Rosella was definitely going to need it when she finds out the news about her sister.

"Tell her what happened." Benny growled, before glancing sadly at his daughter.

Tony, Frank and Lucas filled Rosella in on her sister's death. She didn't take it as hard as they thought she would. She did cry. She cried uncontrollably, but they suspected more from Ella.

"You know what to do." Ella whispered into her husband's ear, before setting a kiss onto his cheek.

* * *

Emmett didn't want to be bothered. He stared down at his cell phone as it set resting in his hand. The living room was noisy as always, but he needed noise. He didn't want to go upstairs.

"I need everyone to be on alert!" Victor ordered, pouring himself a glass of scotch, "They'll be wanting to seek revenge!"

"You did good." Luis informed, patting his son's back, "I'm proud of you. Maybe next time we'll get the package."

"I got a kill." Carlos reminded, earning a pat on the back from his father.

"You didn't have to kill that woman." Emmett growled, glowering towards him.

"You have a lot to learn Em." Carlos replied, as Emmett stormed off.

He raced up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. After opening his cell phone, he speed dialed Rosalie's number. No answer. He tried once more, but he still received no answer. He just wanted to hear her voice. Something about the sound of her voice always made him calm. He needed that right now.

Emmett set his phone down onto his desk as his mother entered his room.

"It's hard to see someone actually die." Veronica started, walking towards her son, "I remember the first time I saw a dead body."

Emmett ignored his mother as he picked his phone back up. Rose didn't text back. He sent her another quick text before setting his cell phone back down.

"I get it. You want to be alone." Veronica whispered, leaning forward to peck his forehead, "Yo estoy aquí para ti." (I'm here for you.)

Emmett pulled out his cell phone once again and opened the picture of Rose up. It was a recent picture. She was really happy in the picture. He smiled as he stared down at her. He couldn't wait for two weeks to be over so he could see her again on their next date.


	17. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was Rosalie's least favorite holiday. It's the day she gains the most weight. She always tells herself she's not going to eat a lot, but eventually she always does. Thanksgiving break, for them is only four days, including the weekends, so she doesn't even have the time to work off the extra pounds.

Throughout the day, the doorbell rang. Family from Italy have been flying in to celebrate the American holiday. Italians really don't need an excuse to come together and eat, but when they have one, it just makes it all the more better.

Aromas soon began filling the house as the women of the family slaved over the hot stove, making sure everything is cooked to perfection. The house is packed, uncomfortably, with aunts, uncles, and cousins who Rose and Jasper have never met.

"Sorry about your lost." Cousin Giulio whispered, patting Dino's shoulder.

After greeting family members, Dino stormed upstairs and locked himself in his room. He didn't want to be around happiness. Not when he was in such pain and misery. Rosa and Ella's brother Pietro decided to move back to the United States in order to be a part of the Romano Mafia. He wanted vengeance for his sister's untimely death.

* * *

Emmett's favorite holiday has always been Thanksgiving. He got to see family he hasn't seen in years and he had an excuse to stuff his face with delicious foods. This Thanksgiving didn't feel the same to Emmett. The house was packed with family members, but to him, they felt like strangers. The aroma of the food filled the house, but Emmett didn't really feel hungry.

Emmett's conscious was bothering him. He's never seen someone actually die before. He has heard his father and grandfather talk about the variety of people they killed, but Emmett actually saw it with his own eyes. His family was celebrating Thanksgiving with their loved ones, while someone else's family is forced to mourn on such a thankful occasion.

Emmett didn't think he would feel so bad, especially since they killed his grandmother. They didn't seem hurt over her death, so why should he feel hurt over the woman's death. At least the woman they killed was involved. They didn't go after an innocent woman in their family.

Emmett dug into his pocket after feeling it vibrate.

_Running to the gas station, by Cent. Park. Meet me?_

_-xoxo Rose_

Emmett hadn't heard from Rosalie for two whole weeks. It was strange to not hear from her, but he didn't question it. He missed her. A lot.

"I'll be right back." Emmett announced, stuffing his phone into his pocket, "I need some air."

Veronica nodded her head as her son left out of the house.

* * *

Rosalie smiled to herself as she glanced down at Emmett's reply. He's going to meet her there. Ella handed Rosalie a small list, with one thing written on it, for her to pick up. A bag of ice.

Emmett pulled into the gas station and parked his car. He noticed Rose's car not parked anywhere. She must be still on her way. Emmett thought she would have arrived first since she actually lived in New York. He lived ten minutes away from the New York/New Jersey border. He slowly hopped out of his car and locked the door.

Rosalie smiled as she parked next to Emmett's car. He was already here. She grabbed her keys and tossed them into her purse after locking her car door. Rose walked into the gas station to see the attendant's face cover with sheer panic. He raised his hands in the air as if she was a robber asking for money out of the cash register.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered, being careful to make sure Emmett didn't hear, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to rob you. I just came to buy some ice."

The gas station attendant slowly lowered his arms. He pointed to where the ice freezer is, before scurrying behind closed doors. Rose smacked her forehead before inhaling a sharp breath.

Rosalie walked aisle to aisle searching for Emmett. She finally spotted him standing by the ice freezer. She quickly walked up behind him before tapping his shoulder. Out of instinct, Emmett's hand brushed against the gun in his pocket as he turned around. Luckily, he didn't pull it out.

If it was anyone else, Emmett would have been upset, but it was Rose. He couldn't bring himself to be upset with her, especially when she laughed. Rosalie did her famous hearty laugh, filled with so much emotion. He smiled at her as he approached her.

"You excited about tomorrow?" he wondered, setting his hands on her waist, "I have to warn you, I may not be an excellent skater, but I'm a kick-ass bowler."

"Maybe this time you can teach me a few things." Rose replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "And yeah, I'm excited. Mainly because I get to be with you."

Emmett lowered his head as she brought hers up. Her lips brushed across his briefly before he forcefully pressed his against hers after the teaser kiss. Rosalie sighed into the kiss as her fingers played with his black curly hair. Emmett's fingers continued to rest on her hips. With so much passion in the kiss, he backed her into a shelf. She heard a few things fall, but didn't bother to see what it was. The young couple pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads against each other, as they gasped for oxygen.

"How's your wrist?" Emmett asked, glancing down at the bandage.

"It's getting better. The bleeding stopped." Rose answered, shrugging her shoulders, as she moved around him.

Emmett sighed to himself. Guilt crept back up into Emmett. Any little thing reminded him of the woman his cousin killed. Rosalie was Italian…The Romanos are Italian, meaning the woman who was killed was Italian. Small details reminded him of her.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, seeing Emmett visibly upset.

"My family." Emmett answered, running his hand down his face.

"What happened? Are they okay?" she wondered, as he followed her towards the ice freezer.

"Yeah, they're fine, it's just…they can really make me angry sometimes." he growled, slamming his fist against the freezer door.

"Cheer up Em." Rose whispered, quickly turning to face him, "Trust me when I say life is short."

Emmett nodded completely believing in what she had to say. Life is short. He knew that for a fact. He's lost a lot of people he has loved, but that comes with being a Montez. You shouldn't be afraid of death.

"I agree with what you're saying," Emmett continued, watching her as she grabbed a bag of ice out of the freezer, "but my family can be difficult at times."

"What happened?" she asked once again, shutting the freezer door.

"I wish I could tell you," he started, following her to the front of the store, "but I can't."

The gas station attendant kept his mouth fearfully shut as he rung up the bag of ice.

"Keep the change." Rose instructed, handing the attendant the money, before looking at Emmett, "Why can't you tell me?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head as the sad expression on his face dropped.

"Rosalie, just," he began, searching for the words to say, "just mind your own damn business, okay?!"

The attendant stood in shock. He couldn't believe someone was talking to Rosalie Romano like that. He quickly retreated behind closed doors and decided to stay there until she left.

Rosalie snatched the bag off the counter and stormed towards the door. Emmett sighed to himself before chasing after her.

"Wait!" he called out, as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Everyone goes through things Emmett! That's life!" Rose hollered, pushing the door open angrily, "My aunt recently passed away, you don't see me taking my anger out on you!"

Emmett allowed the door to slam on his face as she stormed to her car. She set the bag of ice on the floor in the passenger seat.

"Rose wait!" he called out, pushing the door open.

He caught up to her just as she opened the driver's side door. Emmett quickly released her after realizing he caught her bad wrist. He dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her to him for a dominant kiss. She didn't have a choice but to kiss back as Emmett's lips assaulted hers. She relaxed into the kiss soon before it ended.

"I'm sorry." he asserted, setting a chaste kiss along her lips.

"I am too. I shouldn't have pried." she replied, pecking his cheek, "Bye Em."

Emmett waved at Rosalie as she closed her door. He walked to his car, parked beside her as she pulled off.

He used the silent drive home as time to think. Emmett didn't mean to take his anger and frustration out on her. He just didn't want her to pry her nose where it didn't belong. She was just trying to help though, but Emmett didn't care. If she continued to ask, he was going to tell her, and risk losing her forever. He didn't want that.

* * *

"Here you go grandpa." Rose said, handing Benny the bag of ice.

"Your lipstick," Benny started, setting the bag of ice on the counter, "is smeared."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide as she noticed her father enter the kitchen. She hung her head low as she walked past ample amounts of family members in order to get to the bathroom.

* * *

Emmett walked through the door to be met with his mother's worried glance.

"You said you need some air! You were not outside!" Veronica hollered, rushing towards her son, "Where were you?!"

"Just leave me alone." he muttered, walking past her, "I don't want to be bothered."

Emmett began making his way towards the stairs, before his mother informed him about the food being done. The young Montez made himself a nicely stuffed plate and took it upstairs. Emmett just wanted to be alone.

He set his plate down on his desk before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. No text messages from Rose. He opened up the keypad and began typing a message himself.

_I'm sorry : (_

_-Em_

* * *

"Tempo per mangiare!" Lucia announced, setting the last tray of food on the table. (Time to eat)

Rose wiped away the last bit of lipstick on her mouth before heading out. She took her seat between her mother and Jasper. The young Romano pulled her cell phone out of her bra as she felt it vibrate. Emmett apologized again. She could never stay mad at him. Rose already accepted his first apology, he must really feel bad.

_It's alright. I honestly understand._

_-xoxo Rose_

"I'm going bowling with you tomorrow." Jasper whispered, scooping food onto his plate, "And I'm bringing Alice. I want to meet Emmett."

"Aw, I'm happy you finally asked her out." Rose replied, patting his hand, happily.

"Actually she asked me out." Jasper responded, catching Rose completely off guard.

"A girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do." Rose sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Cerchiamo di avere un momento di silenzio per Luciana, Leo e Rosa!" (Let us have a moment of silence for Luciana, Leo and Rosa)

After the brief moment of silence, the rest of the night was filled with family traditions and conversations in Italian, since some of the family members didn't know English.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I must say your reviews are my motivation to continue to update, especially since school has started back up. Yes, you'll also get a lovely sneakpeek. Oh, and here's a little hint into the next chapter, Jasper going to be causing trouble! :-)**

**-Rachel.**


	18. Bowling Alley

"Jasper be good." Rose asserted, unbuckling her seat belt.

"What do you mean?" he responded, smirking at his sister.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed, quickly turning to face him in the backseat, "Alice, Jasper, he doesn't know who my parents are. He doesn't even know my last name, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Keeping secrets is the wrong way to start a relationship." Jasper informed, hopping out of the car.

"Since when did you become a relationship expert?" Rose laughed, locking her car doors behind her friends.

"Since I started dating Alice…" he answered, grinning down at the short-haired brunette holding his hand.

"Dating? You two are dating now?!" Rose gleamed, patting her brother's shoulder, "Aw, I'm happy for you Jazz! You're finally opening up to someone outside of the family!"

Alice stopped walking and looked up at Rose. Jasper felt his arm being pulled back.

"Actually, I'm working on that." Alice remarked, looking towards Rose, "You do know that I had to ask your brother out. He's stubborn. During our project, we spent most of the time arguing over who would say what."

* * *

Emmett and Tyler stood waiting outside of the bowling alley. They were always early to dates. Emmett tensed as he spotted the couple with Lauren and Rosalie. Rosalie wrapped her arm through Jasper's.

"Who's the guy?" Tyler asked, earning a shrug response from Emmett.

"Hey." Rose greeted, unraveling her arm from Jasper's.

"Hi Rose." Emmett replied, feeling her arms wrap around his neck.

Rose raised herself to the tip of her toes. She brought her lips to Emmett for a passionate kiss. Lauren and Tyler were making out right beside them. Emmett's hands played with the fabric of Rose's skin tight shirt. The red shirt clung to Rose's upper torso, as the skin tight jeans looked painted onto her legs. His hands slid down her slender waist before resting on the back of her jeans.

"Alright, you both had your fun." Jasper asserted, pulling his sister back from Emmett.

Rosalie crossed her arms as she stood between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked on confusedly as he watched Tyler and Lauren continue to make out.

"Emmett, Tyler, this is my brother Jasper," Rose introduced, looking towards Alice, "and this is his date Alice."

Emmett held his hand out towards him, awaiting for him to receive the greeting. Jasper used the strength he could muster to give Emmett a firm handshake.

"So you're Tyler…" Jasper trailed off, turning to face the brunette, "the guy who cut my sister's hand."

Rosalie tucked her healed hand into her pocket. Now it was fine, the only thing left was a scar going partially around her wrist. Tyler turned away nervously and approached Rose.

"Sorry again about that." he whispered, cautiously looking up into her eyes.

"I been forgave you Tyler. I don't know why he's bringing it up though." Rose growled, averting her eyes towards her brother, "Ignore him please."

"Come on Jasper!" Alice announced, pulling him towards the entrance, "Lets pay for a lane!"

Rosalie smiled at Alice's retreating form as her and Jasper entered the building. The cold fall night brought shivers through their spines.

"Sorry about him." Rose whispered, patting Tyler's back, "He's harmless."

Lauren quirked a brow at Rosalie before quickly grabbing her best friend's arm. She pulled the blonde into the bowling alley and stood in line, waiting to pay.

"He's harmless?" Lauren repeated, lowering her voice so Emmett and Tyler couldn't hear, "Ha! If Jasper's harmless, then your father must be a freaking saint!"

"I didn't want Tyler to suspect anything." Rose whispered, moving further up in the line, "Jasper isn't going to do anything. I'm positive he won't. He's all bark and no bite…unless he's provoked."

After paying to bowl and picking up their bowling shoes, the group of friends chose their balls.

"Who knows how to bowl?" Emmett wondered, looking around only to see himself, Tyler and Alice raising their hands, "Alrighty then, we should play girls against boys."

"No fair, you and Tyler know how to bowl. We only have one person on our team who knows what she's doing." Lauren responded, earning a pat on the back from Jasper.

"Who's first?" Rose asked, holding tightly onto her pink ball.

"Girls first." Emmett answered, making way for her to approach the lane, "Need help?"

"I got this." she replied, holding her head up high.

"Woo hoo go Rosalie!" Alice cheered, clapping her hands.

Jasper smirked at Alice as she watched his sister bowl. His eyes glanced towards Emmett who couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. Something was in Emmett's eyes that Jasper couldn't label. The guy has a deep liken to Rosalie. She knocked three pins down her first time, but when the ball came back she only knocked one more down, therefore not earning a spare. Alice clapped her hands for her teammate as Jasper approached the lane next.

Emmett and Tyler cheered for their teammate even though the greetings with him didn't go well. Jasper scored a spare, knocking eight pins down the first time and the rest when the ball came back. Alice approached next and made up for it…marking her score with a strike. The girls were off to a great start.

The guys score soon started to skyrocket pass the girls once Emmett and Tyler took over the lanes. Lauren's bowling was of no help to the girls…and neither was Rosalie. Alice basically had to carry the team.

"How'd you learn to bowl?" Rose asked, taking a seat next to the short haired brunette.

"My dad." she answered, grinning as she watched Jasper bowl, "He's a part of some bowling team. He taught me."

"Jasper won't tell me, so I'm hoping you do." Rose whispered, following Alice as she sat up to grab her orange ball, "Where is he taking you tomorrow?"

"Some comedy movie." she answered, inching her way towards the lane, "I think afterwards we're going to grab a bite to eat."

The game of bowling was interesting. Tyler shot all spares, while Emmett and Alice shot mostly strikes. Lauren continually got a gutter ball, while Jasper and Rosalie were playing it by ear, getting different types of shots. In the end, the boys won the game.

"I'm starving!" Tyler exclaimed, taking off the bowling shoes, "We should get some pizza at the pizza place next door."

"Yeah that sounds good." Alice agreed, turning in the shoes she rented.

Emmett followed after his friends, falling behind the group with Rose. He rested his arm around her slender waist as they headed out into the cold night.

"My mom wants to visit that Italian place you took me to," he started, earning her attention, "I can't remember the dish you ordered. I want that next time."

"Carbonara." Rose answered, smiling up at him, "I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would."

"You sound hot when you say that." he whispered, pulling her closer as the night grew colder, "Say it again."

"Carbonara." Rosalie said again, watching her friends enter the pizzeria.

"One more time." he mumbled, lips ghosting over her ear.

"Car-bo-nara." Rose repeated slowly, annunciating each syllable.

Emmett held the door open to Volturi's Pizzeria. Rose entered and ran her hands up and down her arms. Jasper, Tyler, Alice and Lauren were already inside, waiting patiently for Rose and Emmett to join them.

"Where's Jasper?" Rose asked, taking a seat in the waiting area.

"He saw someone he knew." Alice answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"So you and my brother-" Rose teased, pausing as Alice took a seat next to her, "look cute together."

"I thought so too." Alice agreed, watching Lauren display PDA with Tyler.

"Hey Rose!" Jasper called out, earning everyone's attention, "Look who I found! Turns out Caius's parents are the owners of this establishment."

Jasper stood in the center of the waiting room, with his arm thrown around a slightly scared Caius. Caius nervously waved at Rose as he stared down at the ground.

"Hi Rosalie." he whispered, biting onto his bottom lip.

"Caius, I believe you know Alice, but over here is Rose's boyfriend Emmett, that's Lauren, her best friend and Lauren's boyfriend Tyler. Guys, Caius goes to school with us." Jasper introduced, dropping his arm from around the scared teenager.

"Hi." he mumbled, quickly looking away from Rose, "I should go."

"Who are you and what have you done to the Caius who so confidently hit on my sister in school?" Jasper wondered, smirking at Caius, as the question drew in Emmett's attention.

"What are you doing?" Rose sighed, watching Caius immediately back away from the group, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're my sister…" Jasper informed, as the host approached them, "and I love you…" he paused to glance around the restaurant to see Caius standing with his mother Jane, "I bet he won't hit on you again."

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy!" Tyler announced, following the host towards their table.

Jasper didn't forget about Tyler's Halloween costume disaster and the consequences of it. He thought he could just ignore Tyler's presence, but he can't…not as long as Tyler continues to talk. He felt himself intake a deep breath, but before he could release it, he felt someone grab his hand.

Jasper followed the hand to see it attached to Alice. She was giving him a reassuring smile. Jasper immediately felt calmer. He cooled off, and unclenched his free hand, that he didn't even realize formed into a fist.

"So Emmett," Jasper began, sparking a new conversation, "I hear you're a New Jersey resident."

"Yeah." Emmett nodded, pushing Jasper to continue.

Rose held her fingers crossed, hoping Jasper didn't say anything rude.

"We're in New York. Do you always travel state to state?" he continued, as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"I live ten minutes away from Brooklyn, five minutes away from the New Jersey/New York border." Emmett informed, placing his straw inside of the drink.

"Interesting." Jasper whispered, nodding his head slowly, "Rose told me your parents are entrepreneurs," he paused to see Emmett nod in agreement, "What kind of business do they own? Is it legal? Have they committed any crimes? Have you committed any crimes?"

Tyler turned to look at Emmett. Emmett glanced down at the ground before looking up to meet Jasper's curious glare.

"This isn't 21 questions!" Rose asserted, glowering in her brother's direction, "Emmett don't answer that! Jasper, think of something else to talk about!"

Coming to his best friend's rescue, Tyler quickly thought of something to say…anything, as long as the attention got off of Emmett.

"You two look so much alike."

"I do recall Rosalie introducing me as her brother." Jasper growled, as Alice took hold of his hand again.

"Actually Tyler," Rose spat, glaring at Jasper before turning to give Tyler a smile, "he's my twin brother."

Emmett couldn't help but grin. Twins always fascinated him for some reason. Tyler felt Emmett's hand pat him on the back. Jasper definitely fell into the category of overprotective brother. At one point, he was just her brother and best friend, not an overprotective hair on his body. That was, until Royce came along and he felt that Rose needed protection. Besides, Jasper wanted Emmett to be uncomfortable and nervous in his presence. Being uncomfortable and nervous makes people more cautious.

"I think it's interesting that you two are twins and-"

"Nobody cares!" Jasper interrupted, cutting Tyler completely off, "The only thing I find interesting is the fact that you're still breathing after cutting my sister's wrist."

"Jasper." Alice whispered, shaking her head, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The two large pizzas, one pepperoni and the other cheese was set onto the center of the round table.

"Ouch!" Alice shouted, feeling a kick to her ankle.

"Sorry!" Rose proclaimed, speaking through the lump that seemed to form.

Rose bit down onto her lip after accidentally kicking the wrong person. Lauren quickly looked at Rosalie, waiting to see how she'll handle the situation. The blond stood up and grabbed her twin's wrist. She pushed her nails down into his skin as she dragged him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Let go." Jasper growled, snatching his wrist out of her grip.

"Stop it!" Rose pleaded, glancing over Jasper's shoulder quickly to look at Emmett, "Please, just stop!," she looked back at her brother and sighed, "I told you Emmett doesn't know! At this rate, he'll know everything by the time we're done with our first slice of pizza."

"You should be thanking me." he whispered, leaning against the wall, "I'm just trying to protect you. You're my sister."

"And I love you for that, but Emmett isn't going to hurt me, and neither is Tyler." she remarked, running her fingers through her hair.

Rose turned and leaned against the wall next to him. She silenced herself as a small family walked past her, giving the two frightening looks.

"I was just thinking-" Jasper started, before being cut off.

"Oh gosh!"

"Anyway," he replied, ignoring her remark, "you should be thanking me."

"Ha!" Rose unattractively wailed, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I didn't tell dad and Lucas." he explained, earning her silence, "You know if they found out, dad would have sent Jackie to stab Tyler to death with the exact same claws he used to cut your wrist."

Rosalie didn't have anything to say to that. He was right. Jasper knew he was right. He gleefully patted the top of Rose's head before walking back to the table. Antonio Romano had no morals, no ethics code…nothing. If Lucas found out, he would have told Tony. If her dad found out, it would be no stopping him. When he got in rage mode, nothing and no one can calm him down. Not his mother, father, wife or children. They usually had to let his anger run its course.

Lauren watched Rose take her seat once again. She cleared her throat as Rose reached for a slice of pizza. Jasper won an argument. He never won an argument with his sister. She always somehow had the upper hand. Rose sat in silence. She didn't want to give Jasper a reason to pick on Tyler.

"Where were we?" Jasper asked, after swallowing a bite of his pizza, as Rosalie quickly turned to face him "I'm just kidding!"

Rose usually never rushed her outings when she was with Emmett, but it's always a first for everything. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. She wanted to get out of the awkward situation everyone seemed to now be in.

"Emmett and Tyler, the two of you are from New Jersey so you probably don't know everything about New York." he informed, earning all of their attention.

"I think we do." Tyler hesitantly replied, as Lauren held his hand from under the table, "We have been here plenty of times."

"So I'm sure you heard of the Romano family?" Jasper wondered, as Rose spit her drink out.

Lauren angrily grabbed napkins to wipe her face which was drenched with lemonade. Rose turned to look at Jasper. Emmett's face was covered with anger and nervousness. Did Jasper know about him? Questions flooded Emmett's mind.

"You mean the mafia?" Emmett played along as Jasper nodded.

"So you have heard of them? Antonio Romano is the leader of the _mafia _and he has this payroll. Many people in this restaurant are probably on his payroll, they usually report back to him. He can't be everywhere at once. So he pays people to report back to him…he basically owns New York."

"How do you know all of this?" Tyler questioned, shifting in his seat.

"Every New York resident knows this." he answered, grinning at his sister, "Right Alice? Right Rose?"

Emmett and Tyler turned to look at them waiting for their answer. Rose and Alice nodded.

"I did hear about them." Emmett agreed, removing his hand from Rose's lap, "Guys like him deserve to be in prison. They kill for vengeance and greed. Everything they do is for themselves, not for anyone else."

"That's not exactly true." Rose interjected, causing a smile to spread across Jasper's face, "Yes, they are ruthless, but they do think of others."

"How would you know?" Emmett remarked, rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Everyone in New York knows." Jasper answered, jumping to her defense, "Half of the problems in the community wouldn't exist if the Montez Mafia would just go back to Mexico. If they never tried to take over New York, the Romanos wouldn't have thought to seek vengance against the family. The Montez Mafia are to blame for any of their family members being killed."

"It's getting late." Emmett spoke up, checking his watch, "We should go Tyler."

After packing the pizza up into a to-go box, they paid the bill. Jasper walked out with Alice, ahead of the group. Rose stared down at the ground as Emmett also walked ahead of her. Alice and Jasper, held hands, as they headed towards Rose's car. Tyler and Lauren trailed behind and occasionally laid kisses on each other.

"Your sister is going to be mad at you…" Alice whispered, feeling Jasper place a kiss onto the palm of her hand, "You deliberately ruined her date."

"I don't think it was deliberate. I just wanted the guy to speak, so I talked about things to get that done. It's not my fault-" Jasper started, before being cut off.

"It is Jasper. Rosalie is going to be pissed off at you." Alice interrupted, leaning against the car door, "You should apologize."

"For what?!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "For being a protective brother? For looking out for her? I didn't do anything wrong. If Lucas came, he would have been 10x worst!" he paused to see Lauren and Tyler a distance away with Emmett and Rose, "Look, lets not talk about Rose and Emmett. Now's our chance to talk."

Jasper used his index finger to raise Alice's head. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she watched Jasper press Alice against her car to make out with her. She turned around, but Emmett was nowhere to be found. She didn't understand why he was so upset. Emmett leaned against his car and watched Rose glare at Jasper and Alice. Lauren and Tyler broke apart from their make out session.

"I'm sorry again for the things my brother said." Rose mentioned, approaching Tyler and Lauren.

"It's alright." Tyler replied, shrugging it off, "I wasn't scared."

"Ha, you practically pissed your pants!" Lauren laughed, sliding her hand out of Tyler's, "Come on Tyler, we should go."

Rosalie glanced at Emmett once more before heading towards her car. Lauren was getting dropped off since Tyler and Emmett are heading back to New Jersey. After dropping Alice off, the ride home was silent. She didn't have anything to say to him. Occasionally, he would say something but she had no response.

"Bye!" Lauren waved, closing the car door behind her.

"What's with the silent treatment?" Tyler asked, rolling his window up, "You basically ignored Rose after the pizza incident."

"It was nothing against her."

"It didn't seem like it." he responded, turning the radio down, "You should text her. It's not her fault her brother is rude. She doesn't know you're a Montez."

Emmett nodded his head, taking what Tyler had to say in for consideration. Maybe he was out of line. Maybe the blame was placed on the wrong person.

"Rosalie!" Jasper called out, as she stormed into the house.

"Don't talk to me." she growled, as he closed the door behind himself.

"Come on, lighten up." he remarked, following her up the stairs.

"I said don't talk to me Jasper!" she yelled, storming into her bedroom, "Just leave me alone!"

Jasper sighed to himself as he slowly walked into her room. His sister kicked off her flats before crawling into bed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, as she turned off the light, "You heard me Rose, I'm sorry."

"I heard you, I just don't care. I don't accept your apology." she growled, pulling the covers over her head.

Jasper sighed to himself as he backed away from his sister's bed.

"Why would you do something like that?!" she exclaimed, sitting up while pushing the covers off.

"Rose-" he started, kicking off his shoes, "I wasn't serious. I just wanted to play with them. I wasn't going to say anything about who our parents' are."

"Get out." she spat, laying back down.

Jasper ignored her order and crawled into bed next to her. He pulls his sister towards him and mutters another apology.

"You better hope Emmett texts me." she mumbled, burying her head into her pillow.

"He will." Jasper sighed, pulling covers over himself, "If he doesn't, I'll personally beat his ass for you."

"Oh you would so love that!"

**Review:**

A/N: You know what to do. In return, you know what I'll do.

-Rachel.


	19. Wrestling Match

Jasper paced back and forth in the boys' locker room, dressed in his wrestling match uniform. He paced back and forth in front of the mirror as he heard cheering come from the school gym. Currently, Jacob Black was wrestling some puny kid from the rival school.

Jasper's never felt nervous a day in his life. The feeling was completely foreign to him. He stopped in front of the mirror, and checked the mouth guard protecting his teeth and gums.

"Knock knock." Rose announced, entering the boys locker room, "I hope everyone's decent."

"Girl in the locker room!" another teammate shouted, covering himself with a towel.

"Oh gosh! Really?!" Rose exclaimed, covering her eyes, "I'm dropping my hands in five seconds whether you all are dressed or not."

Jasper walked over to his sister and pulled her towards where he was previously standing. He yanked the mouth guard out of his mouth to speak better.

"What are you doing in here?!" he proclaimed, as guys continued to change into their wrestling uniform.

"You're nervous." she declared, hand still covering her eyes, "I came to help your nerves."

"I'm not nervous." he retorted, hands trembling by his sides.

"Jasper, it's okay to be nervous. Everyone feels-… okay, what the hell am I doing?! I'm dropping my hand!"

A few guys managed to get dressed in the amount of time Rosalie covered her eyes. The other few thought she was joking when she gave them a time span on when to get dressed. The guys who weren't dressed quickly grabbed the first thing they could find to cover themselves.

"Cover your eyes!" a random guy shouted, holding his gym bag up to hide himself.

"Seriously? It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Rose hollered, before turning back to face her brother, "Now, back to you. Come on you're up next. As many times as you and Lucas wrestled when we were younger, you basically already won the game."

"You're right." he whispered, nodding his head.

"Of course I'm right." Rose laughed, patting his back, "You're my twin and we've known each other since the womb and you're just finding out that I'm always right."

"Up next we have Brooklyn High's Jasper Romano against Regent High's Laurent Myers!" a voice announced, through a microphone.

"That's you." she whispered, turning around to face him.

"I can do this." he nodded, sliding his mouth guard back into his mouth, "I got this."

Rosalie pecked Jasper's cheek before turning to walk away from him.

"Alright boys! I'm gone!" Rose exclaimed, exiting the locker room.

Some guys sighed in relief while others groaned in disappointment. The Romanos have really made a name for themselves within the school. Students have been easing up to them. They weren't that bad. The rumors about them weren't all true. Those students who still didn't like Rose and Jasper, either don't know them or has some personal grudge against them. Maybe their father killed someone they love or Tony may have someone they care about on his payroll. Once you're on Tony's payroll, you have to basically travel through hell to get off. There's plenty of reasons why kids at the school are still distant from them.

Rose exited the locker room to see her family seated on the bleachers. Other kids' parents chose to stand, not wanting to be anywhere near the Romanos. The bleachers were basically empty, except for Ella, Tony, Lucas, Bianca and Pierto, Ella and Rosa's brother. Rose took a seat in between her mother and Bianca.

"Was he nervous?" Ella wondered, leaning to whisper the question into her daughter's ear.

"Yes."

"Told you." Ella replied, grinning as Jasper came from out of the gym.

The Romanos were the only ones who clapped for Jasper as he entered the center of the mat. Parents whose kids went to the school even decided to clap and root for the opposite team. Laurent was buff, yet he looked frightened. His parents and teammates were almost as scared as he was.

"Jasper!" Tony shouted, standing up to clap over the other parents, "Pulverize him!"

Parents worriedly stared at Tony as he pounded his fist in the air. Bella and Edward entered the gym with their parents Renee, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme as Jasper and Laurent took their positions on the mat. Alice and her parents Cynthia and Gregory walked towards Bella, Edward and their parents.

"Why isn't anyone sitting down?" Renee asked, making her way through the crowd of parents.

"No one wants to sit next to them." Cynthia answered, lowering her voice even though the Romanos couldn't hear her.

"Who?" Charlie wondered, looking over the crowd.

"Them." Gregory muttered, pointing his finger towards the family.

"There's Rose!" Alice exclaimed, pointing towards the young blond Romano, "Lets go sit with her."

Alice began leading Bella and Edward towards the bleachers before their parents pulled them back. The bell rang signaling the start of the wrestling match.

"Where are you going?!" Esme declared, grabbing onto Edward's arm.

"To sit with Rose." he answered, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's not a good idea!" she bellowed, turning her only child to face her, "They sell illegal narcotics. They kill to protect themselves. If you're not a family member, you aren't welcomed."

"Mom, you don't know that." Edward sighed, glancing to see Rose wave them over, "Besides, Rose has nothing to do with that. She's nothing like her parents."

"I highly doubt that." Carlisle muttered, grinning at his son, "Everyone turns out to be like their parents' even when they try not to be."

"Rose is harmless!" Alice defended, crossing her arms, "So is Ella, her mother. The women seem more gentle and caring than the men."

"Kill him Jasper!" Ella shouted, as parents glanced at her worriedly, "Hey! It's just a figure of speech!"

"You call that gentle?!" Renee questioned, throwing her hands in the air.

"It was just a figure of speech." she remarked, holding her head down.

"No, you three are standing just like the rest of us." Gregory asserted, turning around to face the match.

Jasper currently had Laurent pinned down, but he refused to tap out. Laurent would be highly praised if he beat Jasper, especially in a game of wrestling.

"My legs are tired." Alice growled, pushing through the people.

Alice was too far away from her parents. Bella and Edward followed behind her. The three teenagers stood in front of the bleachers as Rose waved for them to come up.

"Alice! Bella! Edward!" Esme yelled, rushing towards them, "Come back and leave them alone."

"Let them sit." Tony asserted, not taking his eyes off of the match.

"That's okay." Renee whispered, grabbing onto Bella's hand, "We don't want them to be a bother."

"They aren't the bother right now." he muttered, quickly glancing at them before looking back at the game, "You are. They can sit, so let them sit."

Edward glanced at his parents as they nodded no. Bella slid her hand out of Renee's grasp as Alice stepped away from her dad. The parents backed into the crowd of parents and students as their kids slowly walked up the bleachers.

"Guys, this is Bella, Edward, and you all know Alice." Rosalie introduced, as Ella shook each of their hands.

Tony continued to not take his eyes off of his son. He didn't look over nor acknowledge the presence of his daughter's friends. Lucas seated next to his father, shouted out words of encouragement in Italian to his brother. Jasper won the first round, if he won the second round this match would be over. If not, they would have to go into another round.

"This is a close game." Bella whispered, towards Edward.

"Jasper's going to win." Ella asserted, patting the young brunette's knee, "He doesn't tap out. He never taps out. My children have a high tolerance for pain."

"I wonder why." Edward remarked, causing Bella to snicker.

"Because Romanos aren't raised to give up, they aren't raised to back down. Jasper can take anything." Ella asserted, as Edward slid away from the woman.

Edward thought Tony was scary, but he thought his wife Rosella was the scariest. The way she talked, her voice remained low and taunting. She heard almost everything that Edward tried to whisper to Bella.

"How can she hear me?"

"You're not as quiet as you think." Rosalie muttered, averting her eyes towards the young couple, "In case you haven't noticed, but we're trying to watch the match."

Alice suppressed a laugh as she saw the look on Bella and Edward's face.

"Go Jasper!" Alice cheered, standing up to clap.

Ella smiled up at the young girl, being the only non-Romano to actually stand up and cheer for her son. Cynthia and Gregory hid their faces in shame as other parents looked at Alice. Jasper, hearing Alice's cheer used every bit of energy and strength to roll Laurent over and pin him to the mat. Laurent struggled under Jasper, doing everything in his power to not give up.

"Finirlo!" Tony shouted, rising to his feet, "Rinunciare al ragazzo, mio figlio ha il gioco!"

"What did he say?" Alice asked, turning to face Rose.

"Finish him." she answered, watching Jasper press Laurent against the mat harder, "Give up boy, my son has the game."

"Come on Jazz!" Alice shouted, pounding her fist in the air.

Tony couldn't help but break his eyes away from the match and look at the young girl cheering for his son. He smiled before averting his eyes back to the match. Laurent couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his arm out from under Jasper's knee and tapped out.

The Romanos began cheering, along with a few students in the crowd and Jasper's teammates. The parents refused to cheer, but no one cared, especially not Jasper.

"Will the Brooklyn High Falcons please come out?" the principal asked, holding onto five medals.

The principal passed a medal out to each member of the team. Laurent sat down on the bleacher and took a sip of his Gatorade.

"This is unfair!" Sheila, Laurent's mother shouted, walking towards the principal, "That boy did not deserve to win!"

Sheila's husband Felipe took his wife's hand fearfully. Parents glanced towards Tony as he rose from his seat. Ella tried to grab onto her husband's hand to prevent him from exiting the bleachers.

"Explain to me why my son didn't deserve to win." Tony growled, menacingly walking towards Sheila.

Sheila didn't have anything to say. She buried her face into her husband's shirt before gaining the courage to speak back.

"I don't care what anyway says." she muttered, staring down at the ground, "Your son beat the pulp out of mine, I'm suing you, this school and your family!"

"Mrs. Myers!" the principal hollered, racing towards the woman, "Lets talk about this. The school-"

Principal Fitzgerald was cut off with silence. Tony rested his hand on the principal's shoulder informing him to allow him to speak.

"Go do what I pay you to do. I have this under control." Tony growled, before the principal scurried away.

Among many others, Principal Fitzgerald was on Tony's payroll.

"You aren't suing anybody. So what your son got a few bruises," Tony started, lowering his face to be eye level with hers, "but, if I get a court order in the mail, I'm coming after everyone you love. Your husband…your parents…your siblings…and your children," Tony cut himself off to laugh, "By the time I'm through with them, each of their bodies will be floating in the Atlantic. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheila nodded as she quickly grabbed her son's hand. Felipe pulled his wife and son out of the gym. Tony turned around to see parents completely scared. He began walking back to the bleachers, but the more steps he took forward, the more they took back. They were scared senseless.

"Can't you arrest him?" Esme asked, leaning towards Charlie, "You clearly heard him threaten that woman."

"It won't stick. He'll get out and come after my family." Charlie explained, shaking his head, "I'm not going to be the one to take him down."

"Coward." Cynthia remarked, crossing her arms.

Tony smirked at the crowd. He threw his hands in the air and nodded.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?!" he hollered, as Rose raced down the bleachers.

"Dad please, lets just go." she whispered, grabbing onto his hand, "Lets just celebrate at home. We don't need them. All we need is Jasper and his medal. If we leave now, hopefully it'll show these people we aren't that bad."

"Sweetheart, remember that talk we had about your optimism?" Tony asked, staring into his daughter's eyes as she nodded, "Well, that talk applies to now."

"That boy doesn't deserve the medal." another parent spoke up, stepping out of the crowd, "Those kids don't deserve to go to school with our children!"

Parents in the crowd could be heard yelling out in agreement. A lot of families felt that way, but they were too scared to speak up.

"Get over it!" Principal Fitzgerald hollered, ushering the boys into the locker room, "They're staying, if you don't like it, transfer your kids out."

"He doesn't deserve the medal!" the man repeated, walking towards the principal, "Take it away, or I'm going to the board! I bet Mr. Romano don't have any of them on his payroll."

Principal Fitzgerald quickly looked to Tony. The parent was right, Tony had no member of the board in his pocket.

"Sir-" Fitzgerald started, as Tony raised his hand to silence him.

"My son is keeping his medal." Tony muttered, nodding in the direction of his men standing by the door, "If anyone thinks about taking it away from him, I'll take something away from you."

The parent nervously stepped back into the crowd. Doors slammed open as Jasper stormed out, with the medal around his neck. He was fully dressed, but pissed off.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, getting off the bleachers.

"Alice get back here!" Cynthia shouted worriedly, as Gregory held her.

Alice chased Jasper out of the gym. Tony approached Cynthia and Gregory with a look of amusement.

"Seems our children like each other."

Jasper leaned against his parent's car as he held his jacket against his body. It was freezing outside.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, slowly approaching him.

"I'm tired!" he hollered, slamming his fist against the hood of the car, "Those people in there don't know me! They don't know my family! They don't know anything! They want to take my medal away because I'm Tony's son!"

"They aren't though." she asserted, taking his hand in hers, "They can't. You deserve that medal. Your dad isn't going to allow them to take that away from you."

Jasper smirked at the girl whom he calls girlfriend. She was right. She was absolutely right. Tony would never allow them to take away something that means so much to him. So why was he sweating over it?

"Thanks." he whispered, pecking her forehead.

"That's what I'm here for." she asserted, resting her head against his chest, "That's what girlfriends are for."

Rosalie pried her eyes away from her father as her cell phone vibrated.

_Tyler got tickets for a rave tomorrow. Want to come? -Em._

He text her. Rosalie smiled as she quickly sent a text back.

_Yes!_

_-xoxo Rose_

Rosalie heard doors slam before she looked up to see her father gone. The crowd of parents looked scared to death. Ella rose from her seat next to Rose.

"I'm sorry about him!" Ella proclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hand, "We'll be leaving! Come on Rose! Come on Lucas!"

"That went well!" Bella laughed, causing Edward to join in as well.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she followed her mother and Lucas down the bleachers.


	20. Rave

Rosalie has never gone to a rave before. Tyler has. So has Emmett. Lauren even did, but this was Rosalie's first time. She told her parents she was going to some party one of Emmett's friends was throwing. Technically she wasn't lying. She was just not telling the whole truth.

If her parents found out where she was going, they would kill her. Well, her father would anyway. She'll be swimming with the fishes like every other person who got on her father's bad side. You would think because her dad devotes his life to criminal activity, that he would let her do anything she pleases. It's completely the opposite. Yes her father can partake in illegal activity, yes Lucas can too. She didn't mind that. Her dad always said it was because she was too young, so why was Jasper able to do what he pleases? Rose hated double standards. The Romano family was full of career criminals, but that still limited her to what she was able to do.

Jasper knew where she was going. Yes, he tried to talk her out of it, claiming raves are illegal. She didn't care. He wouldn't snitch. Basically because they were taught not to…and because he felt he owed her for her bowling date with Emmett.

It's now her and Emmett's fifth date. She couldn't believe how fast time has gone. It's already December. Almost Christmas. Almost the new year. You would think he would have been with her the entire time at such a wild event. Fifteen minutes into the party, Tyler and Emmett disappeared and Lauren is tipsy.

"No more." Rose asserted, snatching the drink out of her hand, "I was watching you like a hulk! When did you even have the chance to drink two glasses of alcohol?!"

"I have my ways Rosalie!" Lauren laughed, using the bar to hold her weight up.

"I think it's time for us to go." I remarked, grabbing onto her wrist to help steady her, "Where's Emmett and Tyler?! Come on!"

Lauren could barely walk. She stumbled over her own two feet. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat her best friend down at the bar.

"I'm going to find them!" Rose hollered over the music, before glancing at the bartender, "Don't sell her anymore alcohol."

The blond turned away from her best friend to examine the crowd. This was not how she imagined her date with Emmett going when he invited her to this rave. She used her high heels to her advantage and observed the large crowd of teenagers. People were smoking, drinking and dancing. Some kids even decided to do drugs in a few areas in the warehouse. Rose didn't want to just up and leave without telling Emmett, but the more she couldn't see him, the more she decided to do it.

"Can I have four of your strongest drinks?" a man asked, sliding the bartender a bill, "I'm Demetri and this is my brother Felix," the man paused, as he outstretched his hand towards Rosalie.

"Rose, this is Lauren." she introduced, quickly shaking his sweaty palm.

"These are for you and your friend." Felix informed, handing Rose and Lauren a shot.

Rosalie watched the brothers drown their shot before slamming the glass down onto the bar. Lauren looked ready to take hers.

"No." Rose growled, snatching the glass out of Lauren's hand.

"Hey sweetheart, there's no need to be greedy!" Demetri laughed, snapping his fingers towards the bartender, "There's more where that came from!"

"No." Rosalie repeated, slamming the full shot glasses down onto the counter, causing some of its contents to spill over, "I'm not drinking it and neither is she."

"Party-pooperrrr…" Felix slurred, grabbing the shot Rose refused to take, "Sweetheart," he paused to look into Lauren's brown eyes, "you're gorgeous."

The longer Emmett and Tyler were gone the more upset Rose grew. The longer Demetri and Felix hit on her and Lauren, the more pissed off she got. She didn't feel like dealing with these two guys. The only reason she agreed to come was to spend time with Emmett, not to be left by the bar with her pathetically drunk friend.

"What did we miss?!" Emmett asked, appearing behind Rose, as his arms slyly wrapped around her.

"A lot." she growled, pushing his arms away.

"What are you doing?!" Tyler yelled, shoving Felix away from his girlfriend.

"I'm just showing the lady a good time!" Felix hollered back, before downing another shot, "It's not my fault she had to look elsewhere for pleasure!"

Felix stumbled over his own two feet after Tyler pushed him again.

"How could you allow her to drink?! She's your best friend!" he exclaimed, approaching Rosalie angrily.

"And she's your girlfriend! I was watching her! I didn't see her drink anything! Maybe if you and Emmett didn't just up and leave none of this would have happened!" she argued, clenching her fists, "I'm out of here!"

Demetri helped his brother regain his footing on the ground. During the process, Felix struggled to clench his fist, but soon enough, he managed. He swung forward and connected his fist with Tyler's jaw. Tyler fell to the ground as Lauren quickly snapped out of her haze. She didn't understand what was going on around her.

"Tyler!" she shrieked, helping him stand.

Tyler pushed Lauren out of harms way before he pounced onto Felix. Felix fell to the ground with Tyler on top of him, ready to attack his face with punches.

"Emmett, stop him!" Rose ordered, covering her mouth as Tyler continuously punched the guy's face.

Emmett reached forward and pulled Tyler off of the guy. Demetri grabbed his brother, stopping him from attacking Tyler in return. Tyler pulled himself from Emmett's grasp and grabbed Lauren's hand. Rose waved at her best friend as she was dragged away.

"I'm sorry." Emmett admitted, turning Rose to face him.

She smiled. Rosalie couldn't stay mad at him, even if she wanted to, and she really did want to. A light hand, cautiously rested on her lower back.

"I didn't say I forgive you." Rose joked, crossing her arms, "So remove your hand."

"My hand?" Emmett questioned, as she glanced down to see them hanging by his side.

"I just figured since the other girl is," Felix started, as Rosalie slowly turned to face him, "gone, we maybe can have a little-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Rose's knuckles soon connected with his nose. Felix stumbled back once again, depending on his brother to make sure he didn't fall. His hand immediately flew to his nose. Emmett was trying to understand what just happened.

Rosalie shook her hand, hoping to make the pain go away. It didn't work. She could feel her knuckles bruising. She could see the area around them turning red.

"My nose!" Felix screamed, clenching onto it in a panic, "Demetri, my nose! I think she broke it! I think she broke my nose!"

Emmett quickly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away. He wanted her away from this scene…away from the danger…away from those men.

"I used my bad hand." she admitted, glancing at her overly injured hand, "My poor right hand can't catch a break."

She smiled to try and lighten the mood. Emmett didn't allow it though. He didn't want the mood to be lightened. They stood outside of the warehouse. Both of them could still hear the music blasting, but not as loud as it was when they were inside.

Emmett took her hand in his and brought it up to his face. With the help of the street light, he could see her knuckles turning red and bruising. He brought her hand closer to his mouth and pecked each knuckle.

"Where were you?" Rosalie wondered, sliding her hand out of his, "I was looking for you inside."

"Tyler and I found a few old friends, we didn't mean to be gone for so long. Time really flew past us."

Rose nodded her head, accepting his answer. She glanced at the parking lot to see Tyler's car gone. He must be going to take Lauren home. Better him than her. She was not going to be able to explain to Nicole how her daughter is intoxicated. It's better for Tyler to meet the wrath of Lauren's mother. In reality that wasn't the reason Rosalie was happy he was taking her home. If Rose dropped Lauren off drunk, Nicole would have told Paolo, who would have told her father. Even if she begs him not to, he still would. For some reason, her dad's men, has this overwhelming feeling of loyalty towards him. They would take a bullet for her dad. She didn't understand why, but they would.

"I want to take you somewhere." Emmett spoke up, talking over the silence, "I want to make up for ditching you."

"I drove here." Rose reminded, shaking her hand once again, hoping the pain would cease.

"Fine, you drive and follow me." he instructed, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Rose drove behind Emmett and followed him up to Highpoint Ridge. They hardly had dates in New Jersey, so it was nice to see the scenery. Highpoint Ridge is a clearing up on a cliff, looking down at the New Jersey lights. It would be a hot spot for teenagers if the Montez Mafia didn't own the land. People are afraid to come up to it, in fear they'll be caught by the mob.

Rosalie heard Emmett slid into her passenger seat. She smiled at him before looking forward.

"This place is beautiful." she whispered, glancing back at him.

"It is." he agreed, smiling at her.

Emmett watched Rose roll her eyes before he crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was rough and intense. He felt her body lift up and crawl over the arm rest positioned between the drivers and passenger seat. Each leg rested on each side of Emmett. Her left hand pressed against the window as Emmett's hands rested on her waist.

Rosalie parted her lips, allowing him to enter. Their tongues danced for dominance as she pressed her body closer to his. Her car grew hot with their burning passion.

Rose could feel her shirt rising as Emmett's hands slid along her stomach. The kiss broke off for a few seconds to allow her to hold her arms in air. He pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it to the backseat. Once her head was free, she crashed her lips back to Emmett's. The two resumed their fight for dominance, as Rosalie slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The more buttons unbuttoned, the more chest was revealed. She could feel his six-pack. She could feel his muscles. She loved every bit of it.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile into the kiss. If her family could see her now, they'll probably ground her for a decade and push Emmett over the cliff. She broke away from her thoughts to hear Emmett's belt coming undone. Rose didn't want to go that far. She just wanted to kiss and touch skin. Without breaking off the kiss, her hand slid down and rested over Emmett's, stopping him from unbuttoning his jeans.

"I'm sorry." he quickly replied, after she pulled away.

"No, it's…it's okay." she said, opening the passenger door to step out, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I don't want to force you into doing anything." He asserted, buttoning up his shirt.

Rose smiled at him as she opened the back door. After tossing on her shirt, she pulled Emmett into a hug. His arms wrapped protectively around her body. He couldn't believe the feelings he was feeling for this girl. They've only been dating for four months, but that's his longest relationship, so that has to mean something. She pulled away after a few seconds and walked towards the view.

Rosalie stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The sky was completely dark with only a few stars to light it up. Down the hill, she could see a river with beautiful flowers and trees surrounding it.

Emmett stood a few feet behind Rose. He didn't mean to make her run off. He slowly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I told you that it was okay." she replied, before biting down onto her lip.

"How's your hand?" Emmett wondered, after placing another kiss on the back of her head.

"That's fine too." Rose responded, patting his hand that was wrapped around her waist, "It wasn't my first time punching a guy."

"You are definitely not like the other girls."

Rosalie couldn't help but to crack a smile. He was beating around the bush.

"Look, we don't have to rush into anything." Emmett asserted, as she pushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to jump into sex Emmett." she said, turning around to face him.

Emmett's hands remained glued to her waist. He didn't want to lose any contact with her.

"I won't rush you." he assured, brushing his lips across hers, "I understand if you're virgin, I will respect that."

"No. No that's not it." she responded, shaking her head, "I've had boyfriends before and both of them hurt me."

Emmett used his index finger to raise his girlfriend's head. If she was going to divulge any personal information, he wanted to look into her eyes and assure her everything is going to be okay.

"I was fifteen and my first boyfriend was just a player." Rose summed up, staring into Emmett's brown eyes, "I was so thankful that I didn't have sex with him. We dated for three months and in that time span, he managed to sleep with thirteen girls."

"I will never cheat on you." Emmett assured, tightening his grip securely around her waist, "Never."

Rose shook her head and wiped the corner of her eye. Her father would be so disappointed in her if he saw her on the verge of crying.

"I started dating Royce when I was sixteen." she started, allowing the tears to flow out, "He was adored by everyone in Brooklyn. He's the inheritor of his father's company. Great personality. Really buff. The dream guy for a sixteen year old."

"What did he do?" Emmett wondered, feeling Rose pull away from him.

"He pressured me into having sex with him. He hurt me." she admitted, resting her forehead against his muscular chest, "Physically."

"Wait." he muttered, wrapping his arms fully around her again, "He put his hands on you?"

Emmett felt Rose nod into his chest. She didn't want to look into his eyes. She feared he could somehow see into her soul.

"It got pretty bad." Rosalie continued, bringing her arms up to wrap around Emmett's waist, "I ended up in the hospital twice."

Emmett wanted to stay calm for Rose. She felt him stiffen. She needed him to stay calm. Rose pressed her head harder against Emmett's chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around his body. He didn't complain. She needed this.

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

At this point, Rose wanted the conversation to be over. She didn't want to keep thinking about the past. Emmett knew that, but he had another question he needed answering.

"How did he die?"

"He was beaten to death."

"By who?"

Rosalie pressed her eyes shut to stop the tears from forming. Emmett wouldn't give it a rest, not because he wanted to see her in pain, but because he needed to know.

"Royce got what he deserve." Rose growled, pulling her head away from his chest to look up at him, "Karma's a bitch."

Emmett was done with the questioning. He used his hands, which were already around Rose to rub her back. She needed the soothing feeling of his hand.

"You're my first serious girlfriend." he admitted, as Rosalie smiled at his touch, "I mean, I've been with other girls, but not for this long. I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

Emmett's fingers tangled into Rosalie's hair as he pressed his lips against hers. Usually their kisses were fueled by passion, but this one was different. Rosalie felt the need in the kiss, not the want. Emmett felt the heart in the kiss, not the soul. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

His tongue grazed against her bottom lip. She parted her mouth, accepting his need for more. The kiss grew urgent. Rose felt her legs grow weak. Emmett lifted her up and allowed her long, slender legs to wrap around his waist. His hands ran through her hair as Rose played with his curly pubs at the back of his neck.

Their surroundings didn't matter. The only thing that did matter, was the other person. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his arms wrapped tightly around hers, they separated briefly. Emmett still needed her though. He brought his mouth to her neck and peppered kisses along it. She moaned at the contact, while yanking the curls in his hair at the passion.

Emmett's legs soon began to tire. He lowered her onto the grassy ground and hovered over her thin body. She needed his touch. Emmett's lips floated mere inches above hers. She closed the distance by pushing herself up and against him. Rosalie arched her back, to press her body further against Emmett's. He ran his hand slowly down her body. They never wanted this kiss to end. Rosalie lightly bit onto Emmett's body lip to suppress the passion escalating within her. Rosalie's teeth grinding just turned Emmett on more. He roughly pressed his lips against hers. Rose's lips grew numb the longer the kiss lasted. Her usually pink lips turned red. She rewrapped her arms around his neck to make sure he didn't pull away from her.

With the sudden blaring of Rosalie's ring tone, the two young adults pulled away. Their breathing coming out in desperate gasps. His forehead pressed against hers as she reached into her pocket.

"It's Lucas." she whispered, struggling to catch her breath.

"You don't have to answer it."

"If it was Jasper, I would press ignore in a heartbeat." she asserted, as the ring tone continued to blast, "It's my other brother. If I don't answer his call, he will literally send a search team out for me."

Emmett nodded as she brushed her finger over the answer button. She pressed the phone against her ear, to hear the irritation in her brother's voice. Just because Rose had to stop kissing, didn't mean Emmett did. He brought his lips up to her neck again and placed light kisses all around it. Emmett found a spot positioned on the side of her neck. He began to roughly kiss the spot as she struggled to hold in the moan threatening to come out.

"I'm still…" she trailed off, blinking back the sensation, "I'm still…I'm still out with Emmett."

"Well you need to get home!" Lucas hollered, pacing around the living room.

"Why?!" Rose proclaimed, sitting up straight, "What happened?!"

Emmett continued to assault her neck with his mouth. When it got too much for her handle she pushed him off.

"I'll be back." he whispered, hopping to his feet.

Rosalie nodded as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Dad's mad."

"When is that new?" she questioned, rolling her eyes.

"At you." Lucas finished, causing Rose to stiffen slightly, "We know where you went."

"I'm going to kill Jasper!" Rose exclaimed, banging her fist against the ground.

She forgot her hand was bruised. The pain quickly shot through it as her fist made contact with the grassy ground.

"Jasper didn't tell."

"Then who did?!" she retorted, rising to her feet, "I'm leaving as we speak."

"Giorgio." Lucas answered, keeping his voice low.

"But, he's not even my guard!" she exclaimed, unlocking her car door, "I don't believe this! Dad and I agreed that he wouldn't send a guard to watch me!"

"Just get home as soon as possible. Rose stay safe and watch your surroundings." Lucas muttered, as Emmett jogged towards the driver's side, "Dad's about to have guns blazing in that rave. Get back quick!"

Rose sighed to herself before sticking her phone back down into her pocket. She rolled down the window as Emmett leaned his head down.

"Aren't you going home?" she wondered, starting up her vehicle.

"No." he answered, grinning at her, "Sometimes I come here to clear my head. I think I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Sorry, I couldn't stick around."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off. He leaned his head into her car and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was slightly off. It didn't feel right. He could feel the nervousness she must be feeling in the kiss. Emmett pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Of course." she answered, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Emmett knew the smile was fake, but he didn't question it. He figured if Rose wanted him to know, he would know. He watched her pull away. Once her car disappeared, he turned back to face the scenery.

"Alright come out." he muttered, clenching his fists, "What do you want?"

"She dragged me here!" Alma admitted, blushing bashfully, "I didn't want to come."

"Why are you here?!" Emmett hollered, turning to face Eva, "When did you get here?! What did you see?"

She was a concerned sister. Alma was a concerned cousin. They just wanted to make sure he was alright. Each Montez vehicle has a tracker, Eva snuck into her father's office and tracked Emmett's car.

"Nothing. We got here when she got inside her car." Alma divulged, as Eva remained quiet.

"Why are you checking up on me?!" he yelled, approaching them, angrily.

"I don't trust her Emmett!" Eva shouted, finally speaking, "I just don't! Something is off about her!"

Emmett inhaled a sharp breath. He couldn't be mad at his sister for being worried. She was just looking out for him. Emmett backed away slowly, just to make sure he didn't do anything. Sometimes Eva could drive him crazy. He was always closest to Consuela.

"I'm going home." Emmett muttered, pulling his car keys out.

"You might not want to right now." Alma informed, stepping up to be beside Eva, "The Romano Mafia tried to attack a cargo shipment your dad was shipping to Mexico."

"Is everyone okay?" he wondered, pulling his cell phone out.

"Alive, yes. Okay, no. My dad and Carlos's mom are injured."

Emmett quickly rushed to his car. No matter how many people in his family are killed, he still isn't use to it. His Aunt Dolores and his Uncle Nico were the injured ones this time. At least they aren't dead.

"Where are you going?!" Eva shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "Emmett! Wait!"

* * *

Rosalie slowly walked up the steps in front of her family's mansion. She peeked through the large window next to the front door. She could see her mother pacing the entrance room. It made her not want to go inside. Tony was seated on the stairs, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

The young blonde's hand hovered hesitantly over the door knob. She buried the fear and entered the house.

"Oh baby, sei al sicuro!" (you are safe) Ella exclaimed, pulling her daughter into her arms, "Stai bene. Oh mio dio. Stai bene." (You're okay. Oh my gosh. You're okay.)

Rose pulled away from her mother, giving the woman a confusing look. Ella pecked all around her daughter's forehead. Ella couldn't stop rambling relief praises in Italian.

"What happened?" Rose wondered, continually feeling her mother peck her face.

"You went to a rave." Tony growled from his seated position on the stairs.

With Ella being all dramatic, Rose completely forgot all about her father. Tony rose from his seat with a blank expression on his face. Tony pulled his daughter out of his wife's arms and into his. Tony managed to hug Rosalie tighter than Ella did.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" she hollered, breaking out of her father's grasp.

She was pissed. They ordered Lucas to basically rush her home with a minor explanation. Then she gets home and her mother is a freaked out mess. Now no one is telling her the problem.

"A family member of the Montez mafia was at the same rave as you." Frank stated, walking slowly down the stairs.

Rosalie's hand quickly flew to her mouth, allowing everyone to see the red and the bruising. She couldn't believe she was in the same area as one of her family's enemies.

"What happened to your hand Rosalie?!" Frank questioned, angrily, leaving no room for beating around the bush.

"That's not important right now grandpa!" she asserted, tucking the bruised hand into her pocket, "What's important is why were you guys so worried about one guy from the mafia being at the rave? You enrolled me in enough self-defense and knife fighting classes to know I can hold my own."

"We attacked them earlier, so when we found out you were at a rave with one of them-" Ella started, not being able to finish.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?!" Tony hollered, quickly approaching his daughter, "What happened to your hand?!"

"I did."

Rose purposely didn't answer the second question. The men in her family had no conscious…no morals. They did have a heart which is a very controversial topic in New York that is still being argued about.

"No you didn't!"

Rosalie crossed her arms and glared into her father's eyes. Frank rested his hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"Just…go to your room." Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	21. Auto Club

"What happened afterwards?" Jasper asked, as Rosalie removed a spark plug wire from the engine, "Did mom and dad come up to talk to you?"

"Yes, but not about the mafia. I'm still clueless about that night." Rose answered, reaching towards the toolbox for an insulation handled screwdriver, "They won't answer any of my questions."

"What did they come talk to you about then?" he wondered, leaning over her to inspect her work, "Don't forget to ground the metal fitting inside the spark plug boot to the engine."

"I'm doing that now."

Mr. Campbell occasionally walked around the school garage to inspect everyone's work.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Jasper asked, hopping into the car's driver's side.

"They saw my hand." Rose answered, hearing him rev the engine.

Rosalie gave him a thumbs up, informing him she saw a spark. Jasper got out of the car, leaving the door opened.

"How did they see your wrist? It's a scar now. You don't have the gauze tape around it anymore." he questioned, approaching under the hood to further inspect the car.

"They don't know about that. I punched a guy at the rave on Saturday." she explained, as her brother turned to her proudly.

"Sometimes Rosalie," Jasper started, setting his hand onto her shoulder, "you can make me so proud."

Rose rolled her eyes as she shoved his hand away. Jasper caught a glimpse of the redness and the bruising.

"Dang. He must have really pissed you off." he laughed, grabbing her hand to inspect it closely, "Tell me Emmett was the one on the other side of your fist."

The look on Rose's face answered Jasper's plea. It wasn't Emmett.

"What's your problem with Emmett?" she asked, watching as Jasper opened the oil filler cap on top of the engine, "You don't hide your feelings well."

"His sister doesn't like my sister." he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "She thinks you're hiding something, so now I think Emmett's hiding something."

"Jasper, I am hiding something." Rose muttered, shoving a wrench into his hand, "I'm Rosalie Romano. You heard his views on the Romanos. I was going to tell him, but I definitely can't now!"

"Tell him, if he dumps you, I'll snap his neck in half." Jasper growled, earning a worried glance from some other auto club students, "I promise."

"That's not going to solve anything." she responded, leaning under the hood to spot out the filter assembly.

Jasper tossed the wrench into the tool box as Rosalie wiped her oil covered hands onto a dirty rag.

"When are we going out again? Alice and I had fun."

"I'm never going out with you when Emmett's around." she spat, closing the oil filler cap, "You lost that opportunity when you screwed up the first time!"

"Mr. Campbell we're done." Jasper informed, taking the rag from Rose, "Seriously? You're going to hold that against me?"

Rosalie smirked as she nodded her head. Mr. Campbell approached the car and inspected the oil and the engine. Everything seemed right. He was proud. Rosalie and Jasper were two of his best students. They made a wonderful pair.

"Fine, then you can't ask any questions about my date with Alice." Jasper spat, slamming the car's hood.

Rose jumped at the sound of the hood being closed. She covered her heart with her hand trying to control her frightened breath.

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto her brother's hand, "It's against the twin code!"

"No such thing." he replied, walking towards the dusty sink, "You're making stuff up."

"So what if I am?! I have to know Jazz! Come on! Please!" Rose begged, squirting soap into her hand, "If you love me, you'll spill. If you want to see me happy, you'll spill."

"There's only one way I'm spilling." he remarked, washing the oil stains off his hands.

"Fine." Rose sighed, crossing her arms, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Right now I do."

"Now you don't."

"Yes, I really do."

"You do?!"

"No."

Jasper grinned as he tossed his arm around his sister. He pulled her towards him and pecked her forehead.

"Take that back!" she proclaimed, pushing him away, "I do hate you."

"You do?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep saying you do?"

"Because you're an ass."

Rose pushed past her brother to see Alice standing by the garage door, holding a plate of brownies.

"Rose, try one!" Alice exclaimed, extending the plate towards her.

Rosalie picked up a brownie and bit into it. It was soft. It melted in her mouth, but it tasted weird. It tasted like dirt. Rose's hand flew over her mouth as she rushed to spit it out.

"I guess they aren't that good." Alice whispered, setting the plate down.

"Practice makes perfect." Jasper replied, approaching her, "Just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it."

Alice smiled before pecking her boyfriend's lips. He grabbed his book bag before taking her hand in his. Rose and him finished the car early, therefore they get to leave early. Rosalie took a seat in the back of Alice's car. It wasn't a big car. The only person who had room in the car was Alice. Jasper's legs were too long, so he looked uncomfortable in the passenger seat. Rose's legs fit perfectly, but everything else was tight and unpleasant.

She sighed to herself after feeling her cell phone vibrate. Someone was texting her. It wasn't a lot of room for her to reach her cell phone, but she managed.

_I hope everything is okay._

_-Em._

_Yeah, the parentals were freaking out because they found out I went to a rave._

_-xoxo Rose._

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

_I have to cancel our next date._

_-Em._

_Aw, why? :- (_

_-xoxo Rose._

_2 fam. members. in hosp. Can we reschedule?_

_-Em._

_Sure, how bout sometime after Christmas. I'm busy before then._

_-xoxo Rose._

_Yeah, it's a date._

_-Em._

_Sorry about your family Em._

_-xoxo Rose._

_Don't. It's not your fault. You shouldn't feel sorry for things you have nothing to do with…_

_-Em._

"So Rose," Jasper started, turning slightly around to face her, "Where are you and Emmett going tonight?"

"Nowhere. He canceled." She answered, sighing to herself, "I'll probably just catch up on some homework."

"Or you can come with us to get some coffee at the café." Alice offered, stopping at a red light, "We would love your company."

"No thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel." Rose replied, shoving her cell phone back into her pocket, "It'll be awkward."

"Invite Emmett." Alice remarked, flashing her a smile in the rearview mirror.

"I would, but he's visiting two family members in the hospital." She responded, leaning back in her seat.

Jasper's brows furrowed. Two members of Emmett's family in the hospital.

"What's wrong with them?" he couldn't help but ask.

"He never said." Rose answered, buckling her seat belt.

"Ask him."

"No. I have no reason to. What's with the sudden interest in Emmett's family?"

"I'm not. I was just curious. Two members at the same time."

"Rose, you won't be a third wheel." Alice cut in, pulling into the café, "I invited a friend."

"Who?" Jasper questioned, hopping out of the car.

"Caius."

"That's a bad idea!" Rose exclaimed, shaking her head.

"That's a really bad idea!" Jasper added for emphasis.

"Aw come on! You guys owe it to him!" Alice proclaimed, locking her car doors, "You practically scared the guy out of his pants."

"I didn't scare him. Jasper did." Rose asserted, following the couple into the café.

"It's too late now. There he is."

Alice sat across from Jasper as Rose sat across from Caius. Caius grinned widely at Rose's form. She passed him a sympathetic grin.

"Sorry about my brother." Rose informed, patting his hand.

"It's okay." Caius sighed, taking her hand in his, "No hard feelings."

Rose slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp. She looked up at her brother to see him raise his brow. Alice grinned between the two as if she was playing matchmaker. Rosalie doesn't need a matchmaker, she has Emmett.

"Alright, I'll be over there later." Tyler muttered, before hanging up his cell phone.

Tyler grabbed his coffee off the counter before spotting Rose. He looked between her and Caius and their hands drawn together. The grin on his face fell as he watched her slid her hand out of Caius's.

"Hey Rose!" Tyler greeted, approaching the table.

Everyone greeted Tyler, but Jasper. Jasper has a one-strike policy. You have once chance, once you ruin that chance, it's no getting it back. Even though Rose's wrist is completely healed, it was still injured in the first place. Tyler used his strike and Jasper had no intention of giving him another chance.

"I was just talking to Emmett." Tyler informed, averting his eyes from Caius to Rose.

"Is he alright?" she wondered, staring down at the ground, nervously.

"For someone who recently had two members of his family put into the hospital, he's doing great." Tyler answered, patting her shoulder, wanting her to look up at him.

"What happened to them?" Jasper questioned, glowering into Tyler's eyes.

"No offense, but that's not any of your business." He replied, stepping away from Jasper, "Look Rose, I'm just going to go. It was nice running into you."

Rosalie smiled up at Tyler and nodded her head.

"I didn't do anything." Jasper mumbled, as Tyler walked out of the café.

"I didn't say you did." Rose remarked, hearing Alice's seat slide out from under the table.

The young girl stood and nudged her head towards the bathroom. Rose got the hint and followed suit.

Rosalie stood staring in the bathroom mirror, checking her makeup. Alice was currently using the restroom. Rose reached into her purse and pulled out her tube of lip gloss. A ringtone blared out of the bathroom stall Alice was in. Rose shook her head as she laughed at the sound of Justin Bieber coming out of Alice's cell phone.

"Are you serious?!" Alice shouted, drowning out the sound of the toilet flushing, "You can't be serious! If you fire me, I will send my boyfriend down there to set fire to you!"

Rosalie smiled as she squirted soap into her hands. Alice hung up and shoved her cell into her pocket. She could see the smile on Rose's face as she washed her hands.

"It's crazy how much of an influence my brother has on you." Rosalie mentioned, grabbing a paper towel.

Rosalie laughed even harder as she watched the brunette's cheeks turn a dark red. The apology that slipped through Alice's lips cut Rose's laugh off.

"Don't apologize. Alice, it means nothing to us." She asserted, patting her shoulder, "That's just something I felt you needed to know in order to continue dating my brother."

"Why?" she wondered, sparking Rose's attention.

"Most of the people in my family have a one strike policy with outsiders." Rosalie said, as she tossed the paper towel into the trashcan, "If you don't have Romano blood, you're an outsider. You're an outsider. Anyway, once you use you your strike, then you have no more," the blonde paused to observe Alice's facial expression, "It makes sense if you really think about it. It keeps stuff from repeating."

Alice's brows furrowed, showing just how confused she really was.

"Okay, if we accepted every apology then people will continue doing us wrong-" Rosalie continued, before being cut off with the shaking of Alice's head.

"No. Your father is Tony Romano. People are afraid to do any of you wrong." She quipped, grabbing a paper towel for herself.

Rose understood Alice's logic. It did make sense. People were scared of Frank, Tony, Ronnie and Frankie Romano…for good reason too. Alice tossed the paper towel into the trash before following her blond friend out of the bathroom.

"Alice," Rose called out, coming to an unexpected stop, "you shouldn't apologize for stupid reasons. You used your connections to prevent yourself from getting fired. You used the power that automatically comes with being Jasper's girlfriend to stop something from happening. You may not be Italian, but Jasper likes that in a girl…and my father would definitely approve."

Rosalie gently squeezed Alice's shoulder and gave the shorter girl one of her signature smiles before heading back to the table. Alice couldn't stop the grin that was pulling against her lips. Rose approved of her. Ella approved of her. And from what Rosalie is saying, Antonio Romano would approve of her. She shook the Cheshire smile off of her face before walking back towards the table.


	22. Double Murder

"Hijo." Veronica called out, entering Emmett's room.

Emmett's music loudly played through his ear phones. He nodded his head to the beat as he texted away on his cell phone. His legs were kicked up and crossed at the ankles on his desk.  
"Hijo!" Veronica repeated, louder than the first time.

The older Montez snatched the earphones out of her son's ears. His feet immediately slid off his desk and he rose to his feet in a panic.  
"Mom, what gives?!" he shouted, snatching his earphones back.  
"I called you twice." She replied, lowering her voice, "I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?" he questioned, turning his iPod off.  
"Your Aunt Dolores and Uncle Nico passed away a few hours ago." She answered, stepping back to take in his reaction.

Emmett was in denial. He couldn't believe he lost two more family members. If they don't stop the Romanos, they'll have no more Montez's. It had to end. The Romanos were dead in his eyes.  
"They're dead!" Emmett hollered, slamming his fist down onto his desk, "All of them are dead! The men, the women and even the children! Any living person with the last name Romano is dead!"

Luis couldn't help but smile. He walked into his son's room at the right moment. Veronica had Emmett in her arms, as she rubbed comforting circles into his back. She could feel a growl bubbling up inside of Emmett.  
"We have to kill them." He muttered, watching his father take a seat in his computer chair, "We have to kill them all."  
"That won't solve anything." Veronica whispered into his ear.

It wasn't the response Emmett wanted to hear. He pulled away from her and angrily kicked his small wastebasket over. Veronica ran her fingers through her naturally curly brunette hair as Luis waved for her to leave. She refused. She wasn't going to leave her irrational son in the room with her even more irrational husband.  
"Carlos is going to the shooting range, you should go with him." Luis offered, standing up, "It'll help you release some of that anger."

Emmett inhaled a sharp breath as his phone started to ring. Luis glanced down at Rosalie's name flash across the screen as Emmett reached for it. He silenced his phone. Emmett didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Rosalie. She didn't understand what he's going through. Rose doesn't even know who he really is.  
"Carlos should be leaving in ten minutes." Luis informed, patting Emmett's shoulder, "I'm staying here. I have deaths to plan."

Emmett smiled at the mention of pay back. Veronica sadly stared at her son. She pulled him into her arms and pecked the side of his head. She ran her fingers through his naturally curly black hair. Veronica didn't want Emmett partaking in any of the business. She wasn't going to refuse him, but she didn't want to push it either.

* * *

"Dad, can we please try something different today?" Rose sighed, buckling her seat belt, "I'm tired of Italian food. It's all we eat."  
"Sweetheart, we're Italian. It's what we eat." Tony remarked, pulling out of the driveway.  
"Not all of the time though." She spat, crossing her arms, irritatingly, "I want something else. What about some Mexican food?"

The car came to an abrupt stop. Rose felt the seat belt strap kick in as her body thrust forward. Tony slowly turned to face his daughter, as she readjusted herself in the passenger seat. Rose cracked a smile before bursting into a loud laugh.  
"It was a joke!" she exclaimed, covering her face to suppress a fake laugh, "Dang dad, you have no sense of humor."  
"I don't joke about things like that." Tony stated, turning forward to continue driving.

Rosalie sat faced forward staring out the front window. The drive to Tony's favorite Italian restaurant went by quick. The parking was horrible in Brooklyn. It was so crowded during the day. People were basically walking shoulder to shoulder.  
"Move." Tony growled, shoving through the crowd of people.

Tony had no patience. None at all. He grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her through the crowd with him. People quickly moved out of Tony's way before he had to say anything. They were smart. They knew not to be in his way.  
"Dad let go." Rose growled, snatching her wrist out of his grip, "Why can't you just say excuse me?"  
"I don't say excuse me." He muttered, as an Italian accent made its way into his voice, "You know I don't."  
"Well you should. It's rude." Rose remarked, glancing down at her hand.  
"I guess I'm rude." Tony commented, cracking a smile at his daughter.

Rosalie didn't find it funny. Tony opened the restaurant's door and held it open for his daughter. Once she passed through, he went through and released the door. He didn't care who was behind them. They had hands, they could open the door themselves.

The host quickly approached Tony and Rosalie, holding two menus in hand. He skipped over the individuals who arrived before the Romanos. The host didn't care about them right now. All he cared about was keeping Tony and his daughter satisfied.  
"Dad I feel kind of bad." Rose whispered, following closely behind her father.  
"Why?" he couldn't help but ask, pulling out her seat, "Special privileges come with being a Romano."  
"Thank you." Rose whispered, taking the menu from the host, "I know that dad, but they were waiting for a seat and all we had to do was walk in."  
"You and this conscious thing is killing me." Tony declared, skimming his eyes over the menu, "You are so much like your mother."

Rosalie cracked a smile as the waiter came over to collect their orders. After they finished ordering, the waiter collected their menus and took off to place their orders.  
"How's school?" Tony asked, sparking up a conversation.

Rose's brow quirked. She knew him. He could care less about how school is going.  
"Good."  
"What about you and Emmett?"  
"We're doing well too."  
"That's… good."

Tony tapped his fingers along the table cloth as his dress shoe tapped against the floor. Pretty soon the tapping stopped when his wine arrived.  
"Dad you have something on your suit." Rosalie informed, leaning across the table to wipe it off.  
"Thank you Rose." He muttered, bringing the glass towards his mouth.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Rose asked, getting straight to the point.  
"He's treating you right?"  
"Yes dad." She answered, grinning ear to ear, "I appreciate your concern, but it isn't needed."  
"As long as my blood is coursing through your veins, my concern will always be needed." Tony asserted, setting his drink down as his food arrived, "Royce got the easy way out if you ask me. I'm serious Rosalie. If another man lays his hands on you, he'll be tortured before I kill him."

Rose outstretched her hand to sit it on top of her father's. His concern was appreciated. He could have been a careless father who couldn't give a damn about his children, but he wasn't. Outsiders may not see it, but Antonio Romano did have a heart. It isn't as big as normal people's hearts, but it's there.  
"Guess who I ran into yesterday?"  
"Who?" Rose wondered, stirring her pasta up.  
"Dr. Hogan."

Dr. Hogan was the doctor that delivered Rosalie and Jasper. He's retired now.  
"How is he?"  
"Grateful to me." Tony smirked.  
"For what?"  
"For letting him live."  
"I can't believe you were seriously going to kill him if I died."  
"I don't know why you can't believe that. You and your brothers are my world. I would kill everyone if it meant you three were safe and happy."  
"That's creepy."  
"It may be, but you three are my life. You're the reason I wake up everyday."  
"And I thought it was because of grandma's cannoli's."  
"Well those too."

Rose fell out into a laugh. A nice hardy laugh. Tony soon followed. Bystanders couldn't help but watch. They've never seen Antonio Romano laugh. It was a nice sight to see. It showed the man had different layers to him. The Romanos' laughter was cut off with the buzzing of his cell phone.

Rosalie silently ate her pasta as she watched her father's facial expression change. It went from a pleasant smile, to a straight line, before finally resting on an unwanted frown.  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Tony shouted, clenching the fork in his hand, "How could you let this happen?!"

The relaxing expressions on the bystanders' faces quickly turned into a look of fright. They managed to calm down when Tony was laughing with his daughter. Now that he's shouting profanities into his cell phone, the fear came back. Parents grabbed onto their children and either covered their eyes or their ears. Boyfriends pulled their girlfriends closer towards them, and further away from Tony.  
"Why am I even paying you?!" he hollered, rising from his seat, "You're worthless! I need a to-go box!"  
"Dad," Rose whispered, reaching forward to grab his hand, "just calm down. Tell me what happened."  
"Rosalie Romano not now!" he growled, running his fingers through his jet-black hair, "Where the hell is our to-go boxes?!"  
"Here you go." The waiter mumbled, quickly handing over the boxes.

Tony glared at the waiter as he snatched the boxes from him. Once the boxes left the waiter's hands, he quickly scrambled back into the kitchen.  
"Someone's dying tonight!" Tony yelled, shoving his pasta into the box, "I'm on my way!"

Rosalie mouthed apologies to the onlookers as she followed behind her father. Occasionally she would reach out and try to grab his hand, but he was furious to the point where he snatched it away from her.

The silent ride was driving Rosalie crazy. Her father refused to speak. He refused to play music. He wanted no noise. Tony would sometimes shout a curse word and slam his fist down onto the horn.  
"What happened?!" Rose bellowed, turning sideways to face him, "Tell me dad! What the hell happened?!"  
"Someone broke into my warehouse." He muttered, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm.  
"What did they take?"  
"Lets just say they didn't take the coffee beans."

The remainder of the ride was quiet. Rose could hear her father's nails tapping against the stirring wheel. The car came to an abrupt stop outside of Tony's warehouse.

Tony's warehouse was surrounded by guards. His guards. Salvatore pushed the warehouse door open for his boss to enter. Rose slowly and nervously followed behind. Tony inhaled a sharp breath as he stared at the three broken windows in front of him.  
"Boss." Marcello called out, entering the building, "Five boxes have been taken."

Tony inhaled another piercing breath. Rose glanced up at her father. She could see stress lines begin to appear on his forehead. Slowly she reached up and grabbed his hand. He immediately released the breath that he's been holding.  
"Bring Ricky to me." Tony growled, glaring straight into Marcello's eyes, "Now."  
"Dad what are you going to do?" Rose bellowed, watching as Marcello shoved Ricky closer to her father, "It was an accident!"  
"Who did this?!" Tony shouted, pulling the gun out of his pocket, "Who robbed my warehouse?!"

Tony kicked over a small trashcan positioned against the wall. He tightened his grip around the gun handle before turning back to face Ricky.  
"I'm sorry boss. I'm so sorry. I was in the bathroom." Ricky explained, taking a few steps away from Tony, "I'm so sorry."  
"I don't want your apologies. I want my merchandise." Tony spat, approaching the young man, "All I pay you to do is guard my merchandise. You failed me."

Ricky quickly shook his head as Tony raised his weapon. He looked into Ricky's eyes before firing off a shot. A small yelp fell out of Rosalie's mouth. She jumped at the sound of the shot being fired before glancing at her father. Ricky's body fell to the ground as tears welled in Rose's eyes.

Tony heard a sob escape his daughter's mouth. He completely forgot she was here. His anger clouded his vision. It took over him.  
"Sweet-"  
"Just save it!" Rose hollered, wiping the loose tears from her eyes, "I don't want to hear what you have to say!  
"I forgot you were here." He informed, reaching his hand out towards her.  
"That doesn't make it any better!" Rose screamed, shoving his hand away.

Rosalie turned on her heel and ran out of the warehouse. Tony knew not to chase after her. She was a Romano. When Romanos are angry, they act out. He didn't want her to do or say anything that she will later regret.

* * *

"Yello!" Lucas greeted, cheerier than usual.  
"Luke come pick me up!"  
"Rose? Rose what's wrong?!"

Lucas could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew something was wrong.  
"Where are you?" he wondered, pulling his car keys out of his pocket.  
"Dad's warehouse."  
"I'm on my way!"

Rosalie heard the click, signaling he hung up. Now she has to pass time until he gets here. She shoved her cell phone into her pocket before taking a seat on the curb.

She couldn't get Ricky's image out of her head. He had a family. And now he won't see them again.  
"Hey." Paolo greeted, taking a seat beside her.  
"I don't want to talk to you." She returned, turning away from him.

Paolo scooted closer to the young Italian. Rose wasn't stupid. She knew her father sent him out to talk to her.  
"Your father forgot you were in the room."  
"That doesn't make it any better Paolo!" Rose hollered, sliding further away from him.

Paolo reached out to stop her from sliding further away from him. She doesn't understand. Paolo knew that. He wasn't going to try and make her.  
"How many people has my dad killed?"

Paolo released her arm. He wasn't going to answer that question. It'll just make her angrier.  
"It's for a good reason."

A small laugh escaped her lips. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she stared at him.  
"He killed Royce." Rose muttered, breaking eye contact.  
"Because he beat the crap out of you." Paolo added, jumping to her father's defense, "Twice."  
"He killed Steven!" Rosalie interjected, crossing her arms.  
"Because he cheated on you with multiple girls."  
"You and I both know that's a stupid reason."

Paolo had to agree with her, but he understood why Tony ordered the hit. Steven broke his little girl's heart. He was her first boyfriend. If Paolo had the power that Tony had and someone did that to Lauren, he probably would have done the same thing.  
"You agree with me." Rose whispered, grinning at her ex-bodyguard.  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do. You're quiet."  
"Look my opinion doesn't matter. Steven's dead. There's no bringing him back." Paolo informed, standing up from the curb, "You know your father is a firm believer in karma."

Rose looked up at Paolo. He was right about Tony.  
"Yeah you're right." Rose said, nodding her head, "Unless it has to do with himself."  
"Rosalie, once he found out what Royce did he sent me, Jackie, Ronnie and Frankie to pulverize Royce because he not only put his hands on a Romano, but Tony's daughter, Ronnie and Frankie's niece, and Victor's granddaughter…If Tony didn't send out that hit, one of them would have."

Paolo walked away, ending the conversation at that. Rosalie stood up as Lucas's car pulled in front of her.  
"I'll be back." He stated, watching her get into his car.

Lucas walked past his father's guards and stormed into the warehouse.  
"What-" he started, before glancing down at Ricky's body, "happened?"  
"Ricky was on guard today. Someone broke in and stole five packages. Five packages Lucas!"

Lucas approached his father, stepping over Ricky's lifeless body.  
"How does Rose fit into this?"  
"She saw me kill him."

Lucas rubbed his hand against his forehead. He remembered his first time seeing someone die. It's an unforgettable feeling.  
"She's leaving with me."  
"Watch after her." Tony asserted, as Jackie and Paolo discarded the body, "Try to get her to understand."

Lucas agreed. He left his father in the warehouse and headed back to his car.

During the ride Rosalie was silent. Lucas would try to spark conversation, but she refused.  
"You shouldn't be mad at dad."  
"Why shouldn't I? He killed Ricky in cold blood!"

Rose slammed her arm against the armrest. She's tired of people defending him.  
"He taught the other guards a lesson."

Rosalie ignored him and stared out of the window.  
"Don't act brand new Rose. You know what dad does as a career!"  
"You're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

Emmett brushed his finger over the trigger. He wanted to end this war. The ringing of his cell phone cut his thoughts off. Rosalie. He couldn't help but smile.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Em." Rose greeted, playing with the fabric of her shirt.  
"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask.

Emmett could hear it in her voice.  
"I'm just really upset. Someone who works for my dad was killed. Gosh, I hate killers!"

Emmett immediately dropped the gun from his hands. Rose hated killers. He didn't want to be labeled as one. He couldn't be labeled as something she hates.

**Review:**

Thank you for the reviews! They're great! I'm going to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. School has been kicking my butt! Anyway, as for the secret Rose and Emmett are keeping...it'll come out eventually. Just not now. Please just be patient with me. :-)

**-Rachel.**


	23. Speculation

"Come on Em!" Carlos pleaded, holding a gun out towards his cousin, "Revenge feels good. Trust me."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's not worth it." He answered, grabbing his car keys off of his desk.  
"What do you mean it's not worth it? My mother was killed! Nico was killed!" Carlos hollered, snatching the keys out of Emmett's hand.  
"We got our revenge. My father stole some of Tony's merchandise!" Emmett replied, reaching out to grab his keys back.  
"That wasn't for revenge." Carlos argued, feeling the keys being snatched out of his hands.  
"I'm out of here." Emmett spat, storming out of his room.

Carlos took a seat at Emmett's desk. Yesterday he was bent on revenge and now today he isn't.  
"You're going to be a part of the business." Carlos muttered, rubbing the mouse so Emmett's laptop screen would light up.

Carlos smirked as he stared at Emmett's wallpaper. Rosalie. He's never seen her before, but he knew it was her. What other girl would be on his laptop wallpaper? She was just as he described; blonde and beautiful. Rosalie was smiling from ear to ear. Her long blond hair cascaded around her shoulders. She was seated on a park bench in what looks to be Central Park. Carlos knew Emmett fell hard. He's never had a picture of a girl as his desktop background.  
"What are you doing?" Eva asked, entering Emmett's room, "Why are you on Emmett's laptop?"  
"He quit the extraction mission." Carlos answered, bringing up Emmett's saved pictures.  
"Extraction mission? You named it." Eva smirked, as she approached her cousin.  
"That's not the point Eva!" he hollered in return, skimming through Emmett's photos, "The point is he quit!"  
"Why are you looking at pictures of _her_?"  
"Because I'm going to use her to convince Emmett to join the mission again."

Eva smiled and shook her head. Carlos was a scheming little devil. She liked that about him.

* * *

"Yeah Emmett, I'm leaving out now." Rose said before hanging up her cell.  
"Where are you going?" Tony questioned, standing in front of the front door.  
"To meet up with Emmett." Rosalie answered, tossing her phone into her purse, "He's waiting for me dad."  
"Where are you meeting up?" he wondered, stepping out of her way.

Rosalie pretended like she didn't hear him. He called after her, but she kept on walking. Usually she wouldn't have been so rude, but lately he's just been so mean, not just to his men but to the family. It's as if he has a stick lodged up his butt.  
"Jasper!" Tony hollered, slamming the front door shut.  
"Yes?" he asked, zipping up his jacket.  
"I need you to follow your sister."  
"Babysitting Rose is not my job." Jasper asserted, pulling his car keys out of his coat pocket, "Besides, I have a date with Alice."  
"Well then cancel it." He quipped, as if the answer was obvious, "Your sister needs you right now and I don't want her to do anything she's going to later regret."  
"She's not my child!" Jasper shouted, storming towards the front door, "It's not my job to look after her!"  
"She's your sister!"  
"And I love her dearly, but she's not my responsibility." Jasper explained, inhaling a sharp breath to calm down, "Dad, she's fine. She probably went to go see Emmett."

The look on Jasper's face quickly changed. She went to go see Emmett. Tony patted his son's shoulder, obviously understanding the facial expression that took over Jasper's face.  
"It wouldn't hurt just to check. I can still go on my date later."

Tony ushered his son into the living room. Tony would have gone himself, but he had things to do, like track down whoever stole his merchandise. That was top priority currently.  
"Here's her GPS." Tony informed, handing over a small device.  
"Seriously? You don't trust us at all." He muttered, shoving the device into his pocket, "Do you have one for me too?"

The laugh that escaped Tony's mouth answered Jasper's question. Tony trusted nobody with his family. You had to earn his trust; it was never just given out.  
"I have them for all of my children." Tony laughed, steering Jasper towards the door.

* * *

Emmett parked right outside of Central Park. He stared down at the gun sitting on his lap as he waited patiently. Part of him wanted to join Carlos, but the other part didn't. He wiped his forehead before shoving the gun into his pocket. He'll just have to decide later on what he really wants to do.

The knock on his passenger side window caught him completely off guard. He almost jumped out of his skin. He almost reached for the gun in his pocket. The blond hair and beautiful smile stopped him from doing so.  
"Hey Em." Rose greeted, hopping into the car, before leaning over the armrest to peck his lips.  
"Hey."

Rosalie dropped her purse onto the floor of the passenger seat. She climbed over the armrest and sat facing him on his lap. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she crashed her lips to his.  
"We're resuming where we left off at Highpoint." Rose whispered into the kiss, "Hopefully this time we won't get interrupted."  
"Stop talking." Emmett muttered, biting down onto Rose's bottom lip.

She pulled back as Emmett released her lip. Rose smiled at him, causing him to smile back. He didn't want to waste any time with her. He sat his hand on the back of her head and brought her face back to his.

Her right hand pressed against the window as her other clenched onto Emmett's shirt. Emmett's hand dropped from around her head and draped around her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance as she pressed her body against his. He knew what he was doing. She pealed her hand off of the car window and rested it on his muscular abs. She pulled his shirt up a few inches to touch his bare skin.  
"You're so hot." He whispered, resting his hands on her behind.

Rosalie grinned into the kiss. She tugged his shirt harder and lifted it up further. Rose reached beside his seat to lower it back. She really wanted him, mainly to get her mind off of things at home. Emmett's lips smiled against hers.

A bang on the window scared both Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett pushed Rose back, causing her back to hit the steering wheel. He quickly reached for his gun, only to stop himself after noticing the sight of Jasper.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Rose exclaimed, sliding off Emmett's lap.

The passenger door quickly flew open and almost hit Jasper. He quickly jumped back in order to avoid the impact from the door.  
"Seriously Jasper?!" Rose shouted, tossing her hands in the air, "Why won't you and dad leave me alone?!"  
"I needed to make sure you were okay." Jasper answered, glaring at Emmett over Rose's shoulder, "What were you two doing?"  
"None of your damn business! Dad sent you here, didn't he?"

Jasper already knew the answer to his question. He just wanted to know for sure.  
"Leave me alone Jasper!" Rose demanded, as he reached out to stop her.  
"Wait." He asserted, pulling her into his arms.  
"Let me go. I'll be home later." She remarked, struggling to break out of his embrace.

Emmett looked on not knowing what to do. He would interfere, but he's her brother. He wouldn't hurt her…at least not on purpose.  
"Let her go." Emmett ordered, stepping out of the car.

Jasper ignored Emmett's order and held Rose tightly in his arms. He brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I understand how you feel, I saw it happen before."

Jasper pulled away and pecked his sister's forehead. He understood how it felt to see someone actually die. Rose wiped her eyes as she walked to the car. Jasper looked through the window at Emmett, giving him a firm look.

Emmett nodded his head back towards Jasper before pulling away. A car that was parked behind Emmett's started up. Jasper's eyes drifted towards the man in the car. He looked suspicious. He looked like he was up to something. Before the man pulled away, Jasper managed to capture a photo of him. He scrolled through his contacts before stopping at Lucas's name. Jasper quickly sent the photo to his brother.


	24. Christmas

Rosalie finished her dinner and already opened all of her presents. She was in a rush, but she didn't want it to look obvious. She's supposed to be sneaking out to meet up with Emmett. Rose stripped off the ugly Christmas dress her mother made her wear and put on something a bit more cute and comfortable.

Emmett sat on the park bench at Central Park. This bench was starting to become their spot. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as snow started to loosely fall onto the ground. His chin quivered as his body shivered. Even though it was freezing outside, he still loved this time of year.  
"You look cold." Rose announced, stepping in front of him.

Emmett looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling down at him. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Rose's black jacket was zipped to the top as her hands rested on her hips. He cracked a smile as she continued to look at him.  
"Let me help you warm up." She said, taking a comforting seat on his lap.

Emmett pulled his hands out of his pocket and wrapped them around her waist. She noticed a box resting in his hand, causing a smile to tug against her lips.  
"I got you a Christmas gift." He whispered, pulling her hand out of her coat, "I hope you like it."

Rosalie opened the small box to see a red ruby ring attached to a silver band. Engraved into the band was the words, "my promise."  
"It's a promise ring." He informed, as she happily took it out of the box, "You are to never take that off."  
"I got you something too."

Rosalie slid the ring onto the ring finger on her right hand after she handed Emmett his Christmas gift.

Emmett opened the long box to discover a necklace. It was a thick gold chain with a medium-sized ruby hanging from it. The ruby was in the shape of a square and on the back it had both of their names engraved into it.  
"Think of that as a promise necklace…That is to never come off." She whispered, hovering her lips over his, "Never."

She smashed her lips into his after he nodded in agreement. He dropped the box as she adjusted herself on his lap. Neither one of them breaking off the kiss.

Rose pulled away and picked up his necklace box. She unclasped it and reclosed it around his neck.  
"Let me ask you a question," Rose started, staring into his brown eyes, "What gave you the idea to get me a promise ring?"  
"We just think the same… I guess." He answered, watching her brow raise, "Fine, I asked Tyler to talk to Lauren."  
"Well, I love the ring!" Rose laughed, quickly pecking his lips.

She pulled away and held up her hand. She admired the thought even though technically it wasn't his idea. She glanced at the ruby ring as her boyfriend gazed at her.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"How I'm going to get in my house…I snuck out."  
"How sneaky!"

Emmett couldn't help but laugh. His Rose snuck out to see him. Rosalie looked into his eyes and laughed as well.  
"They're going to kill you." Emmett responded, as she adjusted herself more on his lap.  
"I hope not." She whispered, smiling at him, "If they do, I won't be able to…"

Rose positioned her mouth next to his ear. As she whispered the rest of her sentence, Emmett's eyes grew wider.  
"They better not kill you!" he quipped, causing her to laugh.

Rose stood from Emmett's lap and pulled him up with her.  
"I want to go ice skating tomorrow," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "and I want you to go with me."  
"I'll go," he agreed, pecking her forehead, "for you."

Rosalie took hold of his hand as the two began to walk along the path.  
"I don't know how to skate."

Rose stopped. Emmett stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back.  
"I can believe that, especially because of how bad you did during regular skating."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders as he pulled her into his arms.  
"That may be so, but I beat you in bowling." He reminded, smiling down at her.

Rose playfully stuck her tongue out as snow began to fall. Heaps of snow was falling softly out of the sky. She rose to the tip of her toes and pecked his cheek.

The couple continued to walk along the path.  
"I should go." She whispered, pouting her face.  
"I don't want you to!" he playfully whined, pulling her closer.  
"It's getting late and if you want to live to see tomorrow you should let me go. My parents don't even know I'm gone!"  
"Alright." Emmett sighed, feeling her lips gently press against his.

Emmett held Rosalie's head in his grasp. He didn't want her to pull away.  
"I have to go." She whispered, against his lips.  
"No." he mumbled into the kiss, while holding onto the side of her arms.  
"I really need to go." She replied, pulling away.

Emmett pulled her back and kissed her lips again.  
"Em." Rose said into the kiss.

She didn't stop kissing him back. He held her body against his. The heat from her radiated onto him.  
"I should really really go."

Emmett finally agreed to let her go. She backed away, lips red and cheeks flushed. He turns in the opposite direction and heads to his car.

Emmett could see a figure sitting inside his car. His hand brushed against the back of his pants as he reached inside to grab his gun. He held the gun low as he slowly walked up to his car.  
"Get out of my car." He growled, finger brushing over the trigger.

"So you do keep weapons on you…" Carlos asserted, stepping out of the car, "I'm impressed."  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emmett shouted, shoving Carlos against his car.  
"She's cute." He asserted, smacking Emmett's hand off of his chest, "Does she know who you are?"

The look on Emmett's face answered his question. Carlos smirked as he watched the blonde over Emmett's shoulder.  
"How come you didn't tell her about us?" Carlos wondered, as Emmett put his gun away, "Are you ashamed of her or are you ashamed of us?"  
"Neither. I don't know how she'll take it."  
"Let us find out." Carlos whispered, walking past his cousin, "Rosalie!"

Rosalie could hear someone calling her name. She stopped right outside of her car to see who.  
"Rosalie!" Carlos called out again.

Rose didn't recognize him. She went into her purse to grab her pocket knife. Just in case. You never know…  
"Carlos stop." Emmett growled, grabbing onto Carlos's wrist, "Don't. I'm serious."  
"You have to come on the next extraction mission." He responded, crossing his arms.  
"Fine." Emmett spat, running his hand through his hair, "You're evil."  
"Merry Christmas to you too!" Carlos laughed.

Rosalie could recognize Emmett. She tossed her pocket knife back into her purse.  
"Emmett!" Rose called out, walking towards him.  
"Hello Rosalie!" Carlos greeted, extending his hand, "I'm Carlos, Emmett's cousin.."  
"It's nice to meet you." She replied, shaking his hand.

Carlos held onto Rose's hand longer than expected. He quirked his brow as he stared into her eyes.  
"You look familiar…" he trailed off, releasing her hand, "Are you sure we haven't met?"  
"Positive." She answered, pulling her keys out of her purse, "Carlos it's nice meeting you, but I really have to go."

* * *

Tony opened the double doors leading to the living room. Frank sat in his arm chair nursing a glass of liquor. Frankie held a portfolio tightly in his hand as he shut the double doors behind him. Jasper muted the television. Ronnie poured himself a shot of alcohol. Tony lit his cigar as he took a seat on the couch. Lastly Lucas locked the living room doors to prevent anyone else from entering.  
"I got the info on the man following Rose." Frankie informed, handing Frank the folder.  
"His name is Hector Vega, 34, Hispanic." Frank stated, flipping through the papers, "He has a long list of priors including drugs, theft, and murder."

Frank tossed the folder onto the floor, before downing the remainder of his drink. Tony was speechless…scary speechless. He stared out of the window like a mindless zombie.  
"I. Want. Him. Dead." Frank said, through gritted teeth, "I want him dead today!"

Lucas silently rose from his seat and left the living room. He waved Jackie and Angelo over.  
"We're killing someone tonight." Lucas growled, loading his weapon, "Lets go."

Tony walked up the stairs with Frank following close behind. He entered his daughter's room to see her in her pajamas, laying on her bed while watching a movie.  
"Why did you do that?" Rose asked, sitting up after Tony turned off her television.  
"We have to tell you something sweetheart." Tony sighed, taking a seat on the corner of her bed.

Rosalie paced back and forth as she listened to what her father and grandfather had to say. Frank pecked his granddaughter's forehead as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"What about Emmett?" Rose wondered, looking up into Frank's eyes, "He could be in danger!"  
"You are to not tell him." Tony asserted, standing up, "We have everything under control."

* * *

Lucas raided into Hector's house with Jackie and Angelo right behind him.  
"You!" Hector shouted, reaching for his gun, "What are you doing here?!"  
"You followed the wrong person!" Lucas yelled, as Jackie and Angelo surrounded him, "You should have stayed away from my sister!"  
"Sister? I follow Em…Wait! Your sister? You mean Rosalie!" he hollered in return, reaching for his weapon.

A gun shot sounded as a bullet pierced through Hector's hand. He dropped his gun and his cell phone.  
"You shouldn't have followed my sister." Lucas growled, shooting Hector once again, "Dispose of him, but make sure the Montez Mafia finds him."


	25. Ice Skating

"Are you sure it's him?" Luis asked, tapping his fingers along his desk.  
"Yes…Positive. It's Hector." Armando said, hearing Luis growl through the phone.  
"Get rid of him, and then get back here." Luis ordered, before slamming the house phone against the receiver.

* * *

"You can't leave!" Veronica exclaimed, grabbing onto her son's hand, worriedly.  
"Why not?" Emmett questioned, watching as his mother turned away, "Mom, why not?!"  
"Hector is dead!" The Romano Mafia killed him!"

Emmett slowly nodded his head. He reached into his back pocket and held out his gun.  
"I'm going." He growled, loading his gun, "I can handle myself."

Emmett stormed towards the front door and threw it open.  
"What about Rose?" Veronica asked, watching Emmett stop in his tracks, "She doesn't deserve this."

Emmett didn't say anything. He shoved the gun into his back pocket and slammed his fist against the door.  
"You're putting her life in danger." Veronica whispered, cautiously approaching him.  
"I can protect the both of us."  
"No you can't!" she proclaimed, grabbing onto his arm, "You think you can, but you can't!"  
"Let him go Mom." Eva muttered, making her presence known, "He'll learn when he attends his girlfriend's funeral."  
"Shut the hell up Eva!" Emmett shouted, snatching his arm away from his mother.  
"Honey I can't just sit back and allow an innocent girl to die."

The more they talked about Rose, the angrier he grew. He could protect her. He cared a lot about her. He wouldn't let anyone intentionally hurt her.  
"She's NOT innocent mom!" Eva hollered, stepping back as her brother moved towards her.  
"I mean it Eva! Shut up about her."

Emmett looked once more at his mother before storming out. He pulled the gun out of his back pocket and stared down at it. He has never killed anyone before. He's seen plenty of people die, but not by his hands. Emmett blinked away the stress filled tears ready to implode out.

* * *

Veronica entered her bedroom to see Luis pacing the room, holding his cell phone against his ear.  
"I want whoever killed Hector dead by tonight!" he hollered before hanging up his phone.

Veronica wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She rested her head against his muscular chest as he tossed his cell onto his bed.  
"I'm worried about Emmett." She whispered, feeling her husband's arms wrap around her, "He's so angry Luis."  
"He needs to kill someone."

Veronica pulled away. A look of sheer panic was evident on her face.

* * *

Ice skating was fun for Rose, but challenging for Emmett. He watched little boys and girls skate and do tricks, and he couldn't even skate in a straight line. Rose almost passed out from laughing so hard. Emmett was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.  
"Rose!" Bella called out, skating towards her.  
"Hey Bella!" Rose greeted, waving at the couple, "Hey Edward!"

Emmett managed to approach them without falling. He held onto Rose to make sure he didn't trip or fall.  
"Emmett this is Bella and Edward." Rosalie introduced, holding onto his hand, "We go to the same school."

They waved before Emmett carefully skated away. He needed to use the bathroom. Rose laughed as she watched her boyfriend use every fiber of his being not to fall.  
"Does he-" Bella started, being cut off by the shaking of Rose's head.  
"No he doesn't."  
"We should go Bell." Edward said, passing Rose a quick goodbye smile.

Bella agreed and followed her boyfriend off of the ice. Rosalie prepared herself to skate around the rink, but spotting Paolo stopped her.  
"Leave!" she shouted, skating towards him as he came onto the ice.  
"No can do." He replied, skating around the circle, "Your father ordered me to watch you."  
"Do you have to do everything my father says?" Rose asked, closely following behind him.  
"Yes, you're lucky! Your father considered the fact that you're on a date and only sent me. Your brothers have two guards on them right now." Paolo responded, picking up his speed.  
"Just leave and we'll pretend you were here." She pleaded, also quickening her speed.  
"Sorry Rose…" Paolo stated, coming to an abrupt stop, "No can do. Your father would kill my daughter in retribution for you."  
"He would not!" she laughed, "He loves Lauren like a daughter!"  
"That may be true, but she's not his daughter…You are ." he explanined, starting back up on the rink, "Rosalie you have to remember you're his blood…his little girl. If something were to happen to his precious daughter, something will happen to mine. You know? Eye for an eye."  
"Emmett's coming!" Rose exclaimed, watching him carefully step onto the ice, "At least keep your distance!"

"Hey Rose!" Emmett called out, pushing himself off of the wall.  
"Hey!" she replied, grabbing onto his arm to prevent him from falling, "Emmett this is Lauren's dad."

Paolo shook Emmett's hand as Rosalie waved him off. He skated off of the ice, took his skates off, and left to smoke a cigar.  
"Why was he here?" Emmett questioned, as Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

Rosalie and Emmett continued skating on the ice. He would occasionally hold onto her waist to prevent himself from falling. He would sneak kisses when she wasn't paying attention.  
"Skating is definitely not your passion."  
"Yeah, that may be so, but bowling is."

Rose looked up and smirked at him. He grinned back and quickly pecked her lips.  
"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"  
"Nope."

* * *

"I want to spend New Years Eve with you." Rose spoke up, skating off the ice, "Lauren invited me to come over. She said I can invite you because she's inviting Tyler."  
"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

After handing in their skates, Emmett took hold of her hand. She noticed Paolo standing to the side, smoking his cigar.  
"Where did you park?" he wondered, pulling her closer.  
"Over there." She pointed out, leading him the way.

Rosalie pulled him behind a large van so Paolo couldn't see. He's like a second father to her. It'll be weird for him to see her making out with her boyfriend.

She pushed his muscular body against the van. After pressing her body against his, his hands began to wander. He pulled at the fabric of her sweater as she played with the buttons on his.

Her hand laid over his to stop him from unbuckling her jeans. She pulled away and began heading to her car.  
"This is definitely not the place for us to experience our first time together." She replied, pulling her keys out of her purse, "One, it's freezing out here, two, we're standing and three, my best friend's dad is less than two feet away from us," she paused to lean forward and peck his lips, "Some other time."  
"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Bianca sat in her room and stared at the photo of her parents.  
"B!" Rosetta called out, entering the room with Ella and Lucia, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just miss them a lot."  
"It's okay to miss them bella." Lucia replied, taking her granddaughter's hand, "We're here for you."

Bianca smiled at her family. She stood and pecked her grandmother's cheek.  
"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, entering Bianca's room.  
"Nothing." Bianca answered, as Lucia, Ella and Rosetta left out, "I'm good."  
"Are you sure?" Rose wondered, taking a seat on Bianca's bed.  
"Positive." She responded, scooting closer, "So how is Emmett?"  
"He's good."  
"Is he treating you well?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you had interco-"  
"What's with all of the questions?!"

"I just don't want you to fall hard for him and then get hurt." Bianca whispered, taking her cousin's hand in hers, "I've been hurt multiple times. It's not a good feeling."  
"That's not going to happen." Rose assured, watching as Lucas, Jasper and Dino entered the room.  
"What are you punks talking about?" Lucas questioned, flopping down onto Bianca's couch, "Spill."  
"Here's your nose Lucas," Rose started, reaching into her pocket, "I found it in my business!"  
"You're such a dork!" Dino laughed, shaking his head.

Jasper took a seat next to Lucas as Dino leaned against the wall.  
"How was ice skating?" Jasper wondered, causing Bianca to smack Rose's arm.  
"Ouch!"  
"Ice skating is our thing! You went without me!" Bianca exclaimed, crossing her arms angrily, "You're so not my favorite cousin anymore."

* * *

"Please!" Emmett pleaded, taking hold of his sister's hand, "You have to try for me!"  
"Alright Em, but I'm not making any promises." Consuela replied, crossing her arms, "I'll talk to Eva, but you know she's stubborn."  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Eva questioned, entering her sister's bedroom.

Consuela pats the seat next to her and waits patiently as Eva walks towards her. The entire time her arms are crossed and her brows are raised.  
"Emmett wants you to leave Rosalie alone."  
"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." He growled, avoiding eye contact with Eva.

Seriously Eva just stop. Leave them alone. They're young and if you are right about her. I'm not saying that you are, Emmett needs to learn on his own. You can't protect him all the time."

Eva sat in silence and stared down at the ground. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Eva couldn't help but be protective. She loved her little brother. Eva just hoped he learns the truth about her before he falls too hard. If that happens then everything will be screwed up.  
"I promise to leave her alone and keep my comments to myself."

Emmett stood and pulled both of his sisters into his muscular arms. He kissed both of their cheeks in excitement. Eva could tell Emmett had already fallen for Rosalie and it was nothing anyone could do about it.

**Review:  
Thank you to everyone who's patient with me and the story. I already have a couple of the chapters written and we will eventually get to the big jaw dropper between Emmett and Rose. Just please be patient. If you can't, then I honestly don't know what to tell you. This message is only directed towards those reviewers who feel the need to rush me. Everyone else, thank you so much! I really appreciate your nice thoughts, reviews and most importantly your patience.**

**-Rachel :-)**


	26. New Years

Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren and Tyler sat in the basement of Lauren's mom's townhouse. Nicole, Lauren's mother, isn't rich, but she has enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle. She didn't drive luxurious cars. Her house wasn't ridiculously big. The townhouse had three floors, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Paolo did occasionally help out with the bills when Nicole's nursing salary couldn't cover everything.  
"I met your dad." Emmett casually said, flopping down onto the sofa.  
"You did?" Lauren nervously asked, eyeing Rosalie, "When?"  
"We'll talk about it later." Rose whispered, nudging Lauren with her arm.  
"Okay, I ordered pizza for you guys," Nicole informed, walking carefully down the stairs, "and there is soda in the refrigerator."

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Lauren asked, looking her mother up and down.  
"Out," Nicole answered, striking a sexy pose, "with Laura, Marian and Mallory."  
"Don't do anything I would do!" Lauren joked, high-fiving Tyler.  
"Okay, so I guess, I'll get white-girl wasted and have a one-night stand with the first guy I meet."

Lauren's laugh was immediately cut off by her mother's sarcastic remark. Nicole flashed a grin before pecking Lauren's forehead. Nicole winked at her daughter before turning to peck Rose's forehead. Nicole waved as she headed up the stairs.  
"I love your mom!" Tyler exclaimed, listening as the basement door shut.

Lauren shushed everyone as she listened to her mother's car pulling off.  
"She's gone!" Lauren hollered excitedly, rushing to the bar.

Tyler turned on the television to the channel where they could watch the ball drop. He muted the TV afterwards.  
"Let's play I never!" Lauren demanded, handing everyone a shot glass, "I'll go first," she paused to fill everyone's glass with alcohol, "I have never stripped in front of a girl!"

Emmett and Tyler downed their shout.  
"I have never kissed someone of the same sex!" Emmett replied, laughing as Lauren took her shot.  
"I have never committed a crime." Tyler responded getting interjected by Lauren.  
"Ha Tyler you lied! Now you have to take double shouts!" Lauren laughed, filling another shot glass.  
"How did I lie?!" he exclaimed, pushing the glass away.  
"Underage drinking is a crime." Rose muttered, eyeing his shot, "I guess it's my turn," she paused to watch him take both shots, "Um, I have never…cheated in a relationship."  
"This is fun!" Lauren proclaimed, watching Emmett and Tyler take their next shot, before taking her own, "I have never been attracted to a friend's significant other."

Shockingly Tyler and Emmett took their shot. Emmett use to have a crush on Tyler's first girlfriend. Tyler has a crush on Emmett's current girlfriend. He refused to explain. Lauren didn't need to know the details.  
"I have never streaked!" Emmett commented, grinning at his girlfriend as he watched her and Lauren drink, "I wish I was there to see that."  
"Of course you do." Lauren replied, feeling the alcohol stir inside of her, "Let's play truth or dare! This game got boring!"

"Tyler!" Lauren called out, tapping her fingers against the table, "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Who do you fantasize about when thinking about sex?"  
"You baby." Tyler whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

"Lauren, truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"Give Tyler a lap dance." Rose said, as a Cheshire grin stretched across Tyler's face.

Tyler sat up straight and adjusted himself on the sofa. He patted his lap as Lauren stood. She swayed her hips in front of him before bending over to give him a full view of her buttocks. Tyler grinned as he set his hand on her behind. Lauren licked her bottom lip before straightening back up. Emmett inched towards Rosalie and took hold of her hand. She smiled at him before leaning over to peck his lips.  
"Alright we're done." Lauren said, cutting the dance off before Tyler got carried away.  
"Who's next?"  
"Emmett truth or dare?" Tyler wondered.  
"Truth."  
"What's your favorite body part on Rose?"  
"Her lips."

"Tyler truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"Take three shots back to back."

Tyler sloppily stood up and stumbled over his own feet. He grabbed the bottle of liquor and three shot glasses.  
"Don't make a mess!" Lauren scolded, snatching the bottle out of his hand.

She carefully filled the glasses up to the top and watched her boyfriend take them one by one. Tyler slammed the glasses down once he finished.  
"Rose, truth or dare?" Emmett wondered, flashing his dimpled-grin in her direction.  
"Truth."  
"What turns you on?"  
"French kissing…muscles…dimples…and alcohol." She listed, intertwining her fingers with his.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and pecked her palm. She blushed as she stared down at the ground. Lauren couldn't help but stick her finger in her throat and make gagging noises.  
"Emmett, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to give me a hickey."

Rosalie slid her hand out of Emmett's as Lauren approached him. Emmett rose to his feet and set his hands on Lauren's waist.  
"Make this quick." Tyler spat, leaning back on the couch.

Lauren stumbled over her own two feet as she tried to remain still. She was intoxicated, and so was everyone else. Emmett placed his lips against her neck as Rosalie turned to look away. Alcohol and teenagers weren't good mix. Everyone was going to end up doing something they'll eventually regret. Lauren groaned as Emmett ripped into her neck, attempting to quickly leave his mark. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Rosalie rose to her feet. The blonde took a seat next to her best friend's boyfriend as they waited impatiently.  
"Lauren, truth or dare?" Tyler asked, interrupting the kiss.  
"Truth."  
"How long have you gone without wearing underwear?"  
"Three days."

"Tyler." Rose called out, turning to face him, "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Who's the last person you undressed with your eyes?"  
"You." Tyler laughed.

Lauren smacked Tyler's back as Emmett glared at his best friend. Emmett knew what Tyler thought about his girlfriend, he didn't like it, but he couldn't blame his best friend for feeling the way he does. Rosalie was hot.  
"Truth or dare."  
"Truth." Lauren answered, confidently.  
"Who was the first boy that you let touch your boobs?"  
"Jasper."

Emmett quickly looked at Rose as she pealed her jaw off of the floor. Her brother touched her best friend's boobs.  
"When?"  
"We were like thirteen." Lauren answered, shrugging her shoulders at the memory.  
"You're a slut." Rose muttered, glowering at her best friend.

"Rosalie!" Tyler called out, turning her to face him, "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." She answered, confidently.  
"Make out with me for five minutes," he started, scooting closer to her, "in just your bra and panties."

Rosalie slowly and nervously took off her dress. Emmett used every fiber of his being to hold back the sudden jealousy that took over him. She was giving Tyler a drunken strip tease. That wasn't a part of the dare.  
"Just get it over with already." Emmett growled, as Rosalie tossed her dress in his direction.

Rosalie was deeply intoxicated. Tyler, Emmett and Lauren were just a little tipsy. Lauren drank before, Rosalie didn't. Emmett and Tyler's body mass is larger than Rosalie's, so they can withstand more.  
"Emmett calm down." Tyler whispered, taking a comfortable seat on the couch.  
"How can I calm down?! You're about to make out with my drunk girlfriend."  
"You know what; make out for five minutes already!" Lauren exclaimed, impatiently.  
"It's weird. Go upstairs for five minutes and then come back down." Tyler ordered, grinning in Rose's direction.  
"Okay!" Lauren groaned, before Emmett could protest, "Come on Emmett."  
"Tyler keep your hands to yourself. I'll be back in exactly five minutes." Emmett growled, following Lauren up the stairs.

Tyler's lust filled eyes took in Rosalie's body. It was no secret about his feelings for his best friend's girlfriend. He just never acted out on them because of Emmett and Lauren. After today, he knew the chance would never present itself again.

Tyler patted his lap and waited as she approached him. Her right leg rested on the left side of him and her left leg rested on the right. She sat down on his lap, facing him.

His lips crashed against hers in a hot kiss fueled by alcohol. Tyler's hands roughly slid down her body and gripped her waist. She groaned into the kiss as Tyler's grip grew tighter. His tongue forced itself into her mouth as she squirmed uncomfortably against his lap.

Rosalie could smell the alcohol on her breath. It was no secret she was drunk. Tyler's lagging arm wrapped around Rose as he pulled her closer towards him. Her plump pink lips were smashed against his once again. The kiss was definitely fueled by drunk passion.

Tyler was getting seriously turned on. He held Rosalie's arms down against her sides as his pants tightened. He could tell she was getting turned on too. If someone didn't come down to stop them, Tyler knew they would make a detrimental mistake.

Rosalie felt Tyler lay her down on her back. The haze she was in felt entirely too good. He pulled off his shirt and positioned himself on top of her. The heat drove her drunken state insane.

He's not Emmett. Rose wanted to go all the way, but she had to keep reminding herself, he's not her boyfriend. Tyler's bare chest rested against her covered bosom. Rosalie stopped kissing him. She didn't want to do anything she was going to later regret. Tyler continued to kiss her regardless.

The moment his hand touched her bare thigh, the weight of Tyler quickly disappeared from on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Lauren glaring at her and Emmett glowering at Tyler.  
"I feel sick!" Rose bellowed, rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

"The countdown is about to start!" Lauren hollered, as Rosalie rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth.

Rose opened the bathroom door to see Emmett waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the T.V. She quickly pulled back on her dress.  
"Sorry." Rose whispered towards her best friend.

"Five!" Emmett and Tyler chanted, wrapping their arms around their girlfriends, "Four!"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Lauren replied, crossing her arms, "It's not your fault. You're not in your right state of mind and Tyler dared you."  
"Three!" the boys continued, as Rose moved closer to Lauren, "Two!"  
"I still feel bad. Lets hug it out." Rosalie replied, seeing a smile pull at Lauren's lips.  
"One!" Emmett and Tyler shouted, turning towards their girlfriends, "Happy New Year!"

Both guys were ready to pull their girlfriends into a New Year's kiss, but both girls were occupied. Lauren and Rosalie were hugging tightly as the guys looked on impatiently.  
"Alright that's enough. Come here." Emmett said, pulling Rose away from Lauren and into his arms.

Tyler pulled Lauren into his arms as Rosalie and Emmett made out.  
"Give me a tour of your bedroom." Tyler ordered, breaking off his kiss with Lauren.

Rosalie winked at her as she pulled Tyler up the stairs.  
"You can catch a cab with us." Emmett whispered into the kiss.  
"I'm spending the night." Rose responded, pushing him into the couch.

The young blonde straddled over top of him. Emmett laid back to allow Rose to crawl onto him.  
"I wish you didn't have to go." Rosalie mumbled against his lips.  
"Shut up." Emmett muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You talk too much."

Rosalie laughed into the kiss. She rested her knees on each side of him and leaned forward, causing him to lean back.  
"I really like you." She admitted, cutting off the kiss.  
"I really want to wake up next to you." He sighed, looking straight into her eyes.

She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, before fiercely pressing her mouth against his. Emmett kissed back with just as much force. She inhaled sharply as his hand slowly slid up her back thigh and under her dress.

Rosalie could feel the growing heat in his pants, but it just turned her on more. He gripped her behind with just as much force that was in the kiss. Rosalie intertwined her hands with his as she pushed her body closer.

She sighed into the kiss as Emmett flipped them over. She laid on her back with her boyfriend laying over her. Emmett's hands slid further up her dress as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Rose could smell the alcohol in the air. She grabbed her boyfriend's head to bring it back towards her. As the kiss heated up, so did Rose's palms. She reached down and tugged at his belt buckle. Rosalie smiled against his lips as she unbuckled his jeans.  
"Rosalie! Emmett! The pizza's here!" Tyler hollered, opening the basement door, "It smells really good!"  
"Ignore him." Emmett growled, kissing her neck.  
"This isn't the place." Rose replied, adjusting her dress, "I don't feel good!"

Emmett followed behind her as ran to the bathroom. He buckled up his jeans as she threw up the toilet seat.  
"Are you sure you can eat pizza?" he wondered, holding up her hair.  
"This is embarrassing." She admitted, flushing the toilet.  
"Don't be embarrassed!" he laughed, shrugging it off, "I've seen worse."

Rosalie stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. He walked up behind her and placed a soft kiss against her neck.  
"Emmett." Rose asserted, scrubbing her tongue with the brush.  
"Yes?" he answered, trailing kisses along her neckline.

She finished her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. Rose put her toothbrush away and turned around. He rested his hands against the counter, trapping her between them.  
"You're not going to give up." She whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

He dropped his hands off the counter and gripped her hips. She moaned into the kiss as he picked her up to sit her down onto the counter.  
"This," he muttered, pointing to her dress ", is coming off."  
"If mine goes, so does yours." She quipped, unbuttoning his shirt.

Emmett pulled away and allowed her to slide off the counter. He licked his lips as her dress fell to her feet. She stepped out of her dress as Emmett pulled his shirt off.

He basked in her image. The blonde goddess stood in front of him in nothing but her matching Victoria Secret's bra and panties. This was all for him and he knew it. Emmett wanted Rosalie completely. He wanted to touch every inch of her body. Knowing her body was mere inches from his, just turned him on more.

Rosalie stared at Emmett just as hard as he stared at her. Every part of his chest was muscular, but that just made her even hotter for him. She licked her bottom lip and rested her hand on her hip.  
"Come here." He stated, pulling her against him, "I care about you so much."

He set his hands on each side of her face before pressing his lips against hers. Emmett needed this kiss. She allowed his hands to wander her body as hers roamed his chest.

Rosalie backed him into the wall as their kiss grew more fierce, wild and passionate. She bit down onto his bottom lip as her hands played with his belt buckle. This was it. Rosalie smiled as his pants fell to his ankles and he stood in nothing but his boxers.  
"The pizza's getting cold!" Lauren hollered, knocking on the bathroom door, "Come on!"  
"Ignore her." Emmett whispered, bringing his lips back to hers, "I want you."  
"I want you too."

Lauren continued to bang on the door. She was not planning on giving up. Rosalie did just as Emmett requested and ignored her. His hands dropped to her bare thighs. He squeezed the white skin as he pushed himself against her.  
"We don't have all day." She growled, slowly running her fingers down his chest.  
"Alright! I'm picking the lock!" Lauren shouted, pulling a bobbypin out of her hair, "If you're not decent, I suggest you put some clothes on."

Rosalie leaped past her boyfriend and grabbed her dress. She shimmied it over her hips as Emmett quickly buckled his pants. Rose handed him his shirt as she adjusted her dress.  
"Some other time…" she murmured against his lips.

Rose pecked his cheek as Lauren entered the bathroom.  
"I'll be upstairs." He informed, buttoning the remainder of the buttons.

Lauren grinned madly as her best friend's boyfriend headed upstairs. She slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against it.  
"What happened?!"  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing because you have horrible timing."  
"Your first time with Emmett should not be in my bathroom. You should thank me."  
"I'm hungry." Rose spat, exiting the bathroom.


	27. Duplicitous

Nicole walked down the basement stairs to see her daughter and Rose crashed out on the couch. The older brunette smirked to herself as she drew the curtains.  
"Why do you hate me?" Rose groaned, throwing the pillow over her head, "The sun's too bright."  
"Rise and shine!" Nicole greeted, happily raising her voice.  
"Mom, be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Lauren growled, pulling the blanket over her head.  
"The alcohol you drank is giving you a headache!" Nicole spat, knocking the smile off of her face, "You both are 18, not 21. You shouldn't be drinking."

Lauren's mother disappeared for a few minutes before returning with water.  
"Wake up and drink this." She ordered, handing both girls the water.  
"I don't feel good at all." Rosalie mumbled, covering her mouth as she raced to the bathroom.

Nicole listened to hear the bathroom door close before turning back to face her daughter.  
"You're out of control." Nicole murmured, rubbing her forehead, "I'm thinking about taking your father up on his offer about you moving in with him."  
"Mom no!" Lauren hollered, jumping to her feet, "I'm sorry okay! It won't happen again! I can't live with dad, don't make me!"

Nicole grinned at her mini-me before pulling her into her arms.  
"Where's the meds?" Rose asked, making her presence known.  
"I have to go get them." Nicole answered.

Rosalie and Lauren showered and prepared for the day's events. After searching the house, Nicole finally found the Advil. Nicole pecked her daughter's forehead before pointing out the Advil to Rose. Rosalie's eyes grew bright as she guzzled down two Advils and a bottle of water.  
"You're so ugly!" Lauren laughed.  
"And you're mean! Gosh, I'm not use to hangovers like you." Rose spat, turning the blow dryer back on, "When will the guys be here?"  
"Anytime now." Lauren answered, zipping up her thick purple coat.  
"Oh then let me hurry up! Pass me my jeans and that gray turtle neck!" Rose ordered, combing through her now dry hair.

* * *

"Girls, Emmett and Tyler are here!" Nicole shouted, after hearing Tyler's car horn honk.  
"Coming!" Lauren hollered, handing Rose her peacoat.

Snow was loosely falling out of the sky and icing up the ground. Rose's boots protected her from slipping. Lauren's high heels did the complete opposite.

Lauren's foot slipped right from under her, resulting in the brunette falling on her behind. Rose was of no help as she laughed while watching Lauren struggle to get back up.

Tyler had to come help his girlfriend up after she struggled for about five minutes. His hands gripped her wrists to pull her onto her feet. She scowled as her hand pushed Rosalie into a pile of snow. The high-pitched laugh of Rose was quickly shut off and replaced by Lauren's boisterous giggle.

Rosalie stepped out of the snow and brushed the residue off of her clothes and out of her hair.  
"Karma's a bitch Rosalie." Lauren growled as she watched her best friend get into the car.  
"Thanks for the help Emmett." Rose spat, angrily crossing her arms.  
"Sorry! I figured you were okay…I didn't see you struggle like Lauren did." He quickly tried to explain.  
"Lets just go. I'm hungry."

Lauren smiled during the entire ride to Maggie's Diner in New Jersey. She replayed Rosalie falling into the pile of snow over and over again.  
"Stop laughing," Rose growled, giving Lauren a stern look, "before I make you stop."

Lauren did just as Rose asked. She swallowed a large knot in her throat as she avoided eye contact with her.  
"We're here!" Tyler announced, ignoring the large elephant in the room.  
"Hey Emmett!" Jacob hollered, running up to the young Montez, "You son of a bitch!"

Emmett felt his body being shoved up against his car. Jacob tossed a punch to Emmett's stomach as Tyler struggled to pull Jacob away.  
"Emmett!" Rose shouted, rushing towards him.  
"Rose stay back." Emmett ordered, pushing Jacob away from him, "Lauren take her inside."

Lauren looked between each testosterone filled guy as her eyes grew suspicious.  
"Come on Rose." She whispered, dragging her best friend through the diner's doors.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emmett snapped, pushing Jacob to the ground, "I can kill you right here, right now."  
"Luis killed my father." He spat in return, rising back to his feet, "He killed him right in front of me!"  
"I'm sorry about your lost, but you need to lower your voice!"  
"I don't need to do anything." Jacob argued, stumbling towards the muscular Montez, "I will get you for this."  
"I didn't kill your father." he muttered, glancing at Rose and Lauren staring out of the window, "My father did."  
"You are your father's child…I will get you both back." Jacob murmured, following Emmett's eyes, "And I know just the way to do it."  
"Is that a threat," Emmett started, shoving Jacob to the ground, "against my girlfriend? You're playing with fire Jacob."

Emmett hovered over Jacob's body as he nervously avoided eye contact.  
"Em go inside and get a table. Let me talk to him for a minute."

Emmett backed away and glanced at Tyler. He blinked back the sudden anger that sneakily blocked his vision.  
"You don't want to do anything while Rose is watching."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. He looked over at his girlfriend inside the diner. She watched him worriedly from the inside.

Tyler helped Jacob off of the ground and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"You stay away from her." Emmett warned, before heading inside of the diner.

* * *

"What was that about?" Rose asked, watching as he took a seat next to her.  
"Nothing." He lied, taking her hand in his.  
"If there is something, would you tell us?" Lauren wondered, suspiciously eyeing her best friend's boyfriend.  
"Of course." Tyler answered, making his presence known.  
"Yeah right." She remarked, feeling Tyler's arm wrap around the back of her chair.

Rosalie rubbed her hand over Emmett's knuckles as he pecked the side of her face.  
"You look beautiful." He whispered, grinding his teeth against her earlobe, "You are so hot right now."  
"Are you sexually frustrated?!" she laughed, mumbling it only loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded his head against her as she set her hand on his thigh. She squeezed it tightly as he dropped his hand to hers.

The friction from her hand to his thigh quickly disappeared. He glanced up to see why before noticing his parents standing at the end of their table.  
"Hello Tyler. Hey Emmett." Veronica greeted, not taking her eyes off the girl who had Emmett's hand attached to her thigh.  
"Mom. Dad. This is Tyler's girlfriend Lauren and my girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett introduced, quickly pulling his hand off of Rose's thigh, "Rosalie. Lauren, this is my mom and dad."  
"We finally get to meet you!" Veronica exclaimed, pulling Rosalie from her seat, "All Emmett does is talk about you!"

Emmett turned away to hide his face from Rose's view. Luis had no obvious emotion on his face. He stared at Rosalie as he attempted to register her face. He's seen her before.  
"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked, trying to break his dad's focus off of Rosalie.  
"We came to get breakfast." Veronica answered.  
"Why here?"  
"We wanted to try someplace new."

"Sorry to interrupt," Luis cut in, moving closer, "but Rosalie you look like someone I know. Have we met before?"  
"No." she answered.  
"Mom, Dad, we'll just talk later. We need to order our food."

Veronica grabbed her husband's hand and practically dragged him away.  
"She's beautiful Luis. Our son did good." Veronica gushed as they took their seats.  
"I've seen her before Veronica. I know it. I just can't remember where exactly."  
"Stop getting suspicious. Did you see the look in our son's eyes?! Let him be happy with her. Please Luis! Don't do anything to ruin this for him."

Luis nodded his head as he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. Veronica quickly reached her hand across the table to grab her husband's cell. Sadly, he pulled it away before she could snatch it.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly, opening the menu.  
"Call in a favor." He answered, placing the cell phone between his ear and his shoulder, "Get me a background check on Rosalie."  
"What's her last name?" Dr. Gordon questioned, logging onto his PDA.

Luis covered the mouthpiece of his phone and leaned towards his wife.  
"What's Rosalie's last name?"  
"I don't know." She absentmindedly replied, skimming the breakfast side of the menu, "Won't you go ask her…"  
"Gordon," Luis started, dropping his hand, "how many Rosalies can there possibly be? Just search for her in the state of New Jersey."  
"Alright sir."

Rosalie could feel Luis's eyes burning in the side of her face. She's never seen Luis before. She's never met him before. Her answer didn't seem to faze him. Rose stared out of the window until she felt his eyes drift away. Unfortunately, it didn't happen.  
"We'll be right back." Tyler informed, following behind Emmett.

Lauren waited for Tyler and Emmett to disappear before she moved to Emmett's seat. She blocked Rosalie from Luis's vision.  
"Why is Emmett's dad looking at you like that?"  
"You see it too! I have no idea!" Rose muttered, combing through her hair with her fingers, "It's weird."  
"He should stop before you kill him!" Lauren laughed, moving back to her seat.  
"I would never kill, injure or threaten Emmett's dad. I like him too much to ruin what we have." Rose admitted, as their food arrived at the table.

Lauren waited patiently for the food and drinks to be set down. She didn't want anything to slip while the waiter was in front of them.  
"Thanks!" Lauren gleamed, as the waiter backed away with a nod, "You're too sweet Rose! If my dad was here, you wouldn't have to worry about killing him because your father would once he found out."

Lauren's boisterous laugh filled the table as Rose's soft giggled joined in. The two continuously laughed at Lauren's remark. Sometimes it was enjoyable to joke around about Rose's parentals, at other times it wasn't.  
"What's so funny?" Tyler asked, returning to the table.

* * *

"Alright you met her, now leave!" Emmett pleaded, flopping down at an extra seat at his parents' table.  
"We didn't eat yet." Veronica added, dropping her straw into her unsweetened tea.  
"It's awkward, and dad keeps staring!" he bellowed, covering his face in embarrassment, "It's rude!"

Emmett broke his father's stare. Luis blinked back and turned to face his wife and son.  
"She looks familiar."  
"You already asked her does she know you…She said no…Leave it at that." Emmett growled, before storming off back to his table.

Emmett felt a sudden urge to protect Rosalie. Even though it was his own father, Emmett couldn't help but embrace the urge to defend his girlfriend.

The anger diminished the closer he was to their table. He saw Tyler and Lauren eating, as Rose waited patiently for him. Who would have known? The girl he bumped into five months ago was now his girlfriend. He was prepared to fight any battle and obstacle that threatened to come between him and Rosalie.

Luis watched how Emmett interacted with Rose. It reminded him of himself as a teenager with Veronica. He would hold her hand just to assure himself that he could protect her. He would occasionally kiss her to remind himself that she's all his. He would call her up time and time again to just make sure she was okay. Luis was truly happy for his son, but he wanted to make sure everything checked out before he got too comfortable.  
"You're not going to drop it, are you?" Veronica asked, as their food was placed in front of them.  
"No. I have to know who she is, especially since she's getting so close to our son." Luis honestly answered, watching his wife lean across the table just to peck his cheek.

* * *

"Next weekend, we're going to the beach, just me and you." Emmett whispered into Rose's ear as Tyler pulled into Lauren's driveway.  
"We should pop in a DVD!" Lauren suggested, hopping out of the car, "Shit!"  
"What is it?" Rose wondered, following suit, before spotting her brother.  
"Who is that?" Emmett wondered, noticing Rose's discomfort.  
"My other brother Lucas." She answered, walking towards him, "What are you doing here?"  
"Dad sent me to pick you up."

Rosalie wasn't going to put up an argument. The less Emmett and Tyler knew, the better.  
"Lucas this is Emmett and Tyler," Rose introduced, stepping to the side, "and guys this is my brother Lucas."  
"Jasper told me about you." Lucas said, devilishly smirking.

Lucas held his hand out, waiting for Tyler's hand. Lucas quickly gripped the young boy's hand once he lifted it into the air. Tyler's face scrunched together as he held back the pain shooting through his right hand.

It was no secret that Lucas was strong. His muscles spoke for themselves. He used every fiber of his being and tightened his hold on Tyler's hand. Lucas wanted Tyler to remember the pain currently in his hand. Pain was a good reminder to prevent people from doing certain things. It was a fantastic deterrent.  
"Lasciar andare." (let go) Rose murmured into Lucas's ear.

Lucas did just as his sister asked. He released the poor boy's hand and watched him attempt to shake away the pain. He stepped back to stand next to Lauren as Lucas turned to face Emmett.  
"What are you up to with my sister?"  
"Ignore him." Rose quipped, grabbing onto Emmett's hand.

Emmett didn't let Lucas's size scare him. He was pretty much built the same. The young Montez definitely didn't want to seem like a coward in his girlfriend's eyes.  
"No, no don't ignore me. I hate to be ignored. Jasper said you're hiding something and I want to know what it is." Lucas remarked, crossing his arms in irritation, "So Emmett, what are you hiding?"  
"I don't have anything to hide."  
"My brother seems to think so."  
"He just thinks Emmett is hiding something because Eva thinks I'm hiding something."

Rosalie stood between her brother and her boyfriend. She occasionally glanced at Lauren, pleading for help with her eyes. Lauren held onto Tyler's left hand, grateful that he wasn't in Lucas's path anymore.  
"Who is Eva?" Lucas asked, looking between the four friends.  
"My sister…" Emmett answered, stepping in front of Rosalie.

He didn't need her protection. She was his girlfriend, not the other way around. Emmett gained points for that. Lucas had to respect him for not cowering behind Rose. Any other guy would gladly stand behind her and allow her to take the blunt of the argument, but not Emmett.  
"What does she think Rose is hiding?" Lucas continued to ask.  
"I don't know."

I don't know wasn't the answer Lucas was looking for. He hated that answer. That answer shouldn't even be an option in his book.  
"Andiamo Lucas." (Come on Lucas) Rose whispered, nudging her brother towards his car.

She wanted to kill the awkwardness. He met Emmett. Emmett met him. This conversation should be over now.  
"Don't give me a reason to come after you." Lucas warned, keeping a straight face.  
"We won't!" Tyler called out.  
"You already gave me a reason."

The silence of the outdoor surroundings was quiet enough that everyone heard Tyler gulp. He didn't pick fights…at least he didn't try to intentionally. He figured he was a respectable and funny guy. Tyler could never understand why he always ended up in fights. Emmett was the one who enjoyed sparing, not him.  
"Lucas shut up!" Rose hollered, pushing her brother towards the car, "Tyler he's just joking!"  
"Yeah, just like we were joking with Steven and Royce!"  
"What?" Emmett asked, before being interrupted by Tyler.  
"Who is Steven and Royce?  
"Let's just go inside. I'll call you later Rose!"

Rosalie waved at her best friend as she dragged the guys into her house. The young Romano was able to finally breathe as she strapped herself into the passenger seat.  
"Must I remind you that Emmett doesn't know about our family?!" she shouted, banging her hand against the dashboard.  
"Do you know about his?" he wondered, starting up the car.  
"No."  
"Well that's about to change…I'm going to make a phone call."

**Review:**

We're almost to the discovery. I can honestly say that there are three more chapters left until the cat's out of the bag. (This chapter is not included.) The next chapter will be completely Emmett and Rose fluff! 

**-Rachel.**


	28. Beach Picnic

"Where are you going?" Tyler questioned, walking inside Emmett's room.

"The beach." He answered, tying his swimming trunks.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be just me and Rose."

Tyler smirked to himself as he walked further inside.  
"Are you planning on getting lucky?" he couldn't help but ask.  
"That's none of your business."  
"You use to always tell me!"  
"Emphasis on use to!"  
"Okay fine," Tyler spat, leaning against the wall, "What's on the agenda tonight?"  
"We're going to go swim at the beach, then I'm going to take her up to Highpoint for a romantic picnic dinner under the stars."

"Emmett!" Cecilia hollered from the kitchen.

"Here I come!" he shouted back, grabbing his jacket.

"I know you don't want to admit the fact that you want to have sex with Rose in front of me, but remember Em, I know you. Good luck!"

"Gracias!" Emmett exclaimed, pecking his grandmother's cheek.

"Oh you're welcome!" Cecelia replied, handing him the picnic basket.

Cecelia spent her afternoon preparing a famous Mexican dish and a famous Italian dish. It was her first time cooking Italian. She always wanted to make one, but she never had a reason to. The family never wanted to try Italian food, because it would remind them of their rival. She sneakily printed out a recipe for something called Carbonara, which Emmett said was Rosalie's favorite.  
"Tell me if it's good. I want to know her opinion of it." Cecilia said, before taking a sip of her glass of wine.

Emmett nodded as he grabbed the handle of the basket and pecked his grandmother's cheek.  
"Em," Tyler said, lowering his voice, "remember use protection."

Emmett quickly looked at his grandmother to make sure she didn't hear. He shoved Tyler towards the door before the kid had a chance to scurry away.

Highpoint was always beautiful at night. He had ten minutes to set up before he had to leave to meet Rose. Emmett pulled the checkered picnic blanket out of the basket and spread it out. The basket was set in the middle of the blanket. He quickly inhaled the scent of the food before rushing back to his car.

* * *

Rosalie arrived to the beach to see rose petals creating a pathway to the ocean. As she walked through the sand, towards the water, she slowly stripped out of her clothes. The cold water brushed against her toes as she looked into the horizon. She stood in nothing but her bikini as she scanned the water, looking for her boyfriend.

Emmett's muscular arms wrapped around her hips. He pulled her flesh against his own, and pecked her along her collarbone. The young Montez turned Rosalie around so she was eye to eye with him. He pressed his lips against hers as her fingers drew shapes around the six pack embedded in his abdomen.

Rosalie pulled away before the kiss grew any stronger. She ran into the water, waving for Emmett to follow behind. He moved faster than she thought and quickly caught up to her. The waves hit against her hips as he pulled her into his arms once again. This time the young Romano wrapped her legs around his hips. He held tightly onto her, as if his life depended on it while he walked further out into the wavy water. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. His brown eyes gazed fixedly into hers. She wasn't planning on breaking eye contact anytime soon and neither was he.

"I love you Rosalie." He whispered, sincerely, as the waves slowed down.

"What?" she replied, questioningly, "I don't think I heard you right?"

"I love you." He asserted, continuing the eye contact, "I love you so much."

Rosalie grabbed his head and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you too." She murmured against his mouth.

Emmett raised his hands up her back before tangling his wet fingers in her hair. She pressed her body closer to his as the ocean's waves slowed down. The ocean grew shallower and shallower by the minute.

"I have a surprise for you." He replied, pulling away from the kiss to breathe, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She answered.

Rosalie unraveled her legs from around his waist so the two can head out of the water. He grabbed her hand after she scooped up her clothes.

"I have towels on the seats, so we won't mess up my leather."

Emmett grabbed a beach towel to help dry her off. He ran the towel up her legs, her hips, her stomach and her bosom before wrapping the towel around her shoulders. She pecked his lips as he wrapped the towel tightly around her.

Emmett pulled her further into his arms as her bottom lip quivered from the sudden shiver going through her body.

"You're cold." He stated.

"And you're not." She remarked, pressing her cold body against his warm one.

"That's because I'm hot." He said, winking at her smoothly, "Warm blooded."

"Oh goodness! You're full of yourself!" she laughed, pulling away, "Let's go before I die of starvation!"

Rosalie tossed her clothes into her car before heading to Emmett's. She carefully hopped inside without wetting up his seats. He held his hand out for her to grab as his car heated up. Rose intertwined her fingers with Emmett as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, bringing her hand up to his mouth for him to peck.

"You're making me blush!" She laughed, leaning over the armrest to peck his cheek.

"I have never told any girl, other than the ones in my family that I love them." Emmett admitted, entering Highpoint Ridge, "You're the first."

"You're my first too."

"Te amo." (I love you.)

"I love you too."

"How did you know what I said?" he wondered, taking his keys out of the ignition.

"It's similar in Italian." She answered, grinning widely.

Emmett pressed the seatbelt button to unlock Rose's seat before unlocking his own. The moon shined brighter tonight than any other. The stars illuminated the sky. No clouds were in the pitch black sky. No animals anywhere around. No other people were present. His family basically owned Highpoint Ridge. It was just the two of them.

Rosalie took hold of Emmett's hand as he led her to the blanket and the basket full of food.

"My grandmother made quesadillas and tacos." Emmett informed a clueless Rosalie, as they took a seat, "Both are specialty dishes in our culture."

"They both sound good." She asserted, smiling brightly.

"We also have cider." He added, pulling the bottle out, "She even made your favorite."

"Carbonara?"

He nodded.

"Your grandmother knows how to make Italian dishes?!" Rose questioned, pulling the lid off, "It smells delicious!"

"No. This is actually the first Italian dish she has ever made in her life." He explained, handing her a plate, "If it isn't good, tell me. She wants to know."

"Whew, way to put pressure Em." She sighed, scooping a little onto her plate, "It looks yummy and it smells great!"

"Taste it." He ordered, watching her closely.

Rosalie hesitantly scooped some carbonara up with her spoon and bit into it. Immediately her face scrunched up and she spit the Italian substance back out. She grabbed her glass and took a swig of the apple cider to get the taste out of her mouth.

"I'm guessing it's nasty?"

"You guessed right." Rose quipped, shoving the plate away, "I do appreciate your grandmother for trying. Carbonara isn't an easy dish for newcomers…maybe I can teach her one day."

"I'm sure she would love that." He replied, handing her a new plate.

Rose watched Emmett as he sat a taco and a quesadilla onto her plate. She had to admit, both things smelled good. It made her mouth water.

"Taste this first." He whispered, scooping salsa inside the taco.

She bit down onto the hard shell before chewing slowly. Emmett brushed his thumb across the side of her lip to remove a strand of cheese.  
"Mmmmmmmmm…"

Emmett smirked after taking a bite out of his. He enjoyed watching Rosalie eat Hispanic food. She seemed to really enjoy it.  
"Try the quesadilla." He urged, after taking another bite of his taco.

She nodded in agreement and excitedly picked up the quesadilla.

"What kind of meat is this?" she wondered after taking a small bite.

"Chicken."

"It's good."

"I want to make a toast."

Emmett filled up both wine glasses with sparkling apple cider. The couple grabbed their glass and held it up into the air.

"This toast goes to us." He whispered, gazing lovingly into her eyes, "This toast goes to me. It goes to the woman that I love with all of my heart. I hope this relationship never ends Rosalie because I love you so much."

Rosalie wiped the corner of her eye after clinking her glass against his. After taking a quick sip, she set it down.

"I love you too," she replied, crawling towards him, "and I want you so bad."

She crawled onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, facing him. She played with the curly stubs on the back of his head before pressing her lips against his.

"Say it again." She ordered, running her hand down his chest, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He asserted, leaning back.

"How much?"

"So much!"

Emmett reached into his swim shorts pocket and pulled out a condom. Rosalie smiled against his lips, knowing what was about to happen. His fingers danced around her cold skin as he quickly rolled her over. He hovered over top of her. Emmett used his hand to brush a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

Rosalie rested her palms against his waist. He hover his mouth slightly above hers. She wanted him. He wanted her. Rose gripped his waist and pressed her mouth forcefully against his. Emmett slowly lowered his hands, allowing them to run down the side of her waist and rest on the area above her thighs.

Almost pleading, Emmett ran his tongue across Rose's bottom lip, allowing a moan to escape to show how in need he actually is. Rosalie wasn't giving in that easily. She smiled into the kiss, deciding to keep her lips together and decline his invitation. Emmett groans, obviously getting frustrated with Rose's teasing. Rose pushed him to the side, allowing her to be in control. She crawled back on top of him before resuming where they had left off. Rosalie felt his hands grip her behind as she pushed him onto his back. She felt his hand lose contact with her behind, and gain contact with her inner thigh.

Rosalie gasped into the kiss, giving Emmett the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her mouth. Her legs rested on each side of him, as he laid back. Her hands were pressed against his abdomen as she remained leaning over in a full make out session. Rose's tongue danced around with Emmett's, as the two moaned in satisfaction.

Rosalie pulled away to look down into Emmett's brown eyes. The light from the moon illuminated them, helping her see the lust. She tilted her head back as he pressed against her, begging for contact. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she grinded against him. Rosalie could feel the erection through his swim shorts. She grinned in response before lowering her mouth towards his once again.

Rose pulled away and threw her head back allowing Emmett to sit up and kiss along her neckline. He stopped, just above her breasts. His hands brushed over the bikini top that barely covered any skin. Her heart immediately starts to race as she feels Emmett untie her bikini. She inhaled a sharp breath as Emmett's thumbs gently rubbed circles around her breasts. Rosalie intensely watched Emmett kiss and pleasure her bosom. She bites down onto her bottom lip to suppress the whimper she doesn't want to release.

Rosalie lowered her mouth and pecked Emmett's earlobe. She hover her lips next to his ear before whispering,

"Where's the condom?"

Emmett grinned as she pushed him back onto his back. She slowly removed the remainder of her bikini as he got rid of his swim shorts. Emmett sat back up and watched as she carefully slid the condom down his member. He wrapped his arms securely around Rose, helping her lower herself onto him. She quickly shut her eyes, getting use to the feeling of Emmett partially inside of her.

Rosalie dug her nails into Emmett's bare back as she pushed herself further down. Her breath caught in her throat with the realization that her boyfriend was completely in her. Her hips soon began to ride up and down, thrusting Emmett in and out of her. She continued a rapid pace as her once cold body grew hot from the friction. Her damp hair that was once wet from the ocean was now drenched in sweat. Emmett squeezed her body closer and tighter. She moaned into his ear as her pace began to slow down. Emmett wasn't ready for it to be over. He had more in store for her.

Emmett rolled her over, so her back was now on the blanket. Not once did he come out of her. She bit down onto his shoulder as he quickened the pace. He rammed in and out of her with each second that passed. Her breathing began to come in fast and shallow breaths. Jolts of ecstasy begin to shoot up Rosalie's body as Emmett continued to quicken the speed.

Rose stared into Emmett's eyes as she sat up, legs wrapped around him, and his member still inside of her. She smashed her lips against him in a desperate need for something to do as he pleasured her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as both of their mouths quickly parted. Their tongues danced sloppily around each other.

Soon enough the thrusts begin to slow down. Rosalie was finally calming down when she felt another pang of pleasure shoot through her when Emmett thrust deeply into her. She couldn't help but loudly moan and bite down onto his lip. The thrusts were slow, but deep and she began to grow use to this feeling. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her teeth released his now swollen bottom lip. Rose and Emmett whimpered and moaned together as he thrust into her one last good time.

Rosalie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her toes curled. Her lungs were on fire and her heart never stopped racing. She stared into his eyes as he remained inside of her. He never wanted to lose this contact. He doesn't want to say goodnight.

"I love you." he admitted, watching the smile stretch across her face.

"I love you too." she replied, bringing her mouth to his.

Emmett wrapped his sweaty arms around Rose's sweaty body. He leaned her back down onto the blanket, allowing his member to slide out of her. She groaned at the loss of contact as he pulled the latex off of his member. She snuggled into his arms, as they both lay completely in the nude.

"Te amo." He pecked her cheek before the couple was pulled into a light sleep.

* * *

Rosalie stirred awake. She stretched her arms and stared out into the night sky.

"Emmett! Emmett wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking him awake.

"What? What is it?" he quickly replied, sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning…" he mumbled, stretching his arms.

"Oh my gosh! My dad's going to kill me!" she proclaimed, hopping to her feet.

Emmett and Rosalie quickly threw back on their clothes and packed up.

"Shit!" she bellowed, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

Rosalie paced back and forth, thinking of an excuse that her parents would believe. Emmett folded the blanket up and set it back inside the basket.

"Damn it!" she growled, covering her mouth, "My dad's going to bury me alive."

"Rose." Emmett asserted, pulling her towards him, "You're over exaggerating."

"No I'm not Em." She replied, worriedly, "You don't know my dad."

Emmett softly grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. He smashed his lips into hers before pulling away.

"You're going to be fine." He asserted, quickly pecking her nose, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I still need to hurry up and get home."

Emmett nodded as they headed to the car. She hurriedly hopped inside and strapped her seatbelt. Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor of the car. Her fingers tapped against her lap as Emmett started up the car.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as they sped back to the beach. Emmett was just as nervous as Rosalie was, he just didn't let it show. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Rose's car. She quickly opened the door and stepped her first leg out. Emmett reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from getting out of the car.

"I had fun tonight." Emmett whispered, as she moved close.

Her mouth was mere inches from his. She licked her bottom lip before crashing her mouth into his. Emmett's hand slid up Rose's shirt and rested on her breast. She laughed into the kiss before pulling away.

"I really have to go."

Emmett allowed her to leave. He watched her get out and go to her car. She waved to him before pulling off. Emmett silently sat in his car, staring out of the window. He got all of Rosalie. She gave herself fully to him. He has dreamt about this night since they made their relationship official.

Rosalie thanked the heavens as she pulled into the driveway to see her father's car nowhere to be found. She had her keys in hand as she sneakily unlocked the doors. The stairs seemed to be joking around with her. They never creaked, but tonight, the night she's sneaking in, they choose to.

"Where have you been?" Lauren exclaimed, catching Rose completely off guard.

The young Romano turned on her bedroom light to see her best friend laying sprawled across her bed. Lauren eyed Rosalie fully. She noticed the wrinkled outfit, the sleepy eyes, the swollen lips and the crazy hair.

"You had sex." She stated positively.

"That's none of your business." Rose replied, closing her door.

"Yes you did. That's the sex look…I know that look…I practically invented that look."

Rosalie knew it was no point in denying it. Lauren wasn't going to give it a rest. She was right. She was almost always right when it came to the details of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship.

"I want to know _everything!_" Lauren bellowed, desperately crawling to the edge of Rose's bed, "Was it good? Was he good? Did you use protection? Please tell me you did! Who initiated it?!"

"I'll tell you everything after I take a shower." Rose whispered, grabbing a towel out of her closet, "I will leave you with something though. He was the best I have ever had."

Lauren stood on Rose's bed and jumped up and down while squealing loudly. Rose tried to calm her best friend down before she woke someone up, but it was too late.

"What's happening?" Bianca asked, walking inside Rose's room.

Rosalie nodded her head no behind Bianca's back as Lauren thought of a quick answer.

"Tyler called me. He finally agreed to let me pick the movie this time."

"Oh." Bianca whispered, wiping her eyes, "Well I'm happy for you Lauren, but could you keep it down. It's three in the morning."

"Okay, sorry B."

Bianca hugged Rose before leaving out of her bedroom. Rosalie locked the door behind her cousin to make sure they didn't have any more interruptions.

"While you get ready to take your shower, I have to tell you about my date with Tyler!"

* * *

Luis's cell phone blared through the master bedroom. He quickly hopped up as his wife stirred in her sleep.

"This better be good." He growled, placing his cell against his ear.

"Sir," Dr. Gordon started, as Luis slipped out of his bedroom, "according to my system, there are only seven Rosalies in the state of New Jersey. Two of them happen to live within 10 miles of you."

"Well, it's three in the morning Gordon. No time for games! What's the problem?"

Luis took a seat in his arm chair in the living room. He waited patiently as Dr. Gordon stumbled over his words.

"None of them can possibly be her. Rosalie Mithell is a 34 year old housewife and Rosalie Matthews is a 28 year old Heath Service Manager." Gordon explained, as Veronica entered the living room.

She stretched and yawned before heading over to the mini bar. "What about the other ones in the state of New Jersey?" Luis asked, taking the glass of rum from Veronica before she poured her own.

"The other five ruled out too. Rosalie Bishop is a 22 year old bartender who's from New Jersey, but currently attends the University of Maryland Eastern Shore. Rosalie Scott is a 32 year old physiotherapist. Rosalie Jenkins is a five year old elementary student. Rosalie Caine is a 30 year old newlywed who is also a CSI…and Rosalie Linder is a 45 year old social services administrator."

Luis waved for Veronica to leave the room. He didn't want her hearing anything. Not yet. She left without putting up an argument. She figured it had to do with the mob, and she didn't mind distancing herself from it.

"So are you telling me that my son's girlfriend doesn't exist?" he questioned, slamming his glass onto the table.

"No sir, at least not in the state of New Jersey."


	29. Valentines Day

Rosalie walked down the stairs with nothing, but a tank top and boxers on. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

A smile stretched widely across her face. She knew it was going to be plastered on there all day. It was Valentine's Day. She and Lauren were meeting the guys up at Central Park later to celebrate. Lauren followed closely behind her best friend in similar pajamas.

Her family sat around the dining room table eating breakfast. The two girls quickly made their plates and sat down. She couldn't stop thinking about Emmett, therefore she couldn't stop smiling.  
"Why are you so happy?" he questioned as she shrugged her shoulders in response.

Tony looked at Lauren for the answer, but she also shrugged hers. Rose was on cloud nine for the past month and no one could knock her off of it.  
"Slow down Rose!" Lucia laughed, patting her granddaughter's shoulder, "Your food isn't going anywhere."

"But I am." She replied, grabbing her toast, "I have to meet Emmett."

Rosalie quickly disappeared up the stairs. The heads at the table turned to face Lauren. She rapidly scarfed down her breakfast before joining Rosalie in her room.  
"I don't like it." Tony spat, clenching the handle of the butter knife, "She's getting serious with this guy."

"I know…" Lucas agreed, nodding along.

"We barely know him." Frank added, as Ella pried the knife out of her husband's hand, "Lets change that."

"Already on it..." Lucas spoke up, handing his grandmother Lucia his finished plate, "Uncle Frankie and Uncle Ronnie are digging up details on Emmett."

"While we wait, we should meet him." Tony asserted, handing his mother-in-law his empty plate.

"Mom, Dad, Lauren and I are leaving!" Rose hollered, before leaving out of the house.

"I doubt she'll bring him here." Lucas remarked, crossing his arms.

"That's why we'll follow her."

"She's going to be pissed." Jasper warned, refilling his glass with orange juice, "Remember Rose is my twin. I know and understand her way more than you guys can."

"She knows our first priority is her safety." Tony argued, tapping his foot, "I rather have her pissed and safe than happy and dead."

"Dead? Isn't that a stretch?"

"No."

Rosetta and Lucia took the dishes out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Ella sat her hand on her husband's knee to keep him cool. He hated to be questioned. He just wanted everyone to believe that what he's doing is the right thing to do. Lucas never questioned him. Jasper and Rosalie were the complete opposites. They questioned everything he thought and did.  
"I met Emmett." Lucas said, changing the conversation.

"And?" Tony pushed on.

"Don't trust him. Not one bit."

"Another reason we should follow her. Both you and Jasper not trusting him is enough for me." Tony continued, glancing between each of his sons.

"Did Jasper tell you about what happened at the Halloween party?"

"No, what happened?"

Jasper quickly nodded his head, trying to hint towards Lucas to not tell their father. Lucas didn't get the hint and went on to answer his father's question.  
"Tyler went as Freddie Kruger and cut Rose's wrist with his claws."

"On purpose?" Frank questioned, gaining Ella's attention.

"No." Jasper quickly answered.

"At least that's what Rose said." Lucas added, earning a glare from Jasper.

"Why are we just finding out about this?!" Ella roared, completely pissed off, "It's February! October was months ago!"

"I just found out myself a few weeks ago." Lucas defended, nudging Jasper.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Jasper quickly remarked, nervously.

He hated when his mother got upset. It wasn't common. Ella hardly ever got mad. Upset, yes, but not angry. When she was angry, it scared him. That's one thing her and Tony have in common. The fuse they have isn't long. It can easily be lit. To light Ella's fuse, you would have to do or say something about her family. For Tony, it was his family, his culture and definitely his business.

Tony pulled out his cell phone and went to his GPS app. He scrolled through until he came across Rosalie's name. He clicked on her icon and brought up her location.  
"They're at Central Park." He informed, showing Lucas the red dot, "Alright, let's go meet this Emmett guy."

"I want to come." Ella spoke up, sternly.

"Me too!" Lucia agreed, rushing into the dining room.

"And me!" Bianca added, raising her hand, excitedly.

"You already met him." Jasper replied, pulling Bianca's hand back down.

"So did you." She responded, crossing her arms.

"I never asked to go."

Tony ignored the bickering between his son and niece. Neither of them is going.  
"We aren't going there for pleasure. Dad you're staying too!" Tony asserted, eyeing his father.

"No, I'm going! She's my granddaughter!"

"And she's MY daughter!" Tony corrected, putting his foot down.

When it came to his children, Tony didn't care who you were, he always had the final say.  
"You'll scare the poor boy." Lucia declared, turning her son to face her.

"He should be scared, and then he won't do anything." Frank affirmed, rising from his seat.

"She's my daughter too. I'm coming." Ella avowed, roughly grabbing onto her husband's arm, "Look at me Tony! I'm coming."

"No Ella!"

"Yes Tony! I'm usually good with staying out of the family business, but this is my daughter we're talking about! This isn't a mission or a hit! It's not dangerous, so why can't I come?"  
"She's not going to give up." Lucia interrupted, taking a stand beside Ella, "You're wasting time honey."

"Fine…" Tony whispered, giving in, "Let's go before we miss them."

Tony never gave in. He didn't believe in negotiations, unless it was with his mother or wife. Ella and Lucia always had the advantage.

"I should go by myself." Ella contended, smiling brightly.

"That's definitely out of the question." Benny interrupted, walking into the kitchen.

"I agree with your father." Tony added.

"Just think about it for a second-" she started, before Frank interjected.

"No."

"Yes."

"No Ella." Rosetta inputted.

"Mom yes."

"Aunt Ella, just think about this." Bianca tried to say, as Ella shook her head repeatedly.

"No. Emmett's not dangerous. He doesn't know about Tony being Rose's father and Rose wants to keep it like that... Just in case he knows what Antonio Romano looks like…"

Tony drowned out the arguing between his wife and the rest of the family. Ella made a good point. He didn't want to piss his daughter off. She's just like her mother when it came to her emotions. When someone does her wrong, everyone knows. She can't hide her feelings well.  
"He has probably heard of Tony, but I doubt he knows what he looks like." Benny said, rubbing his daughter's back.

"Dad you can come." Ella recommended, looking at her husband for his approval, "Tony you can stay here. I'm sure you got business things to worry about. I can just report back to you."

"I don't usually negotiate."

"I'm your wife. That doesn't apply to me." Ella reminded, quickly pecking his cheek.

* * *

It's Valentine's Day at Central Park. Rosalie's family usually didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. February 14th was just another day in their household. It was Lauren's favorite holiday. Coldplay is supposed to perform at Central Park today.

A large crowd formed around a movable stage in the center of Central Park. Rosalie and Lauren pushed through the crowd in search of their boyfriends.  
"Rosalie!" Emmett hollered, waving his hand in the air to get her attention, "Lauren! Over here!"

Lauren tapped Rosalie's shoulder and pointed towards the guys. The young Romano grabbed onto her best friend's hand before dragging her further into the crowd of people.

Rosalie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He pecked her cheek before bringing his lips towards hers. The kiss was short lasted since they were in the middle of a large crowd. Lauren and Tyler's greeting kiss wasn't. There kiss was the complete opposite of Rosalie's and Emmett's. The young couple waited patiently for their friends to finish.

Tyler pulled away to breathe. He grabbed onto Lauren's hand and pecked her cheek. Tyler led his friends through the crowd of people, trying to get as closest to the stage as possible.

Once they found the perfect place to stand, they started to socialize. Tyler couldn't help but smile at Rosalie. From what Emmett told him, that girl is great.  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Rose asked, as Emmett sneakily shoved Tyler.

Coldplay came onto the stage and began to sing Paradise. The crowd cheered and danced around to the loud music blasting throughout Central Park. Rosalie stopped swaying her hips when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Out of instinct, she reached down, ready to grab her knife from under her skirt.  
"It's me." Ella quickly said, knowing what her daughter was about to grab.

Ella stood grinning ear to ear with her father Benny right behind her. She caught Emmett and Tyler's attention. Lauren's gaze was stuck on Coldplay. They were her favorite band and no one could take her attention away from them.  
"Emmett, Tyler, this is my mother and my grandfather." She introduced, turning to face her family, "Mom, grandpa, this is my boyfriend Emmett and his best friend Tyler."

"Tyler." Ella repeated, shaking his hand, "I heard about you."

Tyler immediately pulled his hand away. Jasper and Lucas both had strong handshakes. He didn't want to learn if they got that from their mother. Ella couldn't help but snicker.  
"It's nice meeting you both." She responded, throwing her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs-" Emmett replied, waiting for Ella to fill in.

"You can just call me Ella." She remarked, hearing a sigh of relief come from her daughter.

Tyler smiled at the grinning blonde. Rosalie was the carbon copy of her mother. The natural blonde hair, the hour glass figure and the gorgeous smile to match was just a few things mother and daughter had in common.

While Ella kept both men distracted, Benny captured a quick photo of Emmett. Just as Tony asked, he sent the picture to Frankie's phone.  
"Mom, che cosa ci fai qui?" (What are you doing here?) Rose asked, suspiciously, "ha papá si invia?" (Did dad send you?)

"I actually like this song." Ella replied, rocking side to side to the beat of the song, "Paradise is one of my favorite Coldplay songs."

"So you're here for the music?" she questioned, quirking a brow.

"Life goes on…it gets so heavy…the wheel breaks the butterfly." Ella sang out, proving to her daughter that she knew the song, "I'll go though."

"You should stay." Tyler quipped, earning a smack to the stomach from Lauren.

"Yeah, you should." Emmett agreed, grabbing onto Rose's hand.

Ella looked at her daughter. She wanted Rose to have the final say on whether could stay. She didn't want to 'cramp' her daughter's style or embarrass her unintentionally. Rosalie shrugged it off. She didn't say yes or no. She continued to listen to the song and bob her head to the beat.  
"I love you." Emmett mouthed towards Ella's daughter.

Ella couldn't help but smile. Even though it was supposed to be a moment between Rosalie and Emmett, she couldn't help but watch. Rosalie squeezed tighter onto Emmett's hand before leaning over to peck his cheek. She whispered into his ear her response.  
"I love you too."

Ella figured she said. Her heart swelled up. Her daughter found happiness. Ella didn't want Rose getting hurt. She's 18, that's still too young for love, but she knew it had to happen. Maybe heartbreak wouldn't follow it.  
"Dad, don't send the picture to Frankie." Ella asserted, snatching the phone out of her father's hands.

"It's too late." He sighed, taking the cell phone back.

Ella liked Emmett. She never liked Royce or Steven. Before they hurt her daughter, she had a bad vibe about them. She didn't get a bad vibe from Emmett. She stared into the young boy's eyes and truly saw love for her daughter. Usually with her daughter's boyfriends, they had nothing in common with the family. Emmett actually had something in common with the Romano family, and that was the love for Rosalie.

Ella knew even if Emmett's background check was perfect, Tony would still find something in it to prevent Rosalie from dating him. Ella didn't want that. Rosalie deserved happiness. Yes, she's young and they'll most likely be other boyfriends, but for right now there is only one…and that was Emmett.  
"Rosalie." Ella called out, waving her daughter towards her.

Rose unraveled her hand from Emmett's before dragging her feet towards her mother. Ella pulled her daughter into her arms and pecked the side of her head.  
"Accetto." (I accept.) Ella whispered, patting her daughter's back, "Mi piace." (I like him.)

"We should be heading out." Benny announced, interrupting Ella and Rosalie.

Rose smiled at her mother. It was a reason why they were so close. Ella was accepting. She understood. It didn't take much to gain her approval, but once you lose it, it's hard to get it back.  
"Bye boys!" Ella called out, waving at both Emmett and Tyler.

"What did she say?" Emmett wondered, watching her mother and grandfather walk away.

"She said she likes you."

The smile on Emmett's face was priceless. He was extremely happy. Approval from her mother was a good start. Lauren and Tyler continued to dance and sing to the music. They didn't even notice that Ella and Benny left.  
"We're heading out." Rose whispered into her best friend's ear.

Lauren wasn't planning on leaving early. Tyler wasn't planning on leaving without Lauren. Rosalie followed Emmett to his car parked against the curb across the street from Central Park.  
"Where should we go?" he questioned, buckling his seat belt.

"I have no idea." She answered, following his lead and buckling her own, "Where do you feel like going?"

"Nowhere." He responded, starting up his car, "How about we just drive around?"

"I'm fine with that."

Emmett backed out of the parking space before pressing his foot down onto the gas pedal. He stretched his hand out for Rosalie to grab. She didn't. She wasn't in the mood for holding hands. She was in a much hornier mood. Rose smiled at her boyfriend and licked her lower lip. Emmett stopped the car at a red light to see his girlfriend shifting in her seat. She outstretched her left hand and slipped it down Emmett's pants. He jumped from the sudden invasion in his pants, but it was welcomed. In retaliation Emmett extended his hand and slipped it under Rosalie's skirt.

Emmett felt himself harden as her hand slid up and down his member. Rosalie's hips bucked as Emmett massaged her clit. Rosalie couldn't take it. She pushed his hand away and leaned forward to mash her lips against his. A car horn honked, informing Emmett that the light was now green. He sat his hand on the back of her head as he continued to kiss her. She continually held her grip around his member and rubbed up and down repeatedly. Emmett bit down onto her bottom lip, notifying her of his impending climax. As he went over the edge, he once again began driving.

She slowly undid his pants as he kept his eyes on the road. Emmett lifted himself up off of the seat, allowing her to pull his pants and boxers down. Emmett reduced the speed of the car as his girlfriend climbed over the armrest. She draped her legs around him and sat down on his lap with the steering wheel behind her back. His member pointed upwards, awaiting for further direction.  
"Condom." He muttered, pointing towards the armrest.

She giggled to herself as she reached to open the armrest situated between the passenger and driver's seat. Rose pulled the condom out and closed the arm rest.  
"This is hot." She whispered, ripping the protection open with her teeth.  
"Stop talking." He demanded, smashing his lips against hers.

He kept one eye open to watch the road. Luckily it wasn't a lot of cars on the road. It was just a few cars around. People were either at work or at home with their significant other. As the kiss grew heated, she slid the latex down his shaft. He bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his shaft.

Rosalie pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side. Emmett rested the head of his member against Rose's clit. She kissed him more forcefully, moaning softly and desperately into his mouth. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. She gradually slid all the way down to the base, getting all of him inside of her.

The car shook dramatically causing him to focus more on the road. Emmett peppered kisses along Rose's neckline. He pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, allowing him to bite down onto her shoulder.  
"Emmett." She whispered into his ear, turning him on even more.

Cars honked their horns out of annoyance. Occasionally his car would swerve because of the activity taking place in the front seat. Emmett is shoving his member up to meet Rosalie's downward thrusts, causing her to moan loudly.  
"Emmett." She moaned, tossing her head back, "Emmett!"

Emmett began working his pelvic muscles, thrusting deep inside her. He moved in long, firm and steady strokes. Rose's nails dug into his back as her body trembled and her hips bucked. Emmett continued to pound into her, as hard as he could.  
"Pull over." She ordered, against his lips.

Never breaking the heated sensation, he turned into an abandoned alley with a dead end. Immediately, he put the car in park and allowed his hands to wander Rosalie's body. Rose could hear the car unlock. She tightened her legs around Emmett's waist as he stepped out, continually pounding into her. She gasped with the realization that they were outside and anyone could see them.

Emmett opened the back door and gently laid Rosalie down onto the seat. He unintentionally slipped out of his girlfriend. She pouted and groaned at the loss of contact. It didn't last long. Emmett crawled over top of her, lined himself up before hammering back inside with a single stroke. He could feel her muscles contracting around his member, throwing him over the edge.

Emmett gripped her hair as she grabbed her bosom. He immediately started thrashing as hard as he could, earning moans and screams from Rosalie. Her slender body slid back and forth with each thrust. Emmett's climax hit with Rose's following his a few seconds after. He was exhausted. His body dropped on top of hers, but he rested on one arm to prevent all of his weight from being on her.

Her face rested in the crook of his neck. She was sweaty and so was he. Emmett's shaft rested inside of her, neither of them bothering to pull it out. They didn't want to lose contact. He could feel her breathing from under him. He pecked her sweaty forehead before pulling out.  
"Gosh I love you!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

The young couple quickly threw on their clothes before someone decided to grace them with their presence.  
"I should take you back. The concert should be almost over." He said, starting up his car.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. She outstretched her hand and he intertwined her fingers with his.


	30. Sunny Day

Rosalie proudly took a seat at her desk. She could feel this class was going to be good. She was ready for today's debate.

Jasper tiredly took his seat next to his sister. He couldn't wait until school was over.  
"Let's discuss our ready for last week." Mrs. Hanigan announced, walking into the classroom, "Romeo and Juliet's love; real or fake?"

Echoes of "real" filled the classroom. Jasper shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.  
"It's completely unreal." Rose spat, raising her hand.

Mrs. Hanigan's smile stretched across her face. Rosalie was definitely the teacher's favorite student.  
"I don't think it was true love." Rose continued, patting her brother's shoulder, "Don't you agree Jasper?"

Jasper nodded his head. He didn't care whether the love was real or fake. It didn't affect him. He could care less…  
"Elaborate Rosalie." Mrs. Hanigan pushed on, taking a seat at her desk.

"Okay, at the beginning of the play Romeo is supposedly in love with Rosaline. All it took for Romeo to fall out of love with her was seeing Juliet. What's to stop him from seeing another beautiful woman?" Rose started, gaining everyone's attention, "I think they're more infatuated with one another than in love. I personally believe Shakespeare was making fun of the idea of teenage love. Think about it for a second, he could have been trying to say that if two young people think they are in love, it is very unlikely that they actually are."

"I didn't think of it like that." Morgan commented, nodding her head in agreement.

"Do you agree with that?" Mrs. Hanigan asked, leaning against the corner of her desk, "Do you agree that teenage love isn't real?"

Rosalie leaned back in her seat and stared forward. Teenage love is real. She's a living, breathing example of it. Romeo and Juliet's love wasn't real though. It all depends on the teenager. She was in love with Emmett and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"No I don't agree with that." Rosalie answered, tapping her nails along her desk, "For Romeo and Juliet's sake, yes I agree they weren't in love and probably don't even know what love is, but not with all teenagers."

"Have you considered the fact that they would rather die than live without the other?" Tanya retorted, smirking confidently at the young Romano.

"There's a huge difference between being in love and believing you're in love!" Rose argued, crossing her arms, "Juliet could have been in shock after seeing Romeo kill himself, it could have been a cry for attention, or maybe she thought she was in love with him."

"Did you completely ignore the fact that Juliet was willing to do anything to be with Romeo?!" Tanya asserted, turning to face Rosalie completely.

"Did you completely ignore the fact that no one called on you to talk?!" Rosalie growled, feeling her brother pat her shoulder to calm her down.

Tanya sighed to herself. She ran her hand through her brunette hair, before intertwining her fingers together.

"There love is forbidden for a reason. Their families hate each other. That's just something you can't get past."

"Okay, look Tanya, I'm not saying teenagers can't be in love. I'm in love! I'm just saying love takes time. Romeo and Juliet met, fell in love, got married and killed themselves in less than a week! Love takes a little longer than that!" Rose asserted, before hearing the school bell ring.

Mrs. Hanigan patted Rosalie's shoulder before watching the young girl leave out of class with her brother. She enjoyed the young Romanos. They weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be at the start of the school year. They grew on her, especially Rosalie. The girl knew how to debate and hold her own. That intrigued her.

"Rose wait up!" Jasper hollered, jogging up to his sister.

"What do you want Jasper?" she questioned, abruptly stopping in the hallway.

"You're in love with Emmett?" he wondered, brushing back their guards.

He couldn't afford for them to overhear what they're talking about and report it back to his father. Rosalie would never forgive him for that.  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yes."  
"Rose, are you sure you-"  
"Jasper, yes I'm sure. I love him so much."

Rosalie left Jasper standing in the center of the hallway. He looked at his guard before following after Rosalie into the classroom. Mario followed after Rosalie closely. During math class, Rosalie texted away on her cell phone as Jasper volunteered numerously to do problems on the board.  
"You have definitely proven yourself in this class Mr. Romano." Mr. Archer praised, nodding proudly at Jasper's finished problem on the board.

"Thank you." He replied, grinning madly.

Rosalie had improved greatly in math, but Jasper was always the better mathematics student. She couldn't wait until the bell rang. She hated math and besides, she was hungry. They didn't have time for breakfast.  
"About time!" she exclaimed, collecting her belongings.

"We're not done." Jasper asserted, leading her out of the classroom.

"Yes we are." She argued, walking rapidly towards the cafeteria, "We have nothing else to discuss."

"Rose," he started, grabbing onto her arm to force her to stop walking, "you just admitted that you're in love with your boyfriend."

Rosalie looked over Jasper's shoulder to see their guards a nice distance behind. She wanted to keep it like that.  
"So what? I love him. We've been together for seven months!" she retorted, snatching her arm out of his grip.

She walked further down the hallway before stopping in her tracks. Rose noticed Jasper wasn't following behind her.  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked, as he moved closer.

"You said the feelings are mutual?" he wondered, earning a nod that answered his question, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Love is a big step and I don't want you left with a broken heart."

"I'm not Jasper." Rose assured, pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you and I appreciate you looking out for me. I really do, but I'm 18 and it's about time that I look out for myself."

Jasper sighed into the hug. He felt her arms tighten around him. He raised his arms and wrapped them around his sister.  
"I will never stop looking out for you." He responded, assertively, "Just like you will never stop looking out for me."

"I know." She smirked, pulling away, "Jasper, I really love him. He's a good man and he's nothing like Royce and Steven."

"He better not be." Jasper growled, pausing to take a deep breath, "I'm hungry. Let's head to the cafeteria."

The Romano twins walked confidently into the cafeteria with their bodyguards following a small distance behind. The two lookalikes separated briefly. Rose went to chat with her fellow cheerleading teammates and Jasper went to talk with his wrestling partners.  
"You missed it! You should have seen her Rose!" Victoria laughed, clenching onto her stomach, "It was priceless!"

"It wasn't funny!" Charlotte exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"Yes, yes it was!" Heidi added, nodding her head in agreement.

"You guys are mean." Charlotte mock pouted, crossing her arms, "Rose defend me, please!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that funny." Rose sighed, patting Charlotte's shoulder.

"Charlotte tripped and fell!" Victoria giggled, face turning red as a tomato, "Three times in a row!"

Charlotte's face turned darker than Victoria's. She was embarrassed.  
"How did that happen?" Rosalie wondered, trying to hide the grin tugging at her lips.

"I was texting while walking up the stairs." Charlotte answered, covering her face with her hands.

"It was right in front of the football team!" Heidi informed, trying to hide her face from Charlotte as she laughed, "It was the funniest thing ever!"

"No it wasn't." Charlotte spat, rising from the table, "I'll see you guys later."

Charlotte stormed away from her fellow teammates. Her face was red and she pushed her hair to cover as much of her face as possible.  
"I'll talk to her." Heidi whispered, quickly following after her best friend.

"I'll see you guys later." Rose said, waving at the remainder of the cheerleaders.

Victoria blew a kiss to Rose before turning to finish her meal. Rosalie never understood what made Victoria come around. She seemed to hate the young Romano at the beginning of the school year, now she acts as if they were friends for years. Rose wanted to know what made things change, but she's just glad it changed for the better.

Some students came around to the Romano twins attending their school, while other students didn't. Majority of the school actually was still afraid. They backed away or rushed out of the cafeteria as Rosalie and Jasper ventured in.  
"Don't forget Jasper, we have a wrestling match next week." Jacob reminded, pumping his fist in the air.

"Who do we play against?" Jasper wondered, approaching the table.

"North Shore High." Sam answered, shrugging his shoulders, "I've never heard of that school. They're in Northern New York."

"So," Seth started, raising his brows, "Where's your sister?"

Jasper rolled his eyes as he left the table.  
"Jasper! Come on man! Hook a brother up!" Seth hollered, standing up from the table.

The rest of the school day went by faster than expected. Rosalie and Jasper floated through their last two periods with as much confidence and optimism as possible. After school they were all meeting up at the beach to hang out.

Carlo and Mario followed Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to the school's parking lot. Alice couldn't help but continuously look behind her as they trailed closely.  
"Do they follow you everywhere?" Alice asked, strapping her seat belt.

"No." Rose answered, shutting her door, "Dates with Emmett would be awkward if they did."

Alice couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie was always Alice's source of entertainment.  
"Did you clear your car?" Alice questioned, looking around the SUV.

"Yes, I'm glad somebody noticed!" he remarked, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Are they going to follow us to the beach?" she wondered, staring into her rear view mirror, watching as the Romanos' guards followed.

"No. We're heading home first to change. I'll kill them before they even have the chance to follow us." Jasper joked, earning a giggle from Rosalie.

Sometimes Alice can't tell if her boyfriend is joking. When Rose started laughing, Alice joined in with a weaker one.  
"I never can tell when you're joking!" Alice proclaimed, setting her hand on top of her boyfriend's, "It's nothing personal, it's just hard to distinguish between when you're serious and when you're joking."

"Always pay attention to his voice and mouth. When Jasper jokes, the corners of his mouth always twitch. Be careful with that though. Sometimes when he's serious and threatens people, he smiles. As for his voice, he gets a completely different tone when joking and threatening." Rose explained, earning a fist bump from Jasper for perfectly explaining.

"Pay attention to the road!" Alice scolded; covering her eyes after the car shook.

Jasper laughed to himself over his frightened girlfriend's stance. She was utterly scared. Alice looked more at Rose in the backseat than straight ahead in the front.  
"When is your next wrestling match?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Next week."

Alice leaned her seat back and stared up at the ceiling of the car.  
"Rose tell me a funny story about Jasper!" she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"You better not Rose." He warned in return, "I'm serious. I'm warning you."

Rosalie smiled at her twin. She was definitely going to call his bluff. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her…embarrass her yes, but not hurt her. She was willing to suffer the consequences of her actions. The young Romano swallowed hard and began telling an embarrassing childhood story…  
"Jasper, Lucas and I decided to go with my grandfather Benny on a camping trip," she started.

"No Rose, not that story." he pleaded, looking at her through the rear view mirror, "Seriously, not that story."

"Keep going…" Alice pushed on, clapping her hands in anticipation.

"Okay anyway Jasper had to use the restroom so my grandfather pulled over to allow him to go on the side of the road. Jasper, being the modest person he is, went deeper into the woods so we couldn't see him. Well he started taking too long and my grandfather started to get worried. We kept calling his name, but he didn't answer. Anyway to make a long story short, my grandfather called the police and when they found Jasper, he was lying unconscious in his urine with his pants and boxers down."

Alice laughed throughout the entire story. She pat Jasper's head in comfort the entire time she giggled.  
"Aw, what happened to you?" she asked, pouting her lips in mock concern.

"A tree branch fell on my head." He answered, pulling into his driveway.

"Hey Alice!" Bianca greeted, as the teenagers entered the house.

"Hi Bianca." Alice replied, waving at the brunette Romano.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Lucia wondered, waving the young Brandon into the kitchen.

"No, we're about to go swimming." She replied, flashing the elder woman her swimsuit.

Rosalie and Jasper disappeared upstairs to change into theirs. Ella entered the kitchen and smiled. She liked Alice from the moment she cheered for Jasper at his wrestling match.  
"Hello Alice. How have you been?" Ella greeted, pulling the young girl into a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Romano. I've been great!"

"Call me Ella."

After a few minutes of small talk, Jasper and Rosalie came down to scoop Alice and hit the road. The beach was about fifteen minutes away from their current location. Emmett, Tyler and Lauren were already there.

* * *

"Remember the last time we were here." Emmett whispered into Rose's ear.

She smiled to herself before nodding her head. This same beach…about a month ago was when Emmett declared his love for her, and she did the same. Emmett's hands were wrapped around her waist as they floated about in the water.  
"Then we went to Highpoint Ridge." She continued, looking into his brown eyes.

Emmett set his forehead against hers before leaning further in for a kiss. He grasped her mouth into an intense kiss. Emmett drew his lips away and began to kiss off to the side of her mouth. Soon after the young Montez began making his way down her jaw, and her neck.  
"We can't." Rose asserted, quickly pulling away, "My brother's right over there."

"So what?" he sighed, peppering kisses along her collarbone.

"No Emmett. I'm serious." She remarked, disconnecting her body from his, "Later, I promise."

Emmett took hold of Rosalie's hand and began leading her out of the water. Currently, Tyler and Lauren was lovey dovey in each other's arms. Jasper was lying down, relaxing on the sand, not taking his eyes off of Emmett. Alice was tanning, but decided to get in the water to cool off her down. As Emmett and Rose were walking out of the ocean, she was walking in.

Jasper couldn't stop staring at Emmett. He was the guy who owned his sister's heart. If Emmett were to crush it, he would crush him. No questions asked.  
"Get her!" Lauren screamed, pushing Tyler towards Alice.

Alice sunk under the ocean water. She didn't mean to go out so far, but the currents carried her. She didn't know how to swim. It never dawned on her to learn.

Jasper jumped to his feet and broke out into a sprint. By the time he approached the water, Tyler was swimming Alice back to shore. The young short-haired brunette continuously coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Jasper took a seat next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"You saved her." Jasper whispered, nodding towards Tyler, "Thank you."

"No problem." Tyler replied, wiping the water off of his face.

Jasper extended his hand towards Emmett's best friend. Tyler glanced at Lauren, Emmett and Rose before hesitantly taking Jasper's hand in his own. They shook hands in silence as Rose took a seat on the opposite side of Alice.  
"Are you alright?" she wondered, patting Alice's back as she coughed.

Alice threw her arms around Rosalie and nodded against her chest. It freaked her out. She almost drowned. She could have drowned if Tyler wasn't there to save her. Everyone else was too far away. Rosalie held her friend in her arms, trying to soothe her to the best of her abilities.

Emmett buttoned up his shirt while gazing at Rosalie. He couldn't stop smiling at his girlfriend. She was comforting her friend and it just made her even more beautiful in his eyes.  
"Come on Alice." Jasper said, holding his hand out, "Let's go pick up something to eat for everyone. You deserve a break from the beach."

Rosalie caught Emmett's stare and smiled up at him. He extended his hand towards her as well.  
"Where are they going?" Bella asked, as her and Edward approached the group of friends.

"They're going to get something to eat." Tyler answered, scooping Lauren into his arms.

He ran towards the beach before dropping his girlfriend into the water.  
"We'll be back." Rose informed, walking towards the forest with Emmett.

Edward nodded before pulling Bella in the direction of the ocean.

Rosalie and Emmett walked hand and hand, silently into the forest. The dried leaves crunched under their feet as Emmett continued to pull her deeper within the woods. The sounds of the ocean's waves were loud as ever, as the cool afternoon breeze embraced their bodies.  
"This is far enough." Rose whispered, shoving Emmett against a tree.

Her hands straddled his chest, as her fingers lightly scratched through the material of his shirt.  
"You know Rose…I never knew what it meant to say the words I love you and actually feel them. You're my whole world and the very air I breathe. I love you. So much more than you know." He admitted, pulling her closer, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

"Luckily you won't have to find out." She replied, brushing her lips across his.

Rosalie's light kiss wasn't what Emmett needed. He used the energy surrounding them and crashed his lips against hers. She gripped his shirt and pushed him into the bark of a tree.  
"Rosalie I'm so serious! I love you so much that words can't really explain it." He started, as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "Every time I see you smile, hear you talk, hear you laugh and look at me I feel this overwhelming sensation to pull you into my arms and never let you go."

"You're never going to lose me." She asserted, bringing her lips back up to kiss him, "I will never let that happen."

Emmett nodded into the kiss Rose pulled him into. She pushed him harder against the tree as she began yanking at his curly hair. He could feel her breasts being crushed up against his muscular chest.

Rosalie gently licked his upper lip, causing him to gasp lightly. Rose's kiss always took his breath away. Impatiently, Rose hopped up onto him and wrapped her legs aggressively around his waist. He stumbled over the sudden impact and dropped to the ground, with her on her back and him hovering over top of her.  
"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked, glancing over her body.

"Perfectly fine." She answered, grabbing her head and pressing her lips against his.

Emmett slowly untied her bikini straps and allowed the little fabric to fall off to the side. He soon began to caress her breasts. He began twisting her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger as his mouth explored her other breast. Emmett switched and gave the other breast the same amount of attention. Rosalie softly moaned into his ear, turning him on with each gasp.

Emmett brought his mouth back up to hers as his hands lowered themselves down her body. She opened her legs and welcomed the touch as he pulled her bikini bottom down her thighs. Emmett took a deep breath and began rubbing her clit steady and slowly with his thumb. As her body welcomed the feeling, her lips welcomed his. He moved closer and crashed his swollen lips against hers.  
"I want to feel you inside of me." She begged in between gasps.

In a quick moment, he shed his swim shorts and spread her legs further. He kissed up her leg until finally resting a last kiss on her mid-thigh. Emmett's tongue massaged her clit as his two fingers slid deep inside her. She gasped and arched her back at the shocking, but welcomed intrusion.

Emmett quickened his pace as her hips buckled. She began pulling away, but his strong arms held her legs to stop her. He could feel her body tensing up. He knew she was about to release, but it only made him pick up his pace. Within a few seconds, she was gripping his hair and moaning out with each wave of pleasure that escaped her body.

Rosalie's body relaxed. He pulled out his fingers and gripped her hips, holding her still as she calmed down. Emmett leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. She reached down her body and grabbed his shaft.

As the kiss grew heated, so did the pace of Rosalie's hand. His eyes squeezed shut as he aggressively kissed her back. He bit down onto her lip, suppressing the moan that would have escaped.  
"Come here!" he ordered, gripping her hips tighter, and pushing her back.

He pulled the condom out of his swim shorts pocket, before quickly pulling it down his shaft. Her back fell back down onto the leaves and grass. He thrashed himself inside of her with one quick motion. His strokes were slow, calm and deliberate in the beginning. He would pull all the way out and then push all the way back in. Gradually, they soon became more forceful and quicker. He leaned forward to kiss her lips as his member pounded inside of her.

Rosalie could tell from the groaning, the moaning and the shortness of breath he was close. Her body began to tense up as a loud gasp escalated from her mouth. He pecked her cheek as he thrashed back into one last good time, sending both young adults through a giant wave of pleasure.  
"Can I keep you forever?" Emmett wondered, rolling them around, so Rosalie was lying on top of him.

"Of course." She answered, pecking his lips.

* * *

Rosalie released Emmett's hand as she approached her brother and their friends. Her eyes grew wide in excitement at all of the food they bought.

"Where did you guys go?" Jasper asked, holding tightly onto Alice.

Rosalie didn't bother to answer his question. She took a seat in the sand and opened up one of the food bags. She worked up an appetite. She was starving.

* * *

Frankie burst into the living room, clenching onto a manila portfolio. He looked around at all of the worried faces, before approaching his brother.  
"If you're not a part of the mob, get out." He ordered, tapping his foot angrily.

The women of the family and Benny began scurrying out of the living room. They knew not to question a Romano, especially when they were in this kind of mood.

"What is it?" Tony questioned,

"I ran Emmett's face scan." Frankie answered,  
"And?" Tony pushed on,

"Look at this." Frankie ordered,

Tony felt the portfolio slam onto his lap. Frankie looked sternly into his brother's eyes before releasing the folder. Tony knew that whatever his brother saw was serious.

**Review:**

**I decided to give you all another lemon because we won't have one for awhile. The following chapters are the ones you all have been waiting for!**

**-Rachel.**


	31. Discovery

The anger built up, burning intensely from the inside of his body. Blind rage took over his sight. Tony's left hand clenched so tightly, it turned his knuckles white. His breathing turned into jagged pants as his face turned red with fury.

Tony's right hand clenched tighter around his glass of scotch. Frankie paced back and forth in front of his brother, awaiting his reaction. Frank, Ronnie and Lucas sat anxiously waiting for the news.  
"Damn it!" Tony screamed, throwing his glass of scotch into the wall.

The glass didn't stand a chance after its impact with the wall. It shattered into small pieces as the scotch seeped into the carpet. Tony closed the folder and inhaled a sharp, piercing breath. He didn't release it. He clenched the portfolio harder before throwing it across the living room. It opened and the papers soon scattered around the floor.  
"What did it say?" Lucas cautiously asked, approaching his father.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tony yelled, slamming his fist against the glass coffee table.

The fragile stand couldn't take the strong power of his hand. It quickly gave up and allowed his hand to go through it. Sharp fragments of glass cut his left hand as he pulled it back up through the glass.  
"Emmett's full name is Emmett McCarthy Montez." He said, through gritted teeth, "He's the son of Luis and Veronica Montez."

Silence fell over the room. All you could hear was breathing coming from each family member. Frank saw red. He grabbed the already broken coffee table and flipped it over.  
"Dad." Ronnie called out, setting his hand down onto his father's shoulder, "Calm down."

"I can't calm down Renaldo! It's his fault Luciana, Leo and Rosa are dead!" Frank argued, kicking the glass in anger.

Tony sat in silence. All he could think about was his daughter. The Montez Mafia used the wrong person to get to him. You don't mess with Antonio Romano's children, especially his daughter. The silence scared his henchmen. They have never seen their boss speechless. He ran his hand over his face while taking a deep breath.

Laughter filled the silent house. He could tell the laughs belonged to Jasper and Rosalie. It was one laugh he couldn't quite pinpoint.  
"Open the doors." Tony ordered, pointing towards the living room doors.

Jackie and Mario pulled the doors quickly open. He spotted Rosalie, Jasper and Alice about to head upstairs.  
"Alice I think it's time you left." Tony growled, rising from his seat, "Jasper I need to speak with you."

Alice smiled at Rosalie before pecking Jasper's cheek. Neither twin decided to put up an argument because whatever it was for, it looked serious. Alice left and Rose headed up the remainder of the stairs.  
"Close the door." He demanded, after his son entered the living room.

Frank, Tony, Ronnie and Frankie watched Jasper's facial expressions change as Lucas filled him in on the story. No other Romano could do it. It would anger them all over again. Multiple ways of killing Emmett flashed through his mind. This guy was not getting off easy if Jasper had anything to do with it.  
"I want him dead." Tony spat, deep breathing, "I want him dead now."

Giovanni, Jackie and Mario nodded their head as they pulled their guns out of their pockets.  
"No." Frank interrupted, shaking his head as an idea came over him.

Jasper stormed out of the living room and stomped up the stairs. He couldn't believe Emmett was lying to his sister this whole time. He knew her history with guys, but he didn't care. He told Rose he loved her. Who does he think he is? Emmett was no longer a living human being. In Jasper's mind, he's a dead corpse. It angered him to know that he was actually warming up to Emmett. At first he was guarded, but the more they hung out, the more Jasper started coming around to the idea of Emmett and Rosalie. Now? Now he couldn't bear to think of them as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jasper quietly entered Rose's room to hear her shower water running. Soft humming echoed from her personal bathroom. He found her cell phone plugged into her charger against the wall.

_Meet me at Central Pk.  
-xoxo Rose._

Jasper quickly deleted the message right after he sent it. He wanted to deal with Emmett once and for all. He couldn't let a guy, nevertheless a Montez get away with breaking his sister's heart. His grandfather even thinks Emmett had something to do with his Aunt Luciana and Aunt Rosa's death. Emmett's death certificate was signed the exact time his Uncle Frankie realized who his parents were.

_Okay.  
-Em._

Jasper smiled to himself as he deleted Emmett's reply. He hurriedly set her phone down as the shower water cut off.  
"Jasper get down here!" Tony hollered, as the young Romano scurried down the stairs.

"Yes?" he wondered, entering the living room.

"Don't tell Rose." Frank demanded, pulling a cigar out of his pocket, "At least not now…We must decide how we want to proceed."

"What do you mean?!" Lucas shouted, looking between his father and grandfather, "We're going to kill him! He has probably known that Rose is a Romano! We can't let him get away with that!"

"Lucas is right!" Jasper agreed, nodding up and down.

"Right about what?" Ella wondered, making her presence known.

Rosella Romano entered the living room and took a seat next to her son on the couch. Tony leaned forward from his arm chair and grabbed his wife's hand. As Tony delved deeper into the story, Ella snatched her hands out of his. She was the very definition of pissed.

Ella's normal calm and collected demeanor quickly changed. Her face twisted into an angry smirk. Ella's nostrils flared, her mouth shuddered, and her eyes lowered.

Ella was ready to raise hell and lower it again. Her face turned into a dark shade of red as Tony leant back in his seat. Silence took over Antonio Romano as he thought about his daughter's reaction when she finds out. He wanted to prevent that from happening, but he knew it was going to. Ella stood from her seat and paced circles around the broke coffee table.  
"He messed with the wrong girl!" she barked, running her fingers through her hair, "I want him dead Antonio! Dead!"

"Not now…" Frank sighed, slowly approaching his daughter-in-law.

"Why not?!" she questioned, raising her voice, looking from Frank to her husband.

Tony agreed with his wife. He really wanted Emmett dead. He was going to have the pleasure of doing it himself. Tony had it all planned out. In his opinion, Royce and Steven got it easy. There's wasn't a lot of suffering…just a little bit. Antonio Romano wanted Emmett Montez to suffer completely. He wanted the young boy to feel everything that was happening to him. He was going to enjoy torturing the young Montez for trying to destroy his family, and most importantly for using his daughter to get to him.  
"We need to know what his plans with Rosalie are." Frank answered, rubbing her back, soothingly.

"Frank, you know I respect the business, but this is my daughter!" Ella hollered, wiping her eyes, "No! He dies tonight! Either you kill him, or I do!"

"In due time…" Ronnie added, pulling his sister-in-law into a hug.

Ella inhaled a few deep breaths before pulling out of the hug. She really needed it. She took a seat on the edge of the couch and folded her hands across her lap.  
"Does Rosalie know?" Ella asked, struggling to keep herself calm.

"No." Frankie answered, causing Ella to shift in her seat.

"Well, she's about to." She remarked, rising up, before being pushed back down.

"Rosella stay!" Frank roared, pointing towards Salvatore and Giovanni before pointing towards the door.

"Frank, no!" Ella retorted.

Salvatore and Giovanni took Frank's orders and blocked the door. They weren't going to let her pass.  
"I have my granddaughter's best interest in mind!"

"And I don't?" Ella questioned, angrily standing up once again.

"Your emotions are clouding your vision." He informed, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"That…That boy tricked me! He played me! He played you all and he played with Rose! He took her heart and he used it like a game piece!" Ella bellowed, resting her hand against her chest, "When she finds out, it's going to break her heart! He's going to break my daughter's heart!"

Rosella rambled a few insults to herself in Italian. It pained her to see any of her children hurt, whether it is physically, mentally or emotionally. Ella sighed to herself before glancing at her husband. He hadn't spoken since he told her the background on Emmett. She smiled to herself. She knew Tony wasn't going to let this slide. He was thinking of something and she knew it. That satisfied her. Maybe it'll be worth the wait.  
"Fine." She uttered, looking up into her father-in-law's eyes, "I won't say anything. You have my word."

Frank nodded towards Giovanni and Salvatore to let her pass. She smiled at her husband before leaving the room.  
"I have to go." Jasper announced, checking the time on his cell.

"Where?" Lucas wondered, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm meeting Alice." He lied, quickly rushing towards the front door.

* * *

Emmett parked his car across the street from Central Park. He didn't know what to expect with Rosalie. They saw each other not too long ago. She texted him out of the blue and wanted to meet up. The night time darkness made the streets look scarier than they appear. The sky was clear and dark, no moon or stars anywhere in sight.

Jasper noticed Emmett's car parked along the curb. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and held the handle securely. The motion of his feet sped up the closer he got to the car. He threw the door opened and quickly hopped inside.  
"Don't say a word." Jasper warned, pressing the gun against Emmett's head.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Emmett whispered, gulping slowly, "Put the gun down."

"I know who you are." He growled, pressing the gun harder against the side of Emmett's head.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett questioned, turning slowly to face the young Romano.

"You're lying to my sister!" he screamed, pulling the gun away before ramming it into the side of his head, "You're using her! You're planning to kill her!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Emmett remarked, shaking his head repeatedly, "Jasper let's talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about…you're a Montez! I'm NOT going to let you murder her! I should just kill you right now!" he shrieked, squeezing his eyes shut.

Emmett noticed Jasper's eyes and sneakily reached for his gun. He wasn't going down without a fight. He needed to explain to Jasper why he didn't tell Rose.

A light chuckle escaped Jasper's mouth. He nodded his head and smirked at the barrel of Emmett's gun.  
"You're an idiot." He muttered, smirking at the young Montez, "You messed with the wrong girl. My father will come after you and there is nowhere for you to hide."

"I doubt that!" Emmett commented, moving his gun closer towards Jasper, "Your father against mine! Ha, yours has no chance! My father is Luis Montez, New Jersey's crime boss!"

Jasper's brow rose as his finger brushed over the trigger. He wanted to kill Emmett so bad, but he couldn't. He had to leave it to his father. A gunshot wound to the head was the easy way out. He wanted the boy to suffer for everything he's going to put his sister through when she finds out.  
"You don't know who my father is, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett spat, eyeing his keys still in the ignition.

"You're a dead man. I would kill you right now, but I want to give Rose the pleasure of doing it herself." He asserted, feeling the anger bubble up inside of him, "How could you do that to her?! You broke my sister's heart! She loved you! You know about her past with men and you still did it! I should just insert a bullet into your skull right now!"

"I didn't do it intentionally. I would never want to hurt your sister. I didn't tell her because I love her too-" Emmett started, before being cut off.

"Don't say that!" he shouted, opening Emmett's car door, "You're lying! You don't love Rose! Just…stay away from her! If you come anywhere near her, I swear to God Emmett you're dead! I. Will. Kill. You."

Jasper slammed Emmett's car door shut. He kicked a rock as hard as he could into one of the parked cars. The rock went through the window, causing the car's alarm to blare out. Jasper didn't care. He needed some type of noise to distract him.

Emmett watched Jasper's retreating form in his rear view mirror. He tossed his gun into the passenger seat before punching his steering wheel with his fist. He ran his hand down his face before starting up his car.

Emmett didn't blame Jasper. If Emmett was raised in a normal family and he found out his sister was dating someone from mafia, he would have the same reaction. His first instinct was to protect. Jasper was just trying to defend and protect his sister. Emmett pushed down harder onto the gas as images of Rosalie flashed through his head. He should have just told her. Now, he probably lost her for good.


	32. Break Up

Rosalie smiled to herself as the music from her iPod flowed through her ears. She loved the weekends, especially when they follow a perfect Friday. Friday was great. She went to the beach, made love to her boyfriend, and hung out with her friends. She only hoped that Saturday would be greater than the preceding.  
"Rosalie." Jasper called out, knocking on her bedroom door.

Jasper stood in the threshold as his sister sung the lyrics to whatever song played on her iPod. He didn't want to break her good mood, but it was time she knew. Her door was wide open, but he didn't want to enter without her permission.  
"Rose." He repeated, stepping into her room.

Rosalie looked up, sensing someone entering her room. She pulled her iPod out and turned off her electronic device. Jasper took a seat next to his twin and threw his arm around her.  
"What can I do for you?" she asked, tossing the device behind her, onto her bed.

"We need to talk." He answered, pecking the side of her head, "It's about Emmett."

"Can it wait? I have to meet him in an hour at Highpoint."

Rosalie turned to face her brother, causing his arm to unwrap from around her shoulders. She slit her eyes and stared into her brother's.  
"Okay, what is it?" she wondered, standing up from her seat.

"Sit down." He requested, patting the space she previously occupied.

"Jasper, you're making me nervous. What is it?"

"You don't know Emmett like you think you do."

Rose ran her hand down her face as she paced back and forth in front of her brother. The stress of him beating around the bush was killing her.  
"You're freaking me out! Jasper, what is it?"

"Emmett's last name is Montez." He started, praying to himself that the link clicked in her head, "His name is Emmett Montez."

"Okay?"

The link didn't click in her head. The Montez Mafia was the last thing on her mind. Jasper tapped his fingers against his knee as he thought about the words to say next.  
"The Montez Mafia."

"No." Rose whispered, shaking her head, "Montez is a common last name for Hispanics."

Jasper sighed to himself as he ran his hand through his short hair. The more he thought about it, the angrier it made him. He wanted Rose to see how pathetic this guy really is.  
"Think about it Rose." He said, grabbing onto her wrist, forcing her to stop pacing, "Emmett is Mexican, he's from New Jersey and his last name is Montez."

"I don't believe you!" Rose shouted, snatching her hand away, "Why do you guys always have to do this to me?! You can never stand to see me happy!"

Rosalie ran to her door, ready to leave. Her mother stood at the threshold, blocking her from the exit. She backed away from her mother and turned to walk towards the window.  
"Is what Jasper saying the truth?"

"Yes." Ella answered, barely above a whisper.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

Rosalie flopped down onto the window seat in her room. She stared out at the sun, illuminating the sky and the earth beneath it.  
"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she questioned, staring out at her grandfather outside, handling business.

"I didn't know how to break it to you." Ella mumbled, moving closer towards her daughter.

"I don't think Emmett knew who I was. I hid it well. It could just be a coincidence." She stated, smiling at the thought, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"He knew." Jasper added, standing up from his seat on the bed.

"How do you know?" Rose remarked, turning to face her brother and mother.

"Sweetheart," Ella started, taking a seat next to Rosalie on the window seat, "what's the chance of the son of the Montez Mafia falling for his rival's daughter?"

Rosalie's face scrunched up as she felt her brother pull her into his arms. Ella smiled down at her twins before quietly getting up and leaving the room.  
"I think he was planning on using you. I confronted him about it." He brought up, hugging his sister.

"And?" she questioned, pulling away.

"And he pretended like he didn't."

"This is just like men!" she yelled, storming towards her desk, "I try to be nice! I try to be sexy and cool, but that gets me nowhere," she continued, pulling her desk drawer opened, "I'm tired of it. It isn't fair, and," she paused, searching through the variety of knives in the drawer, "I'm going to deal with it, once and for all."

"What are you planning on doing?" he questioned, standing up to look inside her drawer.

"Kill him." She spat, pulling her favorite knife out of the desk.

Rosalie stormed towards the door, ready to run out of the house.  
"Dad knows." Jasper spoke up, stopping Rose in her tracks.

"How?"

"Uncle Frankie told us yesterday."

Rose slid the knife into its holster strapped under her skirt. She smacked her hand against the wall, before digging her nails into the white paint.  
"Seriously?! He's going to get to Emmett before me."

"Maybe that's a good thing…" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jasper, I told him that I loved him," she paused to think about the good times, "I had sex with him. He used me. He lied to me. I rather date another Royce than date another Emmett."

Rosalie adjusted the knife strap under her skirt before heading down the stairs. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Where are you going?!" Tony shouted, causing her to abruptly stop.

"To finish something I started." She growled, opening the front door.

"I'm coming with you!" Jasper hollered, running down the stairs.

"No you're not!" Rose asserted, quickly turning to face him, "I can handle this by myself."

"You're not going alone."

"Yes I am Jasper." Rose murmured, clenching her fists, "I need to know was it all a lie…I need to know why he played me…why he used me."

"How did you find out?" Tony growled, turning to face his son.

"That's not the point!" Rose hollered, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again.

"We'll have men waiting a distance away." Frank spoke up, making his presence known.

He was outside at the bottom of the porch stairs. Frank walked up the stairs and stood in front of the entrance door.  
"No Grandpa." Rose asserted, quickly turning to face him.

"I don't usually agree with Frank, but he's right. We can't trust Emmett." Benny declared, exiting the kitchen with Ella and Lucas close behind.

"What if me and Jasper go with her instead?" Lucas offered, looking between his parents.

"If there's anyone I trust with my daughter's life, it's my sons. I think that's okay." Ella agreed, grabbing onto her daughter's hand to calm her down.

"I don't!" Tony shouted, waving for Paolo and Mario to enter the house, "I'm going with Mario and Paolo!"

"No dad!" Rose hollered, snatching her hand out of her mother's, "This is between me and him."

Tony approached his daughter. He looked down into her brown eyes, resembling his own. Her eyes glared into his. She reminded him too much of himself. He grabbed her upper arms and forced her to face him completely.  
"When you're involved, I'm involved!"

Rose's eyes grew watery. Tony could see how much this was affecting his daughter. He wanted to take the pain away. Tony taught his children about crying and showing emotions. Emotions were a weakness. He brought his right thumb up to her face and wiped the loose tear that escaped away.  
"Mom-" Rose started, before Ella cut her off.

"I agree with your father sweetheart. I would feel better if he goes."

"This is my life!" she exclaimed, backing out of her father's arms.

"We're trying to protect you Rosalie!" Lucia affirmed, walking into the entrance room.

"I don't need protection!"

"Yes you do!" Tony roared, punching the wall next to his daughter with his fist, "You're not as tough as you think you are! If you were, you wouldn't have been fooled by an idiot!"  
"I wasn't fooled." She responded, voice low and calm, "I just misjudged him."

"You were fooled." Tony spat, looking sternly in his daughter's eyes, "You can't go Rosalie. Go upstairs and I'll call you down when we decide how we want to proceed."

Rosalie waited hours for her father to call her. He never did. Her dad left with her grandfather, his guards and her brothers, leaving only the women in the house. She wanted in. She didn't want to be left out, especially when the next assignment involved her boyfriend.

_I want to meet up. We need to talk.  
-xoxo Rose._

Rosalie didn't regret sending the text. Emmett probably knew what they needed to talk about, especially since Jasper went behind her back to warn him. She was already ready. All she needed was to get out of the house.

_I'm at Highpoint right now.  
-Em._

Why that place of all places? It had to be the place where they made love for the first time. He knew what he was doing. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
"Where are you going?" Ella questioned, stopping her daughter from leaving the house.

"I need to get out of the house. I'll probably go to Lauren's." Rose answered, shrugging her shoulders, "I just need to clear my head."

Ella nodded her head and pecked her daughter's cheek. She wasn't going to force her daughter to stay in the house and dwell on her broken relationship.

Rosalie sped off of her family's property and immediately got on route to New Jersey. She couldn't wait to see him. She needed to hear what he had to say.

* * *

When she pulled into Highpoint Ridge, her heart fell to her stomach. She thought she was ready for this, but now that she's here, she realizes she isn't.

Emmett looked visibly upset. He sat in his car in silence, holding the gun loosely in his left hand so Rose wouldn't see. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Jasper to happen again. He came prepared.

Rose approached his car and quickly wiped away her tears. She inhaled a deep breath before rapidly hopping into the passenger seat.

Neither of them looked at each other. They both stared out of the front window. She didn't greet him. He didn't greet her. Tears began flowing down her cheeks once again. She gripped the pocket knife hidden in her right hand.  
"What's going on Rose?" he questioned, being the first to speak up.

"You're Emmett Montez." she whispered, blinking back the tears, "Son of Luis Montez."

Emmett looked at his girlfriend and watched her continue to stare out of the front window. He dropped the gun into the seat as he leaned across the seat and crashed his lips into hers. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't fight back either. Emmett could feel her tears on his skin, causing him to pull away.  
"How could you kiss me?" she asked, turning to face him, "I'm the daughter of your father's enemy and you still kiss me!"

"You're Rosalie Romano." he whispered, dropping back into his seat, "You're Antonio Romano's daughter."

"Don't act like you didn't know." She spat, carefully and swiftly pulling the knife out of its holster.

Emmett's breath caught in his throat. Now everything made sense. The way Jasper was acting made sense now. No brother would act like that. No brother would threaten to kill his sister's boyfriend after finding out he was the son of a mob boss. Her name was Rosalie Romano… How could he not know this?  
"Your family killed my grandmother!" he shouted, slamming his fist down onto the horn, "They killed my Aunt Dolores and my Uncle Nico!"

Rosalie swallowed back the tears as the horn blared through the silence. She wiped the corners of her eyes as she continued to look forward.  
"Your family killed my Aunt Luciana!" Rosalie yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, "And my Aunt Rosa!"

Rose heard the sound of a trigger being pulled back. She quickly pushed herself up off the seat and towards Emmett. She wrapped her legs uncomfortably around his waist and swung her right hand around, revealing the knife. Emmett reacted just as fast as she did. She pinned him to his seat, holding the knife up to his throat, as he pressed the gun against her stomach.  
"By the time you shoot the gun, your throat will already be slit." Rose asserted, staring into his watery eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Emmett growled, pushing the gun harder against her stomach.

"I'm positive." she spat, glaring into his eyes.

She sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, and facing him. She used every bit of strength she had left not to cry. Out of all of the boys in the world, she fell in love with the enemy. Out of all of the girls in the world, he fell in love with the nemesis.  
"You put the knife away and I'll put the gun away." he whispered, using his free hand to slowly reach for the knife.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! You put the gun down first!" she ordered, pushing the knife up against the skin of his neck.

Emmett slowly lowered the gun before setting it down on the arm rest. Rose used her free hand to knock the gun onto the passenger seat floor.  
"God you're an idiot!" she screamed, squeezing her hand tighter around the knife, "How could you trust me?! How could you believe I was telling the truth?! I'm from a family of killers!"

"Because I know you love me." he admitted, catching her completely off guard.

"The worst mistake I made in my life." She growled, blinking away her tears.

Rosalie pressed her forehead against Emmett's. The knife was still pressed against his throat. He could feel the ridges of the sharp instrument begin to press down on his skin.  
"We have to break up." Emmett informed, watching as she lowered the knife.

"You think?!" she spat, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, "I can't date you. I hate you."

Rose glanced up to look into his eyes. The anger in her from finding out who he really is clouded her vision.  
"Trust me; the feeling is mutual." he asserted, pushing her off of him, "It was fun while it lasted."

* * *

"Dad!" Emmett shouted, storming through the front door of his house.

Luis rushed into the foyer with Veronica and the remainder of their family members. He led them into living room and waited for them to sit down before filling them in on the story.

By the end of the story, the arm chair was flipped over and a dent was inputted into the wall next to the window. Luis released a loud shot as Veronica ran to try and relax her husband.

It finally hit Luis on why he couldn't find anything on Rosalie. He was searching around New Jersey, and she's from New York. He could have found out the truth sooner if he expanded the search.

Luis could tell his son was upset. His entire demeanor changed. Luis thought to himself on what to do. He wasn't prepared for something like this to happen. Veronica tried her hardest to comfort her son, but it was hard.  
"I hate to say I told you so." Eva announced, crossing her arms.

"Shut up." He spat, glowering in the direction of his sister, "Nobody asked you to talk."

Luis saw the anger in his son's eyes. It was only one way to relieve his son's pain.  
"Kill them all." Luis ordered, looking around at his guards, "I want all of the Romanos dead."

"No." Emmett spoke up, shaking his head, "Rose didn't know. She doesn't deserve to die."

Luis nodded, dismissing his wife and children.  
"How do you want us to proceed?" Fernando questioned, approaching his boss.

"Put the order on pause." He answered, snapping for Juan to shut the door behind his family, "For now."


	33. In A Funk

Emmett stared forward in class. He blocked out all voices and sounds surrounding him. No one talked to him. They knew if they valued life, they would continue going about their day as if he wasn't here. Tyler and Lauren broke up soon after Rose and Emmett's break up. Lauren was the one who ended the relationship, but she just beat Tyler to the punch. He was planning on ending it if she didn't.

Tyler couldn't get the thought out of his head that Lauren knew. She was Rosalie's best friend. She knew every single detail of Rose's life and vice versa. He thought they had something special, but it was all a lie. Tyler would always be loyal to his best friend just like Lauren is loyal to hers. Breaking up was a mutual decision. It had to be.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Emmett roughly grabbed his books and stormed out of class. Students parted to allow Emmett to pass. Tyler tried his best to keep up. They only parted for Emmett, not for him. The cafeteria doors flew open as he entered. He walked towards Ben and Angela, struggling to mask a smile on his face.  
"I should have told him sooner." Ben whispered to his girlfriend, "I knew the truth, but I didn't tell him."

Angela shook her head, quieting Ben. Emmett stood behind his 'so-called' friend and let out a low growl. Ben slowly and nervously turned around. By this time, the tension in the cafeteria grew thick.  
"Emmett, I can expl-" Ben started, being cut off by Emmett taking hold of his shirt.

Emmett's large hands gripped the fabric of Ben's shirt. He lifted the guy up and threw him onto the floor. A shortness of breath fell over Ben as Emmett reached into his back pocket. The sight of a gun caused the surrounding bystanders to scurry out of the cafeteria.

Ben stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He looked into his friend's eyes and saw red. Emmett was like a raging bull ready to attack. Sadly for Ben, he decided to wear red today. Emmett knocked Ben's feet right from under him, causing his back to slam hardly into the ground. He gripped his gun harder and thrust the weapon against his ex-friend's head.  
"Emmett put the gun away!" Angela pleaded, slowly walking towards him, "Please! Ben can explain!"

Emmett looked to Ben for this so called explanation. The gun barrel being pressed against his temple caused all thoughts to leave his head.  
"I'm waiting." Emmett growled, staring into Ben's eyes.

"She threatened to kill me!" Ben exclaimed, struggling underneath the muscular man.

"This is definitely a lose-lose situation for you," Emmett remarked, brushing his finger over the trigger, "because now I'm going to kill you."

Other than Tyler, Ben, Emmett and Angela, Lauren was in the cafeteria. She didn't let it bother her. She continued her lunch, while occasionally sending Rose text messages.  
"You're my friend!" Emmett hollered, pulling the gun away from his temple, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry." Ben muttered, while squeezing his eyes shut.

Tyler sat his hand on his friend's shoulder, causing Emmett to quickly turn around to face him. He didn't like being caught off guard. He didn't like secrets. He didn't like being kept in the dark.  
"Come on." Tyler urged, grabbing Emmett's forearm, "Let's go. I'm sure your parents will be okay if we ditch the rest of school."

Emmett looked back at Ben. His eyes were still squeezed shut. He didn't want to watch his death. Emmett looked up to see Angela covering her eyes, completely terrified at what she thought was going to happen. His eyes drifted towards Lauren. He knew Rose was going to hear about this…He wanted her to. Lauren plastered a fake smile full of anger on her face as she waved at him.

Emmett looked back down at his hand that gripped the gun. He quickly pulled it away from Ben and shoved it back into his pocket. Tyler locked eyes with Lauren as he pulled his best friend back to his feet. A small barrier broke. Since the truth came out, she's never looked into his eyes. Lauren couldn't let him see a weakness within her.

The cafeteria doors opening caused the eye contact to break. She quickly disposed of her food before exiting the cafeteria.  
"Benjamin." The principal sighed, shaking his head, "Come to my office."

"Emmett started it!" Angela bellowed, pointing at Tyler and Emmett's retreating figures, "It wasn't Ben!"

"Angie quiet." Ben spat, eyes staring down at the ground, "I'm right behind you."

"This isn't fair!" she commented, taking a stand in front of her boyfriend, "Emmett started this!"

"Well I'm finishing it!" he argued, waving Ben towards the cafeteria doors.

"This is favoritism." Angela quipped, crossing her arms.

"No," the principal informed, turning to face her, "this is me trying to stay alive. Come on Benjamin."

Emmett pushed through the schools' front doors as he exited the building. Students backed away from him as he stormed towards the parking lot with Tyler following right behind.  
"Em, you need to get yourself together." Tyler muttered, struggling to keep up.

"Leave me alone Tyler." Emmett warned, pulling his keys out of his pocket, "I'm not in the mood."

"I know you're hurt, but you can't take it out on other people!" he informed, waiting for his friend to unlock the car.

"This could have been avoided if Ben would have told me." He responded, angrily getting into the driver's seat.

"Yes it could have," Tyler agreed, strapping his seat belt, "but you wouldn't have had the good times you did with Rose."

Emmett silently pulled out of the parking space and off of school property. He noticed his guard in the car directly behind them. It didn't bother him. It came with being the son of Luis and Veronica Montez.  
"The good times weren't worth it. I can never be with her Tyler. She lied to me and she's a Romano." He explained, as a lump suddenly appeared in his throat, "I love her, but that's not good enough."

"That's a sign!" Tyler exclaimed, smiling at his friend, "You still lover her!"

"Of course!" he barked, slamming his foot onto the break, "Love doesn't just go away in two days Tyler! It's killing me! I love her, but I hate her too! Her family killed members of mine! Every time I look at her, all I will ever see is the lives lost."

Tyler quietly faced forward. He could see Emmett was highly upset. He tried his best to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.  
"You're not the only one who lost somebody." He remarked, gazing out of the window, "I lost Lauren. She doesn't want to be with me. She knew that I knew just like I knew she knew."

Emmett looked down at the necklace around his neck. He gripped the chain and pulled it off  
"Promise necklace my ass." He growled, tossing the piece of jewelry into the back.

"I bet she didn't mean for it to end this way." Tyler said, turning to face Emmett.

"I don't know… I feel torn Ty! I want to be with her, but I don't! I love her, but I hate her too! She's all I can think about Tyler. I can't get her out of my head." Emmett informed, easing his foot off the break, "Every time I see Lauren, I think of Rose. That necklace reminds me of her. My hands touched her body! My lips kissed hers! She tangled her fingers in my hair! I made love to her in this car, at Highpoint, and at the beach. All of my places, she has been. Everything constantly reminds me of her!"

Tyler smirked as they pulled into the Montezs' driveway. Emmett put the car in park before turning to face his best friend.  
"Dang Em," Tyler whispered, shaking his head happily, "you guys got around."

"Not the time."

"Sorry."

The front door flew open, startling Veronica. She quickly hopped off of the couch and raced towards the front room. She saw Emmett storm up the stairs, following by the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut.  
"How was he?" Veronica nervously asked, fearing the answer.

"It was bad." Tyler answered, taking a seat on the bottom stair, "He went all ape shit, pardon my language, on Ben."

"Why?" Veronica wondered, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"Apparently Ben knew about Rosalie the entire time." He informed, watching her reaction.

Her face scrunched together as she thought about Emmett's alleged friend. He wasn't okay in her book.  
"I'm not sending him to school tomorrow." She spoke up, brushing her hands down her lap as she stood, "Even though Ben deserved it, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"That's probably best." Tyler agreed, following Veronica's actions.

"I'm going to talk to him." She announced, slowly walking up the stairs.

"I'll be back." He stated, backing towards the front door, "I'm going to run to the store and pick up Em's favorite food.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she replied, "you're a good friend." Veronica continued her quest up the stairs and towards her son's room. His door was shut. She softly shook the knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Ignoring the rapid beat of her heart, she entered her son's room.

Emmett was sitting at his desk, staring at the wallpaper on his laptop. It was a picture of him and Rose after they went ice skating.  
"Delete that." Veronica growled, making her presence known.

"I tried." He whispered, closing his laptop.

"Try again." She urged, taking a seat on his bed, "I know it's hard Emmett, but you have to delete that picture. You have to move on. She's not the one for you."

Emmett sat at his desk in complete silence. He could feel his mother's eyes burning into the back of his head. He pushed away from his desk and turned to face her.  
"What would happen if I decided to talk to Rose?"

"Your father would kill her. He doesn't want you anywhere near a Romano." Veronica explained, rising from her seat, "If he kills her that would assure him that you wouldn't go near her again. If you so much as think her name, he would kill her without thinking twice… What are you thinking Emmett? You better not be-"

"No, I'm not!" he interrupted before his mother could finish her sentence, "I don't want to see her. It just makes me so mad that I didn't see through her lies!"

"How could you? She never told you her last name!" she replied, pulling her son to his feet.

"I should have known. She's Italian and she lives in New York!"

"She's not the only Italian living in New York! You couldn't have known!"

Emmett moved away from his mother. She reached her hand out to stop him, but thought against it. Veronica pulled her hand away and intertwined it with her other hand.  
"I could have at least questioned! Mom, we dated for seven months and I NEVER knew her last name!" Emmett shouted, turning to face the opposite direction, "What boyfriend doesn't know his girlfriend's last name?!"

Veronica knew talking to him when he's like this would get her nowhere. She'll just talk to him later when he's cooled off. She filled the space between them and pecked his forehead before ruffling up his curly hair.  
"I love you." She asserted, forcing him to face her, "You got that?"

Emmett nodded his head at her retreating figure. He looked at his laptop to see it closed. Emmett pulled out his cell phone and went to his saved pictures. Rose's eyes smiled at him as he stared down at the photo she sent him when they first started dating. He couldn't help but allow the smile pulling at his lips to take over. She was beautiful…always was and always will be.

"I got the goodies!" Tyler announced, holding up a bag of junk food, "They're not as good as Rosalie's, but they'll have to do!"

The smile on Emmett's lips quickly went away as he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. He didn't think the joke was funny. It wasn't funny at all.


	34. Love Sick

Romeo and Juliet was still the topic of discussion. Rosalie dreaded hearing her classmates speak about their forbidden love. It felt personal. It felt as if they knew and were talking about her and Emmett.

The only difference between her reality and the play was the ending. They wanted to be together so bad that they killed themselves. She and Emmett stopped their relationship, unlike Romeo and Juliet.

There was always a first time for everything. For instance, today's class was the first time Rosalie didn't raise her hand to offer her view.  
"What's your opinion on forbidden love Rosalie?" Mrs. Hanigan asked, walking towards her favorite student's desk.

"Forbidden love should stay just that; forbidden. They're not supposed to be together for a reason. Love is already hard to obtain and keep; it doesn't need that extra barrier added to it."

Tanya nodded her head positively. There was always a first time for everything. Another instance, today's class was the first time Tanya agreed with Rose.  
"How about we change the topic?" Jasper spoke up, trying to save his sister the pain of remembering her ex-boyfriend.

Mrs. Hanigan shook her head. The class discussion just got interesting. She wasn't going to change it any time soon.  
"Their families hate each other. That was just a waste of time." Morgan asserted, twirling her pen between her fingers.

Rosalie loudly stacked her books and stood up. Mrs. Hanigan and the rest of her classmates watched her angrily storm out of class.  
"I asked you nicely." Jasper whispered, collecting his belongings, "Next time, just listen."

Rosalie paces down the long hallway until she feels her body slam into someone elses. This was definitely not her day.  
"Watch it." She growled, picking up the books she dropped.

"Sorry." Alice replied, looking up to see who she bumped into, "Rose? Hey! Is everything okay?"  
"Alice, please just mind your business." She whispered, turning away from her to unlock her locker.

"Jasper told me what happened." Alice started, watching as Rose's fist clenched together, "I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I know how it feels to break up with someone you love."

"No you don't." Rose hollered, shoving her books inside her locker, "You will never know how it feels! Not until your father becomes a mob boss and you start to date his rival's son! Don't tell me you understand because you don't!"

Alice silently nodded her head and backed away from the fuming blonde. She didn't want to be another person added to her bad side.  
"Look Alice," she whispered, turning to face her, "I didn't mean to come off so harsh, but just please do yourself a favor and stay out of my business. You don't need to worry about me."

Alice nodded her head once again before scurrying towards her next class. She wasn't going to put up an argument. Just because she's dating Rose's brother doesn't mean Rose wouldn't hurt her.

Rosalie grabbed her math book and slammed her locker shut. She heard the bell ring and noticed students keeping a distance from her. She didn't mind it. It actually made her feel good. It made her feel superior, like she didn't lose her funk. Rosalie could scare any student and/or faculty by just giving them a mean look. She still had it in her.

The walk to her next class was short. She took long strides to try and hurry to get inside and sit down.  
"Alright, I won't." Mr. Archer agreed, as she entered the class.

She noticed her brother talking to her math teacher. They were most likely discussing her. Jasper probably asked him not to call on her during today's class.  
"You don't have to worry about Mr. Archer." Jasper informed, following his sister to the back of the class, "I took care of him."

"You told Alice." Rose spat, flopping down into her new seat, "She has nothing to do with my personal life, so leave her out of it."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, taking a seat beside her, "I thought she could help."

They took over someone else's seat. The twins usually never sat in the back of class, but Rose wanted away from everyone. The people whose seats they took over kindly took seats in the front. They knew not to put up an argument.  
"You thought wrong." Rosalie remarked, crossing her arms, "How do you expect me to confide in you when you run off to tell your girlfriend? You're just another man I can't trust. The only guy a girl can trust is her father."

"Dad, really?"

"At least he stays honest. He doesn't lie to your face. He doesn't go behind my back and tell someone something so personal." She stated, staring forward.

Jasper scooted his desk closer to his sister. She usually wouldn't mind if he told Alice. Alice was a close friend to Rose. It just bothers her because she's still hurt.  
"Leave me alone."

"Rose."

"No."

"Rosalie."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Rosie!"

"Don't call me that."

"Rose."

"Rose."

"Rosalie Hale Romano."

"Fine, what?! What the hell do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry."

Rosalie slowly turned to face her brother. She noticed the pout he gave her. He wanted her to forgive him. That look didn't work on her. She taught him that look.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone anything you tell me, unless you say I can." He asserted, scooting his desk even more closer, "I want you to be able to confide in me. I confide in you."

Rose looked up into his eyes that resembled hers greatly. It felt like she was looking into her own eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him. She didn't blame him.  
"Accepted." She whispered, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, "Now pay attention before the teacher calls on you."

Rosalie read the long text message Lauren sent her. Seems Emmett found out his dear friend Ben knew the truth the whole time. Rose didn't know what kind of reaction Lauren was looking for, but she wasn't going to find it here. Rosalie could care less about Ben. He was Emmett's friend, not hers. He didn't attend her school. She most likely will never see him again. If her family actually spent time caring about any and every one they hurt or caused to get hurt, they'll all be alcoholics living in a house that's about to foreclose.

_I'm sorry.  
-xoxo Rose._

Lauren on the other hand, was a person Rose did care about. Even though she could care less about Tyler's feelings, her best friend's feelings did matter.

_For what?  
-Lauren._

_Ruining your relationship.  
-xoxo Rose._

If her and Emmett never happened, then Lauren and Tyler would still be together. She couldn't help but blame herself for the ending of her best friend's happiness.

_You did nothing wrong.  
-Lauren._

Rosalie stared down at the scar on her hand caused by Tyler. He was a goof. She couldn't stay mad at him when he did that. If wasn't intentional, at least she didn't think it was.

_Rose I'll text you later. Gotta go. Love ya.  
-Lauren._

Rosalie smiled to herself as she tucked her phone away. The bell signaling second period is over rang and caused all her classmates to quickly exit the classroom.

The walk to the cafeteria felt long, even though it was barely a minute away. Students backed away and allowed Rosalie and Jasper to pass. Word spreads fast around this school. Everyone knew about Rosalie's bad mood and no one wanted to be on the opposing side of it.

Rosalie didn't go straight for the lunch line like Jasper thought she would. She entered the cafeteria and took a seat at the lunch table with her friends.  
"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he wondered, watching her silently nod her head, "What about an apple? Or maybe something to drink?"

"No thank you." She replied softly.

"You need to eat something Rose." He whispered, taking a seat beside her, "You didn't even eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." She said, noticing Alice hesitantly take a seat at the table.

"What happened?" Bella wondered, taking a quick seat.

"Nothing." Jasper quickly answered, prying his eyes off of his sister.

In Rose's opinion, lunch went by slow. The remainder of her classes went by fast though. Jasper took the liberty to skip the rest of his classes to tag along with her. No teacher argued against it. They all felt it was for the safety of the student body at the high school. If he didn't do it, they were going to request he did. Jasper knew how to keep his sister calm, just like she knew how to keep him calm.  
"I really appreciate you looking out for me." Rosalie asserted, after hearing the dismissal bell ring, "It really means a lot."

"Don't sound surprised." He replied, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "You're my twin. The little sis. I'll always have your back. I love you Rosie Posie."

Rosalie couldn't help but crack a smile. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to quickly drop his arm.  
"I love you to Jazzy Pazzy."

She knew he hated that name, just like he knew she hated Rosie Posie. She didn't even know where he got that from. As children, he always called her that to get under her skin. That was until she started calling him Jazzy Pazzy.

The walk to their lockers was quick. The walk to the parking lot was even quicker. It wasn't as much after school traffic since most of the students left in the middle of the day.  
"I really hope mom doesn't ask me how my day went." Rose sighed, staring out of the window.

"You're still getting over Emmett, she's going to ask." Jasper replied, causing her to quickly turn and face him.

"You really know how to change a girl's mood."

"Sorry it was an accident."

Rosalie stared at her brother as he watched the road. Jasper was definitely a different man now than he was at the beginning of the school year. It's early March and he's matured greatly.  
"Stop apologizing. You said sorry two times in one day. That's a new record for you." She declared, turning the radio down, "It's shocking!"

"I just wanted to let you know." He replied, turning the radio back up, "It's not that shocking."

"What did dad teach us about apologizing?" Rose asked, smacking his hand away from the volume button.

"Sorry isn't a Band-Aid." He quoted, rolling his eyes, "It doesn't automatically make everything all better."

"And?"

"The more you use it, the more it loses its meaning."

"And?"

"Rose-"

"And?"

"We should just avoid apologizing. Usually people aren't really sorry for doing the action, they're sorry for getting caught. Sorry is just a word that can never take back the action done."

"And lastly?"

"Sorry's a game that our family doesn't play."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile. Their father instilled that idea of sorry in their brains. They hardly ever apologized. When they did, it was usually over something serious.  
"You're becoming soft Jasper…and I don't like it!" she laughed, causing him to playfully hit her arm.

"I'm not soft."

Jasper didn't like when his manhood was questioned. He didn't like to be called soft, especially since he was the son of one of the toughest and hardest men in the free world.  
"What happened to my brother who said apologies weren't in his vocabulary?"

"He met Alice."

The red light they stopped at quickly turned to green. The old Jasper would never answer a question like that. Alice was really squirming her way into his heart.  
"Oh yep, you're becoming soft and sappy!"

"No I'm not."

Rosalie took stopping at the next red light as her opportunity to continue. She turned him to face her as she furrowed her brow.  
"You were a badass Jasper and I kind of miss that about you." Rose admitted, no hint of amusement on her face, "You took no nonsense. The old Jasper would have killed Emmett."

"I didn't kill him because I know that not's what you want."

"The old Jasper wouldn't have cared what I wanted. He would have taken matters into his own hand."

"Are you telling me you want him dead?"

"No." Rose answered, pointing towards the green light.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

Rosalie was confusing him. He believed she didn't even know what she was trying to say. She thought to herself, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her answer.  
"I want my protective twin brother back. I want the brother who would die to defend me."

"He's never left!" Jasper quickly affirmed, "Trust me. I would die to defend everyone I love! That includes all of you! You Rose, Lucas, mom and dad…Alice."

She almost caught whiplash from the force and speed of her head turning to face him. Jasper loves Alice. What?  
"You love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

Their guards pulled into the driveway first, and then Jasper followed behind. Rosalie was still in shock. Her brother was in love.  
"Say something…" he whispered, turning off his car.

"Well at least one of the twins deserve some happiness, I can honestly say I'm not surprised that I ended up getting the shorter stick like always."

"Rose-"

She cut him off by opening her door. She didn't want to hear about his relationship…Rose couldn't tolerate that right now. Her relationship was over and in ruins while her brother's was at its greatest peak. She didn't want to hear about how happy Alice makes him… She didn't want to hear about how Alice has changed his life. Not right now…

Storming up the stairs and stomping into her room became the daily routine for Rose. That's how her parents knew she was home. The young Romano looked up at her dart board before yanking her knife drawer open.  
"Look what I have!" Lauren exclaimed, holding up two big bags of food and drinks, "I know how you love to eat, so I brought you some junk food. Alright, you're scaring me…"

Lauren watched her best friend throw knives at the dart board. She got all bulls eye.  
"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, pulling the three knives out of the bulls eye mark.

"Come on Rose!" Lauren exclaimed, setting the bags down, "You have to eat."

"I will, when I'm hungry." She responded, tossing the knives back into the drawer.

"Did you eat anything today?"

Rosalie answered that question with silence. She kicked off her shoes and crawled onto her bed. Lauren decided to follow suit. She kicked off her boots and crawled on right after Rose.  
"You ate nothing?" Lauren rephrased her question, hoping for a different answer.

"I was never hungry." Rose stated, laying back.

Lauren laid her head on her best friend's lap. Pressing Rose to eat wasn't going to do anything, but irritate her. Lauren knew this, which is why she decided to change the conversation.  
"I was laughing on the inside so hard! You should have seen Ben's face. It was priceless!" Lauren laughed, adjusting her head on Rose's lap, "Ben looked like he wanted to pee his pants."

Rosalie didn't laugh along like Lauren thought she would. She figured helping Rose imagine a scared Ben would seal the deal.  
"What's wrong?" Lauren wondered, turning to face her.

"Jasper's in love." She admitted, unconsciously playing with Lauren's hair.

Lauren only allowed Rosalie to play in her hair. The words Jasper and love were used in the same sentence which is shocking. She stared up at Rose through her long eyelashes.  
"Really!" Lauren laughed, sitting up to look at Rose.

"Yeah with Alice." Rose sighed, watching Lauren scoot back to sit right next to her.

"I don't like her."

"You don't know her."

"But you do." Lauren remarked, resting her head on Rose's shoulder, "It seems like it's bothering you that Jasper's in love with her, I trust your instinct enough to know that I won't like her."

Rosalie pulled her shoulder away to force Lauren to look up at her. She appreciated the loyalty, but this situation didn't need it.  
"Alice is cool, it's just…"

"Yeah." Lauren pushed on, waiting for more.

"It pisses me off! Every guy I have been with either hurt me physically or emotionally. Every girl Jasper has been with would bend over backwards just to keep him hooked. I don't get it! What am I doing wrong?!" Rose exclaimed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I can't answer that. I personally think you're doing nothing wrong. They don't deserve you…everyone knows that. Your father knew that from the beginning." Lauren expressed, noticing Rose rest her chin on her knees.

Ella smiled to herself as she listened to the entire conversation between Lauren and Rose. Lauren was always a good friend to her daughter. She wouldn't ask for anyone else to be her daughter's best friend.  
"I kind of wish that we didn't find out." Bianca announced, making her presence known, "Then Rose would be happy with Emmett."

"Don't say that." Ella whispered, shaking her head, "If we didn't find out, he could have hurt her or worse killed her."

"I didn't think about that." Bianca replied, stepping closer to listen in.

Lauren turned Rosalie to face her completely. She had an idea that she was going to run.  
"I know something that'll make you happy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands, excitedly.

"What?"

"Shopping!"

The entire time Lauren knew Ella and Bianca were standing in the threshold of Rose's door. She didn't mind them listening in, most likely because they weren't talking about anything personal or embarrassing. Lauren looked over to her best friend's mother to get approval before turning to Rose for her answer.

Ella and Bianca walked inside, happily. It was a good idea. Shopping would definitely take Rose's mind off of everything.  
"I'm really not up for shopping." She mumbled, sliding off of her bed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" Ella added, walking towards her daughter slowly.

"Yeah it does!" Bianca agreed, throwing her left arm around Rose's shoulders, "There isn't anything like retail therapy!"

"Come on! Pleaseeeeeee!" Lauren begged, crawling to the edge of Rose's bed.

"We all can go!" Ella voiced, patting her pocket for her keys, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed, tightening her arm around Rose.

"No. I just want to stay in my room." Rosalie whispered, sliding from under Bianca's hold.

"That's no fun." Ella pouted, sticking her lip out, "Come on. When was the last time we went shopping together. Mother and daughter."

"Don't forget best friend!" Lauren declared.

"And cousin!" Bianca added.

"Fine."

* * *

Laughter filled the food court as Rose sat with the wrestling team from her high school. Ella and Bianca were currently in an antique gift shop as Rosalie introduced Lauren to her fellow Brooklyn High classmates.  
"That's bullshit!" Rose laughed, shaking Jacob's comment out of her head.

"It's true!" Jacob exclaimed, pointing towards Seth, "Ask Seth!"

"It's all true." Seth agreed, trying to contain his laughter, "I swear Rosalie!"

"Mmhmm!" she replied, suspiciously looking at Sam.

"I'm ashamed." Sam replied, covering his face in embarrassment.

These guys were cool in Rosalie's book. They made her laugh. That was hard to do when she was in no mood to laugh.  
"Aw well bless your heart," Rose whispered, patting Sam's shoulder, "you hang in there cupcake."

Lauren laughed the entire time. She was glad Rosalie was feeling a little better, even though it wasn't because of her doing.  
"Life is a bitch." Paul muttered, shaking his head as Sam covered his face in humiliation, "Why can't life be a slut? At least then it'll be easy."

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh was drowned out by Lauren's boisterous one.  
"Back to your break up," Jacob said, turning to face Rose, "you love and you learn Rose. I mean, people say love is all you need, I say oxygen is more important."

"You really know how to cheer a girl up." Rose replied, patting Jacob's back, "You guys aren't as bad as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Paul wondered, smirking at the young Romano.

"You guys are jocks. I just figured you were obnoxious." She honestly answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not as bad as we thought either…" Jacob spoke up, turning to pat her back, "We thought you were a self-absorbed, almighty blonde bimbo, who uses her father's power to have her way."

"Wow, congratulations! You're a douche!" she remarked, swatting his hand away.

Sam waved his hand in the hair to get everyone's attention. He dropped his other hand from blocking his face.  
"Hello! Remember me?!"

"Oh you poor baby!" Rose laughed, turning her attention back to him.

Ella exited the antique gift shop with her guard Pietro, Bianca and Bianca's guard Dante. They walked towards the table occupied by Lauren, Rose, and the wrestling team. Mario, Rose's guard and Paolo watched at a distance.  
"Ready?" Ella wondered, handing her bags to Pietro.

"Yes." Rose answered, hopping up, "I had fun. Thanks for the entertainment. Sam just hang in there."

"It was nice meeting you all." Ella announced, smiling at the group of boys.

"You too, Mrs. Romano." Jacob replied, being the one to speak up first.

Two hours and five stores later, they burned enough calories to reward themselves with frozen yogurt.  
"How are you feeling now?" Ella wondered, wrapping her arm around her daughter's waist.

"I appreciate you for trying to cheer me up." Rose replied, leaning her head onto her mother's shoulder, "I'm glad I have you to turn to."

"It's what mothers are for." Ella added in, dropping her arm from around her daughter, "I'm always on your side Rose."

Paolo, Mario, Pietro and Dante followed close behind the group of women. They admired the many stores they haven't had a chance to visit yet.  
"My feet are hurting! Where's the frozen yogurt?" Bianca complained, looking around.

Rosalie couldn't help but allow her mind to drift to Emmett. This was where they met for the first time. He bumped into her.  
"Over-" Lauren started, before feeling someone slam into her back.

She stumbled over her footing before Dante grabbed her to help her before she fell.  
"What the hell?" she snapped, turning to face the culprits.

"Mom let's just go." Rosalie quickly said, pulling her mother in the opposite direction, "I don't want any frozen yogurt."

"No!" Ella hollered, snatching her arm out of Rose's grip, "Who does he think he is? This is New York! He's in our territory! Get out of here!"

Ella stormed towards him. Emmett's guards Armando and Ernesto took a stand in front of Emmett as Ella stomped in his direction.  
"Get out of here!" she repeated, struggling to push past his guards, "Go back to New Jersey. You're a poor excuse of a boyfriend…I mean ex-boyfriend. You fooled me Emmett, but that'll never happen again. Rosalie has always had a bad taste in men. When it comes to the opposite sex, mistakes are always made on her part. I thought you were different, but you're the worst of them all."

"That's enough!" Armando hollered, pushing Ella back.

"Get your hands off of her!" Pablo shouted, shoving Armando into Ernesto.

The people in the mall began running out scared that something might happen. Two rival mafia gangs…anything could happen. They didn't want to be around when it did.

The entire time Ella was ripping into Emmett, his eyes were on Rosalie. Her eyes stared to the side, avoiding any and all eye contact with him. He waited for her to turn and face him, but she never did.  
"Rose-" Emmett started, earning Ella's attention.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Ella hollered, pushing past Ernesto, "Down ever come back here! If you do…if you do Emmett, you won't have to worry about my husband killing you, because I will."

"You're a dead man." Bianca added, pulling her aunt towards her.

"It's not just Emmett's fault, Rosalie lied to him too!" Tyler bellowed, taking up for his friend.

"Who asked you to speak? You're not in this!" Lauren spoke up, eye to eye with her ex.

"Lauren!" Pablo called out, trying to get his daughter's attention.  
"You're not either!" Tyler responded, feeling Emmett pull on his arm, "Hold on Em! Rosalie lied too! You're just the pot calling the kettle black! I suggest you evaluate your friend's honest nature before blasting Emmett's!"

Ella grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away. Emmett watched his ex-girlfriend being dragged away by her mother and cousin.

* * *

The ride home was silent, at least to Rose it was. She blocked out all sounds. Ella muttered insults between English and Italian the entire ride home. She wanted to be put in a room with Emmett…just for five minutes. When the truth came out about Royce, Tony granted her access to be placed in a room with him. He begged for forgiveness by the time she was done with him. The people feared the men of the family, when really they should fear the women.  
"You have school tomorrow, come on I'll take you home." Pablo said, waving his daughter over to his truck.

Rose quietly waved to her friend goodbye before dragging herself into the house. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and talking coming from the living room. Rosalie knew the talking most likely had to do with her. They're still trying to decide how to handle the situation. Her situation.

Rosalie kicked off her shoes after entering her bedroom. She didn't expect to see Emmett. The progress she's made in the few weeks that have passed since her break up just disappeared. It's like once she takes a big step forward, she takes three steps back. Tony walked past her room to see her laid sprawled out on her bed. Mario informed him of the incident that occurred at the mall. Knowing Emmett was still breathing, infuriated him. He wanted that kid dead and gone.  
"Rose come here." He ordered, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

Rosalie pulled herself out of bed and followed him to his office. Once she entered his office, he closed the door behind her. A father-daughter talk was in need.  
"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." Rose answered, leaning against the door.

"Who are you?"

"Dad, seriously? We haven't did that since I was six!" she remarked, crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" he repeated, leaning beside her.

"Your precious flower." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Beautiful and-" he paused, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Delicate." She filled in.

"If someone isn't careful with you," he waited, for her to fill in.

"They'll get pricked."

"Not just by your thorns, but" pausing once more, she smiled knowing their thing was almost over.

"By the entire rose bush." She finished, earning a smile from her father.

"That's right." He applauded, leaning forward to peck her cheek, "The Montezs' will be taken care of."

"What about Emmett?" Rose wondered, watching as he opened his office door.

"You don't care about him." He replied, smirking at her.

"Yes dad…I do. My feelings for him won't just go away in a matter of weeks. I need time. Promise me you'll leave Emmett out of this!"

Tony pecked his daughter's forehead before walking away. She watched his figure go further and further away.  
"Dad, promise me!"

**-Rachel.**


	35. Betrayal

April was the month to start thinking about prom. With prom coming up, Lauren and Rosalie haven't had time to dwell on their relationship, or lack thereof. The day of prom at Lauren's school was her birthday. She wanted it to be perfect. Nothing and no one was going to ruin it. Tony offered to pay for her prom dress and limo as a sort of birthday gift.

Every day for the past two weeks, Rose and Lauren have been coming to Mable's Prom Décor to try on different prom dresses. So far, the search for the perfect outfit wasn't going good.  
"What do you think about this one?" Rose asked, stepping out of the dressing room, "Does this color make me look fat?"

"No red is definitely your color." Lauren answered, twirling Rose around, "It's not too short either. Your father would approve."

"Great, so I'm definitely not getting this dress!" Rose remarked, walking back inside the stall.

"You didn't comment on mine!" Lauren exclaimed, as Rose stuck her head out of the booth to look.

"No pink." She quickly replied, shutting the door.

Rosalie stared into the mirror as she stripped out of the red prom dress. She brushed her fingers over her lips as she looked into her own eyes. Her eyes looked sad. The smile on her lips was a lie. Her eyes contained the truth. She allowed the dress to drop to her feet as she stepped around it. She didn't want to be sad anymore. Prom was coming up. That was supposed to be a happy day for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren questioned, loud enough for Rosalie to hear.

"We're looking for prom tuxedos." Tyler answered, as Rosalie quickly placed the dress back on the hanger, "Why are you here?"

"We're looking for prom dresses." She replied, crossing her arms, "Hello Emmett."

"Lauren."

Rosalie couldn't bring herself to step out of the dressing room. She hasn't seen or spoken to Emmett since last month. She's still trying to get over the break up. Rose thought going to prom with Caius would do the trick, but she couldn't get Emmett off of her mind. Now, the man himself was standing a few feet away from her dressing room. She gathered up what courage she had and unlocked the dressing room.  
"What do you think of this one?" Rose wondered, stepping out.

She didn't look Emmett's way. Her plan was to act as if he wasn't here. Currently, in her mind he didn't exist. On the other hand, in Emmett's mind, she completely existed. He couldn't delete her pictures. His parents believe he did, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. If he did, then the break up would be official…it would be no going back. Emmett's come to terms with Rosalie being Antonio Romano's daughter. He didn't blame her for his family members' death, she didn't order the hit. Her father and grandfather did.  
"It's gorgeous! That's the dress you should get." Lauren exclaimed, turning to allow Rose to unzip her dress.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, stepping in front of the mirror, "It doesn't make me look fat."

"No."

"Hi Rosalie." Tyler greeted, waving nervously in her direction.

He was nervous to be in her presence. After what Ben told him about the young Romano, he was scared. Rosalie Romano was capable of a lot of things. Now that he knew who she was, he was surprised she didn't kill him after he accidentally cut her.  
"Hi Tyler." She replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lauren noticed the looks passed from Emmett to Rose. The love between them obviously didn't go away. She could see Rose fighting back the urge to look at him. Lauren always felt she knew what was in the best interests for her best friend. Emmett was in that category. He never hurt anyone. Technically he didn't lie. If Emmett lied, then so did Rose. Lauren had an idea.  
"Tyler, come with me. We need to talk about something." Lauren proclaimed, pushing Tyler in another direction.

Rosalie knew what Lauren was trying to do, and she didn't appreciate it. Standing in the center of the dressing room was Emmett, and a very awkward looking Rose. She didn't want to be left alone with him. She was still weak. Anything could happen if a buffer wasn't around. Paolo and Mario weren't far, and if they caught Emmett within 50 feet of her, they would kill him without a second thought. It was an order from her father. He agreed to keep Emmett alive as long as he kept his distance.

Rosalie so far succeeded in ignoring Emmett. Lauren held the dress up onto her body since it was falling off. She needed to stall. Paolo and Mario were currently at the food court and if they came back to see Emmett and Rose, all hell would go loose. She needed to be the look out. Lauren wanted to talk with Tyler anyway, so now was the perfect opportunity for them to talk while Rose and Emmett talked in the back.  
"That dress looks nice on you." He complimented, admiring the fabric that clung to her body.

"Thank you."

Rosalie never imagined anything being awkward between her and Emmett. She figured they would always have that connection they started out with.  
"How have you been?" he asked, approaching her cautiously.

He didn't want to approach her too fast. Emmett was raised as the child of a mafia boss; he knew she would automatically think he was going to attack her.  
"I've been…" she sighed, thinking of a good word to describe the answer, "getting by."

"The break up was hard for me too." He mentioned, walking up behind her.

Rosalie stared into the mirror as he stood behind her.  
"I never said it was hard for me." She retorted, stepping to the side to put more distance between them.

"You implied it." He remarked, turning to face her, "I'm sorry Rose. I should have told you the truth."

She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. Rose was stubborn just like her entire family. She felt bad too, but it was hard for her to accept his apology and move on. He reached his hand out to grab her, but she stepped back too quickly. Rosalie was still hesitant. She didn't want to end up being the fool.  
"I still love you." He admitted, moving closer.

This time Rose didn't step back. She allowed him to move in. He looked into her eyes to see the fear. She was scared she was going to be hurt again. She was scared he was going to get hurt.  
"Me too." She uttered, swallowing the fear in her throat, "I'm sorry."

"I swear I didn't know you were Antonio Romano's daughter!" he began to explain, cautiously taking hold of her hand.

Emmett didn't want to push his luck. Here he was, putting his heart on the line. She could either accept it or deny it.  
"I honestly didn't know you were Luis Montez's son." She admitted, not pushing back the water that seemed to fill her eyes.

It was now or never. Emmett closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. He gripped her arms to hold her in place. Rosalie didn't try to move away. Her lips began to comply with Emmett's as the shock from the kiss began to ease off. She welcomed the kiss. Emmett pushed his body against hers causing her to back into the nearest wall. He slid his hands down her arms and down the fabric of her dress before resting on her hips.  
"I've missed you." She whispered into the kiss.

"Same." He replied, not breaking contact.

Rosalie allowed access to further the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other in need and ecstasy. She needed him and he needed her.  
"Dressing room." She muttered, refusing to break the lip lock.

She could feel Emmett's head nod. It's been months since they've been together. Pretty soon the kiss had to be ended in order to properly walk inside the dressing room.  
"All I could think about was you." He informed, taking hold of her hand, "I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't delete any pictures of you. I tried, but I couldn't."

"We can't." Rose whispered, releasing his hand, "No protection."

Emmett grinned as he dug into his pocket. He proudly pulled out an unopened condom wrapper.  
"Why do you carry that on you?" she couldn't help but ask, suspiciously, "Did you-"

"No, of course not!" he quickly answered, shaking his head, "I just never took this out of my pocket. Luckily I didn't. Have…have you-"

"No!" Rose interrupted before he could finish his question, "I couldn't. I love you too much."

Emmett gripped her arms and pulled her into another kiss. She loved when he took charge. Rosalie felt his hands tighten around her upper arms as he held her against him. As the kiss progressed, his left hand felt around the dressing room door before locking it.

She pushed him down onto the seat in the dressing room. Hopefully there were no cameras visible.  
"You have to be quiet." She whispered, moving closer towards him, "If Mable hears us, we're going to get caught and she's going to call my dad."

Emmett made the gesture of zipping his mouth shut. He had just as much to lose as Rose did.

She intently watched his hands travel up her dress before resting on the zipper on the side. Rose waited patiently for him to unzip her, but he never did. Her eyes found his staring at her. Rosalie covered his hand with hers and guided the zipper down.

Emmett remembered one of the reasons why he has missed her so much. The dress fell to her feet causing her to step around it. She kicked it to the side, completely forgetting that it wasn't hers. Rosalie looked up to see him admiring her body. She stood there, and allowed him to stare. It didn't bother her. She missed being looked at like that.

Emmett enveloped her breasts into his hands. Her body shivered under his touch. Rosalie thanked Lauren in her head for convincing her to wear a matching lace bra and panties set to try on under her prom dress. Emmett loved seeing her in red.

Emmett stood up to meet her lips in a gentle and soft kiss. As Emmett's hands played with her bosom, hers found its way to his pants. She unclasped the button before unzipping them. He felt a cold breeze hit his legs as his jeans fell to the ground. The soft kiss never broke off. With the feeling of his member struggling to push its way out of his briefs, Rosalie could feel herself wanting him more and more as seconds passed.

This…what they were doing, was dangerous. A lot of people could get hurt if it came out, including Tyler and Lauren. They didn't want that to happen, but the temptation was too strong to resist.

Rosalie gripped his briefs and pulled them down to allow his member to breathe. Emmett unclasped the back of her bra as her hand wrapped around his shaft. She's definitely missed this…missed him.

Rosalie took a seat on the chair and allowed him to pull her underwear down her thighs, and then her legs. They rested beside her bra on the floor to the left. She leaned back and pressed her back against the wall. Emmett quickly and impatiently opened the condom and securely pulled it down his member. This was the moment he missed…the moment he couldn't wait to have again.

She spread her legs and lifted them into the air. Emmett moved in and fit perfectly between them. She could feel the tip of his shaft rubbing against her entrance. She's waited months…it was no time for teasing. Emmett could see the irritation in her face. He knew she was impatient. Rosalie squeezed her eyes shut as he shoved himself into her. He must have grown. She didn't remember it feeling like this. He felt larger.  
"Hold on." She whispered, inhaling a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, not understanding the look of discomfort on Rose's face.

"I'm fine. You're just…big." She answered, biting down onto her lip, "Okay."

Rosalie nodded her head as Emmett gently pushed into her before pulling out completely. This way Rosalie started getting used to him quick. He felt uncomfortable though. The dressing room was small and the angle they were in was hard. He couldn't pleasure Rosalie the way he usually does.

Emmett lifted her up into his arms, all the while keeping his member inside of her. She covered her mouth from the feeling escalating through her body from the sudden movement. Emmett managed to lay himself down on his back, with her on top of him.

Rosalie straddled herself over his member. He started to get impatient now. He hated the feeling of losing contact. Her knees rested on the sides of his hip as she lowered herself onto him. The shaft penetrating her again was an overwhelming sense of pleasure, making her struggle to silently moan as she started to grind. Emmett soon joined into the pattern to assist Rose in hitting every sweet spot. She covered her mouth as a soft moan released when her body shivered.

Soon enough Emmett sat up and gripped Rosalie's bare waist. She could feel him thrusting up into her as their bodies rocked back and forth. The rush of wondrous lust and passion went through her body as she released. This feeling…this feeling of love and pleasure, she thought she wasn't going to feel anymore. It weakened her soul. Emmett released into the condom as he brought his lips to hers. He missed her so much. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she ran hers through his hair.  
"One day I won't have to wear a condom." He whispered against her lips.

Rosalie gave him her best smile. This entire time she felt like a part of her was missing. It turns out that part was Emmett. She pulled herself up off of him and lay in his embrace. He didn't want to let her go. Emmett didn't know when an opportunity like this would present itself again.  
"Rosalie!" Lauren exclaimed, as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor of the boutique, "Where are you? My dad and Mario are on their way back!"

Rose quickly sat up and looked at Emmett. The two hopped up and tossed each other their clothes. Emmett didn't have anything to worry about. None of his guards were here. He helped her get dressed and occasionally pecked kisses along her skin.

Before she got the chance to leave the dressing room stall, he grabbed her hand. Slowly she turned around to face him.  
"I'm going to call you." He asserted, showing the truth through his brown eyes.

He was crazy about her.  
"My dad will know." She replied, sliding her hand out of his, "I have to go."

"I'll find a way to contact you." He avowed, leaving no room for argument, "You have my word."

She felt his hand caress the side of her face as she nodded. Rose believed everything Emmett was saying. She took his word. He gripped the side of her face and brought her in for a quick goodbye kiss.  
"Rose, we have to go!" Lauren bellowed, nervously pacing the dressing room.

Rosalie gripped the hanger as her and Lauren headed back into the store. Paolo and Mario stood at the entrance, waiting for the girls.  
"What happened?" Lauren wondered, putting her dress back.

"Tell you later." Rose muttered, placing her dress back onto the rack.

"Did you guys-" Lauren started, cutting herself off since Rose knew what she was getting at.

"Yes."

"You naughty little girl!" Lauren exclaimed, spanking Rosalie's butt in mock discipline, "Who have you gotten this wild side from?"

"You!" Rose laughed, following behind Lauren as they exited the store.

Paolo threw his arm around his daughter's shoulders. Mario stuck close to Rose. Tony would have his head if anything were to happen to her.  
"No luck?" Paolo wondered, noticing no bags in the girls' hands.

"Nope, we're coming back tomorrow." Lauren informed, pushing her father's arm from around her to walk with Rose.

"What about you?" Rosalie questioned, quirking a brow.

"Tyler was the bigger person." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders, "He apologized."

"Why? He didn't do anything." She responded, noticing Emmett and Tyler in her peripheral.

"I knowwwwwwwww," Lauren drawled, covering her face in mock shame, "but, it's still good to hear."

Rosalie couldn't help but wave at the two guys whose attention her and Lauren currently possess. Emmett smiles as he waves back. He mouths her three favorite words; I love you. She couldn't help but mouth the same words back to him.  
"You guys are sickening, but I missed seeing it…and I missed seeing you happy." Lauren declared, throwing her arm around her best friend.

"Lets go." Mario rushed, waving the girls along, "I wasn't able to secure the entire perimeter."

Rosalie couldn't help but let her soft, hearty laugh out. Mario was funny at times because he was so serious. He didn't understand jokes or sarcasm. They were like another language to him.  
"Mario relax." Rose commented, patting her hand on his shoulder.

"No can do." He asserted, looking around the mall suspiciously, "I'm just following the boss's orders."

"The boss needs to lighten up." She remarked, leaving Mario's side to walk next to Lauren.

Mario didn't let it bother him. Antonio was the one he worked for. He traveled over from Italy, just to work for Tony. Frank taught him, just like he taught his children and grandchildren that emotions were a weakness. They will hold you back. Mario refused to allow feelings to creep into his life. If he so much as decides to let an emotion in, and something happens to Rosalie on his watch, the Romanos would serve his head to his family back in Italy and order them to eat it.

"What are you going to do?" Lauren wondered, keeping an eye out for her father and Mario.

"About?" Rose asked, following her guard and Paolo out into the parking lot.

"You and Emmett."

Rosalie had to think about how she wanted to answer this question. She doesn't know what she's going to do. She was just planning to go day by day.  
"I have no clue!" she admitted, covering her face with her hands, "Mario is constantly following me! My dad literally has him shaking in his boots. If I so much as sneeze, best believe Mario will be right next to me with a napkin. He will tell my dad everything and my dad will kill Emmett. I'm sure Emmett's dad will do the same thing to me."

"Just another Romeo and Juliet…" Lauren sighed, sliding into the car.

"Just without the suicide."

**Review:**

**Just a warning, some serious drama will happen in the next few chapters. **

**-Rachel. **


	36. Prom

The house was busy. Everyone was scrambling around in anticipation for Rosalie and Jasper's debut. The family waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Everyone's waiting to see you!" Ella exclaimed, entering Rosalie's bedroom, "Wow Rose. You look beautiful!"

Rosalie turned around in her short, strapless two toned baby doll prom dress. It came to the bottom of her thighs. Her back was out and a diamond studded necklace hung around her neck while it's matching bracelet was snapped around her wrist. Diamond studded earrings dangled from her ears. On her finger was a promise ring, given to her by Emmett.  
"You look gorgeous!" Ella proclaimed, watching her daughter apply her makeup, "Marvelous!"

She screwed the top back onto her lipstick before setting it down in her makeup bag. The large vanity mirror captured Rosalie's eyes. The young woman standing in the mirror held her attention.  
"What's wrong?" Ella asked, approaching her daughter from behind, "You don't look happy."

"Nothing is wrong." Rose replied, plastering a smile onto her face, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" she wondered, adjusting a few strands on her daughter's head.

"Mom, I graduate next month!" Rose bellowed, turning to face her mother, "My college acceptance or rejection letters will be here any day now."

"I know time is flying." She agreed, zipping her daughter's dress all the way up, "By this time next year, you'll be in college and Jasper will be learning the business."

Jasper knocked softly on the door before entering. He cleared his throat to get his mother and sister's full attention.  
"Alice and Caius are here." He announced, as Ella turned to face him.

"Okay."

Her hand gently covered her mouth. Jasper stood in his black tux and indigo blue tie.  
"You clean up nicely." She complimented, approaching him, "You look so handsome."

Jasper smiled down at his mother. Rosalie watched as her mother fixed Jasper's tie. She listened in on her mother and Jasper's conversation. They were talking about Alice and Caius. Rose was dreading prom ever since her and Emmett got back together. She wanted to be with him…not Caius.  
"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking over his mother's shoulder.

"I'll go get your father." She whispered, exiting her daughter's room.

"Nothing." Rose answered, grabbing her clutch off of her dresser, "Nothing is wrong."

"You're lying." He asserted, crossing his arms, "Look Rose, today is a happy day. Let's-"

"I know!" she interrupted, quickly turning to face him, "I'm trying to be happy, but it's hard. You don't understand! You get to go to prom with the woman you love! Me, the man I love is in a different state probably plotting my death!"

Rosalie knew she stretched the truth. She knew that Emmett wasn't really plotting her death, but Jasper didn't know that.  
"Sorry."

"There goes that word again."

Rosalie smiled up at Jasper. Jasper's eyes rolled as he threw his arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she laughed.  
"Wow, look at you two. If I knew preparing for prom was this exciting, I would have put Lucas in public school!" Ella declared, entering the room with her husband, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Tony held his arm out to block the door. Rose and Jasper looked up at their father and quirked a brow.  
"Where's your protection?" he questioned, averting his eyes from Jasper to Rose.

She rolled her eyes and reached under her dress to slide the gun out of its strap.  
"You know I prefer knives." She muttered, swinging the gun around, "I'm not that good with guns."

"Where's your protection?" he repeated, turning to face Jasper.

Jasper grinned at his father as he lifted his suit jacket. Strapped to his belt, was a gun in a gun holster.  
"Good." He muttered, fighting against the smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

Emmett slammed his car door quietly. He didn't want his parents to know he was leaving. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his suit jacket. Lauren and Tyler are supposed to be meeting him at Rose's school. They were only going to be the look out while he surprises Rosalie.

Prom was going to be a hassle. Lauren and Tyler had to keep their eyes wide open. Emmett and Rose couldn't afford for Jasper, Paolo, her guard Mario, and Jasper's guards to catch them.

* * *

The music was pumping. The party lights were flashing. Caius held onto Rose's hand as they entered the gymnasium. Jasper and Alice followed behind. The love struck couple quickly disappeared into the crowd of teenagers. Rose and Caius didn't even see them disappear.  
"Want to find a table?" Caius asked, releasing her hand.

"I didn't come here to sit down." She remarked, grabbing his wrist, "Let's dance!"

Rosalie pushed Caius onto the dance floor. She grabbed his hand and moved close as her hips shook to the music. He placed his hand onto her hip and rocked to the music. Rosalie blocked everyone out. She felt free. Her movements were sexy and precise. Caius occasionally moved closer, keeping his hand connected to her waist. Rose stopped dancing when she heard the song change. It went from a fast upbeat song to a slow tune.  
"Um, did you want to find a table now?" Caius asked nervously, pointing off the floor.

Rose shook her head. She grabbed Caius's hand and pulled him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his were placed softly onto her waist.  
"Keep your hands on my waist." She asserted, causing him to laugh in response.

As the song played, she allowed her eyes to wander. She noticed Bella and Edward sitting at a table talking and laughing. Mrs. Hanigan and Mr. Archer were watching the dance floor with hawk eyes, making sure no one was doing anything inappropriate. Pretty soon, her eyes drifted to Jasper and Alice. They were slow dancing a few feet away from her and Caius.  
"Who are you looking at?" Caius whispered into her ear.

Holding her securely in his arms, he turned their bodies around so he could face the direction she was just facing. After noticing Alice and Jasper, he could guess where, or who her thoughts were drifting off to.  
"They're in love." Rose mumbled, blinking away the thought of Emmett.

"Weren't you?" Caius wondered, turning her head to face him, "Whatever happened to your boyfriend?"

"I found out he's the son of Luis Montez." She answered, bringing her head up to his chest.

She gently laid her head down onto his chest. His hands never left her waist and hers never left his neck.  
"Wow, out of every guy, you fell for-"

"I know." She interrupted, slowly closing her eyes.

She tuned every sound out, including the sound of the music. Caius couldn't stop grinning. He was at prom with Rosalie Romano. This was a dream that actually did come true.

* * *

"Stay here." Lauren ordered, backing away from the guys.

Lauren left the boys standing in the hallway as she ventured into the gym. She smiled as the music played. She scanned the gym for blond heads, but none of them belonged to her best friend.  
"Where are you?" she asked herself.

Lauren approached the dance floor and pushed herself through the crowd. Her eyes were still scanning the crowd of students for some sign of Rosalie. She finally spotted her dancing with Caius.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Lauren said, tapping Rose's shoulder, "I have something to show you."

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Rose questioned, pulling away from Caius, "You do know that your father is here."

"Follow me." She demanded, grabbing her best friend's wrist, "I have a surprise!"

Rosalie didn't want to ditch Caius in the middle of the dance floor. Before being pulled completely away, she glanced back at him. He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, pulling her arm out of Lauren's hand.

"Yeah, go." He replied, shrugging it off, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to get me something to drink."

Rosalie smiled and followed after Lauren. Once the gym doors closed behind her, she noticed Emmett at the end of the hallway.  
"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, practically jogging down the hallway.

"I came to surprise you." He answered, meeting her halfway.

Rosalie gripped his suit jacket and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss started off normal. It wasn't too firm and it wasn't too aggressive. She gently opened her mouth and nudged his open with her tongue. Their tongues remained relaxed against the other, and their lips were tight. His hands found themselves on her hips. Lauren and Tyler disappeared outside to give Rose and Emmett some alone time. Emmett's hands dropped as she pulled away from the kiss.  
"That's sweet, but dangerous." She whispered, fixing up his suit, "Mario and Jasper are inside. Look," Rose pauses to raise her dress to flash her weapon strapped to her upper thigh, "my dad made us come prepared."

"I don't care." Emmett replied, pulling her back into his arms.

"I do though." She muttered, pulling her body out of his grip, "You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here with Caius." He corrected, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek.

Rosalie looked at him and smiled. She could see the smile in Emmett's eyes. He tried to be serious, but he couldn't. When she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.  
"This is my prom." She reminded, crossing her arms, "I wanted to come, but not alone."

"Let's stop arguing." Emmett whispered, nudging to the back of him, "Let's go break into a classroom and have a little fun."

Rosalie's arms remained crossed as she pondered the idea. She has never done anything of the sort in a classroom. Before she could agree, she heard a familiar voice shout her name.  
"Rose!"

Everything that followed happened so fast. Jasper immediately pulled Alice behind him to cover her from any and everything harmful that may occur. Jasper wasn't taking any chances.  
"Rose get down!" Jasper ordered, drawing his weapon.

Rosalie couldn't have Jasper find out about them. Emmett knew that, causing him to nod for her to play along and do as her brother said.  
"Central park." Emmett whispered, before she quickly dived down onto the floor.

Emmett turned on his heel and sprinted down the hallway and out of the building. As he ran, Jasper shot his weapon, intentionally missing him. He didn't want to kill the guy, he just wanted to scare him off.  
"What's going on?!" Mario shouted, exiting the gym with Paolo and Carlo.

"You're not doing your job!" he returned, putting his gun away, "That's what's going on!"

Alice moved from around Jasper and ran to help Rosalie up. Rose accepted her offer for help and placed her hand inside of the young Brandon's hand.  
"Emmett was here." Jasper growled, walking over towards Rose, "He tried to hurt my sister."

"What were you doing out here?" Paolo questioned, putting his gun away, "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I had to use the restroom." She lied, biting down onto her bottom lip, "I couldn't find you guys."

"My father will find out about this." Jasper asserted, grabbing onto Rosalie's wrist.

He pulled her back into the gym as Alice followed closely behind. When the gym doors closed, Rosalie stopped walking. Jasper felt the weight going against him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, um, I need to leave." She answered, slowly pulling her arm out of his hold, "I need to go."

"Want company?" Alice worriedly asked, taking Rose's hand in hers.

"No, but thanks for the offer." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't let him ruin your prom." Jasper asserted, forcing her to face him, "Do you hear me Rose?"

"He didn't ruin anything." She responded, exiting the gym, "I just need some air. I'll call Lauren to come pick me up. Tell Caius that I'm sorry."

"There goes that word." Jasper smiled.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile in return. That must be their new thing now.  
"I'm coming with you." Mario announced, as she quickly turned around.

"No."

"I'll go." Paolo voiced, figuring she wanted someone she's closer to.

"No."

Paolo was taken aback by the same response. Mario was emotionless. Paolo figured Rose would rather be with someone who would express some type of sympathy.  
"Someone has to go with you." Jasper declared, setting his arm on the lower part of Alice's back.

"I have my gun." Rose asserted, lifting her dress slightly to flash her weapon, "I can handle myself."

"Oh like you just did." He remarked, as a sharp pain erupted in his lower abdomen.

Jasper quickly glanced down to see the culprit. Alice. She hit him with her elbow.  
"Fine, come on Paolo." She sighed, giving up.

The longer Rosalie put up an argument, the longer Emmett would be waiting at Central Park. Paolo gave Jasper and Mario a nod of the head before following her out of the gym. Rosalie wasn't upset. She had a plan.

Lauren snapped her fingers to the beat of the song as Rose hopped inside her car. She noticed her father in the rear view mirror and scrunched up her eye brows.  
"Try to lose him." Rose asserted, causing a Cheshire grin to stretch across Lauren's face.

"My pleasure!"

Lauren backed out of the parking space and pressed down onto the gas pedal. She quickly sped out of the parking lot of the school and down the street. Paolo managed to stay on them, that was until they entered traffic. Lauren lost her father in a matter of ten minutes. She circled around Central park just to make sure he was gone. Rose turned her phone off after Paolo attempted to call her for the umpteenth time.  
"While you and Emmett catch up, Tyler and I will be taking a carriage ride!" Lauren exclaimed, bouncing towards Tyler and the horses.

Rose smiled ahead. Emmett waved her over, and waited patiently as she crossed the street.  
"Gosh I love you!" she exclaimed, jogging towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head.  
"I know, I love you too." He whispered, against her ear.

Emmett pulled his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled it close and inhaled his scent.

* * *

Paolo inhaled a sharp breath as he drove around Central park. He spotted Lauren's car, but he couldn't spot Lauren or Rosalie. He parked directly behind her car and hopped out.

She couldn't slip away from him. That just doesn't happen. Paolo glanced at the horse carriages and noticed Tyler and Lauren sitting in the back of one. He'll talk to her later about that. Paolo couldn't understand. If Rose wasn't with Lauren, then who could she be with?

He squint his eyes and scanned the park. He knew she was here. Even though he lost them, he wasn't that far off. Lauren didn't have time to drop Rosalie off somewhere else. Paolo entered the park and kept his hand on the handle of his gun. He was going to find her. He couldn't return to the prom without knowing her location.

Paolo spotted a familiar blond head. He didn't recognize her dress, but that's because a suit jacket was covering it up. She was lip locked with another guy.  
"It couldn't hurt to check it out." He whispered to himself.

The couple separate and the girl take hold of the guy's hand. Paolo scrunched his eyes up as he picked up his pace. The coupe started to walk away hand in hand.  
"Rosalie!" Paolo shouted, spotting the side of her face, "Stop!"

Rosalie knew she couldn't out run Paolo, especially in her high heels. Paolo held his weapon out and aimed it at Emmett.  
"Let her hand go." Paolo demanded, approaching the couple, cautiously.

"Wait Paolo!" Rose hollered, standing between Emmett and the gun, "Put the gun down!"

"What's going on?" he questioned, moving closer, "Get out of the way Rosalie."

"No."

Paolo took a step back and surveyed Rosalie. She was blocking Emmett from gun point. She had his jacket draped over her body. They were holding hands and taking a walk.  
"Have you two been sneaking around?"

"Yes." Rose admitted, causing Emmett to quickly look at her.

"He's dead Rosalie!" Paolo shouted, pushing her to the side.

"Paolo no!" she screamed, jumping back in front of him, "You can't!"

Rosalie knew Paolo wouldn't take the shot if it was a chance that she could get hurt in the process. He wasn't stupid. At the end of the day, he still had to answer to her father.  
"If your father found out-" he started, before she cut him off.

"He won't."

"But if he did…If he knew that I found out and didn't tell him and kill Emmett, he would kill me." Paolo informed, clenching the gun tighter.

"He can't kill you!" Rose exclaimed, approaching him slowly, "You're Lauren's dad. You're his trusted friend."

Emmett reached out to grab Rose's hand and stop her from walking to Paolo. Emmett didn't know Paolo well. He didn't know what the guy was capable of, and therefore didn't trust him enough to allow Rosalie to walk to him while his gun was pointed at her.  
"Do you think that matters?!" Paolo questioned, looking directly into Rose's eyes, "All of that will go out the door! In his eyes, that would be the ultimate betrayal!"

Rosalie slid her hand out of Emmett's as she continued to approach Paolo. She's never seen him indecisive. The look on his face was pure confusion. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation.  
"I love him Paolo." She whispered, reaching her hand out for the gun.

"Rose you can't be with him." Paolo growled, aiming the weapon over her shoulder at Emmett.

"Why? Why can't I?"

"He's going to try and hurt you."

Emmett took this as his opportunity to speak.  
"No, I won't. I might hate her family, but I could never hate her, nevertheless hurt her."

"Paolo just hear us out! Please!" she pleaded, reaching for the gun once again.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" Lauren questioned, approaching her father from behind, "What are you doing?! Put that away!"

"You and I will be talking later." Paolo growled, turning back to face Emmett and Rosalie.

Paolo turned back to face Rose. She bit down onto her bottom lip as she stared into the barrel of the gun.  
"Paolo, you don't understand." She whispered, crossing her arms, "You don't know what it's like to be raised in the mafia. You don't understand. As a teenager, you never had to watch your back. You never had to look over your shoulder and question whether you can trust someone or not. You could date anyone you want. You could fall in love and do whatever you want. I can't. Tony has always kept us on tight leashes, and now I'm tired of it. I want out."

Paolo glanced over her shoulder at Emmett. He saw the look the young Montez gave her. It was a look of pure love and adoration. He averted his eyes to Lauren and Tyler. The two were nervously and worriedly watching the scene play out.  
"He'll find out and he'll make _me _pay." Paolo replied, gritting his teeth, "If I don't pay, then Lauren will."

"Look Paolo, do what you have to do, but I'm not going to stop seeing him." Rose spat, moving closer to her former guard, "How would you have liked it if someone forced you to stop seeing Nicole when the two of you were dating? I know I'm asking you to risk a lot, but it's worth it. I love him, more than you'll ever understand. I can't…I can't just walk away from this relationship. Please Paolo. Please don't tell my dad."

Rosalie moved closer to Paolo. He still held the gun out, aiming at Emmett. He wasn't planning on lowering it any time soon.  
"Fine." Paolo growled, allowing Rose to take the gun out of his hands, "I'll stay quiet."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she bellowed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'm going to regret this." He muttered to himself, taking his gun out of her hand.

**-Rachel.**


	37. The Blues

Rosalie and Emmett sat, facing each other, on a blanket at Highpoint Ridge. In front of them sat unopened college acceptance and/or rejection letters. Sadly, neither of them applied to the same schools.  
"Are you ready?" Emmett asked, picking up his letter from Xavier University, "Let's open our letters at the same time."

Rosalie nodded her head as she picked up her letter from Georgetown. In unison, they counted to three before opening their letters.  
"I got in." she whispered, scanning through her acceptance letter.

"Me too." He agreed, setting the letter down, "Next."

Emmett grabbed his letter to the University of Arizona, as Rose grabbed hers to American University.  
"I was accepted." Emmett informed, nodding his head, proudly.

"I wasn't." she replied, crumpling up the paper.

"Sucks for them." He whispered, patting her knee, soothingly.

She tossed the rejection letter to the side, before grabbing the envelope for the University of Maryland: Eastern Shore. Emmett pulled his eyes off of her before snatching his University of Chicago off the ground.  
"Nope." He whispered, balling the paper up.

"Their lost." She declared, giving him a wide smile.

Rosalie also got into Princeton University and the University of Miami. However, she didn't get into Stanford University. Emmett got into Michigan State University, but not Long Island and Duke University.  
"I don't want to leave you." Rose admitted, scooting towards him, "I just got you back."

"I know," Emmett agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist, "but every break we'll see each other."

"Emmett I have never had a long distance relationship!" she exclaimed, turning her head to face the opposite direction, "I don't know if I can make that promise!"

Emmett used his hand to grab Rose's chin and turn her to face him.  
"You're making that promise." He avowed, before pressing his lips against hers, "I refuse to let you leave without making that promise. You're my girl, and I'm not taking the chance of you being someone else's."

Rosalie wiped the corners of her eyes. She loved him so much, and she knew he felt the same. He ran his fingers halfway down her head. His hand stopped on the back of her head as he pushed her closer to him.  
"Emmett is all of this pointless?" she asked, avoiding the kiss, "I mean your dad will never accept this and my dad would raise hell and never lower it again if he found out. Besides, Paolo know and he's my dad's trusted man. I know I talked him into not telling him, but my dad isn't against putting a bullet through a friend's head if he feels betrayed…And I'm involved Emmett, my dad would torture Paolo and I love him too much to let that happen!"

"I'm pretty sure Paolo can take care of himself." Emmett replied, dropping his hand, "Paolo's a big boy."

"Paolo can protect himself," Rose agreed, running her hand down her face, "but not against my dad! He's Lauren's father and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him!"

Emmett pulls Rosalie into his arms. She avoids eye contact with him and stares into the distance.  
"If this comes out, somebody I love is going to get hurt." She whispered, blinking back her tears, "They could come after Paolo, but if Paolo fights back then it'll be my dad. I should have never convinced Paolo to keep this secret."

This was torturing Rose. She knew as long as she and Emmett were dating, Paolo would remain in danger. Yes, he's a big man and he's packing with weapons, but her dad was even bigger, had more weapons, and henchmen ready to die for him.  
"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed, forcing her to face him, "You don't get it. I'm not losing you again. I refuse. If your dad finds out, he'll take you away from me and I refuse to let that happen!"

Emmett watched Rosalie struggle to hold the tears inside. She managed to be successful until one tear slipped out.  
"Stop crying." He begged, wiping the one tear off of her cheek, "I don't like to see you cry."

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed, pushing his hand away from her face, "And don't just push my feelings to the side."

"I'm not trying to…" he whispered, watching her scoot away, "I just don't want to see you cry."

"Well too bad." She spat, bringing her knees up to her chest, "You're going to really see me cry if something happens to someone that I love."

"Rose, I don't want to lose you." He asserted, watching her stand up, "What happened? You were the one who said you would never let that happen!"

"That was before I found out you were the son of my dad's biggest enemy!" she shouted, walking over to the edge of the cliff.

"We fought for this relationship." He whispered, running his hand down his face, "You can't just throw it away so your father won't be upset! I am too Rose!" he paused to take in her reaction, "Look babe, I love you. You know that. I did not put my heart and my loyalties on the line to have you just walk away!"

She nodded her head as she continued to look out. She looked out into nature. It was beautiful. It was the most peaceful thing she's ever seen in her life.  
"Babe just-" he started, following behind her.

"Don't patronize me Emmett. Stop talking to me like I'm a child!" she hollered, interrupting his sentence.

Emmett shut his mouth and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She did struggle in his grip, but she eventually gave up when she realized he wasn't releasing her. He turned her around in his arms, forcing her to face him.  
"Look at me." He asserted, watching her gaze flicker from his eyes to over his shoulder, "Look at me Rose."

She looked up and he held her gaze. Her eyes were filled with water, and her bottom lip trembled. Emmett lowered his head and pecked her lips.  
"Don't kiss me." She muttered, turning away from him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and turned her back to face him. He brought his lips back to hers and passionately kissed her. He raised his hands to hold her face. Rosalie didn't kiss back, but Emmett didn't mind. He continued to kiss her as her eyes began to leak tears. He could feel his cheeks getting wet from her tears. Soon enough Rosalie began to calm down and welcome the kiss. She raised her hands and gripped the bottom of his shirt. He smiled into the kiss as he dropped his hands down her face, her shoulders, and her waist.

When the couple pulled away, they were both smiling. Emmett was more than Rosalie. She released his shirt as he released her waist.  
"You're supposed to be going to prom later." She reminded, walking back over to the blanket, "You should get a move on it."

"I don't think I'm going." He sighed, watching her fold up the blanket, "I went to prom with you last week."

"It's not the same." She replied, placing the blanket inside of the basket, "You were at mine for about five minutes, and you didn't even dance."

"Maybe I don't want to go without you." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw, how sweet." She gleamed, handing him the basket, "Your parents won't want to hear that answer. How are you going to explain that to them?"

"Maybe I'll let them think I'm going, but I'll just come see you."

Rosalie looked up and smiled. She's never had a boyfriend like Emmett. She's never had someone who would risk everything just to come see her.

As she approached her car, she felt hands grip her waist and suddenly turn her around. Her back thrust up against the side of her car as his lips immediately attacked hers. She smiled as he bit down onto her bottom lip and lifted her body up off of the ground. Rosalie took this as her opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist.

Their tongues danced around as his fingers trailed up her arms. She shivered under his touch. Emmett gripped the sleeve of her shirt and started pulling it down. As the breeze hit her shoulder, it alerted her on what Emmett planned on doing.  
"You have somewhere to be," she mumbled into the kiss, "and so do I."

"No I don't," he asserted, sitting her down on the trunk of her car, "and neither do you."

"It's Lauren's birthday." She reminded, as he stood between her legs, "I have to see her off to prom."

"You can be late." He whispered, sliding his hands up her jeans.

"Yeah I can, but you can't." Rose said, pulling away from the kiss, "What would happen if you didn't show up on time?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed. He scooted onto the trunk of the car, next to her.  
"Aren't you going to answer?"

"My parents would send someone to look for me." He replied, resting his hand on her knee.

"What would happen if they found you with me?" she continued to ask, noticing him adjust himself to face her.

"Alright." He sighed, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of her head, "I see your point."

Rosalie smiled and pecked his lips before sliding off of the trunk of the car.  
"You know," she started, opening her car door, "I can't drive if you're sitting on the trunk of my car."

"I know that." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Where were you?" Consuela asked, pestering her younger brother as soon as he walked through the door.

"Out." He answered, locking the door behind him.

Consuela crossed her arms and leaned against the banister. Something was up with him. Emmett began making his way up the stairs as she slowly followed.  
"The last time you were gone this much was when you were dating Rosalie." She remarked, watching Emmett come to a halt at the top of the staircase, "You're happy. Who is she?"

"I have to get ready." He affirmed, resuming his quest towards his bedroom.

"I'm not stupid Em!" Consuela sung out, continually following behind him, "And I'm not Eva! You can trust me!"

Emmett looked back at his sister. He really did consider telling her. Other than Tyler, it would be nice to have someone else on his side. Consuela could tell he was considering it.  
"Emmett, where are you?" Veronica shouted from Emmett's bedroom.

"Not with this." He whispered, shaking his head.

Emmett put the suit on as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait to get this over with. He didn't want to go. The only reason he even considered going was for his mother.  
"You are so handsome!" Veronica exclaimed, clapping her hands, excitedly, "I remember when Consuela and Eva went to prom!"

Emmett couldn't help but smile. Even though he didn't want to do this, it was all worth it. The smile he put on his mother's face all of a sudden gave him the energy to continue to go through with it. He pecked his mother's cheek before turning to look at himself in the mirror.  
"My mother would have been so proud of you…" Luis whispered, making his presence known.

The smile on Emmett's face immediately dropped. He suddenly felt guilty. He felt like he was doing something wrong.  
"She would have loved to see this." Luis continued, making his way towards his son.

Veronica noticed her son's face. She could tell Carla was still a touchy subject for him, especially after the whole incident with Rosalie.  
"You should have asked a girl to the prom. I'm pretty sure there were many girls dying to go to prom with a Montez." Veronica sighed, changing the conversation, "I really love when couples color coordinate."

Emmett shrugged in response. It was no need to comment to his mother's statement. He didn't have a date, plain and simple.  
"Where is your weapon?" Luis asked, as Emmett opened his suit jacket to flash it, "If anyone of Italian descent shows up to the party, call me, grandpa, or Ignacio. Got it?"

Luis never surprised him. He would take a perfect happy moment and change it. Now that he and Rose were back together, it pained him to hear the insults his father would dish out. They assumed it made Emmett feel better, but really it just hurt him even more.  
"Dad there is many Italians who go to my school." Emmett replied, turning to his mother for help.

"I don't care. Got it?"

"Luis be reasonable." Veronica spoke up, standing between her husband and son.

"Got it Emmett?"

Emmett nodded. Luis smiled. Luis pecked his wife before heading out of his son's room.  
"Emmett, Tyler is here!" Eva hollered from downstairs.

* * *

Rosalie hopped out of her car and noticed her parents' car already parked. Great. They beat her here.  
"Where were you?!" Ella exclaimed, watching her daughter close the front door behind her.

"Good, you're here!" Nicole interrupted, before Rose got the chance to answer, "She doesn't want to come out!"

Rose looked around. Nicole. Paolo. Her mother. Her father. Jasper. Where was Tyler?  
"Where's Tyler?" she asked, noticing her father hold up a finger to silence Paolo before he spoke.

"He has no business here." Tony answered, approaching his daughter.

"Can you try to get her to come out?" Paolo questioned, watching his ex-wife pace back and forth.

Rosalie headed upstairs slowly. It didn't make sense to her. Why would Lauren not come out? It's her birthday! Lauren is all for celebrating her birthday. It was supposed to be a 'holiday celebrated by all.' Rose rolled her eyes at the memory of that day. Lauren was definitely something else.  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Rose sung out, opening her best friend's door.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Happy Birthday to you!" she continued to sing, walking into Lauren's room.

"Rose no."

"Happy Birthday my bestie!"

"Stop!"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Rose…" Lauren trailed off, pulling the rollers out of her hair.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, turning Lauren around to face her, "You look gorgeous!"

"This was supposed to be my day!" she bellowed, flopping down onto the corner of her bed.

"It still is!"

Rosalie took a seat next to her. She rubbed circles into Lauren's back as she silently gazed forward. It was Lauren's 19th birthday. This was definitely a time to celebrate!  
"I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday." She whispered, scooting away from Rose, "My dad's upset with me. And to top that off, I'm going to prom alone."

"My parents are downstairs." Rose informed, smiling brightly.

"That reminds me!" Lauren proclaimed, hopping to her two feet, "Your dad brought me this beautiful dress and an expensive limo! I have no one to ride in it with!"

Rosalie followed Lauren to the large window built beside her bed. She stared out of it, into the night sky. This wasn't what Lauren had envisioned for her birthday.  
"Tyler's going to be there right?"

"That's beside the point Rosalie!" Lauren drawled, running her fingers through the curls in her hair.

"Please explain the point to me then." She sighed, getting irritated.

She was trying to help, but Lauren wasn't making any sense.  
"The point is I'm going to look pathetic showing up ALONE!" she screamed, kicking her high-heels off of her feet.

Rose ran up to her best friend and grabbed her shoulders. She wasn't going to allow her to lose control.  
"Let's make a deal," Rose started, earning Lauren's attention, "you go to prom. When you come back, I'll have your room set up to reenact your 13th birthday."

The water in Lauren's eyes went away as she released a small laugh. Her 13th birthday was fun, for a 13 year old. Lauren blinked away the tears, as she watched Rose pick up her clutch and hold it out to her.  
"Fine." She sighed, snatching the clutch from her hand, "We're taking crazy pictures?"

"You know it!" Rose said, watching Lauren slide her heels back on, "And we're doing makeovers!"

"Yay!" Lauren excitedly screamed, bouncing up and down, "You better have caramel corn! We're having our romantic-comedy movie night too! We're playing Twister and we're telling scary stories!"

"Alright." Rose agreed, rolling her eyes.

"And I'll create my facial mask formula!" Lauren chirped, twirling around in the mirror.

"Oh no!" Rose proclaimed, shaking her head, "I remember that stuff! It took five days to get all of that stuff off of my face! I have graduation next Friday!"

"Okay, fine, but everything else, we're definitely doing!"

The nod of Rose's head was agreement enough. Lauren rushed out of her room with Rose in tow. Nicole and Paolo perked up as they watched their daughter walk down the stairs.  
"My baby!" Nicole exclaimed, covering her mouth, "I need a picture."

"You look beautiful." Ella added, pulling her camera out.

Lauren grinned widely as Rose pulled out her car keys. Lauren knew where she was about to go. She was going to pick up all of the stuff for their slumber party.

**Review please!**

**Sundays will be my new updating days. :-)**

**-Rachel.**


	38. Graduation

"Do you know how proud we are of you two?" Ella asked, handing her daughter a bouquet of roses, "You both never cease to amaze me. I am honestly proud to call myself your mother. I am just so proud of you two! Do you understand that?"

"Yes mom." Jasper replied, watching his sister sniff her flowers.

"No you don't." Ella responded, shaking her head, "You two just graduated!"

"Picture time!" Lucia hollered, handing Mario her camera, "First me and my graduates!"

Emmett stood in the distance, watching his girlfriend and her family take pictures. After Lucia took pictures with Rose and Jasper, their parents stepped in for photos. He pulled the hat further down his head, to shade his eyes. He couldn't afford for anyone to spot him.  
"I'm not leaving." Emmett growled, hearing footsteps approach him.

Emmett ignored the rest of the Romano family. If he paid any attention to them, it would drive him crazy. It would make him want to kill Tony and everyone else who associates themselves with the Romanos. He hated seeing how happy Antonio Romano is. He should be angry and upset. He shouldn't be happy. A small part of Emmett wanted to wipe that smile off of his face, but that would cause the smile on Rose's face to be wiped off as well.  
"I suggest you do." Paolo remarked, watching the twins and Frank take pictures, "Tony might see you."

"He won't." he said, positively, unfolding his arms.

He loved being in love, but he hated being in love with a Romano. They stood for everything his family hated. I guess you can't choose who you fall in love with, just like you can't choose your family.  
"I saw you." Paolo reminded, observing Frankie and Ronnie stepping in to take a picture with their niece and nephew, "If I can spot you, Tony and Frank sure can as well."

Rosalie and Jasper took photos with each family member. Ella snapped a few pictures of Rose and Lauren, as Alice, Bella and Edward approached their friends.  
"Okay, I want pictures of the graduates!" Ella asserted, scooting her children and their friends together.

As she snapped photos of the graduates, their parents approached. Cynthia stuck close to her husband as the other parents followed suit. Esme wouldn't allow the Romanos to frighten her. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.  
"You all look great!" Ella complimented, snapping photos of the graduates, "Parents step in."

Esme quickly looked to her husband. She didn't want them having her picture in their hands. It already frightened her that they had Edward's, and now they wanted hers.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Cynthia whispered, as Renee and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Come on Mom." Bella spoke up, patting Renee's shoulder.

"We should be leaving." Renee replied, grabbing her daughter's hand, "Relatives are waiting."

"Please." Ella said, handing her mother the camera, "I'm asking nicely."

Renee looked to Charlie. She really didn't want a picture with any Romano, whether they are a graduate or the parent. If their last name is Romano, she didn't want anything to do with them.  
"We really should be leaving." Charlie voiced in agreement, pushing his family in the opposite direction.

"She's asking you nicely." Tony muttered, firmly.

"I guess we can take a couple." Gregory said, earning a smack to the gut from his wife.

Emmett continues to watch the graduation pictures being taken. The thought of leaving didn't even occur to him. He wasn't going to leave until he got Rose to notice him. She was taking pictures with her brother, friends, parents and their parents. He smiled as he watched her smile.

She could feel someone's eyes on her. As her grandmother took pictures, her eyes roamed the surrounding graduates and their families. She scanned through the crowd and spotted Emmett. Her smile grew wider as he realized she noticed him. Emmett waved at her. He accepted her bright smile as her wave back since she couldn't in front of her parents.  
"I'm already keeping this a secret from my boss!" Paolo shouted, clenching his fists angrily, "You're not making this easy!"

Rosalie's smile faltered when her eyes drifted over to Paolo. She didn't notice him at first. He seemed uneasy. She didn't like it. When Paolo is anxious, anything can happen. She feared the worst, especially since Emmett and her father are within the same range.  
"Alright, I'll leave." He sighed, quickly glancing at Paolo.

His eyes lingered on her. He didn't want to leave, but Paolo was right.  
"Emmett!" Paolo hollered, snapping Emmett back to reality.

"Alright!" he remarked, giving Rose a small smile, "I'm going!"

Emmett slowly walked away. He could feel Paolo's eyes burning into the back of him.  
"Don't ever show your face when Tony is around." He ordered, watching Emmett abruptly stop.

"Okay…" he agreed, turning to face Paolo, "Thanks."

"I'm not doing this for you, so don't let that thought get into your head." He declared, approaching the young Montez, "I'm doing this for Rose and the sooner she drops your ass, the better."

Emmett nodded his head and continued his quest towards the parking lot. He didn't let Paolo get to him. He was her previous guard. She loved him like a father. Emmett could deal with Paolo, and he could deal with Emmett. They both loved Rose. That was something strong they had in common.

Rosalie watched Emmett until he completely disappeared. The smile on her lips faltered as she realized he was gone. The smile came right back when her cell phone vibrated. He texted her.  
"No wait!" Carlisle shouted, watching the tow truck driver hook his car up, "That's my car!"

"Sorry you parked in a no parking zone." Evan informed, pulling his work gloves off, "You can pick your car up later."

"It's my son's graduation-" Carlisle started to explain, before the shake of Evan's head cut him off.

"I'm sorry." He replied, pulling his truck keys out.

Edward hated seeing his father upset. He looked to his mother to see if she was going to do anything, but she usually lets Carlisle handle this type of stuff. Next he looked to Rosalie. He knew she couldn't do anything, but her father could.  
"Dad." Rose whispered, nudging her father's side.

Tony glanced down at her and followed her eyes. She looked from him to Evan. He sighed. Her pleading eyes spoke to him when her voice didn't.  
"Give him a break." Tony spoke up, approaching Evan.

Rosalie and Jasper weren't surprised when their entire surroundings fell quiet. She glanced at everyone and saw them watching her father. They weren't taking any chances.  
"Not again." Rose whispered, covering her face, "Dad just forget about it. It's okay."

That was the last thing on Tony's mind. He already started. It wasn't in his DNA to back down.  
"Unhook his car." Tony growled, feeling his wife slide her hand in his, "Give it back to him."

"I can't." Evan mumbled, staring down at the ground.

Carlisle watched the scene play out. He was actually amazed. Antonio Romano had everyone on their toes. This entire city and state is afraid of him. He couldn't understand how that came to be. Esme, on the other hand, didn't like what she was seeing. This wasn't the way of going about getting something done. She hated men like Tony.  
"You can." He responded, grinning menacingly, "If you do it, I'll let you leave," he paused, observing Evan's reaction, "If I have to do it, I'm going to find you and you will have to answer to me. One way or another, Mr. Cullen is driving off of this lot in his car."

Evan glanced from Tony and over to Ella. She was just as intimidating as her husband. Frank nodded his head to support his son as Lucia smirked evilly at him. Evan backed away from the family and quickly unhooked Carlisle's car. He would rather answer to his boss. None of this was worth it.  
"Thank you." Carlisle whispered, smiling back at Edward and Esme.

"Don't mention it."

Rosalie approached her father and pecked his cheek. He didn't have to do that for Carlisle, but he did. That was all that matters. She didn't care how he went about doing it, as long as it got done. Esme wasn't happy though. She appreciated Carlisle getting his car back, but not the way it happened. Evan was just doing his job. Her husband should have just paid attention to where he was parking.  
"Come on. We should go before something bad happens." Esme spoke up, grabbing her son's hand, "Come on Carlisle."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Jasper asserted, watching Edward embarrassingly slide his hand out of his mother's.

Esme quickly looked at Jasper. He didn't understand the ordinary people. He didn't get the fears coursing through all of their veins.  
"Can you guarantee that?" She snapped, crossing her arms, "I'm not judging any of you. It's just bad things and drama seems to follow all of you around."

"Ma'am I-" Tony started, getting cut off by Renee.

Esme seemed a little taken aback that he referred to her as ma'am. Tony may have been raised to take over his father's business, but Lucia instilled manners in him. She made sure to have him be somewhat human.  
"I'm not trying to be rude, but Esme is right. You all bring trouble. This is a joyous occasion. Why did you even show up?" Renee questioned, pulling her arm out of her daughter's hold.

Bella was trying to pull her parents' away. She didn't want anything to happen to them. Bella knew Rose and Jasper, but she didn't know their parents. All she knew about them was the rumors that go around town.  
"For someone not trying to be rude, you sure did come off that way. We're here for the same reason you all are." Lucia spoke up, pushing her way towards Renee.

Lucia usually didn't get into the conversation, but she didn't appreciate it. They had every right to be here. Her grandchildren just graduated from high school. How dare Renee try to take this happiness away from them?  
"Let's just go Esme…" Carlisle trailed off, trying to lead his wife away, "My parents are waiting by the car."

"Carlisle, they can't just get away with bullying people!" Esme exclaimed, putting her foot down, "I'm tired of this!"

"We aren't bullying anyone!" Frank growled, clenching his fists.

Frank had no morals. Compared to his father, Tony was a saint. Frank grew up in a household with no womanly figure. His mother died young and he had no sisters. All he knew was what his father taught him. He had nothing against anyone, until they gave him a reason to have something against them. The only people he wouldn't hurt for sure, is his family. Everyone else, regardless of age, race and gender, were all equal. If they could dish it out, then he best believes that they can take it.  
"You bullied that tow truck driver!" Cynthia reminded, voicing her opinion from behind her husband.

"To help out Esme's husband." Ella added in, approaching Alice's mother.

Ella found it amusing. Cynthia had something to say, but chose to say it hiding behind Gregory. She couldn't take anything this woman says seriously. It was all a joke.  
"That's still not right." Renee growled, stepping beside Cynthia.

Ella's hands twitched at her side. Did they expect her to cower behind her husband? Renee and Cynthia stood, shoulder to shoulder, with their heads held high. Ella wasn't taller than them, but she could hold her own. Tony knew that. He wasn't worried.  
"Look," she sighed, trying to calm down, "I understand we aren't good people. We may steal, threaten and kill to get what we want, but no sin is greater than the other. How dare you all judge us as if you live your lives sin free? None of you are saints, so stop acting so god damn righteous!"

Rosalie has seen her mother upset, but not this upset. Ella clenched her fists up, before unclenching them. She turned on her heel and stormed off. The other graduates and their families quickly moved to give Ella a pathway.  
"Leave." Tony spat, glancing down at his gun holster, "Now."

Tony could be nice, but that didn't happen too often. He didn't like it when people messed with his family, especially his wife and children. Ella usually can hold her own, but when she can't that's his time to step in. Renee pushed her husband forward. She figured since he was a cop, Tony couldn't or wouldn't hurt him.  
"We have every right to be here."

Tony smirked and applauded Charlie's bravery. Tony's has hurt cops before. Nothing and no one could stop him unless he was dead and buried in the ground.  
"Not if you want to continue breathing…"

Charlie was brave, but he wasn't that brave.  
"Let's go." He responded, pushing his wife forward.

"You just proved us right." Renee spat, rolling her eyes at the family.

"You proved us right too." Tony agreed, as Charlie continued to pull his wife.

"Right about what?" Cynthia wondered, pulling Alice towards her and away from Jasper.

"Everyone doesn't deserve niceness." He answered, scanning the crowd for his wife, "Get out of here."

Cynthia wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders and basically pushed her away. She didn't want her and Jasper saying goodbye to each other. Gregory followed right behind his wife and daughter.  
"Thank you Mr. Romano." Carlisle whispered, watching Esme and Edward walk off.

Tony couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. It didn't make sense to him. Yes, he has smiled before, but not because of someone thanking him.  
"You're…you're welcome."

Those words being directed at someone who isn't family felt weird. Tony brushed his hand over his lips as his eyes glanced towards his children. Jasper was waving to Alice and Rosalie was texting someone on her cell phone.  
"Carlisle!" Esme shouted, turning around to notice he isn't behind her.

"Coming dear!"

The shout of Esme's voice, snapped Tony back into reality. He scanned the crowd but still couldn't find his wife.  
"Where's Ella?"

Lucas pointed to his mother standing a few feet away. She was sitting on a bench, with her fingers intertwined, and her legs crossed.  
"You let them get to you." Tony informed, approaching his wife.

"No I didn't." she remarked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Rosella." He mumbled, taking a seat next to her.

"Antonio." She stated, glancing up to meet his eyes.

Tony stares at her and smirks. He was a completely different man around her. She was the love of his life…the mother of his children. She was the only one who really saw him like this.  
"Fine!..." she exclaimed, scooting closer to him, "I did. They just really pissed me off! They don't know us Antonio! I hate it when people assume that they do!"

Rosalie tucked her cell phone back into her purse. Her feet began hurting from her standing in the heels for so long. She skimmed the crowd and spotted her parents. Rose always wanted something like what they have. Usually people don't see this side of her parents. Tony sat close to Ella, with his arm draped around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled.  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, eyeing the gun strapped to his hip, jokingly, "Give me your orders."

Ella laughed loudly and smacked her husband's chest. He stood and rubbed his muscular abdomen.  
"Where did you go?" Frank questioned, noticing Paolo approach the group.

"Bathroom." He answered, tucking his hands into his front pockets.

"Where are we going to eat?" Lauren wondered, impatiently, tapping her foot.

"I know this great Mexican restaurant!" Rose spoke up, tucking her cell phone into her purse.

"No." Tony quickly answered, rejoining the family.

"Why not?" she questioned, turning to face her father.

"You know how I feel about that food." He growled, holding tightly onto his wife's hand.

"No. You haven't even given it a chance!" she exclaimed, looking to her mother for back up.

"I for one would love to try it." Ella inserted, throwing her arm around Rose's shoulders, "It's something new."

"Me too!" Bianca added in.

Tony tapped his foot and stuffed his hands into his front pockets. They weren't thinking clearly. This wasn't just any food they're talking about.  
"This is not your decision." He informed, looking between each family member, "Jasper where do you want to eat?"

Rosalie glanced at her brother with pleading eyes. She needed his support. She needed him to back her up.  
"I don't mind." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I would actually like to try it."

"Then it's settled!" Lucia exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"No it's not." Frank argued, turning to face his wife.

"It's their decision." Ella reminded, pulling her son towards her and Rose, "It's been made."

Tony couldn't argue with his wife. Well, he could, but he didn't feel like it. Why not go? It wouldn't hurt. It's only a Mexican restaurant, not the house of the Montez Mafia. Rosalie glanced down at the text Emmett sent her earlier. He was already there. He was most likely hiding out in the bathroom. Her father couldn't see him. None of her family could see him, because if they did all hell would break loose.

Lauren turned to her best friend and smiled. Rose was grinning ear to ear. This was the restaurant her and Emmett went to on their first date. They doubled dated with Tyler and Lauren. Tony slammed his door shut as he approached the side walk. The door dinged as they entered. Waiters, waitresses and guests stopped doing what they were doing to give the family their undivided attention.

Tony, Frank, Frankie, Ronnie and Lucas made it obvious that they didn't want to be here. The restaurant resumed and a waiter came over to take them to their seats. A look of disgust covered everyone's faces, except for Rosalie and Lauren. On the inside, Ella really didn't want to be here. She only agreed because it would have made Rose happy. Jasper really did want to try it, but it felt weird to do so. The guards even looked uncomfortable. They were walking on egg shells. They didn't trust this place.  
"Daddy, please give this place a chance!" Rose pleaded, giving him a cute pout, "Please."

Tony's mouth was pulled together. He would never come to a place like this. He was prepared to comment back to what she said, but the look on his wife's face changed his mind. Her mouth was straight and seriousness covered her eyes.  
"Fine." He sighed, picking up the menu.

The drinks were ordered and so were their meals. Rosalie mostly did the ordering for her family. Tony didn't know what he liked. Rose ordered what she thought they would enjoy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She automatically knew it was Emmett. He was growing impatient waiting for her to come inside the restroom.  
"Be right back." She called out, rising from her seat, "I'm heading to the restroom."

Lauren knew what was up and winked at her. Rose always kept her in the loop. She wouldn't know what to do without her best friend. Lauren was more than her best friend actually, she was her sister.  
"Be quick!" Tony ordered, tapping his fingers anxiously on the table, "I don't trust this place."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile. She knew it would take time, but she saw some improvement in her father. Years ago, her dad would have never stepped foot in a Mexican restaurant. Now, he really didn't want to be here, but he was. That was all that matters.

She turned on her heels and pranced back over to her father. Rose leaned over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.  
"You're greying." She stated, wiping the lipstick mark off of his temple.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom." He spat, watching her roll her eyes.

Rosalie smiled joyously and headed to the restroom. She gets to the door and sees it open. He pulls her inside and lets the door go. Out of impatience, Emmett pulls her into the handicapped stall and locks it.  
"You don't know how beautiful you looked in that cap and gown!" he murmurs against her lips.

"Stop talking." She growled, biting down onto his bottom lip.

His hands began to wildly search her as the kiss progressed. If she allowed Emmett to have his way, they would have been having sex in the middle of a handicapped stall. Before too much progressed, she pulled away.  
"I'm going to Seattle University." He spoke up, changing the conversation.

"You decided." She whispered, adjusting her dress.

The nod of Emmett's head backs up her statement. He's going to Seattle University. That is around forty-five minutes away.  
"When did you apply there?" she asked, correcting his shirt.

"A while ago…the letter came in the mail yesterday." He stated, feeling her hands press down on his chest.

"I'm happy for you." She replied, watching his hands cover hers, "I've decided to go to the University of Miami."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. They were like an old couple. They act like a couple out of a romance novel.  
"I don't know how I'm going to go so long without you."

Emmett's comment causes all sorts of romance novels and movies to flash through her head. If you look at him, you would think he was the romantic type, but some of the things Emmett says, is just…  
"Let's not talk about that." She asserted, pulling her hands away from his chest, "I leave in September. We have time."

Tony sat impatiently at the table. Their drinks arrived, but he didn't take a sip. He looked around the table to see who would take the first sip. No one wanted to take the first drink. He couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's taking Rose so long?" he asked the table, noticing Lauren pick her glass up to drink.

No one answered his question. The only way he could get an answer is to go see for himself. Tony slid his chair back and stood up.  
"I can go!" Lauren voiced, slamming her cup back down.

"No, I don't trust this place or these people." Tony remarked, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll go."

Lauren, knowing Tony for most of her life, knew he wasn't going to back down. She pulled out her cell phone and sent Rose a quick text. Paolo watched Lauren's fingers type quickly along the keyboard of her phone. It hit him. He knew what was taking Rose so long.  
"Boss, want me to go?" Paolo asked, rising from the table.

"No, enjoy your meal," he started, glancing down at the dishes, "or at least try to."

Paolo looked to Lauren. He needed to be assured. She nodded her head and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.  
"Rose!" Tony shouted, entering the bathroom door.

When he yelled, his Italian accent came out. Emmett stood on the toilet seat and ducked. Curse words muttered in his head as he thought of Tony sending hit men out to kill his grandmother. Now that he heard his voice, he could imagine it. He could imagine the order. Emmett used every fiber of his being to not open the handicapped stall and pounce on Rose's father.  
"Rosalie!" Tony hollered, lowering his head to glance at the feet under each stall.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" Rose asked, flushing the toilet.

"You took too long." He asserted, pouting as he glanced around the restroom, "I came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine!" she proclaimed, glancing up at Emmett to make sure he stays quiet, "I'll be out in a minute. Please leave."

"Alright." He responded, making his way to the door, "The food is here. Hurry up!"

Emmett hopped down after hearing Tony's departing footsteps. Rose sadly turned around to face her boyfriend.  
"I have to go."

"No you don't." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If I don't leave, my dad will come back and he won't leave until I go."

Emmett pulled away and slammed his hand against the wall. Rose jumped at the loud sound his hand made when making contact.  
"Your dad's an-" he started.

"Watch it." She growled, approaching him, "He's still my dad."

Emmett looked up through pained eyes. He hated this. He hated all of this.  
"You're right." He whispered, sliding his hand off of the wall, "I'm sorry."

She knew it was hard. Rose was going through the same thing. The only difference is she didn't purposely come to see Emmett when he was with his family. He had more restraint than she did. She wouldn't have been able to hold back if she saw Luis. Most likely she wouldn't make within five feet of him before his guards take her down.

Emmett's hurt filled eyes looked at her. He could see she was thinking. He wasn't going to ask what about. A small tear slipped out of her eye and made its way down her cheek.  
"Babe-" he muttered, pulling her head to his chest.

She silently cried into his chest. They were being stupid. This whole relationship was pointless. In the end, they could never be together. He hates her father. She hates his. Her family hates his family and his hates her. That's not a good foundation to build a relationship on.

Emmett tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to enjoy the time they could spend together. It was soft and sensual. It wasn't rushed. He was practically making love to her mouth. Her father slipped out of her head as his hands caressed her waist.  
"Emmett." She whispered against his lips.

"No." he replied, fighting the struggle of her pulling away.

"I really have to go"

Emmett knew she was right. She had to leave before her father came back. He placed a hand on each side of her face and kissed her forehead. He couldn't lose her.  
"You graduated. I graduate next week." He said, releasing her, "Let's meet up Saturday and celebrate."

"Where?" she asked, unlocking the stall door.

"Our place."

"Our place." Rose repeated, stopping a few feet from the door, "And what do you think is going to happen at our place?"

"You already know." Emmett stated, flashing a dimpled grin.

Rosalie exited the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her waist. She forgot to check her appearance. Hopefully, she still looks presentable. As she approached the table, Paolo caught her eye. He was upset. This was hard for him. He hated lying to Tony. He's never lied to him a day in his life, and now to protect her and her boyfriend, he broke his morals. Rosalie took a seat and felt her dad and Lauren grab her hand.  
"About time." Lauren whispered, bowing her head, "We were waiting for you."

They closed their eyes and bowed their head. As Lucia's voice filled the table, Rose opened an eye open. She watched as Emmett quietly left the bathroom and went out the front door. The entire time her heart stopped beating and her palms grew sweaty. Amen floated around the table before everyone started to eat.  
"You like it!" Rose exclaimed, positively, watching her father scarf his meal down.

"No." he growled, dropping his fork.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Rosalie!" Tony hollered, giving her his signature look, "I'm sure."

"I think-" Ella started, before Tony turned to face her.

His look cut her off. Tony was not about to be made a fool of. He didn't care if they didn't think him admitting the truth was foolish or not, he wasn't going to do it.  
"Go ahead mom." Rose pushed on, earning a look from her father.

"I think it's pretty good." Ella replied, taking another bite into her food.

"Me too." Jasper agreed, dropping his straw into his drink.

"Nobody asked you." He growled, slowly picking his fork back up.

Rosalie could only smile at her father. She knew him enough. He liked the food.  
"Come on dad. Loosen up." Jasper asserted, nudging his father with his elbow, "You hate the Mexican mafia, you don't have to hate the food."

"What do you think?" Lauren piped up, causing Paolo to quickly look at her.

He was on edge ever since the whole Rose and Emmett thing. Lauren knew too. Every time she opened her mouth to speak, he got nervous. If the truth came out, he and Lauren would have to suffer…not Rosalie and maybe not Emmett. His father would protect him.  
"Come on Tony." Ella added, reaching her hand across the table to pat his, "What do you think?"

"Be honest." Bianca remarked, as Lucia nodded to back her up.

Tony sighed and dropped the fork again. He didn't like to be questioned. They knew this already.  
"I don't like it."

"Be honest." Jasper repeated, seeing right through his father.

"He said he doesn't like it." Frank spoke up, jumping into the conversation, "He has no reason to lie. It's not good food!"

Lucia gripped her husband's hand tighter as she gave her son a look. Paolo watched the scene play out. Frank quieted himself as his wife held his hand. Lucia is the most powerful if you really think about it. She has Frank and her sons wrapped around her little finger. Frank would bend over backwards to keep her happy.  
"Fine, it's not that bad." Tony muttered, picking the fork back up, "How did you even hear about this place? When did you even try Mexican food?"

Rosalie blinked her eyes quickly. Emmett was the one who brought her here. It was during their double date with Tyler and Lauren. It was the first day they ever went out together.  
"I…uh…" she mumbled, looking to Lauren for help.

"I took her here!" Lauren spoke up, earning Paolo's undivided attention.

"Lauren." Frank whispered, turning in his chair to face her, "Why? You know how we feel. You know our views."

Lauren glanced down at her hands. She looked over at her father to see if she would get any help from him. He knew she was covering for Rose.  
"Rose wanted to try something new." Lauren lied, shrugging her shoulders.

Lauren was always good at thinking on the spot. It was one of her many talents. Rose sighed to herself after Lauren's quick thinking.  
"You couldn't take her to get Thai food or something?" Ronnie questioned in disbelief, "You decided to take her to get Mexican food out of everything?"

Rosalie didn't expect her uncle to jump into the conversation and neither did Lauren. They thought her response would have been the end of conversation.  
"I didn't think about that…" Lauren trailed off, noticing everyone at the table staring at her.

"That's right." Frankie remarked, crossing his muscular arms, "You don't think!"

"Uncle Frankie!" Rose shouted, rising from the table, "That's enough!"

"How could you not know Emmett was a Montez?!" he yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table, "You go to the same school as him! You dated his best friend! All of this could have been avoided if you would have just thought!"

"That's enough!" Paolo hollered, standing up.

"Paolo, shut it." Tony growled, looking at him to sit down.

"All of you!" Rose called out, slamming both her hands down onto the table, "Stop!"

It was like Rose's voice was going through one of their ears and out of the other. Lauren was basically a part of the family even though she wasn't blood. Rosalie would have never thought they would turn against her.  
"Your ignorance put my niece in danger." Ronnie growled, snatching the check off of the table.

"I'm sorry." Lauren whispered, bowing her head in shame.

"It's not her fault!" Rose hollered, placing her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "This is ridiculous! It's just Mexican food! What is the fucking deal?!"

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, Mafia Wars, isn't your average roller coaster ride. It isn't even close to being over. Also, to make up for the length of the last chapter, I made this one extra longer. Hope you enjoyed! See you all next Sunday!

**-Rachel.**

**-Rachel. **


	39. Suspicious Actions

Rosalie sat quietly in her room with the lights off. Her parents punished her for cursing at them. She could watch television and get on her laptop, but that's not what she wanted to do. It was Saturday. She wanted to meet Emmett.

A knock on her door filled her silent room. She wasn't going to answer. The only company she wanted was either Lauren's or Emmett's. It couldn't be Emmett. She knew that for a fact. It couldn't have been Lauren. She would have just walked in without knocking.

The knocking continued… She wasn't planning on saying anything. Rose couldn't wait to leave for college. She needed a break from everything mafia related. She needed to start now. College was going to be perfect. She was going to a place where no one has heard of Antonio Romano…or at least hoped no one has heard of him.  
"Rosalie." Paolo whispered, cracking her door open, "Are you in here?"

"No." she remarked, crossing her arms, "Go away. I'm not up for company."

"Why are you in the dark?" he questioned, turning on the light.

Rosalie adjusted her eyes to the new brightness. Paolo closed her door behind him and headed over to take a seat next to her.  
"What do you want?"

"Rosalie," Paolo sighed, patting her knee, "I don't know if I can keep this secret…They're blaming my daughter for everything that has happened to you."

"Deep down my parents knows it's not Lauren's fault." Rose responded, pushing his hand off of her knee.

"I don't know that for sure." He remarked, standing up, "I was assigned to protect. I get paid for my loyalty. My dad was your grandfather's trusted guard. Loyalty runs in our family. Lauren will never turn her back on you. That's just how we are, but with this…I chose to protect you. It's my duty as Lauren's father to protect her."

"I understand." She whispered, giving him a small smile, "Do what you have to do."

"I'm sorry. I-" Paolo started, before getting cut off.

"I GET IT PAOLO!" Rose screamed, slamming her fist on her bed, angrily, "You're not making it any easier by continually talking about it!"

Rosalie stood up and walked over to her window. She looked outside to see her father carrying a few bags to his car. Where was he going?  
"Rose you are both 18." He began, slowly approaching her, "That's too young for love. You both don't even know what love is."

"That's coming from you." She spat, keeping her eyes on her father, "The man who has serious commitment issues. I know Paolo. You were my guard for basically my whole life. I was around. I heard every conversation. You have the nerve to tell me I'm not feeling what I'm feeling. The man who hasn't been in a relationship in more than ten years is giving me advice!"

"Yes. It's coming from him." Paolo commented, moving up to also glance out of her window.

"Don't speak on something you know nothing about!" she exclaimed, turning to face him "I love him!"

"No you don't Rose." He asserted, turning to face her, "You think you do, but you don't."

"Yes I do."

Rosalie turned away from Paolo to look out of the window again. Now bags were in the back of her father's car. He was currently talking to her grandfather, Jasper and Lucas.  
"You have your whole life to find love." He informed, closing her curtains to take her attention away from them.

"Stop talking." She growled, as he realized tears trickled down her cheeks, "Do what you have to do and leave me alone."

Rosalie walked back over to her bed, flopped down, and tossed her head into her pillow. Paolo could hear her cries being suppressed by the pillow. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't his area of expertise. Yes, he had Lauren, but he was never really there when she got like this. That's what Nicole was for.  
"Um-"

"What?" she snapped quickly lifting her head.

Paolo opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know how.  
"What Paolo?!" Rose repeated, growing angrier the more seconds that pass.

"I don't want to leave you like this…I…uh…don't like to see anyone cry." He carefully worded, taking a step towards her.

"Well get used to it!" she spat, watching him boldly take a seat on her bed, "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have a daughter that needs to be raised?!"

"My daughter is 19." Paolo reminded, intertwining his fingers, "She's grown."

"I'm 18." Rose added, sitting up, "So am I."

"My daughter isn't the one crying."

Rosalie tossed her pillow behind her and stood up. She wiped underneath her eye as she turned to face him.  
"I'm not crying anymore!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, "Happy?!"

Paolo's lips remained lined together. No emotion was evident on his face, but that was usual. The look on Rose's face faltered. Her emotions were coming back. She wanted Paolo to leave. She hated people seeing her like this.  
"Why are you always following me?!" she questioned, crossing her arms, "Mario is my guard, not you!"

"If Mario found out, it would be no convincing him! Your father would have found out!" Paolo declared, rising to his feet.

"He's finding out regardless." She growled, stepping back as he took a step forward, "You're telling him."

Paolo's head hangs low as he contemplated what Rosalie just said. He knew her since she was a baby. He could tell she was hurt. She uses anger to try to hide the fact that inside she's hurting. The thought of losing Emmett hurt her that much.  
"Leave…me alone." She muttered, voice cracking as tears released from her eyes, "You're not my guard anymore and therefore we shouldn't have to converse."

Rosalie ran her fingers through her blond hair. She used her other hand to cover her mouth. She knew after today, there would be no hope for her and Emmett ever being together. Paolo stared up at her.  
"I understand you're hurt, but-"

"Damn right I'm hurt Paolo!" she screamed, dropping her hand from covering her mouth, "I'm hurt to the point where crying isn't going to make me feel better!"

"Rosalie." He whispered, extending his hand towards her.

"Leave."

"No."

"You're not my guard," she spoke up, smacking his hand away from her, "and you're definitely not my father."

Rosalie walked back over to the window, arms crossed and eyes damp. She stared out into the sky as the sun began to set. This was not the relationship she dreamed of having. Emmett was the man she was in love with. She didn't choose to fall in love with him, it just happened.  
"I may not be your guard, but I was your protector longer than Mario ever was!" he shouted, causing Rose to turn around in complete shock, "I continue to follow you because I care about you! Your father deserves to know! If this was Lauren, I would want to know!"

"No, not about this."

Paolo didn't seem to understand. He never will. As much as he tries to, he will never be able to grasp her situation. He laid his hand on her shoulder, prepared for her to knock it off, but she didn't. She glanced at his hand, and chose to allow it to stay.  
"The truth shall set you free."

"Or put you in a grave." She quickly remarked, shrugging her shoulders, "You know, whatever."

"He's your father!" Paolo affirmed, sliding his hand off her shoulder, "He deserves to know who his daughter is dating!"

"Stay out of my business." She spat, shoving Paolo out of her way, "Seriously Paolo."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." He asserted, taking a step back in front of her, "I would just love for you to realize that I'm only doing this to keep you safe."

"And I would just love to punch you in the forehead with a staple gun."

He shook his head at her response. She was exactly like her father. She didn't even realize the similar characteristics.  
"Do you always have to be sarcastic?" he asked, watching her take a seat at her desk chair.

"Do you always have to be in my business?" she retorted, moving her mouse to allow her laptop to flick on, "Leave me alone."

"Is everything okay?" Lucas questioned, pushing his sister's door open.

"No." Rose quickly commented.

"Yes."

"Which is it?" Lucas wondered, looking between his sister and his father's trusted guard.

"Please escort Paolo out of my room." She mumbled, averting her eyes from Paolo to Lucas.

"I'm leaving…" he trailed off, glancing at Rose before exiting her room.

* * *

"She's punished." Ella announced, watching Lauren close her car door, "Sorry Lauren, but no company."

"When will she be off of punishment?" Lauren asked, reopening her door.

"What are you doing here?" Ronnie asked, coming outside.

Ronnie caught Frank, Frankie and Jasper's attention. Ella didn't really blame Lauren. She had nothing against the young girl. Yes, she felt that Lauren made a mistake, but she didn't hold it against her. Ella would always remember the good things Lauren has done for Rose. She was Rose's best friend. Ella admired Lauren's loyalty towards her daughter, just like she admired Paolo's loyalty to her husband.

* * *

Tony slowly walked up the stairs. He saw Paolo pacing completely frustrated in the hallway. His daughter's bedroom door was closed. Lucas was sitting in his room with the door wide open. He was at his computer, bobbing his head to whatever music was coming out of his ear phones. Lucas wasn't the problem. Jasper was outside, so he wasn't the issue. Tony pieced it together and figured the root of Paolo's pacing was his daughter.  
"What happened Paolo?" Tony asked, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Oh…uh." Paolo mumbled, looking around the hall, "Nothing happened sir."

Tony looked into Paolo's eyes. His brown eyes bore into Tony's. Eye contact was the way Tony could tell if someone wasn't telling him the truth. Paolo knew how to get around that.  
"Are you sure?" Tony questioned, lifting a brow, curiously, "If something happened, I need to know. You already know how I feel about surprises."

"Sir, nothing has happened." Paolo asserted, stopping abruptly, "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

"No," he answered, walking up to his daughter's room, "but there's always a first time for everything. Do not disappoint me. Do not lie to me. I trust you, and you do not want to break that trust. Trust me when I say that."

Paolo nodded his head before heading down the stairs. Even though he was Tony's trusted guard, he didn't have his boss's complete trust. Tony didn't trust anyone 100%...maybe except for his family. Tony watched as Paolo disappeared down the stairs. He turned to face his daughter's door and opened it.  
"I don't regret it." Rose stated, sitting up in her bed.

"Regret what?" Tony asked, closing her door behind him.

"Nothing!"

It clicked in Rose's head. Tony didn't know. Antonio entered her room and took a seat next to her. If he wasn't in such a rush, he would question her about her slip of the tongue. It was obvious she was lying.  
"I'll be gone for a few days."

"Where are you going?" she asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I have to handle some," he started, thinking of the right word to use, "…business."

"Are you killing anyone?" Rose questioned, lifting her head to look at him.

"I wasn't planning on it." Tony admitted, watching her lay her head back onto his shoulder.

Tony turned and laid a kiss onto her blonde head. She smiled as her eyes rolled. Even though Rose was mad at him, he was still her father. He always was, and he always will be.  
"Am I still punished?"

"You cursed at all of us." He reminded, patting her knee, "We may support a lot of things, but we don't support disrespect."

"You were blaming Lauren!" Rose exclaimed, closing her eyes to intake a deep breath.

"Because it's her fault." Tony responded, feeling her hand cover his.

"Dad, I don't want to go through this again."

Tony smiled. His daughter held his hand. He couldn't remember the last time she held his hand. She was what…maybe around ten, eleven or twelve. Time definitely flies.  
"You get more like me each and every day."

"You say that like it's a compliment!" she joked, standing up.

"Because it is."

Tony stood up as well. He threw his arm around his daughter's neck. He pulled her close as she laughed. Tony used his free hand to pull an unlit cigar out of his suit jacket.  
"Am I still punished?" Rose wondered, feeling his hand leave her shoulders.

"…"

He purposefully ignored her. She knew it. Tony lit his cigar and began making his way towards the door.  
"Dad!"

"…"

Silence continued to follow. Tony opened her bedroom door. He passed her a smile as she watched him leave out.  
"Am I still punished?!"

* * *

Consuela heard the shouting of the boys from the living room. They were watching a football game. They would be busy for the remainder of the night. Consuela took this as her opportunity to enter Emmett's room. It was dark. She turned his lights on and smiled as she took in his so called 'bachelor pad.'

The boys yelling at the television allowed Connie to know they were occupied. As long as the game was on, they were busy and their attention wasn't on anything, but the TV.

Connie had to know what was up. Emmett's been acting weird. She figured he would be moping around over Rose. He claimed he loved her and she broke his heart. Consuela didn't expect for him to be over the relationship after three months. She definitely didn't expect for him to move on.

She spotted his phone. It lay in the center of his bed, connected to the charger. Connie took a small seat on the corner and picked up his phone. He had a password. She thought to herself as she typed in a variety of options. None of them were right. It wasn't Veronica, Carla, Consuela, Eva, or even Emmett's own name.  
"This better be wrong." She muttered to herself, typing in a four-digit nickname.

His phone unlocked. Rose was the password. Connie shrugged her shoulders and figured Emmett never got around to changing it, even though it's been three months. A face she didn't recognize graced the screen. The girl was pretty, with blond hair and a big smile. She had her arms wrapped around Emmett's neck. He was grinning widely. Connie couldn't help but smile, her brother was so happy. Consuela pushed the photo to the side and claimed that it was an old pic. It was no way that picture could have been recent. Emmett hated Rosalie. He had to.

Connie brought up his recent text messages. Rose. Her name graced the top of the list. Consuela opened up the text messages and skimmed through them. Her hand clenched tightly around his cell phone as she exited out. She brought up his call logs and squeezed her eyes shut after realizing how much they call each other.  
"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, making his presence known.

Consuela didn't even care that she was caught in his room. She didn't care he caught her with his phone. She just needed answers. Connie needed him to be straight with her.  
"Emmett," she sighed, setting his phone down, "why?"

After seeing her place his phone down on his bed, he automatically closed the door. She heard the lock click before he turned around and approached her.  
"You had no right." He growled, snatching his phone from beside her.

"You're my little brother!" she bellowed, standing up, and crossing her arms, "I had every right!" she lowered her voice to make sure no one else could hear, "You're sleeping with the enemy Emmett."

"She isn't the enemy!" he hollered, slamming his fist against the wall, "She isn't! Okay?! She's not the enemy!"

"Her family killed abuela, Aunt Dolores, and Uncle Nico." Connie muttered, pulling his fist away from the wall.

"She didn't order the hit." Emmett added, snatching his fist out of her hand.

"She might as well have…She's using you Em." Consuela replied, wiping the corner of her eyes, "Dad needs to know."

Connie moved around Emmett to make her way towards his door. This couldn't be it. It couldn't be the end of him and Rose's relationship.  
"Connie!" he hollered, turning around to face her, "You can't!...Please…I-"

"Don't you dare say you love her!"

She was upset. Tears welled up in her eyes. Consuela wasn't sad because Emmett betrayed the family, she was sad because she was worried. She didn't want Rose's family doing anything to hurt him.  
"You can't love her!"

"I do." He whispered, nodding his head to back up his statement.

"Did you two ever break up?" she asked, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, "Please tell me you did."

"We did." He admitted, slowly approaching her, "When I first found out, I honestly wanted to kill her."

"Why didn't you?" Connie questioned, throwing her hands in the air, "Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? Emmett, you have to end this. Now."

"I'm not." Emmett asserted, typing the password into his cell phone, "I can't."

"Please!" Consuela pleaded, grabbing his free hand, "Please Em!"

Connie threw her arms around her younger brother. The muscles on his body made it hard to hug him tight. She pecked his forehead before wiping the tear from her eye.  
"I can't…" he sighed, pulling away from her, "I love her too much."

"Stop saying that!" Connie screamed, snatching his cell phone out of his hand.

Consuela covered her mouth to drown out her voice. She walked over to his bed and took a seat. Emmett sighed to himself before taking a seat next to her.  
"You have to keep quiet."

"I don't have to do anything." She spat, handing him back his cell phone.

"If you love me, you would."

"Please don't say that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eva asked, entering Emmett's room.

"Nothing." Emmett quickly answered.

Eva's eyes drifted over Consuela. She looked worried. Her eyes looked as if she was crying. Eva knew Emmett was lying.  
"Sure does look like something." Eva whispered, taking a seat on the opposite side of Consuela.

Eva pushed her brunette hair over her shoulder and gave Connie a bright smile. The older brunette stood up and stormed out of her brother's room.  
"Connie!" He shouted, chasing after her.

"You win." She growled, after he grabbed onto her arm, "I'm not going to say anything. Just know that if she does anything, anything mafia related, I'm telling dad. I may even kill her myself."

Emmett nodded his head. He leaned forward and pecked his sister's cheek. He knew it was a reason he always confided in her. Even though she was upset, he was glad someone on his side, other than Tyler, knew of his relationship.  
"This is going to be so hard." She whispered, wiping her wetted cheeks.

"No it isn't." he replied, flashing a dimpled smile, "Just try to forget it."

"How am I possibly supposed to forget my brother is in love with our biggest rival?"

"She's not our rival." He corrected, stuffing his hands into his front pockets.

"She's his daughter." Connie responded, backing towards her room, "Same thing."

"Thank you for not saying anything."

The more Emmett talked about it, the guiltier Consuela began to feel. This wasn't some small secret. This was something that could get seriously out of hand. If anything went wrong, Emmett could pay for it with his life.  
"Just know," she said, lowering her voice, "if she hurts you mentally, physically or emotionally, I'm going to kill her."

"Thank you."

Emmett went back downstairs to watch the game. He wasn't too worried about Consuela. He trusted her with this secret. Even though she would most likely continually threaten Rose's life, he knew she would never act on it.

Connie pushed open her bedroom door and ignored the loud noise it made when slamming against her bedroom wall. She flopped down onto her bed, grabbed her pillow and held it against her face. A piercing scream left her mouth, but was lowered because of the force from the pillow.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Connie…" Eva sighed, closing her sister's door behind her, "I know when you're lying."

"No you don't."

"I know you're lying right now." Eva asserted, pulling the pillow away from her sister's face.

"Please just leave me alone!" Connie pleaded, laying back onto her bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." She pushed, laying back.

"I can't."

"We never keep secrets from each other." Eva remarked, crossing her arms.

Connie stood up. She needed to get away from the prying questions. She knew Eva wasn't going to drop it. She was going to snoop and snoop until she got her answer.  
"This time…I'm going to have to."

* * *

"Emmett! You're missing the game!" Luis hollered, clenching his hands together, "Come on! What are you doing?!"

Emmett was in the living room, but his attention wasn't on the game. It was on his cell phone. Ignacio and Carlos quickly rushed into the living room with two big bowls of popcorn. Isabel, Teresa, Cecilia and Alma were currently in the kitchen preparing sandwiches for the game.  
"What's with the long face?" Veronica asked, entering the room, holding a big bowl of chips, "Your team is winning."

Emmett discreetly slid his phone into his pocket. His mother slit her eyes after watching the phone disappear. She set the bowl of chips down onto the coffee table.  
"Who was that?" she wondered, pointing towards his pocket.

"Tyler."

"What did he want?"

"Ma." Emmett asserted, pulling his cell phone out after it vibrated.

Veronica agreed to give Emmett his space. He wasn't technically a child anymore. She had to give him space.  
"Oh, sorry." Veronica whispered, grabbing a few chips out of the bowl.

_Don't worry. Tonight I'm going to be there.  
-xoxo Rose._

_How?  
-Em._

_Sneak out.  
-xoxo Rose._

"Yeah! Woo Hoo!" Luis screamed, pounding his fists in the air, "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Boss we got word on a hit that has been made." Alberto informed, quickly entering the room.

Luis continued to stare at the television. He heard Alberto completely. He had to take in what he was saying. A hit has been made. Alberto knew Luis heard him, especially since his boss's hands started to clench together.

Emmett was nervous. He hoped the Romanos had nothing to do with it. Most likely they did, but Luis had other competitors. One can only hope.  
"Where?" Luis growled, averting his eyes from the TV to Alberto.

Alberto looked over towards the other henchmen. He didn't know the answer to that question. Enrique stepped forward and answered.  
"Warehouse on 57th."

"Send Juan, Bernardo and Ernesto to go check it out." Luis ordered, muting the television, "I want an update every five to eight minutes after you arrive."

"Alright." Enrique replied, backing out of the living room.

Luis looked back at his son. Emmett avoided any and all eye contact with his father. He knew Luis figured it was the Romanos and he had a plan.  
"Emmett, you go with them."

"Dad, but I'm-" he started.

"You're going." Luis asserted, nodding firmly, "Go upstairs and get ready. Make sure you're protected and if someone is raiding my warehouse I want you to shoot to kill."

* * *

"Are you going?" Lauren asked, filing her nails.

"I don't think so…" Rose trailed off, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm going to text him that I can't make it."

Rosalie and Lauren couldn't talk face to face, but they had the powers of Skype. Lauren sat in her bedroom at home, skyping Rosalie who sat in her bedroom at her house.  
"You're going!" Lauren asserted, coming closer to the webcam, "I mean it Rosalie."

"Lauren I-"  
"No! I don't care!" she responded, picking her laptop up, and placing it on her bed, "Your family can blame me all they want. Emmett brings you happiness. After those two douchebags you were with, you deserve some happiness."

Rosalie sighed to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. She was risking a lot as it is. She couldn't afford to sneak out, have her mother realize she left, get her father to track her, and end up getting caught with Emmett. That was just a risk she wasn't willing to take.  
"Lauren, I appreciate you looking out for me, but-"

"No Rose!" Lauren said, cutting her off once again, "I love you! I don't have much family. It's just me and my parents, but I have you too! I want to see you happy! You're meeting up with that hunk of a man."

"How?" she asked, crossing her arms, "Can you answer me that?"

"I'm going to sneak you out." She gleamed, smiling brightly, as she held up her car keys.

Jasper clenched his fists as he listened in on the conversation. He was walking to Rose's room to see if she was hungry, but overheard her talking to Lauren.  
"Paolo is not going to let you out of his sight." Rose responded, sliding out of her bed.

"The good thing about that is my dad knows."

Jasper clenched his fists completely. He pushed himself off of the wall and stormed down the hallway. He was looking for Paolo.  
"Where's Paolo?" he questioned, peeking his head into the kitchen.

"Did he leave?" Bianca wondered, facing her grandparents.

"No, I think he's in his room." Rosetta replied, thinking to herself.

"No, he's outside smoking a cigar." Dino informed, making himself a plate of spaghetti.

"Oh, was Rose hungry?" Lucia asked, stirring the pot.

"No." he answered, walking out of the kitchen.

Jasper pulled the front door open completely. He stood under the threshold, watching Paolo on the curb smoking a cigar.  
"What's going on Paolo?" Jasper hollered, quickly appearing next to Paolo.

Paolo averted his eyes to Jasper before focusing back on his cigar. He took another puff and blew out the smoke. Paolo didn't have to answer to Jasper. He wasn't Tony, Ronnie, Frankie or Frank. He was just the son, grandson and nephew.  
"Answer me!" Jasper shouted, snatching Paolo's cigar away.

"What?" Paolo asked, watching Jasper toss the cigar onto the ground.

"What's going on Paolo?" Jasper repeated, clenching and unclenching his fists continually, "And do not lie to me."

"With what?" Paolo wondered, pulling another cigar out of his pocket.

"Emmett and my sister."

**Review:**

**I honestly typed this chapter late last night/early this morning. Your reviews helped me through it. I didn't want to disappoint you all with no update on Sunday.! Hopefully, you all enjoy it. See you all next week!**

**-Rachel.**


	40. Secret Romance

Rosalie sat on the hood of her car, impatiently waiting for Emmett. She continuously checked her phone, but she received no text or call. Her nerves were already on edge since she had to sneak out. Now that Emmett isn't here, they were going on overload. She couldn't imagine the penalty she would suffer if she got caught. Her nails tapped along the hood of her car, as she crossed her legs. Rose looked out over the horizon, it was beautiful as always, but she couldn't really appreciate it since her boyfriend wasn't here to enjoy it with her. The more time that passed, the quicker her heart beat. What could have been keeping him? He knew she was punished. This wasn't like him.

Rose pulled out her cell phone to check the time. He was supposed to be here thirty-five minutes ago. She was about ready to leave until she heard an engine pulling up signaled to her that he arrived.  
"You're late." She asserted, sliding off the hood of her car.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly replied, shutting his car door.

"Why do you have that?" Rose wondered, eyeing the gun clasped in his holster.

Emmett unhooked his gun as her eyes remained on it. He was late, and when he did show up, he wore protection…serious protection. Emmett pulled the gun out and opened his back door.  
"That's the reason why I'm late." He answered, tossing the gun into his back seat, "My father ordered me to go with some of his henchmen. There was a break in at his warehouse."

She relaxed knowing he wasn't armed. Rose came with protection too, but she had a knife, and everyone knows you should never bring a knife to a gun fight. Emmett's answer finally settled in her head. Earlier her father said he had to leave to handle business. He never specified what that exactly was, but she knew it was mafia related.  
"Rose…" Emmett whispered, approaching her, slowly.

"What did you do?!" she bellowed, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "Was-"

Rosalie couldn't even finish the sentence. This was always going to be an issue between them. Emmett couldn't quite pinpoint her discomfort, but he was going to find out.  
"We caught a robbery happening in my dad's warehouse." He explained, watching her shift uncomfortably.

"Did you-" Rose started, lip trembling in wariness.

"No!" Emmett assertively answered, knowing where she was going, "It wasn't the Romano mafia."

"Who was it then?" she asked, sighing in relief.

"We don't know." He replied, taking her hand in his, "There's a new mafia in town."

* * *

Paolo lit another cigar as he ignored Jasper's pleas for the truth. He couldn't be the one to tell Jasper. Paolo didn't know how he would react. If Jasper found out, he would most likely go to Frank and tell him everything, including Paolo's involvement.  
"Where is my sister planning on going?" Jasper questioned, growing more frustrated the more Paolo refused to answer, "And don't say you do not know. I know for a fact that you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paolo whispered, averting his eyes from the distance and over to Jasper.

"You know the truth!" Jasper hollered, knocking the cigar out of Paolo's hand, "You know, so tell me! What's going on with Emmett?! What's up with Rose?! What were her and Lauren talking about?!"

"Calm down." Paolo sighed, glancing at the discarded cigarette on the ground, "You're getting worked up over nothing."

Jasper appreciated Paolo's loyalty towards his sister, but that shouldn't apply to him. He was Rose's brother. He only had her best interest in mind.  
"I'm going to find out." He growled, stepping onto the cigar, "Just know Paolo, that if you don't tell me and I find out, I'm going to inform my dad in the part you played."

"Jasper your sister put her trust in me." Paolo muttered, pulling his eyes away from his squished cigar.

"Do I need to be worried?" Jasper asked, looking towards the drive way as the garage lifted.

"No."

Jasper couldn't take Paolo's word for it. If Paolo would start telling him the truth, then he could trust it. He knew Paolo was more loyal to his sister than him, since he's like a second father to her.  
"I can't drop this." Jasper remarked, watching his grandfather pull out of the garage, "She's my sister."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Jasper did trust Paolo. He trusted the man with his life. He trusted him with his sister's life.  
"Then let me handle this." Paolo asserted, walking up the drive way.

"Handle what?!" Jasper proclaimed, jogging to catch up to him, "What's going on? What needs to be handled?"

Paolo nodded his head. That was his answer to Jasper's question. The young Romano stopped in his tracks as Paolo continued walking towards the house.  
"I'll just inform my father and grandfather that you're hiding something from them, involving Rose." Jasper taunted, pulling his cell phone out, "How about I dial my dad's number? And we'll see what he thinks."

"Wait." Paolo interrupted, reaching out for Jasper's cell phone, "I'll…tell you."

* * *

Rosalie crawls back into Emmett's back seat. He smiled as he crawled in after her. All of the doors were closed and locked. All of the windows were rolled up to the top. His large hands rested on both sides of her. She used her elbows to prop herself up, and smile into his eyes. Within a minute, Emmett's mouth was on hers. She gasped in shock, but welcomed the kiss completely. Rose wanted him desperately. It's been entirely too long. She needed him.

Emmett's tongue danced against hers in an urgent attempt to show her just how much he needed her. Rosalie's tongue synced into the dance their make out was turning into. She wanted to show him the same amount of urgency in the kiss. Her slender fingers intertwined itself around his neck. Emmett didn't move his hands, he allowed for his muscular arms to hold up his weight.

It has been entirely too long. She wanted all of him. He wanted every fiber of her being. Rose's brain was constantly screaming at her. She knew this was wrong. Everything about her and Emmett was wrong, but she didn't want it to be right. It made it all more thrilling.

All of this went against Emmett's immediate instincts. He was supposed to hate this woman, not love her as much as he did. He knew this relationship had no happy ending. The rough kiss he initiated turned into something gentle. This was love. Everything about him and her was love.  
"I want you." She whispered, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "I want you right now."

Emmett wasn't going to put up any argument. He smiled as he adjusted himself. His arms were starting to hurt from all of the weight he was putting on them. Rosalie lay impatiently on her back as he weaseled his way out of his shirt sleeves. She irritably rolled him over so she could straddle his waist.

Emmett lay back, as Rosalie leaned forward to press a kiss against her cheek before sitting back up. He reached around her to unbuckle his pants and pull them down. This was going to be a momentous night for the both of them. Rose's hands gripped the bottom of her shirt before quickly pulling it over her head. Her black lace bra rested onto the floor of the car after she freed herself from it.  
"If you could read my mind," Emmett whispered, pecking her ear, "you'd be blushing."

Rosalie leaned forward once again to kiss his lips. Her large breasts pressed up against his chest. She could feel his bare member rest against her backside. Emmett was ready for her. As her body pressed forward, she unbuttoned her jeans. Emmett helped her weasel her way out of her jeans. She placed both of her hands beside Emmett's head to hold herself up, as he rested his atop her buttocks.  
"Protection." She mumbled, glancing back at his shaft.

Emmett impatiently rushed and grabbed his jeans. He pulled out a rubber and handed it to her. As she opened the plastic with her teeth, his arousal grew stronger. He sat up to allow himself to watch her quickly and sensibly slide the condom down onto him. He was ready. Emmett gripped her hips and lowered his girlfriend onto him. She was use to him by now. Usually she had to slowly lower herself, but now she could take him all at one time.

Her medium-length nails burrowed into Emmett's shoulders as she welcomed his full force within her. With Emmett's hands gripping her hips, he helped direct her body fully up and fully down. The speed was sensual and slow. He sat up to meet her halfway, and wrap his whole arms around her. Rose threw her head back as he continued to meet her needs. His pelvic muscles began to kick in to keep up with Rose's strong and relaxed pace.

Emmett ignored the tearing scratches on his shoulders from her finger nails. He had more to worry about currently. He flipped her over with one swift movement to allow himself to hover over her. He did manage to not slip out of her.

Rosalie covered her breasts with her hands to hold them steady as Emmett's pounding began to move her body. He pushed in completely and pulled out in less than a second. She could feel him hitting against her walls. Both of their even breaths turned into whimpers. An occasional yelp or scream would slip through Rose's lips as his thrashing quickened.

Her thin frame slid up and down along his leather seats. He was done yet. Emmett could feel her walls tightening around him, but that didn't make him stop. Rosalie felt her body lift as Emmett rolled them back over. She was like a slave in his large hands. He controlled her and she didn't mind.

Rose was now over top of Emmett. She had the control. Her hands pressed against his stomach as she continued to ride up and down. He sat up and felt her breasts press against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she sloppily smashed her lips against his.

Pretty soon Rose's rhythmic ride started to slow. Her chest filled with heat as she released her wave of pleasure all over their protection. Emmett pushed once more inside of her before releasing his own into the condom. One last good time, Emmett pulled away before pushing into his girlfriend. She moaned loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hand pressed against his six-packed abdomen, before flopping down on top of him.

He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She cuddled into his arms, as they lay there, naked from top to bottom. He pecked her forehead, before rubbing circles into her back.  
"I love you." He admitted once again, placing another kiss onto her cheek.

"I know." She whispered, tilting her head up to look at him.

Her head lay on his chest, facing upwards. With Rose's reply, Emmett quickly looked downward to meet her gaze.  
"I love you too!" she laughed, rolling her eyes playfully at Emmett's face.

"Consuela knows." He informed, feeling her head leave his chest as she sat up.

"Knows what?"

"About me and you."

Rosalie ran her fingers stressfully through her hair. This isn't good. She looked around the car, spotting her clothes. Before she could reach for them, Emmett grabbed her and pulled her naked frame back onto him.  
"It's okay." He sighed, laying her head back onto his chest, "She agreed to keep our secret."

"This is going to end badly." Rose stated, listening to his heart beat through his chest, "We're both just digging our own graves."

"As long as I'm buried next to you," he asserted, glancing down to look into her eyes, "I don't care."

"You're so cheesy!" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

Rosalie sat up to have a better look at her boyfriend. He rested his hand on the side of her face and brought her mouth to him. Rose smiled into the kiss and pulled away. He held up another condom and revealed his deep dimples through another smile.  
"Round two." He asserted, flipping her over.

* * *

Tony sat in the backseat of the SUV being driven by Salvatore. Tony's legs were relaxed in the back of the spacious vehicle. Next to Salvatore sat Dante, who continuously checked his cell phone for updates.  
"Boss," Dante called out, turning to face Antonio in the back seat, "a hit has been made on the Montez mafia. We have word that whoever made this hit is heading towards your warehouse."

"Turn the car around." Tony ordered, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Who is this making the hits, if not the Montez's?" Ronnie wondered, leaning against the door as Salvatore made a sharp turn.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Tony growled, pulling his cell phone out.

Tony speed dialed his father's number. He needed to inform him of their change in plans. The ride to the warehouse was short. Salvatore didn't pay any attention to traffic laws. He needed to get to the warehouse in record time.

Frank sent out Giovanni and Jackie to meet his sons, Salvatore and Dante at the warehouse. Frank wasn't planning on going. Although he was still technically a part of the mob, he wasn't in charge. He gave his son that job. Frank was there as a mentor to his son. He advised his son on what to do if Tony is stuck in a dilemma.  
"We're here." Tony asserted, hopping out of the car, "Salvatore, Dante, everyone, prep up!"

Antonio took lead. He was the boss man; he had to be in charge. Tony kicked down his warehouse door and allowed his men to run in. Bullets were discharged. Curses were shouting.  
"Grab one of them!" Tony ordered, shooting the ceiling, "Do not let all of them leave!"

Frankie spotted one of them trying to climb out of the window. He gripped onto the man's legs and pulled him back down. The man hit the ground with a loud thud. Tony inhaled a sharp breath as another masked man ran into him. During the bump, Tony slipped his cell phone into the boy's pocket. The boy continued to run out of the door with Tony watching behind him.  
"You let him go." Ronnie said, jogging up to his brother.

"We'll get him later." Tony replied confidently, watching his younger brother tie up the caught man, "Good job Frankie."

Tony proudly walked over to the tied man. Frankie pulled the man's mask off of his face. Tony slipped his gun from his pocket and held it up.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, threateningly.

The man didn't say a thing. He just glared up into Tony's eyes. Ronnie and Frankie smiled as they leaned against the wall watching their older brother work. Tony shot the ceiling, took the hole of the gun and pressed it against the man's face. A loud scream erupted throughout the warehouse. His deep growl bounced off of the walls as it surrounded the room.

Tony pulled the gun away, revealing the circular mark embedded into the man's cheek.  
"Who sent you?" Tony questioned, averting his eyes from the man's face to his hands.

He still remained quiet. He bit down onto his lip and ignored the burning pain in his cheek. Tony took the butt of the gun and smashed it down onto the man's fingers. Salvatore shuttered after hearing the sound of the man's knuckles shatter.  
"Your other hand is next." He growled, talking over the man's grunts, "What are you doing here? Why did you decide to try to rob me?"

Tears pressed through the man's eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. Ronnie couldn't help but smile as the man laughed. Whoever his boss was, trained punks…not professionals.  
"Alright then-" Tony started, raising the gun.

"Wait!" the man shouted; glancing up to meet Tony's eyes, "I'm Boris Kiselow, from the Russian mafia."

"What's your boss's name?" Frankie asked from over Tony's shoulders.

Boris glanced at Frankie before ignoring his question. Tony raised the gun and slammed it down onto his other hand. Boris shouted profanities as he glanced down at his red and swollen hands.  
"Answer him." Tony asserted, pointing his gun towards his kneecap.

Tony pointed the gun quickly at Boris kneecap before shooting. Boris screamed watching as blood gushed out of the bullet wound.  
"Alexei Oborski!" Boris screamed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Thanks." Tony replied, aiming his gun at Boris before pulling the trigger, "We have a new threat," he informed, turning to face his brothers and guards, "Find the leader and bring him to me. Giovanni call my father."

* * *

"Emmett!" Rose moaned, riding up and down on his shaft.

The first waves of pleasure started from the very pit of Rose's stomach. The tremors forming from the pleasure spread throughout her entire body. Emmett trailed kisses down Rose's neck as her speed quickened.

Emmett's hands remained on her hips, guiding her up and down.  
"Oh Emmett!" she exclaimed, setting her hands on his shoulders.

Emmett pressed his lips against hers, kissing her long and hard. The kiss silenced her last moans and shrills of pleasure. He could feel her teeth against his tongue. She separated her lips from his and tossed her head back in thrill.

She flopped down onto his chest completely out of breath. His arms wrapped around her protectively as his rapid breathing slowed down.  
"You are so damn beautiful." Emmett breathed out, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh, stop it!" Rose giggled, listening to the sound of his heart beat through his chest.

"I'm serious!" he proclaimed, running his fingers through her damp with sweat hair.

Rosalie grinned against her boyfriend's chest. She could definitely get use to this. A rustling noise pulled her attention away from her boyfriend. She quickly sat up and glanced around.  
"Did you hear that?" she wondered, grabbing her bra.

"No." he whispered, peppering kisses around her hand.

"Emmett, stop." She replied, clipping her bra back onto her body, "I hear something."

Emmett sat up and passed Rose her clothes. The young couple silently threw back on their clothes. He grabbed his gun and took the safety off of it. If someone was out there, they weren't going to last long if Emmett caught them.  
"Stay in the car." He ordered, opening the back door.

Rosalie smiled to herself, before rolling her eyes. She grabbed her knife out of her purse and flipped it open. Her finger gently ran along the edge of the knife before hopping out of the car.  
"I told you to stay." He asserted, slamming the door behind him, "If something or someone is out here, I don't want-"

"Me to get hurt?" she finished, twirling the knife around in her fingers.

"Yeah." He whispered, trapping her between his arms and the car, "I'm trying to protect you."

"Thanks but protect yourself." Rose remarked, rising to the tip of her toes to peck his lips, "I don't need it. I can take care of myself."

"You aren't bullet proof." Emmett mumbled into the kiss.

"I didn't say I was." She replied, pulling away, before flipping the knife closed.

"Just because you're a mob boss's child, doesn't mean a bullet won't kill you." Emmett asserted, snatching the knife out of her hand.

"The same goes for you." Rose declared, holding her hand out for her weapon of choice, "How about we protect each other?"

Rosalie took the kiss her boyfriend placed against her lips as a yes. He placed the knife securely back into her hands. Emmett took the lead as he entered the forest, holding out his gun. Rose followed behind him closely, gripping her knife tightly in her hand.  
"You should never bring a knife to a gun fight." Emmett conversed, filling up the silence.

"That may be true, but not for me." Rose commented, twirling the knife in her hand, "By the time someone is able to pull a trigger, I would have already aimed and tossed the knife into their heart."

Emmett shrugged her shoulders and took Rose's word for it. He could believe it. The day they broke up, she was confident in her competence in knife combat. The rustling and rumbling noise came back.  
"Who's there?!" Emmett shouted, brushing his finger over the trigger.

"Seriously Em?" Rose remarked, coming to a stop.

"What?!" he questioned, glancing back at her, before turning back forward, "Announce yourself! Where are you?!"

"Emmett, if I'm a predator, I'm not going to just shout who and where I am!" Rose affirmed, rolling her eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You never know."

They continued further into the woods. She hated being out here, in all of this. Branches were scratching against her skin. Animals were howling and growling in the distance. Leaves were crunching under her feet.

Emmett grabbed onto his girlfriend's hand as a young man fell out of the bushes. He looked visibly upset. He looked scared. He looked evil. He looked like he was up to no good.  
"Who are you?!" Rose shouted, holding her knife out.

"Oh, so now is the perfect opportunity to as who is he!"

"Yes."

Emmett shook his head at his girlfriend's logic. He leaned forward and gripped the man's arm. The young boy couldn't have been older than 20. Emmett pulled the boy to his feet and watched him brush the dirt off of his black outfit. As the man straightened himself, Rosalie kicked his gun as far away from his body. She knew he was up to no good. There was no reason he should have a gun, be dressed in all black and hiding behind a bush.  
"I am Vladimir." He introduced in a thick Russian accent.

"Why were you watching us?" Rose wondered, as Emmett stared at the man with suspicious eyes.

"I…I wasn't." Vladimir responded, shaking his head quickly.

Vladimir didn't have a weapon. His gun was closer to the blonde. It was best to stay on their good side.  
"Why were you creeping in the bushes?" Rose continued to question, approaching her boyfriend and the mysterious man slowly.

"I was hiding." He whispered, looking between Rose and Emmett.

"From who?" Emmett questioned, gripping his gun tighter.

"Her father." Vladimir answered, nodding his head in Rose's direction.

Her face immediately scrunched up. She didn't know this man. How did he know about her family? How did he know their location? Rose tucked her knife back into her pocket before flashing her eyes in Emmett's direction. He didn't take his eyes off of Vladimir for one second. Emmett moved over towards his girlfriend, while at the same time, aiming his weapon at Vladimir.  
"How do you know who my father is?" Rose asked, crossing her arms, "Why are you hiding here of all places?"

"He killed my guard not too far from here." Vladimir answered, leaning against the tree grown out behind him.

"Why did he kill your guard?" Emmett wondered, since speechlessness took over his girlfriend.

"We broke into his warehouse." He answered, flashing his eyes from Emmett, and over to Rose.

This caught Rose's attention. Was that the reason her father had to leave? She glared daggers into Vladimir's eyes. He held his own eye contact and didn't even think to break it.  
"Wait." Emmett interrupted, breaking their stare down, "Did you break into my dad's as well?"

"I didn't, by my father did."

Rose was taken aback. No torturing. No begging. He just offered up information after they only asked once.  
"Why are you telling us all of this?" she questioned, not being able to contain her curiosity.

"Because we're a threat and all of you should know who you're messing with. It'll be only a matter of time before my family takes over both New York and New Jersey." He explained, tucking his hands into his jacket pocket.

"You're underestimating our families." Rosalie responded, approaching him, before feeling Emmett's hand wrap around her forearm.

"No. We know everything about your families." Vladimir asserted, watching Emmett pull his girlfriend away from him, "For instance, your families hate each other, but yet you two are sneaking around and hooking up."

Emmett released Rose's forearm and clenched his fists. Vladimir couldn't help but smile, as he noticed Emmett getting worked up. He loved pushing people's buttons.  
"So you were watching us…" Emmett trailed off, unclenching his fists from around the gun.

"Yeahhhh…"

"I suggest you leave before I kill you." Rose warned, pulling the knife back out of her pocket.

"I suggest you leave before your daddy gets here." Vladimir quipped, pulling Tony's cell phone out of his pocket, "He slipped his cell phone into my pocket. I managed to keep it there. He should be on his way."

A panicked expression crossed Rose's face. She couldn't get caught here, especially with Emmett. He would kill Emmett first and ask questions later.  
"How did you know we would be here?" Emmett asked, using his free hand to rub calming circles into his girlfriend's back.

"I was assigned to watch you and your girlfriend." He explained, dropping Tony's cell phone onto the ground, "This isn't your first time sneaking around. I came here on a hunch that you both would be here."

"Emmett I have to go!" Rose exclaimed, pacing circles into the ground.

Vladimir smirked at the panicked couple. He eyed his gun resting on a pile of leaves. He was too far from it to make a move. He had to keep their minds off of him.  
"Aw, did I cut your little date short?" he mocked, slowly moving towards his weapon.

"Get out of here." Emmett growled, focusing all of his attention on his girlfriend, "Babe, we got this. We won't get caught. I promise."

"Rosalie you better go." Vladimir taunted, reaching his foot out to bring his gun closer, "I'll give you a head start before I spill everything I know to Daddy Romano."

"You can't!" Rose pleaded, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

Vladimir's gun lay in front of him. The dark night camouflaged the gun from being seen by Emmett and Rosalie. He just needed a quick motion towards his weapon.  
"I can, and I'll watch as he takes Emmett away from you permanently. It'll feel so good to watch as your girlfriend is ripped from your arms. Say Goodbye," Vladimir started, quickly diving to grab his gun, "to-"

A loud gun shot rang out. Smoke exited through Emmett's gun. Rose looked to Vladimir's fallen body and over to her boyfriend. This was bad. This was really bad. She left her boyfriend's side and rushed over to Vladimir's limp body.  
"What did you do?" Rose breathed out, pressing two fingers against his wrist, "He's dead."

"He was going to shoot. He was going to tell." Emmett told himself, tucking his gun into his pocket, "I…I couldn't lose you."

Rosalie knew Emmett was right. Vladimir had to go. He was just a casualty. Rosalie paced circles around his body. This was not supposed to happen. She glanced down at Vladimir's face before quickly looking up to meet her boyfriend's eyes.  
"He isn't some random man Emmett," Rose began, inhaling a sharp breath, "he's the child of a Russian mob boss. We're dead. We're so dead."

"No we're not." Emmett asserted, taking hold of her upper arms, "He isn't the only child of a mob boss. Our family will not let anything happen to us."

"Have you forgotten?" she questioned, squirming out of his arms, "I'm not supposed to be here, especially with you!"

Rose backed away from Emmett. She flipped her knife closed before tucking it back into her pocket. There could be no sign that she was here. She glanced down at Vladimir. Her father's phone lay resting beside him. He lay, dead, in his own blood. Emmett couldn't be caught with the body either. She had to make sure nothing happened to him.  
"Em, grab his arms." Rose ordered, grabbing Vladimir's ankles, "We're going to dump the body."

**A/N: Sorry for the two missed Sundays. School is definitely no joke. It has been kicking my butt lately. **

**On another note, make sure you review! The trilogy to February 14****th**** has been posted. Titled: February 14, 2013 **

**-Rachel.**


End file.
